l'Exaltation du vide
by Stingmon
Summary: Ciel et terre. Paria et seigneur. Par temps de paix comme par temps de guerre, cet écart demeure, mais comme chacun sait, tout corps est attiré par le vide. Gaara X Deidara femme, à partir du second chapitre HIATUS, pardon à tous
1. Ci gît Deidara

_**L'Exaltation du vide**_

Stingmon renaît de ses cendres…enfin, pas forcément pour longtemps. Je vais essayer d'être brève, mais il y a une ou deux choses que je me dois de dire avant de commencer :

Tout d'abord, évidemment, m'excuser auprès de mes anciens lecteurs pour ma disparition de près d'un an, et pour avoir lâché d'une manière franchement égoïste mes fanfictions précédentes. Je ne peux pas fournir d'excuses valables pour mon comportement, sinon mon inconstance naturelle, et peut-être le fait que j'essaye d'écrire des nouvelles depuis un certain temps, ce qui m'amène à tenter de m'écarter de Je vais peut-être essayer de m'expliquer un peu plus en détails dans mon profil. En attendant, je m'excuse vraiment, mais je ne peux pas promettre de poursuivre mes fanfictions inachevées, ni même de mettre celle-ci à terme. Je commence à me connaître.

Ensuite, je tiens à avertir le lecteur que je viens de me lancer sur une corde raide, c'est-à-dire que j'ai commencé ce chapitre par pure frustration, et que je ne sais pas précisément où tout cela va me mener. J'ai bien un scénario, mais il paraît si étrange que j'hésite…

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que cette histoire vous plaira. Je la classerai « T » en raison de thèmes profondément morbides (au sens étymologique, « morbus », la maladie) et peut-être de quelques autres choses assez sombres. Pas de sexe. Fans de porno, condoléances. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre sur cette fic, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cette introduction ne vous aura pas trop agacés. Le machin sous le titre du prologue s'appelle un épigraphe. Ma grande sœur Nadramon en met aussi. :-)

* * *

Prologue : Ci gît Deidara

_ No light, only suffocating dark_

_ Deep, burning pain_

_ I'm losing everything I am_

_ Remember nothing of my past_

_ Now__ it's all gone_

_ And I fear the game is over_

_ (Pas de lumière, juste les ténèbres suffocantes_

_ Profonde, ardente douleur_

_ Je perds tout ce que je suis_

_ Ne me souviens de rien de mon passé_

_ A présent, tout est perdu_

_ Et je crains que les jeux ne soient faits)_

Sonata Arctica, The world's forgotten, the words forbidden (CD Unia)

* * *

Il gisait là. Cela faisait des heures, des jours peut-être, pour ce qu'il en savait. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? Il n'y avait pas de jour, ici. Juste ces ténèbres poussiéreuses qui desséchaient sa gorge, mais il n'avait pas même la force de se lever et de boire. Immobile, ne s'occupant que de sentir la sourde brûlure, à chacune de ses inspirations, la brûlure qui se propageait dans tout son corps. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus ouvert les yeux ? Et à quoi bon ? Il n'y avait rien à voir, alentour, rien à voir que cette fichue grotte obscure, refuge provisoire des membres désoeuvrés et de ceux qui, comme lui, étaient incapables d'accomplir leurs missions en raison de leurs blessures. 

Non, vraiment, rien à voir. Pas son bras droit, gisant à son côté comme l'aile brisée d'un oiseau mort, parcouru de filaments creux et rougeâtres qui commençaient à atteindre son avant-bras.

Ce membre, c'était Kakuzu qui l'avait remis en place, supposant avec une science toute relative que « si ça recolle Hidan, ça devrait recoller les autres » et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de craindre une réaction de rejet. Deidara laissa échapper une sorte de toux, le seul soupir exaspéré qu'il fût encore capable d'émettre, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'emmerder ce connard. Il fallait croire que le zombi avait perdu la main, ou alors qu'il était plus doué pour amasser du pognon que pour mettre sur pied des élucubrations scientifiques, car son opération, toujours impeccable sur son coéquipier, avait abouti en une semaine à une infection de l'épaule. Elle s'étendait toujours. On avait marmonné que la vie du jeune criminel n'était pas en danger, son état devrait se stabiliser au bout de quelques jours. En attendant, ça faisait un bras pratiquement inutilisable, mais pour ce que les membres en avaient à foutre…

Sans réaction, il écoutait le flux et le reflux de la douleur dans ses veines, brûlant son épaule et se propageant jusqu'à ses doigts au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Les mâchoires dans sa paume étaient entrouvertes, desséchées, sans trace du chakra poisseux qu'il mêlait à son argile pour se battre, et que l'on prenait parfois pour de la salive.

Rien à voir non plus en tournant les yeux vers son bras gauche. L'aspect en était plus effrayant encore. Ici, c'était l'œuvre du chef. Il avait fallu le faire régénérer artificiellement, vu ce que le réceptacle de Shukaku en avait laissé. Deidara sourit à ce souvenir, en dépit de toute la douleur ressentie cette nuit-là, car ce qui revenait toujours à son esprit, c'était le reste, la bataille, le vent sec et glacé fouettant ses cheveux, griffant son visage, le parfum sauvage du désert qui dansait dans le vide, le fracas des explosions, vibrant dans le silence nocturne, et son adversaire, le jeune démon debout dans le ciel, qui le fixait de son regard farouche. Une bataille magnifique. Mais dont il n'était pas sorti sans séquelles : le chef de l'organisation n'avait mis à sa disposition qu'un sortilège instable, n'étant pas spécialiste des jutsu médicaux et ne désirant pas gaspiller son savoir-faire pour un jeune subordonné, un peu plus téméraire et sauvage que les autres.

Tout s'était bien passé, d'ailleurs, du moins les premiers jours. Son bras gauche s'était reformé sans problème notable, sinon la douleur, mais la douleur n'était pas un problème notable aux yeux de l'Akatsuki et, bordel de merde, certainement pas du point de vue de Deidara. Une bouche avait même commencé à percer sa paume, et il avait été capable de se battre à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que les sceaux ne perdent de leur stabilité. Avaient suivi des périodes aléatoires de guérisons et de rechutes, durant lesquelles la peau de son bras gauche devenait d'une blancheur d'ivoire, maladive, tandis que le membre lui-même, sec et osseux, sans force, semblait prêt à tomber en poussière. Cela s'arrangeait, parfois, et puis ça empirait de nouveau. En ce moment, il traversait une assez mauvaise période, et ce qui s'accrochait à son épaule ressemblait davantage au bras d'un squelette, où les symboles du sortilège grouillaient comme autant de larves sur la peau blanche et parcheminée, qu'à un organe vivant.

Non, vraiment, il n'y avait rien à voir.

Ca tombait bien, car il ne voyait plus rien.

Depuis deux jours déjà, la fièvre de cette double infection le laissait épuisé et aveugle. Son sommeil était parcouru de délires, dans lesquels d'immenses tâches de lumière envahissaient sa vue, il faisait froid comme dans un tombeau, ses membres le déchiraient, se couvraient de flammes grises, tombaient en cendres, il avait oublié comment ouvrir la bouche et hurler de douleur, il n'avait plus même la force de jurer à voix basse, comme il le faisait autrefois pour tuer le temps. Il restait là, des heures entières, inerte, le visage brûlant, le souffle empoisonné, laissant passivement la douleur l'envahir, par vagues irrégulières qui ne faisaient plus même frissonner son corps.

Il n'entendait pas les autres membres, et ne devinait leur présence que de manière confuse. Il avait également cessé de sentir les regards éteints qu'ils dirigeaient sur lui de temps à autres, avant de se tourner à nouveau, mornes et neutres, vers les parois poussiéreuses. Et ces regards prévenaient, un peu las, complètement désintéressés, ils prévenaient simplement le malade qu'il y avait déjà eu nombre de morts à l'Akatsuki, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Orochimaru, on ne se donnait plus la peine de les compter, ils avaient été pour la plupart plus efficaces que le jeune artiste trop téméraire, gisant sans force, sans vie semblait-il. Ils avertissaient, sans passion aucune, que c'était aux membres, pas à l'organisation, d'assurer leur propre survie, qu'en un mot, s'il ne trouvait pas la force de guérir lui-même, on le laisserait à son agonie, allongé dans ce caveau obscur, personne ne s'occuperait ne serait-ce que de déplacer son cadavre. Et le malade, bien qu'il ne sentît plus ces regards, les emmerdait tout de même.

Comme s'il n'était pas déjà au courant…

Une grande lassitude envahissait Deidara, le plongeant dans une dépression terne, où pointait encore un peu de frustration. Cela devait venir de ce qu'il était resté trop longtemps sans créer la moindre sculpture explosive, trop loin des griffures du vent et de la lumière du jour. Oui, sans doute. D'un geste lent, pénible et saccadé, il déplaça son bras droit et appliqua le dos de sa main, encore intacte, contre son front en sueur. De la bague qui enserrait son pouce émanait une étrange chaleur, bizarrement réconfortante, comme si l'artiste eût tenu entre ses doigts une créature vivante. Il sentait même, résonnant contre son visage, une pulsation régulière, apaisante, une pulsation qui ne pouvait appartenir à un petit animal, profonde comme le souffle d'un démon assoupi, on eût dit que le cœur qui battait de la sorte régulait un sang plus riche et plus dense que ne contenait ordinairement le corps humain. Mais on ne pouvait pas exactement dire que le réceptacle de Shukaku l'Ichibi, le jeune Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara, fût ordinaire.

Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça, d'ailleurs. Ca avait demandé suffisamment de mal de mettre la main dessus. Deidara aurait dû voir ça venir : avec la réputation de tête brûlée d'avant-garde qu'il s'était faite à l'Akatsuki, on lui refilait souvent des missions ingrates, vaguement déguisées en travail de routine. Celle-ci n'était pas supposée être beaucoup plus subtile que pour les autres réceptacles, à l'origine : capturer vivante la bestiole, la tuer au cours d'une extraction (qui avait tendance à s'allonger à chaque réceptacle en raison des membres qui tombaient tous comme des quilles, mais passons). Il avait sous-estimé son adversaire et perdu un bras, c'était son problème.

Là où c'était devenu mesquin, c'était lorsque le chef lui avait placidement ordonné de s'arranger pour que l'équipe de secours envoyée par Suna et Konoha récupère le cadavre du Kazekage, quitte à agir de manière inconsidérée et à mimer une défaite cuisante. Un autre bras en moins. Sasori, lui, y était passé. Il n'avait laissé qu'un petit cylindre de chair, de la taille d'un rouleau de techniques de l'académie maximum, tout ce qui lui restait, et ça avait quelque chose de ridicule de crever pour ce minuscule morceau de chair peinte.

Par la suite, sans se départir de son ton posé, sans timbre, bizarrement lisse dans cette voix déformée par le sort de communication, l'hologramme avait daigné s'expliquer.

Et, il fallait le reconnaître, le plan n'était pas stupide.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que le réceptacle serait ranimé par l'équipe de secours. En fait, cette équipe n'était d'aucune utilité, puisque Sabaku no Gaara se serait éveillé quelles qu'eussent été les soins fournis, sous terre si la situation l'avait exigé, ne gardant qu'un souvenir un peu flou de l'extraction, un peu raidi les premières heures, et un peu incertain les premiers instants. On pouvait comprendre ce bref regard égaré de la part des réceptacles, quand ils se réveillaient de leur courte mort, sachant qu'ils avaient été arrachés d'une manière assez sauvage et radicale à leur démon, et à ce qui y était lié, à ce qui intéressait réellement l'Akatsuki, davantage que les monstres incontrôlables, à savoir leur source de chakra, leur énergie vitale, leur volonté…

Ou, pour employer un terme plus large, leur âme.

Cet état d'égarement ne durait pas plus de quelques secondes, après quoi l'esprit, machinalement, conformément au sortilège, reliait au corps l'âme lointaine, et le réceptacle recommençait à vivre normalement, comme le faisaient les espions ensorcelés de Sasori, n'attendant qu'un signe pour perdre à nouveau le contact avec eux-mêmes et redevenir des pantins sans volonté. Ils étaient des traîtres innocents, dissimulés derrière leur propre vertu et leur propre intelligence ; des traîtres indétectables, diablement efficaces.

D'ordinaire, on asservissait le réceptacle dès son réveil, et la membre, dont on ignorait le nom et que les autres appelaient entre eux la « seconde » en raison de la place particulière qu'elle semblait occuper auprès du chef, Deidara soupçonnait avec quelque mépris un recours à la prostitution, bordel de merde, ça lui foutrait la migraine de se faire greffer trois grammes de dignité dans la cervelle ? la membre donc se chargeait de les entraîner pour leurs missions futures.

Gaara, cependant, avait ceci de spécial qu'il était seigneur du vaste pays de Suna, leur principal adversaire avec Konoha, qu'il semblait même s'être attiré la dévotion de la grande majorité de son village, et plus intéressant encore, qu'il entretenait une relation de confiance avec Konoha et le réceptacle y résidant, Naruto Uzumaki.

Il aurait été dommage de manquer une occasion pareille.

Deidara avait par conséquent rempli cette nouvelle mission, tant bien que mal, et le jeune démon se trouvait présentement dans l'enceinte de Suna, sain et sauf, en possession même de l'intégralité de son pouvoir, toujours étroitement lié qu'il était à Shukaku, travaillant avec sérieux à la tête de son cher village, sans se douter qu'il suffisait à l'Akatsuki d'un geste minuscule, à peine l'esquisse d'un sort très simple, pour qu'il tombe définitivement sous leur emprise, pour qu'il ordonne à ses subordonnés de déclarer la guerre à Konoha, pour qu'il tue ses proches, pour qu'il mette, par ses directives, les armées de Suna en déroute, pour qu'il capture lui-même le réceptacle de Kyûbi.

On attendait.

Les battements de cœur résonnaient doucement, réguliers et sereins, emplissant son corps rongé par la fièvre. Le créateur d'explosifs avait mis du temps à s'habituer à cette pulsation, et à la chaleur corporelle que la bague s'était mise à diffuser dès le réveil du jeune démon dont, à présent, elle détenait l'âme. Egaré dans un demi-sommeil douloureux, peuplé de délires, il lui arrivait de prêter l'oreille à ce son paisible, l'écoutant des heures entières, puisant une sorte de réconfort dans ce fragment de chaleur humaine, bizarrement soulagé de savoir cet être quelque part à l'air libre, si loin de la grotte empestée, dehors dans le désert immense, comme si les battements de cœur contre sa tempe devaient faire passer le vent de Suna dans son propre sang.

Il se demandait parfois, confusément, quand il était trop excédé par l'immobilité de la grotte obscure, l'immobilité de l'air empoussiéré, sa propre immobilité de cadavre, ce que l'adolescent faisait au même instant, ce qu'il voyait, ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser, là-bas, à l'extérieur. Son rythme cardiaque, lent et immuable, ne lui donnait que de maigres indices, mais parfois le jeune artiste enterré croyait entrevoir une lumière aveuglante, incendiant l'air, les dunes de sable doré, leur parfum sauvage soulevé par le soleil, et le vide, le vide infini fouetté par les rafales qui faisaient bruisser le désert entier, mais peut-être, peut-être n'était-ce qu'une nouvelle hallucination de son cerveau malade, rompu de douleur et de fatigue.

Et le temps passait.

Son corps était lourd, inerte et insensible, on l'eût dit couvert de brouillard. Deidara ne tentait plus de remuer, ses paupières elles-mêmes semblaient s'être changées en pierre. Un voile noir de songes alourdissait son esprit, se déformait lentement devant ses yeux clos, bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Il n'entendit pas le pas étrangement glissant d'un membre qui s'approchait, et ne sentit son regard que lorsqu'il prit la parole, dans un murmure rauque qui ne soulevait pas d'écho :

-Il ne bouge plus.

Silence

-Tu crois ? Reprit-il.

La phrase atone ne ressemblait pas à une question.

-Non, il ne bouge plus. Et il n'a rien bu aujourd'hui.

Toujours la même voix morne. Deidara sentait le regard asymétrique examiner sa silhouette sombre et immobile, et en se concentrant au point de se donner le vertige, il entendait une respiration rauque, ainsi que le bruissement d'une plante carnivore qui brassait l'air poussiéreux en s'ouvrant et se refermant. C'était Zetsu.

-C'est vrai. Il ne bouge pas.

La voix sans timbre ne lui parvenait que faiblement, imprécise, c'était pénible de se concentrer pour en comprendre le sens. L'artiste voulut lui ordonner d'aller se faire foutre et de continuer à papoter avec son côté gauche dans un autre coin de la grotte, mais pas un muscle de son visage ne remua.

-Il est faible, continuait la voix, un peu sifflante. Il est malade. Il va bientôt mourir.

Son corps s'était-il réellement changé en pierre, s'était-il fondu avec la poussière froide jonchant le sol, pour être incapable même de desserrer les lèvres ? Le dialogue morne et solitaire du criminel, debout dans le noir, lui donnait à chaque mot prononcé une désagréable sensation de froid courant le long de son dos, qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il faisait très froid dans la grotte, un froid de tombeau qui engourdissait son corps en sueur, il n'y avait que la chaleur de la bague contre son front. Un temps, ce fut le silence, et puis Zetsu reprit la parole. Sa voix était basse, éteinte, seule sa respiration rauque et saccadée trahissait son excitation :

-Mangeons-le.

-Nous n'avons pas le droit, continua-t-il plus raisonnablement, ne dis pas des choses stupides. Deidara est un coéquipier, et il n'est pas encore mort. C'est interdit.

-Il ne se relèvera plus. Il a déjà capturé un réceptacle. Il est faible. L'Akatsuki n'a plus besoin de lui.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid, mais il n'avait pas la force de frissonner. Sa peau ne se couvrait plus de chair de poule, le froid était comme une poigne immobile et glacée qui pénétrait jusqu'à ses os, un froid cadavérique. Il ne sentait plus son corps, il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux, cette voix sans timbre lui tapait sur les nerfs, merde, qu'il s'en aille.

-Non, c'est une mauvaise idée. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de membres. Hidan et Kakuzu sont morts, et nous pouvons être attaqués à tous moments. Le chef sera furieux si nous le mangeons. Il est jeune. Peut-être survivra-t-il…

-Il ne survivra pas, reprit-il sans changer de ton. Il est en train de mourir. Le chef s'en moque, il laissera les sortilèges le ronger, il laissera son corps pourrir dans le noir. Il a les réceptacles. Il n'a plus besoin de lui.

Zetsu hésitait. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, le regard insistant qui tombait sur le jeune criminel faisait courir des frissons glacés le long de son échine. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux, mais de la poussière semblait s'être accumulée sur ses paupières closes, il voulait lui crier de foutre le camp, mais sa gorge desséchée n'avait plus de voix, ses lèvres craquelées étaient soudées ensemble par une mince pellicule de sang coagulé. Son corps ne répondait plus, il ne restait que ces vagues glacées, ce froid de cave contre sa peau brûlante qui ne le faisait même plus frémir, inerte, qu'il s'en aille, _qu'il s'en aille…_Ses battements de cœur s'étaient accélérés, exacerbés par son impuissance, _qu'il s'en aille, _dans le brouillard douloureux qui s'était formé dans son esprit, une unique pensée surgissait.

Avait-il peur ?

-Regarde, il est malade, il ne peut plus bouger. Le chef ne dira rien. Il sait que nous sommes de mauvaise humeur. Nous n'avons pas mangé. Hidan est mort, et nous n'avons pas pu le manger. L'infection sur son bras va encore s'étendre. Dévorons-le maintenant.

Avait-il peur ? Il n'avait jamais craint Zetsu auparavant.

-Si nous ne le mangeons pas, il se détruira lui-même. Il ne restera rien pour nous. Il est faible. Il est en train de mourir. Tu sais que nous avons faim.

Il n'avait jamais eu peur des autres membres, pas même à son arrivée, alors qu'il n'avait pas treize ans, déjà grand pour son âge, maigre comme une liane, le visage et le corps couverts de charbon, la voix éraillée d'avoir avalé trop de cendre, ses cheveux brûlés atteignant tout juste ses oreilles, le regard fiévreux, exalté par la beauté des explosions.

Même à cette époque, il n'avait pas eu peur d'eux. En fait, il les avait à peine remarqués, tant sa vision était envahie de flammes. Aussi s'était-il jeté crânement, enthousiaste et inexpérimenté, au milieu de ces criminels taciturnes. L'organisation le couperait de ses attaches, et c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il serait un criminel, libre de tout remords, il serait un traître, libre de tout étendard. Il serait un artiste. L'Akatsuki lui donnerait ce dont il avait besoin.

Alors, songeait confusément son esprit malade, miné par la fièvre, alors, que se passait-il ? A quel moment les choses avaient-elles perdu leur sens ?

-J'ai faim…Admit lentement le criminel aux yeux pairs.

-Oui, tu as faim. Moi aussi. Nous pouvons manger, maintenant, le chef ne dira pas un mot. Deidara ne vaut plus rien. Tu vois ? Il meurt. Sasori non plus, nous n'avons pas pu le manger. Il n'y avait rien, rien que ce minuscule morceau de chair vidée de sang. Mais lui, il ne pourra pas s'enfuir, nous le mangerons…

L'allusion à Sasori l'agaça. Cet enfoiré de cannibale ne pouvait-il pas simplement la boucler et disparaître ? Cependant il ne put réagir, son corps était trop lourd, il ne restait plus que ce froid de sépulcre qui achevait de le paralyser, ainsi que ses pensées, aliénées par la douleur, qui désordonnaient son rythme cardiaque et lui donnaient le vertige.

La mort de Sasori…C'était peut-être ça, ce qui s'était passé. Il ne s'habituait pas à cet attardé de Tobi, grotesque et strident, stupide à se fracasser la tête contre un arbre, au point que le créateur d'explosifs s'était surpris à regretter le silence buté de son ancien partenaire.

Sa mort avait déçu le jeune artiste. Non pas qu'il ait cru un instant aux divagations du déserteur sur l'immortalité. Mais il l'avait considéré comme un grand personnage, quelqu'un qui, s'il ne forçait pas l'admiration, était du moins digne d'un certain respect. Il avait été le seul membre de l'Akatsuki à prononcer le mot « art », à voir quelque chose au-delà de ce monde étriqué, tâché de sang et de boue, dans lequel étaient confinés les autres shinobi. Il voyait mal, mais il voyait.

Et il était mort. Et ça n'avait strictement rien changé. Deidara avait vu son cadavre, le même corps vide, de la même couleur terne, le même visage neutre, les mêmes yeux éteints, dépourvus de regard. Juste ce fichu cylindre de chair desséchée, percé en son centre, et c'était tout.

Même avant cela, de toute manière, il avait cessé de vivre. A quel moment, le jeune criminel n'aurait su le dire, mais il s'était éteint. Ses discours sur l'immortalité de l'œuvre, et de l'artiste à travers elle, avaient commencé à sonner creux, n'avaient plus servi que de voile masquant sa fuite de la mort, cette mort qui l'avait déjà quittée depuis longtemps, imbécile, partie en même temps que ta vie et la lueur dans ton regard. De l'artiste, il ne restait qu'un néant poussiéreux, une négation perpétuelle de la fin, Deidara ne l'appelait plus « Maître » que par habitude. Sa mort ne lui avait rien pris, il n'y avait plus rien à prendre, que ce ridicule morceau de chair peinte. Quand ce changement s'était-il opéré ? Il l'ignorait.

-Il est malade, lui parvint la voix hésitante de Zetsu. Ses deux bras sont infectés. Nous ne pourrons pas les manger.

Frisson glacial. Le criminel changeait de position. La partie affamée, la gauche peut-être, ou la droite, mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'en foutre pour le moment, gagnait du terrain sur l'autre. C'était mauvais signe.

-Il y a encore le reste. N'attendons pas que la maladie se propage. Sa chair semble tendre. Davantage que celle des autres.

Son sang se glaça.

-C'est vrai, murmurait le cannibale, sa chair semble plus tendre que les autres. Plus que celle d'Itachi, peut-être. Je me demande…

Merde.

Ce fut tout ce à quoi il pût songer. Il ne sentait pas son corps.

Bordel de merde. Se pouvait-il que…

Inconsciemment, il (il, bon sang, _il_) tenta de porter une main à son torse. Pierre. Ses doigts ne pouvaient pas bouger. Silence, douleur, ténèbres, si lourdes. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, irrégulier, en contretemps avec la pulsation paisible du réceptacle, contre sa tempe. Au-dessus de lui, la créature, mi-humaine mi-plante, commençait à trembler. Sa voix était de plus en plus rauque, sa respiration plus saccadée que jamais.

-Il est vivant. Son cœur bat plus vite. Il a peur, tu le vois ? Il va mourir, dévorons-le maintenant. Je le vois. A-t-il vraiment peur ? Il a peur. Mangeons-le, n'est-ce pas ? Oui…

Sa tête tournait, la douleur le laissait brisé comme une épave, immobile, son esprit enfiévré haletait confusément _il sent ta peur, tu deviens une proie, il faut que tu sois calme, ta peur l'excite…_Il faisait mortellement froid, tout était immobile, mort, n'avait jamais vécu, néant poussiéreux et glacial de tombeau (pourquoi n'était-il pas dehors ?), il ne restait plus que les battements de cœur réguliers du jeune seigneur, si loin d'ici, la chaleur apaisante contre son visage.

Les paroles du criminel lui parvenaient dans un brouillard, il n'en comprenait plus le sens, et il lui semblait, dans son état de faiblesse, que cette voix était creuse, comme altérée. _Il se dessèche, il est en train de mourir._ Dans son cerveau malade, envahi d'hallucinations, plongé dans un état d'inertie proche du songe, cela paraissait mystérieusement évident et inexorable. Ils mouraient, lui et les autres. Les réserves de chakra de Kisame se tarissaient. Itachi devenait aveugle. Hidan s'affaiblissait à chacun de ses sacrifices, il avait fini par mourir. Tous, ils tournaient leurs regards éteints vers les parois obscures, fuyaient la mort, mais il n'y avait déjà plus de vie, l'Akatsuki s'effondrait, les sorts tombaient en poussière, ça n'avait pas de sens, à quoi pensait-il ? Sa gorge était sèche, son cœur emballé lui faisait mal, _calme-toi ou il te bouffera pour de bon._

Peut-être finit-il par saisir le sens des signaux désespérés qu'émettait son esprit malade, car il se força à respirer régulièrement. L'air poussiéreux brûlait son nez et sa gorge à chacune de ses inspirations. C'était un air mort, immobile et froid, dépourvu d'oxygène, qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa panique une oppressante sensation de claustrophobie. Pourquoi n'était-il pas à l'extérieur ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Ses repères tranchés, Deidara se mit à écouter la pulsation sereine contre son visage, oubliant tout le reste, la grotte sombre et empestée, les divagations macabres du criminel debout devant lui, son corps paralysé dont les bras se décomposaient, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde que les battements de cœur réguliers d'un jeune homme, quelque part dans l'immensité désertique. Le martèlement paisible résonnait à ses oreilles, se répercutait dans tout son corps vide, rongé par la souffrance, semblait vibrer sous sa peau, son propre cœur en imitait peu à peu le rythme posé.

Que pouvait-il bien faire, le jeune réceptacle d'Ichibi ? Sans doute rien de bien passionnant, les diverses tâches d'un Kazekage, dont il assurait toujours la fonction avec sérieux, réunions, paperasse, tout ce qu'on a pu inventer d'assommant en politique, mais bon, si ça le faisait marrer…

Peut-être, cependant, peut-être ne faisait-il rien, et se contentait-il de contempler son désert, comme lors de ce crépuscule sanglant où il avait aperçu, tournoyant dans le ciel assombri, un grand oiseau blanc qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Le jeune artiste s'efforçait de se figurer ce paysage, tel qu'il l'avait vu pendant leur combat, les dunes teintes d'un or sanglant le soir, les falaises dentelées, le vent glacial, le village fouetté par les rafales nocturnes, dont il avait survolé les ruelles vides. C'avait été un beau combat, le désert mouvant, docile aux ordres de l'adolescent immobile, le sol lui-même s'élevant vers le ciel, et il n'y avait plus de limite, nulle part, rien qui pût altérer la beauté dramatique des explosions dans le silence de la nuit, éclairant brièvement leurs visages. Et plus le jeune artiste se remémorait cette bataille, les battements de cœur de son adversaire s'amplifiant dans son corps creux, plus il se demandait ce qu'il fichait là, enterré vivant dans une grotte sans oxygène, pourquoi il n'était pas à l'extérieur.

Et il ne trouvait aucune réponse.

Un souffle glacé sur son visage lui donna un haut-le-cœur. Il y avait une respiration rauque, sifflante, à quelques centimètres de son oreille, ainsi que le soupir glauque qu'exhalait l'air poussiéreux, brassé par les énormes mâchoires d'une plante carnivore. Zetsu s'était approché. _Sois calme_. C'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire un geste, bordel. Gaara, lui, conservait un rythme cardiaque profond et régulier, d'une sérénité de moine bouddhiste méditant dans la position du lotus, ça avait quelque chose de franchement frustrant, d'assez drôle, et aussi, surtout, de stupidement rassurant. La pulsation lente dominait toutes ses sensations, désormais, étouffant jusque sa fatigue et sa souffrance. Deidara aurait été incapable de distinguer ses propres battements de cœur. Il s'en foutait pas mal.

Incapable de frémir, il sentit le contact, froid et répugnant, de doigts flasques qui appuyaient légèrement sur son épaule, sur son avant-bras encore intact, sur sa tempe. L'espion de l'Akatsuki parlait. Sa voix amorphe, un peu sifflante, semblait hésiter.

-Sa peau est brûlante. Il est malade. Ce n'est pas bon à manger. Aucune importance, dévorons-le maintenant. Tu crois ? Il a peur. Il est faible. Mangeons-le…

Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres. Le cannibale réfléchissait. Ses doigts n'avaient pas quitté la tempe de son coéquipier, en éprouvant la chaleur fiévreuse avec concentration. Le contact était écoeurant contre le visage du jeune artiste, froid et poreux, un peu flasque, semblable à la peau d'un champignon de cave. Cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'exaspération de son cerveau malade, uniquement tempérée par la pulsation du jeune seigneur émanant de la bague, à force il avait dû lui éviter un arrêt cardiaque.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait peur. Il ne bouge pas. Mangeons-le tout de même. Je ne sais pas…

Les doigts poreux descendirent jusqu'à son cou, appuyant légèrement entre l'os et la carotide, surveillant son rythme cardiaque, mais Deidara lui-même avait oublié à quelle vitesse battait son cœur. A demi conscient, aliéné par la douleur, le fil de ses pensées s'embrouillait, Zetsu était en train de mourir, l'Akatsuki s'effondrait, pourquoi n'était-il pas dehors, les battements de cœur réguliers du réceptacle, qui semblaient ne jamais devoir s'arrêter et régulaient sa propre respiration, les regards éteints, le cylindre de chair peinte, vidée de son sang, les parois poussiéreuses, l'air immobile, le contact répugnant des doigts flasques contre sa peau, les regards sans vie des membres qui attendaient, et toutes ces questions dont il ne trouvait pas la réponse.

_« Bon sang…Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? »_

-Il est calme, murmura Zetsu. Il dort.

Il y eut un long silence.

-Mangeons-le.

La voix n'était plus sifflante, encore un peu rauque tout de même, mais surtout terne, atone, ne soulevant pas d'écho dans la grotte dépourvue d'air.

-Non, reprit-il enfin. Nous n'en avons pas le droit. Il dort. Peut-être est-il en train de guérir.

-Nous avons faim.

Le criminel se redressait lentement, son large manteau noir effleurant la poussière du sol avec un léger froissement. Les mâchoires végétales, de part et d'autre de sa tête, ne s'agitaient presque plus.

-Nous attendrons. Ils finiront par mourir, lui ou un autre. Alors, nous les mangerons. Le chef nous l'a promis. Bientôt…

La voix s'éloignait, de plus en plus étouffée entre les parois poussiéreuses de leur refuge. Aveugle, Deidara écouta son pas un peu glissant qui s'estompait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus, dans la grotte obscure, que le silence. L'épuisement de ses nerfs douloureux le recouvrit comme une vague, et il manqua de s'évanouir. D'immenses tâches de lumière se déformaient devant ses yeux clos. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne pensa plus à rien.

L'idée lui vint, au bout d'un temps qu'il aurait été incapable de mesurer, que ce serait franchement idiot de crever de soif au fond d'une grotte, après avoir survécu de justesse à un certain nombre de situations inconfortables, dont la liste venait de s'allonger. A présent que Zetsu n'était plus au-dessus de lui à le dévisager comme un morceau de steak, cela parut presque simple de se redresser en s'appuyant sur son seul bras gauche, dont les filaments rougeâtres semblaient le brûler jusqu'à l'os, et de se traîner vers le récipient de terre cuite à moitié vide, placé non loin. L'eau avait un goût de poussière et de sang, allez savoir qui avait bu là-dedans avant lui, mais il n'était pas en état de s'en apercevoir.

Alors que le jeune artiste s'allongeait de nouveau, éreinté, et qu'il replaçait contre son front brûlant le dos de sa main, les battements de cœur de Gaara, dont la bague reproduisait le martèlement étrange, se désordonna quelque peu, reprenant à un rythme plus rapide et irrégulier. Deidara, c'était dire à quel point il s'emmerdait, trouva le phénomène plutôt amusant.

Il laissa sa tête glisser sur le côté, ses cheveux blonds souillés par la poussière dissimulant ses yeux clos, et murmura d'une voix fêlée, un léger sourire ironique sur ses lèvres craquelées :

-Eh…qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Hm…

* * *

_ Save me_

_ Save me_

_ Save me_

_ Take me away_

_ Away from this time_

_ But where lies my home ?_

_ (Sauve-moi_

_ Sauve-moi_

_ Sauve-moi_

_ Emporte-moi, au loin_

_ Loin de cette époque_

_ Mais où serai-je chez moi ?)_

(idem)

* * *

Merci à Nadramon pour ses conseils, nos coups de gueule ( 8D )et son expérience en matière de traduction de l'anglais, nettement supérieure à la mienne. 


	2. Les rongeurs d'âmes

_**L'Exaltation du vide**_

J'ai oublié le disclaimer dans mon premier chapitre. Désolée pour ça. Rectifions : les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic. Je me demande qui paierait pour lire ça, de toute façon…

Un grand merci à _Fougy-kun, Elava _et _Nadramon_ pour leurs commentaires ! Je vous aime ! 8D

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Les rongeurs d'âmes

_Must keep those black wings folded until the time is right_

_To find the one whom I can steal a soul from_

_To buy more time_

_Must keep my secrets untold until the wrongs are right_

_The only one I could deceive_

_I buy my time;__ need you to fly on the Black Swan_

_(Contraint de garder ces ailes noires repliées jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu _

_De trouver celui dont je puisse voler l'âme_

_Pour gagner un peu plus de temps_

_Contraint de taire mes secrets jusqu'à ce que les fautes soient justes_

_Le seul que je pourrais trahir_

_Je gagne du temps ; j'ai besoin que tu voles sur le Cygne Noir) _

Sonata Arctica, Fly with the Black Swan (CD Unia)

* * *

Le lieu était sombre, la tension palpable. L'air paraissait électrique dans le minuscule boyau de terre sinueux, encombré çà et là de racines rugueuses qui trouaient le plafond d'une multitude de filaments blanchâtres. Cela sentait la poussière et le bois pourri, la grotte était tortueuse et étroite, on ne pouvait se déplacer que plié en deux. Mais il n'était pas question de se déplacer. Ni de faire le moindre geste, d'ailleurs. Aussi Deidara demeurait-il parfaitement immobile, assis en tailleur, le dos plaqué contre la paroi du tunnel dont, bordel, une racine tordue lui labourait les omoplates depuis près d'une demi-heure. Ses mains jointes formaient le signe de la chèvre et dissimulaient son chakra.

Seuls les trous invisibles constellant le sol poreux laissaient filtrer un semblant de lumière dans le boyau obscur. Les rayons minces étaient teints d'un jaune chaleureux, curieusement mélancolique. Ce devait être le crépuscule, au-dehors. Ils étaient amortis par plusieurs mètres de terre friable, on les distinguait à peine sur le visage du déserteur, allumant çà et là de petites tâches dorées dans ses cheveux noircis par les ténèbres. Tout juste visible à la pauvre lumière tamisée de l'extérieur, le refuge eût presque paru paisible, en supposant que le jeune criminel n'ait pas haï les espaces clos comme Orochimaru ses premières rides.

Cependant, le silence qui régnait entre les parois de terre était lourd, douloureux, il écrasait les tympans et rongeait l'esprit. Rien ne bougeait, une atmosphère d'attente, épaisse comme un brouillard, empoissait l'air.

Soudain, les rayons s'éteignirent. Ténèbres.

Deidara se figea.

Au plafond, quelques trous se rallumèrent, d'autres se mirent à clignoter irrégulièrement. Tout redevint normal, une seconde, une autre, et le phénomène reprit.

Lumière, noir.

Lumière, noir.

Le ninja avait cessé de respirer.

Quelqu'un devait aller et venir, là-haut. Sans doute étaient-ils plusieurs, car il lui semblait entendre des éclats de voix étouffés. Les doigts du déserteur se resserrèrent sur l'index et le majeur de sa main gauche. Encore pâle et maigre, celle-ci tremblait de manière incontrôlable et menaçait de perturber l'exécution du signe. Il suivit du coin de l'œil les variations des petites lumières, s'efforçant de deviner les mouvements du groupe, au-dessus de sa tête.

S'étaient-ils arrêtés ? Examinaient-ils la clairière en quête d'un éventuel sortilège Dôton qui aurait pu, peut-être, dissimuler sous terre des fuyards ?

Et, plus important : quand est-ce qu'ils comptaient foutre le camp, merde ?

Les sens exacerbés, il aurait juré pouvoir sentir les vibrations des sandales qui arpentaient le sol. Répercuté par le profond silence, le martèlement imaginaire résonnait dans son esprit, semblable au grondement de l'orage. Il s'aperçut qu'il retenait son souffle, jura à voix basse. Comme si on pouvait l'entendre, à cette profondeur…Un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres, il se força à respirer profondément, à plusieurs reprises. Risible. Voilà qu'il crevait de trouille à l'approche d'une poignée de shinobi même pas répertoriés dans le bingo book. On aura tout vu. Son sourire s'élargit, le regard enfiévré d'une sorte d'exaltation.

Car c'était aussi ça, ce qu'il y avait de si excitant dans la fuite. La peur. Ca qui attirait les criminels, probablement ça qui l'avait fait entrer dans l'Akatsuki, ça enfin qui l'avait poussé à accepter une mission pareille. Engourdi par sa longue immobilité, il ne pouvait se retenir de trembler d'appréhension et d'impatience.

Au fond, se terrer dans les profondeurs du sol à quelques mètres à peine de leurs poursuivants, ça avait quelque chose d'irrésistiblement marrant.

Il détacha son regard des lumières clignotantes, et se tourna vers la silhouette assise en tailleur à quelques pas, dont les doigts formaient un signe identique, mais plus assuré, à celui que le jeune artiste s'efforçait de maintenir.

L'un des ninjas avait dû s'immobiliser au-dessus de lui, car son visage était plongé dans les ténèbres. On ne distinguait, outre le large manteau noir qui couvrait son corps, que sa tête inclinée et ses yeux clos. Sans raison véritable, peut-être simplement parce que si ce silence prudent se prolongeait encore trois secondes, ça allait le rendre dingue, Deidara murmura d'un ton goguenard :

-Ils sont arrivés, on dirait ? Hm.

D'une immobilité de pierre, l'autre répondit lentement. On ne voyait pas remuer ses lèvres, et on eût dit que sa voix, une voix très basse dépourvue de timbre, émanait de toute sa silhouette drapée dans le noir.

-Oui. Ils sont trois. Avec plusieurs chiens.

Le criminel ne se fatigua pas à demander comment diable son interlocuteur pouvait faire ces approximations depuis un terrier à lapins pareil. Il savait déjà. C'était même l'une des premières choses qu'on retenait avec lui. Le sens du toucher. Du bout des doigts, il devenait calcaire et granit, percevait les vibrations du sol, ressentait le moindre déplacement de l'air. Un pouvoir d'une telle intensité, si inhumain dans son incompréhensible perfection, eût sans le moindre doute parût effrayant à un ninja de seconde zone relativement sain d'esprit. Mais Deidara, n'étant ni l'un ni l'autre, n'éprouvait qu'une enivrante sensation de vertige, semblable à celle qui l'envahissait en vol et en combat.

_Que tout brûle…_

C'était le résultat qui comptait, de toute manière, et son voisin n'avait pas exprimé la moindre hésitation. Le jeune déserteur jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux rayons intermittents, au-dessus d'eux, et ricana en sourdine :

-Des clébards ? Ce doit être Kakashi et les deux gamins de Konoha, alors, hm. Je parie qu'on pourrait entendre beugler le nabot orange, de là où on est.

La silhouette garda le silence, figée comme si ses traits avaient été sculptés dans la paroi de terre. Deidara ne s'était pas attendu à grand-chose de plus.

Il put cependant se vanter de la justesse de ses propres prédictions, car au bout d'une poignée de minutes (les petites tâches de lumière clignotaient à un rythme frénétique, comme si quelqu'un faisait les cent pas au-dehors, ou encore dansait une java effrénée, mais c'était moins probable) une voix étouffée leur parvint. L'accent violent laissait à supposer que ledit nabot beuglait bel et bien, et certains termes, presque identifiables, permettaient d'ajouter qu'il s'agissait d'une beuglante formellement déconseillée aux mineurs.

Une voix plus aigue lui répondit, employant peut-être un niveau de langue plus présentable dans la bouche d'une jeune fille, mais sur le même ton perçant. Un échange animé s'ensuivit.

Par la suite, il y eut un assez long silence, et Deidara supposa que le troisième type, vaguement plus discret que ses coéquipiers, avait pris la parole.

Cependant, quel que fût la teneur de son discours, cela ne calma en rien le réceptacle de Kyûbi. Quatre secondes plus tard il se remettait à hurler, avec une véhémence telle que les mots parvinrent jusqu'à eux, étouffés et un peu rauques :

-LA FERME ! JE M'EN FOUS DE VOS CONNERIES, JE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR ! ON VA LE RETROUVER ! ON L'A DEJA FAIT AVANT, OUI OU MERDE ? IL VA REVENIR, JE M'EN FOUS, ON LE RESSUSCITERA ENCORE UNE FOIS S'IL LE FAUT !

Un ricanement silencieux secoua le corps du déserteur. Il dut serrer ses avant-bras contre son torse pour maintenir le signe de dissimulation. Son bras gauche tremblait vraiment trop. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait guéri, toujours plus pâle et maigre que son autre membre, Deidara ne pouvait le déplacer qu'avec effort, et les doigts se raidissaient rapidement. Mais la douleur ne l'avait jamais empêché d'être désagréable.

-Tu parles d'un ninja discret, hm, fit-il, se préoccupant peu de monologuer. Si ce morveux pouvait mettre sa propre connerie en vente, il ferait fortune. Ce serait assez marrant que tu sortes lui dire bonjour. La rencontre vaudrait le coup d'œil, je parie, hm.

La statue d'ombre frémit. Sur son visage inexpressif, plongé dans l'obscurité, s'ouvrirent deux grands yeux verts sans pupilles, dont le regard était vide.

-Voulez-vous que je le tue ?

La phrase n'avait pas de timbre ; seule sa structure laissait à deviner qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une question. La voix grave, un peu résonnante dans les profondeurs du sol, n'exprimait rien.

L'enthousiasme du déserteur s'en trouva refroidi. Son sourire goguenard disparut, et il se redressa contre la paroi de terre inégale, considérant avec agacement la silhouette immobile, à ses côtés.

-Laisse tomber, dit-il d'une voix plus sombre. Je déconnais.

Un hochement de tête imperceptible. Les yeux se fermèrent à nouveau. Il redevint pierre.

Dehors, les cris continuaient. On distinguait ça et là quelques mots, des protestations, des insultes, manifestement il avait coupé plus d'une fois la parole à ses partenaires. Le ton du réceptacle virait à la panique, mais Deidara ne parvenait plus à s'en amuser. Ce gamin était trop idiot pour être drôle, trop stupidement idéaliste, le créateur d'explosifs en avait par-dessus la tête de se recroqueviller sous terre, qu'est-ce que cette bande de trisomiques attendait pour fermer leurs gueules et se barrer ? Ils étaient très proches, à présent. Presque trop pour se sentir en sécurité. Se pouvait-il qu'ils aient repéré leur trace ?

Bordel. Il aurait plus manqué que ça.

La racine dans son dos lui rongeait les nerfs. Il serra davantage les doigts pour stabiliser son sortilège, s'efforça de garder son calme et de malaxer du chakra. Contre son index, les battements de cœur émanant de la bague étaient d'une régularité de métronome, très lents.

Ca durait depuis deux semaines, quatre jours et douze heures, et ça le foutait en pétard.

Les hurlements s'interrompirent quelques minutes, l'épouvantail coiffé en balai-brosse avait probablement pris la parole. Le résultat fut le même que précédemment : Naruto Uzumaki se remit à crier, d'une voix enrouée que l'on percevait même depuis les profondeurs du sol, tapi sous terre :

-JE VOUS DIS QUE JE M'EN BALANCE, KAKASHI-SENSEI ! JE M'EN FOUS DE CETTE LETTRE, ELLE A JAMAIS EXISTE, IL A PAS PU ECRIRE UN TRUC PAREIL ! J'AI PROMIS QU'ON LE RAMENERAIT, ET C'EST CE QU'ON VA FAIRE !

Sans reprendre sa respiration, il reprit, plus fort, comme par crainte de se faire interrompre :

-GAARA, BORDEL, JE VAIS TE RAMENER ET CETTE FOIS, JE TE JURE QUE TU M'EN DEVRAS VRAIMENT UNE ! CETTE FOIS…

Sa voix se brisa. On n'entendit plus rien. Deidara jeta à la dérobée un coup d'œil en direction de la silhouette (pourquoi à la dérobée, merde ? de toute façon cette coquille vide s'en balançait). La personne au-dessus de lui devait être en train de bouger, car les minuscules ouvertures dans le plafond friable allumaient par intermittence des tâches sanglantes dans ses cheveux en bataille. Son visage à demi plongé dans la pénombre demeurait penché vers le sol, vide de toute émotion. Il ne frémit même pas à l'appel du réceptacle.

Résonnant au creux de sa main droite, les battements de cœur ne changeaient pas.

Ca irritait Deidara. Il n'y avait pas de raison, pourtant.

Dehors, le silence se prolongeait. Les ouvertures dans le plafond ne s'éteignaient plus que paresseusement, à un rythme lent et sporadique. Si les shinobi de Konoha causaient toujours, ils le faisaient plus discrètement. Le déserteur attendit. L'air électrifié, et la putain de racine tordue dans son dos, lui donnaient envie de faire exploser quelque chose, mais il n'en était évidemment pas question. Pour tromper son exaspération, il récita entre ses dents une longue série de jurons, issus tout d'abord de la langue officielle imposée par l'empereur aux différents pays ninjas, puis dans le dialecte aux accents un peu chantants, particulièrement imagé, que l'on parlait à Iwa.

Dans les deux langues, ça prenait pas mal de temps. Il eut tout de même le loisir de réciter l'intégralité de son répertoire à deux reprises, avant que les minuscules ouvertures ne se libèrent enfin, laissant tant bien que mal la chaude lumière du soir se déverser dans la grotte.

Deidara releva les yeux avec méfiance, n'osant pas encore bouger. Il écouta à en devenir cinglé, mais il n'y avait rien à entendre.

La silhouette drapée de noir, à ses côtés, n'avait pas réagi lorsque le clignotement s'était interrompu. Ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas quand les minces rayons de lumière tombèrent, épars, dans ses cheveux écarlates et sur son visage, soulignant dans la pénombre les étranges cernes noirs.

Inerte, il ressemblait vraiment à une statue de pierre, tâchée de sang, incapable de s'en rendre compte.

-T'es mort ? Murmura le déserteur, d'un ton ironique qui dissimulait mal son agacement.

-Non.

La voix grave, ne résonna que brièvement dans le boyau souterrain. Evidemment, elle était dépourvue de timbre. Cette fois, pourtant, le shinobi se déplaça. Son bras gauche descendit lentement, laissant sa main droite exécuter seule le sortilège de dissimulation, et ses doigts se posèrent sur le sol à ses côtés.

Autour de sa main, le sable ne frémit pas.

Le shinobi attendit quelque temps dans cette position. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sans hâte, le vert intense des prunelles contrastant désagréablement avec la fixité de son regard. Il ne se tourna pas vers le membre de l'Akatsuki, ni vers la lumière chaleureuse qui éclairait son visage, gardant la tête penchée vers le sol alors qu'enfin, il se décidait à prendre la parole :

-Ils se dirigent vers le nord-est. Votre leurre a fonctionné, semble-t-il.

Pas trop tôt, merde.

Les muscles du déserteur étaient engourdis, l'air poussiéreux lui donnait soif, et il avait décidé une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il emmerdait les racines. Il rompit son propre sortilège et commença à plier et déplier les doigts de sa main gauche. Les jointures craquaient à chaque flexion, le son ressemblait assez à celui d'un vieil arbre, dont les branches rugueuses frottent l'une contre l'autre lorsque le vent souffle. Tant qu'à faire, Deidara décréta qu'il emmerdait aussi les arbres. Il finit par demander, sans cesser d'examiner ses articulations :

-Leur vitesse ?

-Rapide, mais légèrement inférieure à un rythme standard de poursuite. Ils se méfient.

Son coude grinçait aussi, il n'arrivait pas à le replier complètement. Frustré, le criminel se retint d'arracher tout le bras.

Son interlocuteur n'ajoutait rien.

-Donc ?

-Les chiens peuvent continuer de surveiller cet endroit depuis une certaine distance. D'ici à ce qu'ils perdent notre trace, il est préférable de rester cachés.

Le ninja avait lui aussi interrompu son sortilège de dissimulation, et sa main droite descendit sur son genou. Sur la silhouette noire et immobile, comme sculptée dans le charbon, même ce geste lent et mécanique paraissait irréel.

-Combien de temps ?

-Six heures. C'est un minimum.

-Bordel.

En soupirant, Deidara changea enfin de position, étendant sa jambe gauche devant lui et s'étirant tant bien que mal contre le mur tortueux. Attendre l'énervait, surtout lorsqu'il fallait faire preuve de discrétion. Il sortit un peu d'argile de ses sacs de toile et le roula dans ses mains, pestant à voix basse de ne pouvoir ouvrir les bouches dans ses paumes pour mêler à la glaise un peu de son chakra explosif.

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : faire sauter une bombe dans un tunnel à peine plus large qu'un terrier de renards, c'était un coup à se prendre tout le plafond sur la gueule. Et à rameuter leurs poursuivants s'ils se débrouillaient pour survivre.

Ses doigts se mouvaient avec dextérité, sa main gauche retrouvant même un peu de sa souplesse alors qu'une araignée d'argile commençait à prendre forme. Les battements de cœur, contre son index, rythmaient son travail de leur martèlement régulier.

Les doigts de l'artiste s'immobilisèrent, et il écouta. Cela semblait ne jamais devoir s'interrompre, ne jamais devoir s'altérer, comme si on avait condamné le jeune réceptacle au silence et au calme, pour toujours. Elle avait un côté bizarrement apaisant, cette pulsation inexorable, et en même temps elle était si pénible que Deidara brûlait de démolir quelque chose.

N'importe quoi.

-Gaara, prononça-t-il, sans détacher son regard de la sculpture. T'es peut-être pratique, mais t'es vraiment assommant, hm.

Le réceptacle ne réagit ni à l'appel de son prénom, ni à l'insulte. C'était normal. Pour répliquer, il lui aurait fallu une certaine initiative, la volonté de briser le silence, et au moins un peu d'amour-propre.

Depuis que son âme lui avait été arrachée, il avait perdu tout cela.

L'adolescent n'avait pas cherché à s'installer plus confortablement, toujours en tailleur contre le mur inégal, sa lourde calebasse de sable appuyée contre son épaule. Ses yeux baissés ne regardaient rien, il ne semblait ni chercher ni fuir la lumière du soir. Les rayons ne tombaient que sur un côté de son visage, traçant sur ses traits fins les contours sanglants de la drôle de cicatrice qu'il portait au front.

Deidara lui avait demandé, un jour, à quelle occasion il avait pété les plombs au point de graver sur son propre visage l'idéogramme de l'amour. Le garçon ne se souvenait plus.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à supposer qu'il avait été ivre mort ce jour-là.

Des souvenirs, le jeune seigneur n'en avait plus. Ni de son village, ni de son désert, ni de ceux qu'il avait connus, ni de lui-même. Tout au plus se remémorait-il un être lointain, du nom de Gaara, qui avait eu autrefois un rapport quelconque avec lui-même. La seconde de l'Akatsuki avait brièvement expliqué à son collègue, par hologramme, fallait pas non plus déconner, qu'il était pratique de donner des noms d'emprunt aux réceptacles selon le lieu que l'on traversait. Le reste du temps, il suffisait de leur assigner à chacun un numéro.

Ca paraissait simple, et Deidara ne savait pas au juste pourquoi il persistait à appeler le jeune ninja par son véritable nom. Pas qu'il crût une seconde à ces conneries selon lesquelles les noms détiendraient un pouvoir mystérieux et sacré, qu'il serait dangereux de rompre.

Peut-être était-ce dans le simple but de faire chier la seconde, il ne supportait pas de se faire traiter de haut par une salope qui se débrouillait pour prendre un air condescendant alors qu'elle avait probablement obtenu sa place en couchant avec le chef. Bordel.

Peut-être était-ce le regard vide du jeune homme, son immobilité docile, peut-être n'était-ce pas vraiment divertissant de railler quelqu'un qui ne répliquerait jamais, et qui n'était de toute manière plus capable de faire la différence entre un numéro et son propre nom.

Peut-être parce que « Number 1 », c'était vraiment trop con.

Ou peut-être était-ce sa façon, un peu cynique, de féliciter le réceptacle pour la petite prouesse d'être parvenu, même vaincu et asservi, à foutre en pétard l'intégralité de l'organisation.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune artiste, ses doigts roulant avec précaution les huit pattes faméliques de sa sculpture. Ouais. L'Akatsuki était carrément furax.

Sachant que le Kazekage avait foutu leurs plans en l'air rien qu'en écrivant une lettre et en s'enfuyant de Suna, c'était assez compréhensible.

On ne savait pas exactement comment Sabaku no Gaara avait pu entrevoir l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête, annonçant sa trahison prochaine. Peut-être était-il juste particulièrement exercé à pressentir les machinations dirigées contre sa personne…Zetsu avait enquêté à Suna, tant bien que mal en raison de la végétation pas exactement foisonnante qu'ils avaient là-bas, on entendait pas grand-chose depuis les serres du village. Tout ce qu'il avait pu affirmer, c'était que les cadavres de leurs espions sacrifiés avaient été examinés par l'équipe médicale, et qu'ils avaient su détecter les traces du sortilège de manipulation.

On supposait que par la suite, la conscience de n'avoir pas été séparé de Shukaku lors de l'extraction, une enquête précipitée sur les deux traîtres, un peu de réflexion et beaucoup de paranoïa avaient suffi au jeune seigneur pour agir.

Il avait rapidement rédigé une lettre, dans un style posé et très professionnel, paraissait-il, détaillant les raisons de son départ, le démon Shukaku qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, ainsi que ses suppositions quant au rôle véritable des réceptacles dans les plans de l'Akatsuki. Il précisait pour conclure à l'intention de ses concitoyens qu'ils devaient se préparer à l'abattre comme un traître s'ils le retrouvaient vivant.

A cette nouvelle, le chef de l'organisation, d'un naturel pourtant plein de sang-froid, avait rassemblé en catastrophe les membres encore en vie. Deidara n'avait jamais vu son supérieur ainsi, l'ombre bavait littéralement de rage. Il avait dû dissimuler sa voix le temps de jurer dans sa langue maternelle, de crainte de révéler par inadvertance son pays d'origine.

On avait mobilisé les espions placés à Suna pour retrouver la lettre et la détruire avant qu'elle ne parvienne entre les mains du Conseil. Les suppositions du Kazekage n'étaient certes pas toutes exactes, mais amplement suffisantes pour leur attirer de sérieuses emmerdes si elles venaient à s'ébruiter.

Un de leurs agents avait finalement mis la main sur le rouleau et l'avait brûlé, trois secondes approximativement avant que le dard buccal d'un pantin ne lui transperce la gorge. Il s'y était pris un peu tard, de toute manière, le frère et la sœur du réceptacle avaient déjà mémorisé la grande majorité de son contenu.

Et ça faisait un espion en moins.

Le problème en partie réglé, les déserteurs s'étaient lancés dans un débat agacé quant au lieu où avait pu filer le réceptacle. Il s'agissait de le récupérer avant que des équipes de secours ne rappliquent de Konoha et de Suna. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ce gamin espérait faire, de toute façon ? Croyait-il pouvoir leur échapper en fuyant son désert ?

On avait un peu palabré, et Deidara, mis d'assez bonne humeur par le foutoir général, quoique un peu fatigué, car il se relevait à peine de ses infections, avait lancé en ricanant : « Vous savez, le connaissant, ça m'étonnerait à peine qu'il soit parti se suicider, hm. Ca ferait jamais que la deuxième fois qu'il crève pour son village, après tout. »

Un silence pesant avait suivi sa plaisanterie. Tous les membres avaient dirigé vers le jeune criminel un regard lugubre, très insistant. Un ange était passé, puis son jumeau, puis toute la famille jusqu'aux cousins germains. Finalement, le créateur d'explosifs s'était chargé de résumer l'état d'esprit général :

« Putain, le connard… »

On s'était empressé d'exécuter le sortilège achevant l'extraction de l'âme. Deidara s'était permis d'assommer Tobi, qui n'avait rien pigé et demandait bruyamment des explications. Il était sur le qui-vive, peut-être en raison de la pulsation contre sa main qui battait à tout rompre, violente et douloureuse, au point que le jeune seigneur, en fuite quelque part, devait avoir des difficultés à respirer convenablement. Le déserteur avait prononcé mécaniquement les quelques mots du sortilège, exécutant les signes, serrant sans s'en rendre compte les doigts autour de la bague. Les battements de cœur étaient si forts qu'ils résonnaient dans tout son bras, violents, violents…

Il y avait eu une pause, alors que la dernière syllabe de la malédiction résonnait dans la grotte. Puis le martèlement avait repris.

Lent. Régulier. Immuable.

Cela faisait deux semaines, quatre jours, et bientôt treize heures.

Zetsu avait ramené le réceptacle le surlendemain, un peu déshydraté, parce qu'évidemment il n'avait emporté avec lui que sa gourde de sable, la démarche régulière et le regard vide. Le cannibale l'avait retrouvé debout au bord d'un fleuve, à l'ouest de Suna, considérant son courant tumultueux d'un air morne. Des gerbes d'écume fouettaient son visage sans qu'il y prît garde. Il avait de toute évidence oublié ce qu'il était venu faire là.

Ce problème aussi était réglé.

N'empêche qu'ils étaient dans la merde. Tout d'abord, le Kazekage ne leur était d'aucune utilité à présent, excepté le pouvoir de son démon, qui avait retenu la plupart des membres de le donner directement à bouffer à Zetsu. On ne pouvait plus le renvoyer à Suna, avec sa voix sans timbre et son regard éteint, et espérer que ses concitoyens n'aient pas de soupçon. Il ne pouvait même pas révéler les projets de son propre village, sa mémoire ayant été presque intégralement effacée.

Pire, si les deux adolescents de Suna étaient écoutés par le Conseil, il fallait s'attendre à ce que leurs adversaires organisent bientôt une offensive contre l'Akatsuki, qu'il partent à la recherche du réceptacle d'Ichibi et peut-être même des autres possédés. Il était devenu vital d'accélérer le déroulement des opérations, et on avait dû séparer les membres pour qu'ils accomplissent seuls l'avalanche de missions qui leur tombait sur la tronche.

Le chef avait confié au déserteur d'Iwa la charge de l'adolescent, en partie parce qu'il était trop risqué de le cacher au même endroit que les autres réceptacles, à présent qu'il avait les armées de Konoha et de Suna à ses trousses. Mais surtout, Deidara n'était pas complètement niais, cette décision était une bonne manière de recycler un subordonné trop affaibli pour travailler convenablement, et qui ne se décidait toujours pas à crever.

Malgré tout, le criminel avait été trop ravi de pouvoir échapper à la fois aux piaillements de Tobi et à sa mise en quarantaine au fond d'une grotte sans air pour songer à protester.

La mission, comme la plupart des précédentes, n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Elle se divisait grosso modo en trois phases : tout d'abord, entraîner le réceptacle, faire l'inventaire de ses techniques, commencer à élaborer des stratégies en vue de combats futurs, bref, se battre comme des sourds sans se soucier du raffut occasionné. Ensuite, prendre la fuite, parce qu'évidemment les shinobi de Konoha et de Suna avaient eu vent du massacre. Enfin, s'arranger pour les entraîner sur une mauvaise piste, et se terrer comme des rats le temps que les chasseurs de déserteurs perdent leur trace.

Et on recommençait.

Deidara sourit, non sans sarcasme. Mission de type suicide. Typiquement ce qu'on lui refilait d'habitude. N'empêche, le jeune artiste s'en était plutôt bien tiré jusque là, et en deux semaines de cavale ils n'avaient jamais été aussi près de se faire prendre. Il avait simplement été, la veille, un peu moins prudent que d'habitude.

Particulièrement imprudent, en fait.

Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il se demandait jusqu'où pouvait bien s'étendre le contrôle qu'avait Gaara sur son sable. Lorsque le jeune seigneur avait posément expliqué, de sa voix éteinte, la manière dont il broyait les minéraux du sol pour augmenter sa réserve de sable, une idée avait commencé à germer dans son esprit. Le sculpteur d'argile avait rapidement réalisé une dizaine de mines, de petits scarabées larges comme la paume de sa main. Ils avaient procédé à une série de tests : le possédé pouvait non seulement enfouir les bombes sous terre et mémoriser la position de chacune, mais il était également capable de les déplacer, sans un mot, sans un geste qui eût pu le trahir, aux endroits que le criminel lui indiquait.

Puis, sans raison, juste parce que Deidara trouvait ça cool, le jeune shinobi de Suna avait fait exploser toutes les mines en fermant les doigts.

La détonation, certes magnifique selon les critères du jeune artiste, avait tout de même fait un beau vacarme. Ils auraient dû s'arrêter là, et commencer à fuir. Deidara, rompu par l'expérience, s'en était bien sûr rendu compte, aussi clairement que si on le lui avait imprimé en lettres fluo sur la rétine. Il ne se rappelait pas au juste pourquoi il avait voulu, pourquoi il avait _fallu _qu'il continue de se battre contre ce jeune seigneur au regard vide. C'avait été une espèce de rage, une exaltation aveugle, de sorte que, momentanément, tout ce qui n'avait pas la couleur du feu et l'odeur du soufre avait cessé d'exister à ses yeux.

Il ne regrettait pas son imprudence, de toute manière. C'avait été un bel affrontement. Et le feu allait bien au réceptacle d'Ichibi. Le souffle des explosions faisait danser ses cheveux écarlates en bataille, les rendant, l'espace de quelques secondes, pareils à un bouquet de flammes. Le chakra démoniaque affluant dans ses veines semblait redonner vie à son regard éteint, on eût dit que les déflagrations, en résonnant autour du possédé, allaient lui rendre le mouvement, l'intensité, la beauté sauvage qui lui avaient été ravis à jamais. _Qu'il se consume, qu'il brûle, pourvu qu'il vive… _

Et voilà, il se remettait à penser des conneries.

Exaspéré, Deidara reporta son attention sur sa sculpture. L'araignée était achevée. Immobile, les deux trous minuscules qui formaient ses yeux n'exprimaient rien. A quoi d'autre s'attendait-il, merde, puisqu'ils étaient creux ? Le shinobi examina un moment l'animal puis, refermant les doigts d'un geste brusque, l'écrasa. Il se remit à modeler l'argile, les sourcils froncés, chassant une mèche de cheveux blonds de devant son œil gauche avec mauvaise humeur.

Il était de plus en plus souvent insatisfait de ses créations, en ce moment. Il ne savait pas au juste en quoi elles étaient si décevantes, en quoi elles n'étaient pas suffisamment artistiques. Tout au plus ressentait-il, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, une sorte de manque, comme une fêlure, vraiment minuscule, dans la notion même de son art.

C'était prodigieusement assommant.

-Il leur manque le feu…Marmonna-t-il sans cesser de manipuler la glaise.

Le feu, le mouvement, la gloire hors de contrôle. Ce devait être ça. Il y avait trop de temps que le jeune artiste perdait ses forces, qu'il ne respirait plus l'air du dehors. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait sous terre, déjà ?

Six heures, merde, six heures entières à se regarder pourrir sans comprendre…

Parfois, enseveli de la sorte, il oubliait ses missions et l'Akatsuki toute entière, il ne parvenait plus à respirer et, une toux caverneuse lui labourant la gorge, il se mettait à réfléchir bizarrement.

Le réceptacle d'Ichibi, Sabaku no Gaara, il aurait fallu le tuer. Pas de cette fausse mort glauque, prisonnier trois jours du sortilège, privé de son âme à jamais. Il aurait fallu finir ce combat magnifique, lui rendre par le feu et le fracas des explosions le goût sanglant que le jeune seigneur lui avait offert par le silence et le sable. Pourquoi avait-il laissé cette œuvre inachevée ? L'extraction, c'était ça, il se souvenait. La manipulation des âmes, le pouvoir des démons entre leurs mains…

A ce stade, le regard du déserteur se portait machinalement sur le jeune réceptacle immobile, dont les yeux verts sans pupille, éteints, semblaient perdre chaque jour un peu de leur intensité. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on était supposé mourir, bordel. La fin d'un shinobi devait être un instant furtif et douloureux, empreint de révolte et de gloire, il fallait que la mort soit pareille à l'art, une explosion, _quelque chose_, merde, un Kazekage possédé par un démon devrait être capable de comprendre ça.

Et pourtant, comme d'une source tarie, le vert intense s'échappait de son regard, très lentement. Deidara se demandait parfois, et dans ces moments-là il devait faire une sorte de rechute et avoir une montée de fièvre, si un jour la couleur n'allait pas finir par disparaître entièrement, ne laissant dans ses yeux cernés de noir qu'une étrange surface lisse et transparente, semblable à une paroi de verre, incapable même de réfléchir la lumière du jour.

Ca lui donnait envie de lui foutre des beignes, mais le sable s'interposait.

Il aurait pu, évidemment, lui ordonner de baisser sa garde, mais ça n'avait aucun intérêt, il savait pertinemment que le réceptacle ne réagirait pas, docile et silencieux, qu'il ne sentirait ni la douleur ni la colère du criminel. Il faudrait le tuer, le détruire avant que tout ne disparaisse. Mais c'était interdit. Et n'était-ce pas déjà trop tard, n'avait-il pas déjà cessé de vivre ?

Il aurait fallu fermer les doigts, empêcher tout cela de lui échapper, mais Deidara ignorait ce qu'il devait retenir.

Ou alors c'était le contraire, quelque chose était faux sur le chemin lui-même, il y avait bel et bien une fêlure quelque part. Alors c'était l'inverse, il fallait changer de point de vue, changer de voie, ouvrir les doigts pour laisser échapper…Pour laisser échapper quoi ? Ca n'avait pas de sens.

Et le cours de ses pensées s'interrompait là, le créateur d'explosifs avait la gorge sèche, une toux rauque l'étouffait, il était épuisé et d'humeur massacrante.

Aujourd'hui, ce genre de délire ne le tentait pas vraiment. Il aurait plutôt voulu oublier, même brièvement, ce putain de trou à rats qui menaçait de le rendre claustrophobe.

Il aurait voulu parler avec quelqu'un.

-Gaara, hm, dit-il pour le simple plaisir de briser le silence.

Le nom ne résonna que brièvement dans le tunnel, et ne suscita aucune réaction. L'immobilité de l'air poussiéreux le rendait cinglé ; Deidara n'était pas du genre à supporter le calme bien longtemps. Il soupira, et posa la première question qui lui passait par la tête.

-Si on te donnait le choix, tu voudrais récupérer ton âme ?

La réponse mit un peu de temps à venir. Deidara se détourna de sa sculpture inachevée pour regarder l'adolescent rigide, dont la tête demeurait inclinée vers le sol. Il n'avait pas levé les yeux. Ses lèvres bougèrent à peine quand, enfin, il prononça lentement :

-Je ne comprends pas votre question, Deidara-san.

Pourquoi le réceptacle s'était-il mis à qualifier ainsi le déserteur d'Iwa, ça faisait partie des trucs que les membres de l'Akatsuki ne cherchaient plus à comprendre. Le suffixe semblait varier pour chaque possédé, avait remarqué la seconde avec désintérêt : pour certains, c'était « sama », d'autres disaient « dono », il y en avait qui se contentaient de « Maître », mais au fond on s'en foutait.

Aussi le criminel, se retenant de lui envoyer un explosif à la figure, juste pour arranger un peu sa réactivité, se redressa en s'appuyant sur les talons. S'aidant de ses orteils repliés et de ses genoux, et sans cesser un instant de manipuler l'argile, il se retrouva en quelques mouvements fluides en face de l'adolescent.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place. Deidara repoussa le chapeau de paille conique que le réceptacle avait placé à ses côtés, l'envoyant valdinguer à l'autre bout du tunnel sans y jeter un coup d'œil. Quand il leur fallait traverser des villages, ce chapeau, et le large manteau noir un peu trop grand pour lui (il aurait été semblable à ceux de l'Akatsuki si on y avait ajouté les nuages rouges, mais on avait épargné ça aux réceptacles) le dissimulaient assez efficacement en masquant ses cheveux écarlates et ses yeux clairs sans pupille.

Par contre, pour la calebasse, il ne leur restait plus qu'à se démerder.

Le jeune artiste attendit quelques temps dans cette position, comme si le possédé aux yeux éteints allait décider lui-même de prendre la parole. Il n'en fût rien, évidemment. On ne le voyait ni ne l'entendait respirer, il ne paraissait pas sentir sur lui le regard du déserteur. Seuls les battements de cœur réguliers, répercutés par la bague, permettaient d'affirmer qu'il était toujours en vie. Deidara patienta encore un peu, mais merde, que pouvait-il bien attendre ? Puis il ferma les doigts de sa main droite, modelant toujours l'argile de la gauche, et avança son poing vers le visage de l'adolescent.

Un mur de sable s'éleva entre eux. Lui n'avait même pas cligné des yeux. Le criminel interrompit son mouvement, considérant l'obstacle comme s'il eût aimé pouvoir le mordre.

-Enlève ça, bordel, marmonna-t-il avec agacement. J'allais pas te frapper, hm.

Le minéral se résorba lentement, s'enroulant autour des chevilles du réceptacle comme une créature vivante. Obéissait-il aux directives de Gaara ? De son démon ? D'un confus mélange des deux ? Deidara décida qu'il s'en balançait et appliqua la bague, à son index, contre la cicatrice au front du jeune homme. Les contours de la plaie étaient irréguliers, le contact rugueux, des grains de sable avaient dû s'infiltrer sous la peau. La chair à vif était brûlante. Elle palpitait sous ses phalanges au même rythme que la pulsation de la pierre bleu nuit, enchâssée dans l'anneau.

Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien. Juste la chaleur de la bague, et les battements de cœur résonnant puissamment entre ses doigts repliés.

Le jeune artiste scrutait son vis-à-vis avec une concentration qui, à force, finissait par lui donner mal à la tête. Encore un truc que lui avait raconté la seconde, lorsqu'elle n'avait vraiment plus rien trouvé à dire sur le contrôle des réceptacles. La kunoichi avait découvert qu'au contact de la bague détenant leur âme, ces derniers recouvraient un peu de lucidité, allant même jusqu'à faire preuve d'un semblant de réflexion, mais jamais au point de se rebeller, donc Deidara pouvait jouer à ça si vraiment il était incapable de tenir en place.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'emmerder, cette seconde, c'était pas croyable.

L'influence de la bague diminuait avec le temps, avait-elle cru bon d'ajouter, et les deux premiers exorcisés n'y réagissaient plus du tout. Le déserteur d'Iwa avait tenté l'expérience à plusieurs reprises et, parfois, il lui semblait qu'à chaque tentative Gaara mettait davantage de temps à réagir, comme s'il lui fallait revenir de plus loin, s'arracher à un sommeil de plus en plus profond et comateux.

Deidara fronça les sourcils, se faisant violence pour ne pas manquer à sa parole et foutre une droite à l'adolescent ensorcelé.

_Réveille-toi, bordel…_

Le premier signe fut le frémissement du sable, par terre autour d'eux, fixé aux parois, en suspension dans l'air. L'abri tout entier sembla vibrer sourdement, on eût dit qu'une multitude de créatures invisibles s'échappait du jeune seigneur, comme une aura, et s'étendait dans tout le tunnel. Ses yeux, d'un vert trouble, se déplacèrent lentement, glissant d'un côté et de l'autre pour examiner la grotte obscure, avec une espèce de confusion. Il leva la tête vers son ravisseur, hésita, entrouvrit la bouche comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Finalement il garda le silence, et se contenta d'observer le criminel face à lui, son regard n'exprimant rien, ou alors quelque chose de trop diffus pour être discernable.

Et ce fut tout.

-T'as vraiment rien à raconter, hm ?

Gaara parut réfléchir.

-Non…

Deidara le considéra avec exaspération. Rien à en tirer. C'était assommant, insupportable, cet ahuri de réceptacle n'avait même pas l'air de respirer. Seuls, ses yeux sans pupille examinaient le déserteur, sans ciller, comme s'il le surveillait. Mais, que ce fût ou non le cas, Deidara était trop occupé à se creuser la cervelle, cherchant un moyen de le forcer à répondre autrement que par monosyllabes, pour y prêter attention.

Le silence se prolongea, peut-être une minute, et un lent sourire, non dépourvu de sadisme, apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Le gamin de tout à l'heure, tu l'as entendu, hm ?

-Oui. C'était l'un de nos poursuivants.

Après un silence, il ajouta sans changer de ton :

-Il semblait furieux.

-Il te rappelle quelqu'un ?

-Non. Sa voix ne me dit rien.

Ses yeux se levèrent vers le plafond bosselé, considérant les pauvres rayons de lumière déclinante avec une sorte de mélancolie. Il parut hésiter, mais finit par reprendre, le regard lointain, comme s'il s'adressait davantage aux petites étoiles crépusculaires, au-dessus de sa tête, qu'au jeune ninja blond qui le narguait :

-Peut-être…Peut-être que je le connaissais. Avant. Il parlait comme s'il voulait s'adresser à moi. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je l'entende. Il prononçait mon nom.

-Parce que tu te souviens de ton nom, maintenant ? S'étonna le criminel avec un intérêt moqueur. C'est nouveau, hm.

L'adolescent plissa les yeux. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, mais il s'écoula quelques secondes avant que sa voix ne s'élève à nouveau, très basse :

-Je me rappelle avoir été quelqu'un, dont le nom était Sabaku no Gaara. Je ne suis plus certain d'être cette personne, à présent.

Il y avait une sorte de sérieux, dans son regard trouble. Deidara éclata de rire, un rire plus incisif que véritablement joyeux. Mais il était satisfait d'avoir trouvé un sujet de conversation, et c'est avec un amusement non dissimulé qu'il repris la parole :

-« Avoir été », hein ? Intéressant, j'imaginais pas qu'avoir perdu ton âme t'aurait fait dérailler à ce point, hm. Et tu te souviens de quoi d'autre, sur cette période où tu « étais Gaara » ?

-Peu de choses. Tout semble rongé par un brouillard…

Ses yeux s'étaient encore rétrécis, donnant à son visage une illusion de dureté, peut-être de souffrance. Ils parcoururent le tunnel étroit, les trous du plafond qui laissaient échapper la pauvre lumière du soir. Puis ils se focalisèrent sur ceux, insolents et narquois, du jeune déserteur qui lui faisait face, comme s'il cherchait à l'intérieur de quoi éclairer son esprit. Quand il se décida à poursuivre, les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche avec effort et, de temps à autres, sa voix sans timbre trébuchait, perdant un peu de sa résonance :

-Je me souviens surtout du désert. La lune pleine, des regards, le goût du sang. Il y avait aussi un village. Je le voyais d'en haut. Dans les bourrasques, il avait un aspect fragile, et pourtant c'était…comme s'il ne devait jamais cesser d'exister. Je le regardais, et il fallait…il fallait que je sois utile à quelqu'un. J'ignore pourquoi.

Il se tut quelques instants. Deidara sentait, sous ses sandales, le sable qui frémissait et esquissait de légers mouvements circulaires, comme si le malaise de l'exorcisé se communiquait à la terre autour d'eux.

-Je me rappelle également m'être battu. Contre beaucoup de gens, des shinobi de plusieurs villages, et également contre vous, Deidara-san. A l'époque, il fallait que je vous tue, mais je n'arrive pas…je n'arrive plus à me souvenir pourquoi. Il faisait nuit. Tout brûlait, il y a eu la douleur et ensuite…le froid. Un froid immense…

Il s'interrompit. Plus longtemps cette fois. Sa tête était légèrement penchée de côté, comme s'il réfléchissait. Ses mèches écarlates tombaient en désordre sur son front, masquant en partie l'idéogramme sanglant qui y était gravé, et effleurant les doigts du déserteur.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas logique, observa-t-il pensivement.

Et, d'une voix calme mais hésitante, il poursuivit son récit :

-Le reste est très flou. A la fin…il n'y avait plus qu'un fleuve, et il me semble que je voulais faire demi-tour. Retourner d'où je venais, dans le désert. Mais il fallait que je…que je continue d'avancer…vers le fleuve. J'avançais. C'est peut-être à ce moment-là que les choses ont…perdu leur sens, et que j'ai cessé d'être « Gaara ».

Sa voix mourut, mais le jeune réceptacle paraissait toujours abîmé dans ses réflexions. Il arrêtait son regard çà et là sur les parois du tunnel, se concentrant sur les racines blanchâtres comme dans l'espoir d'y raviver ses souvenirs. Cependant, il n'ajouta rien.

Le sourire de Deidara s'élargit.

-Pas un nom, hm ? Pas un seul visage ?

Et, comme le jeune exorcisé hochait négativement la tête, il commença à ricaner ouvertement :

-Trop marrant. Le morveux au Kyûbi serait plutôt déçu d'entendre ça, je parie, hm. Il se mettrait à hurler en imaginant que ça pourra te rendre ton âme, ou un truc du genre. Dur à supporter, j'imagine, de se faire oublier du jour au lendemain par un pote, pour un môme idéaliste.

L'adolescent se taisait.

-Tu sais quoi, hm ? Ce serait vraiment drôle si on le croisait et que tu n'étais pas fichu de le reconnaître.

Gaara se tourna enfin vers son vis-à-vis, avec une lenteur qui ressemblait à de la lassitude. On eût dit qu'au fond de son esprit aveugle, il venait de comprendre que le membre de l'Akatsuki jouait à l'humilier.

-Vous croyez ?

Il avait répondu posément, et le ton détaché de sa voix éteinte, ainsi que l'éclat diffus dans ses yeux d'aigue-marine, auraient pu être assimilés à de la tristesse. Mais il ne ressentait rien. La tête à demi penchée, il avait simplement l'air d'attendre sa réponse.

Elle ne vint pas. Toute la gaieté du déserteur s'était évanouie, comme aspirée par les deux orbes verts au regard indifférent. Deidara s'était renfrogné, il marmonna entre ses dents quelque chose comme « assommant », ou peut-être un autre mot moins correct. Il s'appuya contre la paroi de terre friable, contraint de tendre le bras pour que la bague à son index reste en contact avec le front de l'adolescent. Il s'efforça de reporter son attention sur la sculpture inachevée dans sa main gauche, qui commençait à prendre la forme d'un oiseau.

Cela se révéla plus compliqué que prévu. A présent que rien ne l'en détournait, l'odeur de poussière et de bois pourri, une odeur de renfermé qui lui bouffait les nerfs, envahissait ses narines. Il n'y avait pas d'air, il était tiède, alourdi, insupportablement immobile. Il pouvait presque sentir les parois de terre se refermer lentement autour de lui, rongeant l'oxygène, écrasant ses épaules et sa poitrine. Le déserteur s'efforça d'ignorer la sensation d'étouffement. Il en avait vu d'autres, bordel.

Un instant, il voulut se figurer le désert. Mais il n'y avait plus personne, à l'extérieur, personne qui pût communiquer à son sang le vent sec et acéré de Suna. Lui aussi était enseveli dans un trou sans air, ses ailes tranchées, le regard vide, éteint, et complètement con, avec ça. Merde.

Furieux de s'être mis si vite de mauvaise humeur, sans raison véritable, le jeune artiste tenta de jurer à voix basse, mais cela n'arrangeait rien. Il en avait par-dessus la tête de parler tout seul, et le silence lui donnait envie de faire sauter tout le refuge.

-Parle.

Autant que pouvait l'être un Kazekage possédé par un démon et privé de son âme, Gaara sembla pris au dépourvu.

-Que dois-je dire ? Demanda-t-il enfin, sa voix toujours neutre.

Envie de lui foutre des baffes. Réveille-toi, bordel, _réveille-toi._

-N'importe quoi. Je m'en fous.

« N'importe quoi », ça avait l'air de poser problème. Peu enclin à l'autonomie, comme tous les exorcisés, et sans doute à la prise de parole improvisée de manière plus générale, le réceptacle demeura sans voix un bon moment. Le sable s'enroulait autour de ses doigts avec nervosité, Deidara sentait les quelques grains en suspension dans l'air se déplacer contre son visage, traçant de minuscules spirales sur sa peau.

L'idée lui vint qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une sorte de tic nerveux. C'était assez drôle.

-Shukaku parle, finit-il par prononcer lentement. Cela ressemble à un poème. Dans le dialecte de Suna. Voulez-vous que je répète ce qu'il dit ?

Un signe de tête agacé fut sa seule réponse. Il y eût un silence, durant lequel Gaara ferma les yeux et redressa légèrement son visage vers le plafond. Sa voix de basse s'éleva à nouveau, communiquant à l'air autour d'eux une sourde vibration. Cette fois, Deidara ne comprit pas un mot de son discours : il parlait dans le dialecte étrange, rythmé, guttural, et pourtant profondément mélancolique, des habitants du désert.

Cà et là, une expression lui semblait familière. Probablement un terme qu'avait laissé échapper Sasori, un jour. Lorsqu'il réparait ses marionnettes, il devenait si concentré qu'il lui arrivait de murmurer pendant des heures dans sa langue maternelle, oubliant tout à fait la présence de son partenaire.

Le seule fois où son ancien maître s'était adressé à lui dans ce dialecte, c'était lorsqu'il avait (accidentellement !) fait exploser un de ses pantins. Le jeune artiste pouvait d'ailleurs se vanter d'avoir, ce jour-là, comprit parfaitement les grandes lignes de son discours, bien qu'il n'ait pas identifié un seul mot. Le dard d'Hiruko qui lui fonçait dessus l'avait aidé, remarque.

Deidara fronça les sourcils. Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus repensé au déserteur de Suna. Pourtant, il avait imaginé que le jeune réceptacle, avec son large manteau noir, ses cheveux écarlates en bataille et son silence figé, allait lui rappeler le marionnettiste. Ca n'avait jamais été le cas.

Deidara eût un rictus. Peut-être Gaara ne ressemblait-il pas assez à une demoiselle pour qu'on le confonde longtemps avec Akasuna no Sasori. Il lui manquait au moins les cils.

N'empêche, la question l'intéressait. Que lui rappelait au juste ce possédé au regard éteint ? Et en quoi sa propre situation avait-elle évolué depuis sa capture ? Il supposait qu'il s'en portait mieux, que le jeune réceptacle, au fond, rassemblait à lui seul les rares qualités dont avaient fait preuve ses anciens partenaires.

Un peu comme si Sasori avait obéi à ses ordres.

Un peu comme si Tobi avait fermé sa gueule. Et avait été un peu moins con.

Ou bien quelque chose de complètement différent ? Il ne savait pas. Ses doigts affinaient le cou d'un cygne. La litanie grave de l'adolescent rythmait son travail, vibrant un peu dans l'air mort, apaisante.

Cela sembla durer des heures, mais on n'avait plus le sens du temps qui passait, enseveli sous terre. Quand le possédé se tut, les minces raies de lumière n'avaient pas perdu beaucoup de leur éclat ; il n'avait pas pu s'écouler plus de vingt minutes. Les yeux de Gaara se rouvrirent avec lenteur. Tout d'abord il se contenta de contempler le vide, son regard trouble animé d'une légère surprise.

-Il s'est endormi, dit-il enfin.

Deidara ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

-Ca parlait de quoi, hm ? Cet espèce de poème.

-De marcher dans le désert, quand la lune est pleine. De sang sur le sable. Le tracé d'un serpent sur les dunes, lorsqu'il sort se nourrir. C'est un chant de démon.

Le jeune artiste ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Un sourire satisfait toujours présent sur les lèvres, il s'était absorbé dans la contemplation de sa sculpture, qu'il venait d'achever. C'était un oiseau. Un cygne au cou replié, le bec enfoui dans son plumage, dont les ailes paraissaient sur le point de s'étendre. Il était un peu plus grand qu'un poing fermé, et carrément plus beau. C'était chiant de ne pas pouvoir le faire exploser. Deidara résolut de patienter jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent enfin sortir à l'air libre. On irait démolir un village de civils s'il le fallait.

Relevant la tête, il remarqua que le jeune homme face à lui, toujours silencieux, le regard inexpressif, considérait depuis un moment déjà le petit oiseau d'argile.

-C'est vrai que t'as pas forcément pris le temps de regarder mes œuvres, pendant nos combats, fit-il d'un ton amusé en lui tendant la sculpture. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense, hm ?

L'adolescent reçut l'objet avec précaution, refermant les doigts autour de la glaise lisse, tiède d'avoir été longtemps manipulée. Il la tourna et la retourna un certain temps, les yeux plissés par ce qui ressemblait à de la concentration. Enfin, il répondit :

-Cet oiseau ne contient pas votre chakra explosif. Il ne peut pas servir d'arme. Il me semble que vous ne pouvez pas non plus le contrôler à distance.

Piqué au vif, Deidara considéra longuement son vis-à-vis sans rien rétorquer, prêt à revenir sur ses précédentes estimations : ce possédé pouvait tout à fait se montrer aussi con que Tobi. Ca valait presque le coup de se demander si le nouveau membre au putain de masque orange ne s'était pas fait arracher son âme, lui aussi.

Malgré tout, le jeune homme continuait de manipuler l'oiseau, éprouvant sous ses doigts chaque irrégularité de l'argile, observant la sculpture sous tous ses angles, comme en quête de quelque chose. Ce fut lui qui, son examen achevé, rompit à nouveau le silence d'une voix pensive :

-Il ressemble au Cygne Noir…

-Le cygne noir ? Répéta Deidara en haussant un sourcil, étonné de voir son captif sortir lui-même de sa rigidité taciturne.

Mais, après tout, n'avait-il pas reçu l'ordre de parler ?

-C'est une créature légendaire, dans la mythologie de mon…du pays du Vent. On raconte que le Cygne Noir porte sur son dos les âmes des morts, et les emmène dans l'au-delà.

-Une légende, hm…

Jusque là appuyé sur les orteils, le jeune artiste s'installa plus confortablement dans l'espace restreint du tunnel.

-Bonne manière de tuer le temps, décréta-t-il avec entrain. Raconte, hm. On a encore au moins cinq heures à moisir ici, de toute manière.

-Cette légende provient du nord-est de Kaze, commença-t-il. Le climat y est très froid, en hiver. On raconte qu'il neigeait lorsque…

Il s'interrompit et, un très court instant, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Le sable s'agita un peu autour de lui, remuant les pans de leurs manteaux avec un léger froissement. Le regard perdu, il entrouvrit la bouche, mais n'ajouta rien.

Le membre d'Akatsuki laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement.

-Tu t'en souviens plus, c'est ça ?

Gaara inclina lentement la tête, ses mèches soyeuses de cheveux écarlates effleurant à nouveau, l'espace d'une seconde, les phalanges du déserteur. Deidara décréta qu'il les emmerdait.

Ces dernières semaines, la liste avait tendance à s'allonger rapidement. Ainsi le jeune artiste emmerdait-il le soir qui n'en finissait pas de tomber, et cette putain de lumière dorée qui prouvait que le temps ne s'écoulait pas. Il emmerdait aussi Kakashi et ses clébards, qui les contraignaient à demeurer cachés dans ce trou à rats, l'Akatsuki qui lui avait refilé cette satanée mission, dont les règles finissaient par ressembler à un jeu de cache-cache. Il lui fallait l'air de la nuit. Et cet enfoiré de réceptacle, il aurait fallu qu'il crève pour de bon, avec ses souvenirs, et son regard intense.

-Peut-être…peut-être est-il préférable que je ne retrouve jamais mon âme.

Deidara sursauta. Observa sans comprendre l'adolescent immobile, ensorcelé, à peine visible dans la lumière déclinante. Les battements de cœur contre ses doigts avaient une régularité de métronome, et il ressemblait tellement à une statue de pierre, que pendant une seconde il fut persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

-T'as dit quelque chose ? Fit-il après un silence, les sourcils tordus dans une moue dubitative.

Léger hochement de tête.

-Vous m'avez demandé, tout à l'heure, développa-t-il de sa voix basse et sans timbre, si je voudrais récupérer mon âme. Peut-être est-il préférable que je ne la retrouve jamais.

Tout d'abord, il se demanda quoi répliquer.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser un truc pareil, hm ? Ca te plaît tant que ça, d'être un esclave ?

L'adolescent hésita, hocha négativement la tête, et reprit lentement :

-Avant, il me semble que je voulais être utile à quelqu'un. Mais…je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de cette, ou de ces personnes. J'ai perdu mes repères. Certaines choses avaient de l'importance, autrefois, mais à présent…elles ont été englouties par un brouillard. Vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste, Deidara-san. Je me souviens que nous étions ennemis. Si je retrouve mon âme…il est probable que je vous perde, vous aussi. Alors, il ne resterait plus rien.

Silence.

-T'es vraiment trop con, marmonna le déserteur entre ses dents, en ricanant un peu. T'as pas percuté que si tu récupérais ton âme, il n'y aurait _plus _ton putain de brouillard, et que tu te souviendrais de toutes ces choses « importantes » dont tu parles ?

-…Je ne sais pas. Je ne vois rien.

Se retenir de le secouer un peu, d'allumer un instant ces putains d'yeux vides, en lui faisant sauter la cervelle…

-Gaara, demanda-t-il à nouveau, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si on te rendait ton âme ? Et si tu me sors que t'en sais rien, je t'assure que je te défonce.

L'interpellé plissa les yeux. Le sable s'était enroulé autour de ses poignets, dont les doigts serraient toujours le cygne d'argile. Deidara sentait les grains minuscules, en suspension dans le vide, qui griffaient son visage en tournoyant. Quand les minces rayons de soleil les capturaient, l'espace d'un instant, ils semblaient prendre feu.

-Je me souviens qu'il fallait que je me tue, murmura-t-il enfin. C'est mon souvenir le plus récent. Si on me rendait mon âme, peut-être que je mourrais.

-Bordel. Oublie ça.

Exaspéré, Deidara songea un instant à tout laisser tomber, à rompre le contact entre le jeune possédé et son âme. Leur dialogue commençait vraiment à lui bouffer les nerfs. Mais Gaara semblait s'être un peu éveillé : il avait changé de position, tout à l'heure, calant son dos plus confortablement contre la paroi de terre, là où il n'y avait pas trop de racines. Le sable tournoyait autour de lui en bruissant. Il y avait même dans ses yeux sans pupille un début de clarté, tandis qu'il considérait avec attention le refuge, et le jeune ninja renfrogné.

Toujours préoccupé par son ordre, l'exorcisé réfléchissait.

-Deidara-san. M'autorisez-vous à vous poser une question ?

L'interpellé chassa une mèche de devant ses yeux, et fixa son vis-à-vis avec le même genre d'incrédulité que si Tobi venait de déclarer qu'il comptait laisser tomber l'Akatsuki pour s'inscrire à polytechnique. Il en oublia même de narguer l'adolescent en remarquant qu'il venait à l'instant de poser une question sans y avoir été invité.

-Vas-y, hm. T'as juste intérêt à ce que ce soit un minimum constructif. Entre toi et l'abruti au masque orange, je crois que j'ai entendu suffisamment de conneries pour le restant de mes jours.

L'avertissement n'y était pas forcément pour quelque chose, mais Gaara hésita avant de s'exécuter. Son regard descendit le long du corps de son vis-à-vis, attentif, remonta lentement jusqu'aux étranges yeux moqueurs. Enfin, il prononça calmement, de sa voix sans timbre :

-Etes-vous une femme ?

L'artiste sursauta. Trop stupéfait pour parler, le corps raidi, il fixa sur l'adolescent un regard incrédule. Gaara était à nouveau silencieux. Dans l'obscurité croissante du tunnel, les reflets sanglants de ses cheveux commençaient à s'assombrir. Seuls brillaient sur son visage les yeux verts sans pupille, dont les cernes noirs soulignaient l'intensité. Il lui rendait son regard sans ciller, très calme, tout à fait sérieux.

Deidara commença à se marrer.

-Parce que j'ai l'air d'une femme, d'après toi ? Parvint-il à rétorquer. Non mais tu m'as entendu ?

A côté de la basse résonnante du jeune réceptacle, sa propre voix de ténor avait l'air un peu aigue mais, putain de bordel de merde, c'était quand même une voix de mec !

Gaara avait hoché la tête.

-Vous avez l'aspect d'un homme. C'est pour cela que je vous pose la question. Ce n'est pas logique.

Il y eut un silence tendu. Méfiant, le bras droit raide comme une planche, Deidara attendit la suite, mais son interlocuteur se taisait.

-Bordel, t'as carrément débloqué. Tu devrais faire un concours avec Tobi, un de ces jours. Même lui aurait pas sorti un truc pareil, et je t'assure que c'est pas peu dire, hm.

L'adolescent ne disait toujours rien.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis une femme, de toute façon ? Insista-t-il, s'efforçant toujours de ricaner. T'en as jamais vu de ta vie, ou quoi ?

-…Peu. Je ne suis pas sûr de moi. Il me semble que votre peau est moins rêche que celle d'un homme, et que vous dégagez davantage de chaleur corporelle. De plus, si vous n'êtes pas une femme, la manière dont le chakra circule dans votre organisme est un peu inhabituelle.

Il avait légèrement levé la tête, et respirait presque dans la main du jeune artiste, considérant le plafond à travers ses doigts à demi fermés. Deidara remarqua alors que deux de ses phalanges touchaient la cicatrice brûlante, au front du jeune homme. Il les replia précipitamment.

Ca l'aurait arrangé de pouvoir faire taire la putain de petite voix au fond de son esprit, qui murmurait non sans un certain cynisme :

_Le sens du toucher._

Furieux, le criminel serra le poing et l'appuya violemment contre le front du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que son crâne heurte la paroi du tunnel. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, et Deidara retira la main d'un geste brusque.

L'espace d'un instant, les yeux de Gaara s'agrandirent, fixant toujours le déserteur. Une expression étrange s'y était allumée. Cela ressemblait à de la douleur, du reproche, de la tristesse. Peut-être n'était-ce que de l'étonnement.

Et l'instant passa. Le lien entre l'exorcisé et son âme était rompu. Ses yeux glissèrent, il inclina lentement la tête vers le sol, dissimulant son front meurtri aux derniers rayons du crépuscule, là où la pierre de la bague avait laissé une marque rouge. Une seconde avant que son visage ne disparût tout à fait dans le noir, Deidara crut discerner un peu de gris aux bords de ses yeux éteints, commençant tout juste à ronger le vert des prunelles.

Mais il avait pu rêver.

Jurant entre ses dents, le jeune déserteur revint s'asseoir à la place qu'il avait abandonnée auparavant, à quelques pas de l'exorcisé. Là, les bras autour des genoux, il continua d'emmerder Gaara, Kakashi, ses clébards, le monde entier, à voix basse. Dire qu'il allait encore falloir attendre près de cinq heures au fond de ce trou sans oxygène…

La nuit tombait. Dans l'espace restreint du refuge, l'air s'était raréfié. Une chaleur moite pesait sur les épaules du ninja blond, collant ses longs cheveux à son cou. D'un geste agacé, il ouvrit le col de son manteau, dont les motifs de nuages rouges avaient été en grande partie engloutis par l'obscurité. Uniformément noir, comme l'était cette tenue d'esclave dont on avait revêtu l'ancien seigneur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida enfin à rediriger son attention sur le jeune réceptacle, privé de son âme. Dans les ténèbres, on ne distinguait plus qu'une silhouette de marbre noir, figée à jamais dans une position de deuil. Le cygne d'argile avait glissé d'entre ses doigts, et gisait sur le flanc. Par terre à ses pieds, le sable ne frémissait plus.

Alors, frustré, épuisé par ses nerfs à vif et le manque d'oxygène, le jeune artiste s'adressa enfin à l'ombre impassible :

-…Ferme-la. Hm.

* * *

Et bien…j'espère que ça vous a plu. (lecteurs : O.O'''') Une petite précision sur le cygne noir : en fait, c'est une légende finlandaise que je ne connais pas. J'en ai juste entendu parler dans une interview de Tony Kakko, le chanteur de Sonata Arctica… 


	3. S'effondrent

_**L'Exaltation du vide**_

J'espère que vous avez tous passés de bonnes vacances. Enfin, j'ai réussi à finir le chapitre 2 ! Ca m'aura pris du temps, mais pour me faire pardonner, celui-là est plus long que les autres, et marque un tournant important dans l'histoire. En fait, j'ai tendance à le considérer comme la fin d'un long prologue…Hem, en gros, il risque de se passer des trucs, et je me suis bien marrée en écrivant tout ça !

Un grand merci à _Sesshy's wife, Natsue77, Fullmetal Kunoichi, Elava _et _Ailes Ecarlates _pour leurs commentaires ! Vous avez de jolis pseudos… :-) Je précise quelque chose pour Sesshy's wife au sujet de l'ellipse entre le prologue et le premier chapitre. En fait, c'est drôle que tu poses la question, parce que cette période est mesurée assez précisément : deux semaines, quatre jours, et bientôt treize heures depuis le moment où Gaara a perdu son âme. J'imagine qu'il s'est écoulé deux ou trois jours de plus, le temps que Deidara se rétablisse un peu et puisse sortir de la grotte…J'espère que les ellipses ne vous dérangeront pas trop, il risque d'y en avoir un certain nombre dans la fic.

Merci aussi à tous mes lecteurs, surtout à ceux qui m'ont fait remarquer que le caractère de Deidara était respecté, ils ne pouvaient pas me faire davantage plaisir ! Ca me rassure, aussi : j'ai méchamment intérêt à respecter le caractère de Deidara, vu ce que je fais du reste…

Une dernière chose : vous l'avez probablement remarqué, mais cette histoire se situe quelque part après la mort de Hidan et Kakuzu. Je ne prends bien sûr pas en compte le combat de Sasuke et Deidara, ni ce qu'on découvre pendant et après, ça mettrait trop le foutoir…Bonne lecture tout de même !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : S'effondrent

_Feel, the world has let you down_

_Somehow, we cannot see this_

_Have to bear the winterburn_

_You can only wait if it will fade with time_

_(Sens, le monde t'a abandonnée_

_Pour une raison ou pour une autre, nous ne pouvons le voir_

_Contrainte de supporter la brûlure de l'hiver_

_Tu ne peux qu'attendre qu'elle s'efface avec le temps)_

Sonata Arctica, It won't fade (CD Unia)

_La pierre était tiède contre son dos et la paume de ses mains. La chaleur du jour s'infiltrait dans son manteau noir et enveloppait son corps. Le vent caressait son visage, agitant paresseusement ses longs cheveux blonds. Deidara avait renversé la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, comme pour boire le soleil. Il avait oublié à quel point vivre à l'air libre pouvait être agréable._

_Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait rien eu d'autre à respirer que la poussière._

_Le jeune criminel s'était autorisé un léger sourire suffisant. Ca faisait un moment qu'il galérait. Il avait échappé aux équipes de secours de Konoha deux semaines auparavant. Après avoir été suffisamment proche d'eux pour leur chatouiller la plante des pieds. Ils étaient vraiment trop cons. Lui et le réceptacle étaient ressortis au beau milieu de la nuit, les membres engourdis par six heures d'attente. Ils avaient dû passer plusieurs jours à fuir. Des Anbus de Suna avaient failli retrouver leur trace. Ils s'étaient encore échappés._

_Entre temps, et comme si ces emmerdes-là n'étaient pas suffisantes, il avait fallu procéder à l'extraction d'un nouveau possédé. La statue Anima détenait maintenant sept âmes et, pour les retenir, elle bouffait une quantité de chakra de plus en plus impressionnante. Le chef avait dû sacrifier une dizaine de prisonniers et quelques sbires, pour aspirer leur énergie vitale et trouver la force d'invoquer l'énorme créature de pierre. Elle était si instable qu'on avait dû la laisser là où elle était, dans une grotte à la frontière du pays de l'herbe, protégée par un sortilège de dissimulation qui avait à lui seul pris deux jours de mise au point._

_L'extraction elle-même avait duré près d'une semaine. Sept putain de jours, et autant de nuit, debout dans une grotte à respirer l'air empesté, en écoutant gueuler un réceptacle...Deidara avait passé la moitié du temps à aligner des jurons. L'autre moitié, il s'était appliqué à faire péter les plombs à Kisame, qui pendant près de trois jours avait supplié le chef de l'autoriser à tailler en pièces son jeune collègue._

_Leur supérieur, sans un regard pour le ninja mutant, dont les branchies commençaient à fumer de rage, s'était contenté de le complimenter sur sa réserve de chakra, on la savait phénoménale. Il avait ajouté posément que si l'homme requin l'empêchait de se concentrer encore six secondes, parce que, au cas où il n'aurait pas remarqué, ce qu'il faisait n'était pas facile, il pourrait être tenté de le donner en sacrifice à la statue. Anima serait plus stable, et ça ferait ça de bruit en moins. Kisame n'avait pas insisté. Pas si con._

_Sur le coup, le créateur d'explosifs s'était bien marré, mais l'extraction l'avait tout de même épuisé._

_Ouais, avait songé Deidara, la tête renversée vers le ciel, il avait galéré. Mais ça devrait commencer à s'arranger, à présent. La seconde avait déjà lâché deux réceptacles ensorcelés sur les armées ennemies. Konoha et Suna perdaient tellement de temps à lutter contre eux, tout en se débattant avec les traîtres que l'on avait placés dans leurs camps, qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'en prendre à l'organisation. Son bras droit était guéri, le gauche presque opérationnel. Et il ne restait plus que deux possédés à capturer. _

_Encore deux, et il n'aurait plus à se terrer dans ces putain de grottes dépourvues d'oxygène. Il n'était déjà plus nécessaire de se cacher de leurs ennemis, trop préoccupés par les troubles qui les agitaient de l'intérieur. _

_L'Akatsuki triomphait._

_Bien fait pour leur gueule. C'était marrant de gagner. Les choses devraient s'améliorer, décidément. C'était ce qu'il fallait se dire. Il n'avait même plus besoin de surveiller Gaara, qui commençait à s'habituer à sa condition d'esclave et remplissait ses missions avec un zèle tout à fait exemplaire. La seconde était allée jusqu'à complimenter le jeune artiste pour avoir recruté un réceptacle si efficace._

_Et Deidara l'emmerdait, l'emmerdait, l'emmerdait…_

_Il avait envoyé Gaara en mission de reconnaissance. Ca devrait lui prendre quelques jours. Le jeune criminel l'attendait là, la bouche dans son poing serré mastiquant de l'argile et y mêlant de plus en plus de chakra, sans raison, pour le simple plaisir d'avoir un explosif au creux de la main. Sans raison._

_Un nuage avait brièvement dissimulé le soleil, et le déserteur avait entrouvert un œil. Il était adossé à une énorme pierre, couverte de lichen, agréablement chaude contre son dos, à la lisière d'une forêt clairsemée. Le vent tiède agitait la cime des arbres et les pans de son manteau. Un oiseau noir volait silencieusement vers le sud. Tandis qu'il suivait son parcours, il lui avait semblé que quelqu'un s'approchait, assez idiot : il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de dissimuler son chakra. Mais il paraissait encore loin. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire s'il se dirigeait vers lui ou non. Aussi Deidara avait-il refermé les yeux, profitant du vent sur son visage, et de la solitude. _

_Tant qu'on voulait bien lui foutre la paix. _

_Ces derniers temps, et peut-être justement pour avoir la paix, peut-être, il s'arrangeait pour éloigner Gaara aussi souvent que possible. Par-dessus la tête de ce regard vide, de cette inertie, de toutes ces questions incompréhensibles qui l'assaillaient en sa présence, le laissant épuisé et malade, sans avoir pu trouver un semblant de réponse. Au moins, tant que l'ensorcelé bossait pour le compte de l'Akatsuki à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, c'était plus simple de ne pas penser à lui. _

_De ne pas penser à tout ça._

_De ne pas penser que, quelques jours auparavant, il avait tenté d'établir un lien entre le jeune homme et son âme. Et qu'il avait échoué._

_Ses poings se serrèrent dans les larges manches noires._

_Il avait attendu. Plusieurs heures, il ne savait pas au juste combien. Combien de putain de centaines de minutes, interminables, à dévisager cette écorce vide, immobile et raide, le regard comme envahi d'une brume opaque, qui ne se fixait nulle part. Rien. Pas même le plus léger frémissement du sable, autour de lui, ni la moindre altération de ses battements de cœur. Il l'aurait tué, il l'aurait réduit en cendres, mais c'était interdit._

_Et voilà qu'il y repensait. Bordel de merde._

_L'intrus s'approchait. Deidara avait songé à l'attaquer, ou au moins à tenter de l'identifier, simple conscience professionnelle, mais ça ne valait pas le coup. Ce type ne malaxait pas de chakra pour se battre, arrivait face à lui comme pour échanger une poignée de main, et ne faisait aucun effort pour dissimuler sa présence. Le jeune artiste avait décidé qu'il l'emmerdait, et n'avait pas bougé d'un orteil._

_Il venait de prendre sa résolution, quand une voix stridente l'avait fait grincer des dents. Ca piaillait « Deidara-sempai ! », quelque chose comme quoi le créateur d'explosif ne bougeait plus (il était au courant, bordel), peut-être était-il mort, blessé ou malade, que fallait-il faire, et ça ajoutait pour finir que Tobi était un bon garçon._

_-La ferme, imbécile, avait marmonné le déserteur en ouvrant un œil. Je suis vivant, hm._

_Il avait froncé les sourcils, son champ de vision agressé par l'individu grotesque, affublé d'un masque orange vif qui le faisait ressembler à une citrouille montée sur ressort. La respiration de son ancien partenaire était bruyante, un peu saccadée, comme s'il avait couru sur une longue distance pour arriver jusque là._

_-Tobi savait bien que Deidara-sempai était vivant, Deidara-sempai ! Deidara-sempai est un bon sempai ! Tobi vous a beaucoup cherché, Deidara-sempai, Tobi ne savait pas où vous étiez, mais Tobi a cherché longtemps. Tobi est un bon garçon !_

_Il ponctuait son discours de vigoureux mouvements de bras, sensés exprimer son enthousiasme et à quel point il était un bon garçon, probablement. Les yeux plissés par l'agression sonore, Deidara avait songé que ça aérerait le paysage de l'assommer un peu._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, hm ? On est plus partenaires, bordel. Si t'es venu me demander de l'aide pour tes missions, t'a intérêt à décamper rapidement. Avant que je t'arrache la tête. _

_Tobi avait secoué énergiquement la tête._

_-Le chef a demandé à Tobi d'aller vous voir, Deidara-sempai. Pour vous porter un message. Tobi est un bon garçon !_

_Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte à quel point il était chiant. Agacé, l'interpellé avait poussé un profond soupir, chassant une mèche de devant son œil pour mieux dévisager son vis-à-vis._

_-Et il t'a envoyé, _toi_ ? Je l'imaginais pas si optimiste, le chef, hm. Tu connais même pas ta droite et ta gauche, comment tu veux porter des messages…Pourquoi il me prévient pas par hologramme ?_

_-Le chef dit qu'il doit se consacrer à Anima, pour qu'elle ne devienne pas instable, avait récité le ninja masqué, très content de lui. Il a dit que comme cela ne concernait pas l'organisation et nos projets, mais seulement Itachi, ça ne valait pas la peine d'utiliser un sortilège de communication sur une aussi grande distance._

_Deidara avait levé un sourcil. En partie parce que Tobi, qui avait décidément dû se donner du mal pour retenir son message, venait de faire de longues phrases. Et grammaticalement correctes, avec ça. C'était assez impressionnant._

_-Itachi, hm ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ce type ?_

_Coupé dans son élan, le membre d'Akatsuki avait bafouillé qu'il ne savait pas exactement, mais qu'il avait très bien retenu son message, parce que Tobi était un bon garçon. La voix aigue lui vrillait la cervelle, mais Deidara lui avait tout de même fait signe de continuer. Il s'était empressé d'obéir et, fièrement :_

_-Itachi est en train de devenir aveugle._

_Le jeune artiste était demeuré un moment silencieux. Avait demandé à son interlocuteur de répéter sa dernière phrase. Tobi s'était exécuté joyeusement. _

_Alors, Deidara avait hurlé de rire._

_-Sans déconner ? Avait-il enfin prononcé, à bout de souffle, les yeux humides. Comment est-ce que ce zombi a fait son coup ? Il a quand même pas dérapé en se rasant avec un kunai ?_

_-C'est à cause du Mangekyou Sharigan. Le chef a appris qu'il abîmait la vue quand on l'utilisait trop. Itachi a beaucoup utilisé le Mangekyou Sharigan, donc il est presque complètement aveugle. C'est ce que le chef a dit à Tobi. Itachi veut voler les yeux de son petit frère, pour avoir de nouveau le Sharigan, mais il ne sait pas où il est pour l'instant, et il a besoin d'yeux pour faire ses missions. Alors, Itachi a dit qu'il voulait prendre des yeux de rechange pour faire ses missions et battre son petit frère, et le chef a dit oui, parce qu'Itachi est un bon membre !_

_Le déserteur d'Iwa s'était marré pendant tout le discours du shinobi. Quand ce dernier eût fini, et on pouvait presque voir la fierté illuminer son visage à travers le masque orange, Deidara s'était redressé contre la roche, jaugeant son interlocuteur avec un sourire narquois._

_-Cet enfoiré n'a que ce qu'il mérite, avait-il déclaré, savourant chacun de ses mots. C'est le genre de conneries qui arrive à ceux qui trouvent malin de se reposer entièrement sur leurs pouvoirs héréditaires. Il a du bol de s'en tirer avec deux greffes et un fratricide, hm._

_Tobi avait hoché vigoureusement la tête._

_-Et en quoi est-ce que tout ça me regarde, hm ? C'est mes yeux qu'il veut, peut-être ?_

_Nouveau hochement de tête. Négatif, cette fois._

_-Bien sûr que non, Deidara-sempai ! S'était-il exclamé, comme horrifié._

_Il s'était interrompu un instant, les bras toujours en l'air, comme pétrifié dans sa concentration pour se remémorer le contenu de son sacro-saint message. Et puis :_

_-Il veut les yeux de votre réceptacle._

_Le visage de Deidara s'était figé. Son corps était devenu raide. Il avait dû mal entendre._

_-…Sabaku no Gaara ? Avait-il demandé, lentement, après un silence._

_Tobi avait hésité._

_-Tobi ne se souvient pas de son nom, Deidara-sempai. Je crois qu'il est du désert. C'est ce que Zetsu-san m'a dit. C'est le réceptacle que vous avez capturé avec Sasori. Votre réceptacle._

_Il y avait eu un nouveau silence. Deidara ne bougeait plus. Seule la bouche, dans sa main droite, continuait de malaxer l'argile, d'y mêler du chakra et de lui donner diverses formes. Le jeune artiste s'était efforcé de se concentrer sur ces dernières, aigle, araignée, hibou, salamandre, libellule, dragon…Mais une vision envahissait son esprit. Celle de l'ancien seigneur, immobile et silencieux, la tête inclinée vers le sol. _

_Le visage percé de deux gouffres sanglants, soulignés par de larges cernes noirs, semblables aux orbites creuses d'un squelette._

_Les battements de cœur résonnaient paisiblement contre ses doigts. Deidara avait serré les poings, ses ongles peints s'enfonçant dans ses paumes et menaçant de percer la chair, mais Tobi ne s'en était pas aperçu._

_-Pourquoi ? Etait-il parvenu à prononcer, un peu trop violemment. On a des dizaines de sous-fifres, oui ou merde ? Cet enfoiré peut très bien arracher les yeux d'un subordonné, ou d'un prisonnier de guerre ! Pourquoi il devrait s'en prendre à G…à un réceptacle ?_

_Tobi avait été ravi de prouver à quel point il avait retenu son putain de message, à quel point il était un enfoiré de bon garçon._

_-Itachi ne peut pas prendre n'importe quels yeux. Les siens étaient prévus pour être très alimentés en chakra, parce qu'ils avaient un pouvoir héréditaire. Si Itachi se greffe des yeux insuffisamment irrigués, ils risquent de pourrir très vite, à cause du chakra d'Itachi, et d'abîmer son nerf optique. C'est pour cela qu'Itachi veut les yeux d'un réceptacle, parce qu'ils sont très irrigués en chakra, donc ils mettront du temps à pourrir et Itachi aura le temps de trouver son frère et de lui prendre ses yeux. C'est ce que le chef a dit à Tobi, et même si Tobi n'a pas tout compris, il a bien retenu le message. Tobi est un bon garçon !_

_Deidara n'avait toujours pas bougé, s'efforçant d'ignorer le frisson glacé qu'avait fait courir le mot « pourrir » le long de son échine. Il faisait froid, tout à coup, très froid, malgré le soleil qui continuait de s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements noirs et de se déverser sur son visage. _

_-…Pourquoi Gaara ? Avait-il fini par demander, la voix un peu rauque. Pourquoi pas un autre ?_

Prenez-en un autre, sacrifiez quelqu'un d'autre, tous, n'importe qui, je m'en balance, mais _prenez quelqu'un d'autre…_

_-Le chef a dit qu'Itachi pouvait prendre les yeux du réceptacle d'Ichibi, mais surtout pas les autres, parce qu'ils seraient trop affaiblis sans leurs yeux, alors que même si le réceptacle d'Ichibi devient aveugle, il pourra voir. C'est pour ça qu'Itachi peut prendre les yeux du réceptacle d'Ichibi. Il pourra toujours faire ses missions en utilisant son Quatrième Œil._

_C'était le Troisième Œil, mais le jeune artiste s'en foutait pour le moment. Il avait encore essayé de réfléchir à des excuses, peut-être pour se détourner de l'image qui l'envahissait, du jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates et au visage rongé de gouffres sanglants, là où auraient dû se trouver ses yeux intenses. Il avait songé que la voix de Tobi lui tapait sur les nerfs, qu'il aurait voulu le faire taire, oublier tout ça, et renverser à nouveau la tête pour profiter de la lumière du jour. _

_Sa vue s'était brouillée, il ne restait plus qu'une grotesque tâche orange gesticulant devant ses yeux. Cela aussi le faisait chier. Il avait essayé de penser à autre chose, et une nouvelle vision l'avait assailli. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'Itachi Uchiha. Ce type qu'il s'amusait à appeler un nabot, les traits tirés comme s'il avait sniffé quelque chose de vraiment pas net, arborant son éternel regard, éteint et morne. _

_A travers deux orbes verts sans pupille._

_Quelque chose s'était étouffé en lui. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, et un étrange sourire, comme un rictus, avait tordu son visage. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, ses poings serrés plaqués contre la roche, les ongles tâchés de rouge, il avait éclaté d'un rire grêle, malsain, à travers lequel il ne pouvait que répéter en suffoquant :_

_-Itachi…Itachi !_

_Ce n'était pas vrai, il était hors de question que cela fût vrai. Mais l'ordre était là. _

_Et c'était hilarant. _

_D'autant plus hilarant qu'il allait le faire, qu'il allait vraiment lui arracher les yeux et les offrir à ce connard de manipulateur de Genjutsu. Tout ça pour qu'il s'en serve trois semaines, le temps de retrouver son putain de frère, qu'ils pourrissent, et qu'il les jette. Il allait se tenir debout devant le jeune seigneur déchu, docile et silencieux. Se laisser considérer un instant par son regard vert. Très calme. _

_Et il allait lui arracher les yeux._

_Dire qu'avant il aurait suffi, il n'y aurait eu qu'à lâcher une bombe sur tous ces enfoirés et à ne plus penser à rien._

_Tobi sautillait devant lui avec enthousiasme. Il avait exprimé sa joie de voir que la requête d'Itachi faisait tellement rire Deidara-sempai, et ajouté qu'il devait se rendre avec son réceptacle dans un refuge provisoire où attendait Itachi, pour ne pas abîmer ses yeux. Tobi le guiderait jusqu'à ce refuge, parce que le chef l'avait expliqué à Tobi, et Tobi était un bon garçon._

_Le rire de Deidara s'était interrompu. La voix de son ancien partenaire était trop stridente, insupportable. Il n'y était plus habitué. Depuis des semaines, il n'avait pratiquement entendu que la basse résonnante de Gaara, et ses longs silences. Il ne sentait pas la douleur de ses paumes fendues, juste les battements de cœur au creux de son poing, une sorte de nausée, et l'argile, dans sa main crispée, qui se gorgeait peu à peu de chakra._

_Quand il avait repris la parole, sa voix avait été très basse, très lente, et avait paru diffuser une sorte de sifflement._

_-Vous lui avez déjà volé son regard…_

_Tobi n'avait pas semblé l'entendre._

_Dans sa main, l'argile avait pris la forme d'un démon griffu, ailé comme une gargouille. Cela lui plaisait. La bouche dans sa paume avait recraché silencieusement la sculpture au creux de son poing. Le jeune artiste en avait caressé les contours. Ce type lui écorchait les yeux et les oreilles. Il n'en pouvait plus. Dire qu'avant, il aurait suffi de lui faire sauter la cervelle…_

_Avant quoi ?_

_-Deidara-sempai ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Vous êtes très pâle._

_Il avait mal au cœur. Sa vue s'était brouillée. Il n'y avait plus que ce putain de masque orange, criard, qui dansait devant ses yeux. La voix de cet enfoiré était trop aigue, elle lui transperçait les tempes comme une lame rouillée, il fallait que ça s'arrête, qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait, bordel ? Il ne savait plus. Sa main droite s'était ouverte, la gauche avait formé un signe. Les battements de cœur résonnaient jusque dans ses os._

_Un souffle brûlant avait frappé son corps, l'enveloppant comme une fournaise. Il y avait eu une odeur de soufre, de poussière et de sang. La voix stridente s'était tue. Et puis, rien d'autre que cette pulsation régulière, paisible, et la chaleur du soleil contre son visage._

_Il avait savouré ce silence et ce calme quelques instants, immobile, sans penser à rien. Une sensation de froid avait commencé à l'envahir. Surpris, il avait lentement rouvert les yeux (quand les avait-il fermés ?)._

_Son sang s'était figé dans ses veines._

_Tobi gisait sur le sol, le corps fumant, les bras et les jambes tordus, formant des angles étranges, comme une marionnette disloquée. Sans tête. Mort._

_Assassiné._

_Par lui._

_Bordel !_

_Le criminel était habitué à l'odeur de la chair calcinée, du sang et des viscères. Pourtant, il avait été saisi d'un haut-le-cœur, ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler, une sueur glacée avait glissé sur sa nuque et dans son dos. Les yeux écarquillés, il s'était laissé tomber à genoux près du cadavre. Là, il avait enfoncé ses ongles sanglants dans le sol, griffant la terre tandis qu'une toux caverneuse lui labourait la gorge._

_Bordel, songeait-il confusément, incapable de réfléchir. Bordel…_

_Il avait tué un membre. Il s'était attaqué à l'Akatsuki. C'était interdit._

_C'était une trahison._

_La toux qui le secouait était abominable, elle brûlait sa gorge, disloquait son corps, vidait son esprit. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, il ne pouvait penser à rien. Quelque part au fond de lui, une petite voix qui, étrangement, ne ressemblait pas à la sienne, murmurait des mots sans suite : _traître traître tu es un traître ils te tueront supplie rampe ils vont te tuer traître rampe devant eux pleure jette-toi à leurs pieds supplie implore leur pitié traître…

_La quinte de toux qui l'étouffait l'empêchait de former des pensées cohérentes. Sa tête tournait. Il n'avait pas songé à écarter la voix sifflante, bizarrement calme, presque doucereuse, qui emplissait son esprit et résonnait dans son corps vide, _pleure rampe supplie reviens vers eux implore traître ils te tueront reviens au repère reviens reviens reviens…

_Elle avait un rythme irrégulier, obsédant, Deidara avait commencé à se redresser en trébuchant, avec des gestes saccadés assez semblables à ceux d'un automate. Autour, il n'y avait plus rien. A part peut-être les battements de cœur de Gaara contre son index._

_Il s'était immobilisé. Allait-il mourir, le jeune seigneur de Suna ? Il se souvenait qu'on allait le rendre aveugle._

Ils te tueront ils te tueront reviens au repère reviens supplie pleure rampe traître…_La voix n'en parlait pas. Ca avait son importance, pourtant._

_Deidara continuait de tousser, et il lui semblait que son corps se vidait un peu plus, chaque fois que ce son caverneux lui échappait. Il avait craché du sang. Considéré la marque rouge sombre sur sa main et son poignet, en silence, fasciné, aliéné par la douleur._

Reviens reviens au repère supplie pleure implore leur pitié traître rampe reviens…

_Mais pour le moment, il écoutait les battements de cœur, si paisibles, Gaara n'allait-il pas se faire arracher les yeux ? Avant, il aurait suffi d'une explosion pour que tout s'arrête. Avant l'Akatsuki, avant tout cela, il n'aurait pas été contraint de faire tout ce que cette voix lui ordonnait, de laisser tomber sa fierté en rampant pour avoir la vie sauve, ni de donner à cet enfoiré aveugle les yeux de l'ancien seigneur. Avant…_

Traître implore rampe reviens reviens ils te tueront…

_Qu'est-ce qui avait changé à ce point ? Pourquoi devait-il obéir ? Il ne parvenait pas à trouver la réponse._

Traître rampe supplie pleure reviens…

_N'y avait-il pas eu autre chose, auparavant ? Quelque chose, au-delà de l'Akatsuki, au-delà des ordres, au-delà des murs rouillés retenant son esprit, quelque chose de lointain qu'il avait appelé « art » ?_

_Et pourquoi la voix ne parlait-elle pas de Gaara ? Il allait perdre ses yeux, non ? Alors pourquoi le faisait-elle chier avec des conneries pareilles ? Le fil de ses pensées s'embrouillait. Il avait trahi l'organisation. Il allait mourir. Sa gorge le brûlait, il n'y voyait plus rien. Comme lors de cette nuit interminable, quand il avait eu les deux bras infectés, enfermé dans une grotte poussiéreuse, dépourvue d'air. Les membres d'Akatsuki avaient eu les yeux vides, mornes, éteints. Ils étaient en train de mourir. En train de mourir…_

Reviens pleure ne pense pas reviens reviens reviens au repère…

_L'Akatsuki s'effondrait. Voilà ce qu'il s'était dit. L'organisation tombait en poussière. Il était un traître. Il fallait que tout soit détruit. Deidara avait blotti contre lui la bague à son index, écoutant les battements de cœur imperturbables du jeune homme (n'allait-il pas bientôt revenir de sa mission ? N'allait-on pas le rendre aveugle ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il revienne…). _

_Il fallait que tout brûle…_

Traître ils te tueront reviens au repère rampe…

_Aveugle, il avait plongé sa main gauche dans son sac d'argile. Un oiseau était apparu entre ses doigts. Il serrait toujours le poing sur la bague, et la pulsation régulière._

Traître traître ne pense pas reviens…

_-TA GUEULE, BORDEL !_

_Son cri était rauque, lui avait labouré la gorge, il avait toussé et craché du sang, mais la voix s'était affaiblie. Deidara s'était redressé en titubant et, ne sachant où diriger sa détresse et sa rage, avait décoché un violent coup de pied dans le cadavre sans tête de son ancien partenaire._

_-TA GUEULE ! JE VOUS EMMERDE TOUS ! EST-CE QUE C'EST LE PREMIER ENFOIRE QUE JE BUTE ? VOUS LUI AVEZ DEJA VOLE SON REGARD, BORDEL !_

_Rageusement, il avait gravé trois mots sur le flanc de la sculpture, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il s'y écorchait les ongles. Il avait jeté dans les airs le petit oiseau d'argile, qui n'avait grandi que de cinq centimètres avant de s'élancer dans le ciel. Suivant des yeux son vol, il avait enfoncé une main ensanglantée dans son sac, puisant de la glaise et y mêlant la plus grande quantité de chakra possible. C3…_

_Que tout brûle, bordel._

_Et, la voix doucereuse empoisonnant son esprit, la pulsation résonnant dans son corps, aveuglé par la souffrance, il s'était élancé vers une grotte, à la frontière du pays de l'herbe, protégée par un puissant sortilège, qui dissimulait Anima, la statue détentrice d'âmes._

* * *

Et l'Akatsuki s'était effondrée.

Cela faisait deux ans.

Deidara trébucha, se rétablit de justesse. Au point où il en était, c'aurait pas été très malin de tomber face contre terre. Sa cheville était barrée d'une profonde entaille, dont les lèvres sales menaçaient de s'infecter. Il devait la décoration à un enfoiré de chasseur de déserteurs, qui avait espéré l'empêcher de fuir en lui tranchant le tendon. Le plan n'était pas stupide, mais le shinobi masqué n'avait malheureusement pas eu le loisir d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa stratégie.

C'était plus difficile, lorsqu'on servait d'os à ronger aux chacals.

Le jeune criminel s'en voulait quand même. Des brûlures sur les bras et les jambes, une côte fêlée et divers hématomes, ça passait. Mais se faire taillader la cheville par derrière comme un débutant, et se retrouver à boiter comme un âne pendant une semaine, c'était vraiment trop con.

Son pied traînait sur le sol, soulevant à chacun de ses pas un nuage de poussière qui se déposait sur la blessure et semblait la frotter au sel. Le paysage était aride, pelé, seuls des pierres, quelques buissons desséchés et touffes d'herbes jaunâtres en perturbaient la régularité. Le vent était brûlant, et charriait une odeur de cendres qui bloquait la respiration. Le soleil frappait sa nuque et son visage, l'aveuglait, faisant trembloter le décor devant ses yeux.

Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus son large manteau noir, décoré de nuages rouges, ancienne marque de fabrique de l'Akatsuki. A force d'embuscades, de duels, de fuites et diverses autres formalités de déserteur en cavale, l'habit avait été intégralement réduit en pièces. Il n'avait plus sur lui, outre ses sandales élimées, que son pantalon et son filet de ninja, qui ne le protégeaient ni du vent, ni du soleil, ni de la morsure glacée de la nuit. Mais au point où il en était, il s'en foutait un peu.

C'aurait été pire de se trimbaler avec un uniforme sur lequel on pouvait pratiquement lire en lettres écarlates « Forte récompense. Chasseurs de déserteurs, ceci est un jackpot »

Ces derniers temps, la chasse aux derniers membres de l'Akatsuki était un passe-temps très en vogue chez les ninjas de tous les pays. Même les Chûnins s'y mettaient, c'était un peu insultant. Mais on pouvait les comprendre, étant donné que les derniers éléments de l'organisation criminelle, désarçonnés, pensait-on, par leur échec brutal, se défendaient à peu près aussi bien que des poissons jetés sur la rive.

S'agitant sporadiquement, ouvrant la bouche par intermittences sans piger qu'ils étaient incapable de respirer à l'air libre. Les yeux écarquillés, gisant sur le sol et ne pigeant rien, rien du tout, mais vraiment, vraiment, quels abrutis…

A propos de poisson, Kisame avait été refroidi. On avait ramené sa tête au seigneur de Kiri, quelques mois auparavant. Le reste servait de pâtée aux requins, paraissait-il.

Deidara eut un sourire narquois. Ca l'occupait d'écouter les rumeurs. C'était peut-être ça qui l'avait maintenu en vie tout ce temps.

L'histoire de Kisame était plutôt marrante, quoique assez pitoyable. L'épéiste autrefois hautement redouté avait dû perdre la main : il s'était débrouillé pour se faire battre par un Jounin. Et pas des meilleurs, avec ça. Cela manquait tellement de panache qu'un Anbu du pays de la Pluie avait assassiné ledit Jounin, dérobant la tête de l'homme requin, sauvant quelque peu son honneur et filant empocher la prime. Le même scénario s'était répété trois ou quatre fois, et finalement c'était un ninja des services secrets de Kiri qui était parvenu à sa destination en un seul morceau, recevant tous les honneurs dus à son exploit.

Les autres membres étaient morts aussi, à peine plus décemment. Il ne restait plus à traquer que le chef de l'Akatsuki, introuvable, comme aspiré par le vide, et un jeune criminel blond un peu coriace.

Son sourire sardonique s'élargit tant bien que mal sur ses lèvres sanglantes. La fin de la célèbre organisation criminelle manquait de classe. C'était marrant, dans un sens. Certains de ses anciens camarades étaient tombés aussitôt après la destruction d'Anima : ainsi, on avait rapidement découvert le cadavre d'Itachi, salement amoché au fond d'une vallée pluvieuse qui ressemblait plutôt à un marécage. A la dépouille, avaient rapporté plusieurs témoins, était toujours accroché un jeune homme brun, couvert de boue et de sang, qui s'acharnait à déchiqueter le corps inerte à coups de sabre. Il hurlait à la mort, s'étranglant par ce qui ressemblait à des sanglots, et quelques ninjas avaient juré entendre parmi ses divagations les mots « aveugle » et « même pas foutu de se battre », plusieurs fois.

Le déserteur avait entendu cette histoire-là à un vieux bar, où un groupe de shinobi, portant le symbole de la feuille sur leur bandeau frontal, se racontait leurs exploits respectifs entre deux bouteilles de saké, chantant à tue-tête tellement ils étaient défoncés. C'était à l'époque où Deidara avait encore son large chapeau conique, et il avait écouté les nouvelles en silence, se tenant un peu à l'écart, sans toucher à son verre (la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était de se retrouver ivre).

A la fin du récit, il avait dû s'éclipser rapidement, vers un lieu désert et lugubre, pour éclater d'un rire sauvage. Il était resté là des heures durant, le souffle coupé, à genoux dans le noir, tenant ses côtes tandis qu'il s'oubliait dans ce rire incontrôlable. Quand les chasseurs de déserteurs avaient retrouvé sa trace, il avait songé, un instant, qu'il n'allait pas tenter de se défendre, et mourir ici.

Finalement, il s'en était tiré.

Ce ne pouvait être qu'un énorme coup de chance, être resté en vie si longtemps. On promettait une telle somme à tout ninja ramenant le cadavre d'un ancien membre de l'Akatsuki que, si Kakuzu avait été vivant pour entendre ça, il aurait été capable de se suicider rien que pour empocher la prime…

Deidara avait erré, deux années entières, fuyant comme un rat ses divers poursuivants. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su où se diriger, et il avait dû pas mal tourner en rond, approchant sans se demander pourquoi la frontière du pays du Vent, et écoutant des histoires quand il le pouvait sans tomber dans un piège.

S'affaiblissant un peu plus chaque jour. Mais il préférait penser à autre chose.

La seconde aussi était morte rapidement. Le jour même de la chute de l'organisation, pour être précis. On avait eu du mal à identifier son cadavre : il avait été broyé avec une incroyable violence, et du corps méconnaissable, il ne restait plus que quelques os brisés et une fleur tâchée de sang, dont les pétales avaient été déchirés par des grains de sable.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu se marrer en entendant ça…

Mais au final, le cas le plus intéressant avait été celui de Zetsu. Deidara trébucha à nouveau, ses genoux frôlèrent le sol, et il dut s'aider de ses mains pour se redresser en chancelant. Il tenta de jurer, mais ses lèvres entrouvertes, sèches et craquelées, ne laissèrent échapper aucun son. Quelque chose semblait s'être coincé dans sa gorge, bloquant sa respiration. Il avait le vertige, et ne parvenait pas à vomir.

Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus de voix. Ca pouvait être dû au fait qu'il marchait maintenant depuis près de deux jours sans s'arrêter. Toutes ces heures, il n'avait ni bu ni dormi, traînant sa jambe blessée, comme en transe, fuyant son propre épuisement. Son corps de plus en plus lourd lui rappelait à chacun de ses pas que, si le jeune criminel interrompait sa marche, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, il ne repartirait plus jamais. Ce pouvait être pour ça.

Ou alors, le sortilège qu'il maintenait depuis si longtemps commençait enfin à s'effilocher, blessant son corps dans une enveloppe qui n'était plus, qui n'était pas la sienne (était-ce cela, la douleur étouffant sa poitrine ?). L'argile se détachait de ses cordes vocales, cette drôle de voix de ténor, familière, inconnue, avait fini par mourir. Il ne lui restait plus rien, vraiment plus rien…

Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Pas tant qu'il pouvait l'éviter. Parti comme il était, autant se concentrer sur la mort de Zetsu, dont le récit planait au-dessus du déserteur d'Iwa avec l'insistance d'un présage.

C'était lui le plus étrange.

Il avait été retrouvé près d'un an auparavant, par des civils du pays de la Pluie. Des villageois paumés qui n'avaient jamais ne serait-ce qu'entendu prononcer le mot « Akatsuki ». Ils avaient évidé un énorme tronc d'arbre qui avait semblé, depuis un moment déjà, frappé d'une maladie inconnue, et dégageait une odeur étrange.

A l'intérieur achevait de pourrir le cadavre desséché du cannibale aux yeux pairs. La moitié de son corps avait fusionné avec les racines, comme il le faisait d'habitude pour ses missions d'espionnage.

Il était manifestement mort de soif.

Les shinobi des différents villages avaient été perplexes, et s'étaient longuement creusé la tête en quête d'une explication rationnelle. Certains avaient poussé la connerie jusqu'à supposer que l'homme plante, après s'y être caché pour fuir une unité de Anbus, était resté coincé dans l'arbre.

C'est que la réalité, assez évidente quand on y pensait, s'accordait plutôt mal avec ce que les profs de l'académie pouvaient vous apprendre sur les déserteurs. Elle était par conséquent un peu difficile à admettre :

Zetsu s'était suicidé.

Mais, au fond, n'était-ce pas ce que tous les autres membres avaient fait, en se laissant assassiner de la sorte, comme des cons, par des shinobi de seconde zone ? Et le comportement de Deidara n'était-il pas, lui aussi, une sorte de lent suicide qui se prolongeait depuis deux ans ? Tout ce temps, il n'avait cessé de perdre des forces. Son bras gauche, reformé artificiellement, s'était infecté à nouveau il y avait près de trois mois ; il avait failli en perdre définitivement l'usage. A présent, le membre osseux était d'une pâleur mortelle, et le jeune déserteur ne pouvait mouvoir ses articulations raidies qu'en faisant des exercices de rééducation jour après jour. L'appareil d'espionnage qu'il portait à l'œil s'était cassé lors d'une bataille, et n'était rien d'autre à présent qu'un morceau de ferraille qui traînait dans la poche de son pantalon, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Le créateur d'explosifs n'avait jamais songé à un moyen de le réparer.

Il avait également négligé d'entretenir son stock d'argile : ses dernières réserves s'étaient épuisées lors d'un combat contre un chasseur de déserteurs (le connard qui avait failli lui trancher le tendon). Les deux sacs à ses côtés étaient vides, inutiles.

Pour faire simple, il était dans la merde. Il ne savait pas trop comment il se débrouillerait pour survivre à une nouvelle offensive. En leur piquant des armes, peut-être ?

Ou alors, tout simplement en laissant tomber, en arrêtant de se débattre dans cette situation absurde, en admettant une fois pour toutes que les choses avaient perdu leur sens à jamais. Qu'il ne lui restait plus rien.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Deidara n'avait pas remarqué que le sol sur lequel il progressait tant bien que mal se couvrait peu à peu d'une herbe courte et humide. Aussi, lorsqu'il se trouva face à un lac en demi-lune, dont la surface limpide reflétait la lumière blanche du ciel, aveuglant son visage, il crut tout d'abord à une hallucination. Déterminé à ne pas perdre son calme, il promena son regard de droite et de gauche, lentement, examinant avec circonspection les quelques roseaux chétifs que le vent écrasait. Il avança encore d'un pas, puis d'un autre, avec méfiance. Sa sandale s'enfonça dans la mousse bordant la rive, gonflée comme une éponge, et ce fut comme si l'eau froide, en s'infiltrant entre ses orteils ensanglantés, mordait la chair à vif.

Un vrai lac, décidément. Pour la seconde fois en un jour, le jeune criminel regretta de ne plus pouvoir jurer. Un vrai lac.

En fait, c'était bien pire qu'un mirage. Comment pouvait-il espérer reprendre sa route, à présent ?

Et puis merde.

Un vertige l'avait saisi. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol avec un faible bruit d'éclaboussure, et il n'eut que le temps de s'appuyer sur sa main valide pour ne pas s'effondrer tout à fait. La douleur remonta violemment le long de son corps, bourdonnant à ses oreilles, obstruant sa vue d'un brouillard noir dans lequel sa conscience menaçait de basculer. L'argile bloquait sa respiration. Aveugle et sourd, suffoquant un peu, il porta une main amaigrie à sa gorge et palpa sa propre carotide. Avec un sourire sinistre, il constata que sa pomme d'Adam avait disparu.

L'illusion avait foutu le camp.

Et le sortilège de métamorphose n'allait probablement pas tarder à suivre.

Comme pour souligner sa prédiction, l'androgyne fut saisi d'un haut-le-cœur. Penché au-dessus de l'herbe, tremblant de tous ses membres, il s'efforça de recracher la chose, contre ses cordes vocales, qui bloquait sa respiration et lui donnait le vertige. Il toussa plusieurs fois, sa vision de plus en plus assombrie, manquant de s'évanouir. Enfin, il fut parcourut d'un spasme plus violent que les autres, et une boule d'argile noire de runes roula sur le sol, entre les roseaux. Le regard un peu vitreux, le souffle court, Deidara considéra tranquillement le mince filet de fumée qui s'en échappait. Les écritures fuyaient la glaise, fourmillant sur le sol et disparaissant dans l'herbe comme une nuée d'insectes.

C'était dommage. Il avait bien aimé cette voix de ténor un peu résonnante, qui portait très loin quand il haussait le ton. A ses débuts dans l'Akatsuki, il lui était fréquemment arrivé de parler tout seul pendant des heures entières, pour le simple plaisir de s'entendre, et d'admirer le fruit de son travail. Ca avait profondément emmerdé Sasori, d'ailleurs. C'était à cette époque que le jeune déserteur avait dû, par la force des choses, développer une certaine résistance au poison. Ces premiers mois lui avaient également fait réaliser à quel point le marionnettiste taciturne détestait qu'on l'emmerde.

Pas qu'il se soit gêné pour continuer par la suite.

Et pourquoi toujours « il », bordel ? Ca n'avait plus aucun sens, à présent. La farce était terminée. Peut-être durait-elle déjà depuis trop longtemps…

Son corps continuait de frissonner, couvert d'une sueur froide, comme terrassé par la fièvre. La douleur l'envahissait tant désormais, amplifiant la sensation d'étouffement dans sa poitrine, ravivant la brûlure lancinante de sa cheville blessée, épaississant le brouillard qui asphyxiait son esprit, que Deidara ne la remarquait presque plus. La soif, en revanche, était devenue intenable. Sa gorge était desséchée, ses lèvres écorchées par l'argile et la poussière. Aussi, ignorant le sortilège qui continuait de s'effriter, et le vent qui griffait son visage, elle plongea les deux mains dans le lac, brisant la surface miroitante, et but longuement.

Elle avait depuis un moment déjà étanché sa soif, et maintenu les bouches dans ses paumes sous l'eau pour les réhydrater (elles s'ouvraient et se refermaient comme des coquillages sans rien boire, il n'y avait évidemment pas de place dans ses avant-bras pour contenir un œsophage, et encore moins un système digestif…) Elle venait de retirer ses sandales, considérait avec un sourire en coin ses pieds ensanglantés, et il n'y avait presque plus de rides à la surface du lac ; alors la douleur s'apaisa enfin, emportant avec elle les ultimes bribes du sortilège qui avait dissimulé son apparence depuis sa fuite du pays de la Terre, il y avait près de dix ans de cela. Deidara soupira, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ce qu'elle était devenue.

En fin de compte, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose : le tissu de son filet de ninja s'était un peu soulevé au niveau de sa poitrine, ses épaules n'étaient pas beaucoup plus minces qu'auparavant, et ses hanches à peine plus larges.

L'onde à ses pieds renvoyait son image, la silhouette longue et pratiquement dépourvue de formes, les cheveux sales, emmêlés, qui effleuraient sa taille et dont, bizarrement, l'éclat doré ne s'était pas terni. Les traits de son visage s'y reflétaient aussi, trop réguliers pour être ceux d'un homme, mais un peu durs, peut-être, pour qu'on puisse réellement les qualifier de féminins, et que l'épuisement émaciait encore davantage.

Un souffle de vent troubla la surface de l'eau. Le monde à l'intérieur se déforma, privé de ses contours, dispersé, comme sur le point de se détruire tout à fait. Saisie d'une impulsion soudaine, la jeune criminelle crispa la main sur la mousse et se pencha en avant. Son bras tremblait sous le poids de son propre corps, menaçant de se dérober sous elle et de la précipiter dans l'eau, mais elle ne se donna pas la peine de le remarquer. Figée, elle scrutait son visage, ses yeux dont les cernes violacés soulignaient l'éclat fiévreux, les profondeurs du lac, le ciel d'un blanc aveuglant qui s'y reflétait. Elle regarda longtemps, elle regarda à en devenir cinglée, cherchant ce qui devait s'y trouver, ce qui s'y trouvait forcément, bordel, _comment avait-ce pu disparaître…_

_L'art…l'art, merde !_

Mais le ciel nuageux et sa violente lumière blanche n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un pâle reflet à la surface de l'eau, vide de sens et de matière. Et elle-même n'était plus rien, rien qu'une jeune criminelle à bout de forces, s'efforçant toujours de fuir, une « kunoichi », comme on les appelait, mais c'était précisément pour échapper à ce foutu terme qu'elle s'était déguisée en homme, parce que, bordel de merde, elle n'était pas devenue ninja pour apprendre à confectionner des bouquets de fleurs.

Les dents serrées, elle ne quittait pas des yeux le paysage trouble, instable, qui ne dégageait ni parfum ni la moindre chaleur. Il aurait dû y avoir un sens là-dedans. Quelque part. Une beauté quelconque, quelque chose qui évoquerait la destruction ou la précarité, quelque chose qu'elle pourrait _ressentir_, comme cela avait été le cas, des années auparavant, avant que l'Akatsuki n'absorbe tout. Mais il n'y avait rien. Un putain de lac paumé sur une terre aride, le lieu de sa mort, qui sait ? le lieu où sa vie prendrait fin, puisqu'elle n'avait plus l'énergie de continuer. Etait-ce un bon endroit pour mourir, ce lac en demi-lune perdu dans une région hostile ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle n'éprouvait rien de la sorte, plus rien, juste ce fichu morceau de flotte à ses pieds, et la poussière sur le sol, dans l'air, dans son esprit éteint, dans la grotte obscure qui avait rongé ses poumons et son âme pendant sept ans.

D'exaspération, elle brisa son reflet d'un coup de talon, et regarda sans état d'âme les lambeaux d'images s'éparpiller à la surface de l'eau. Cela aussi avait disparu, songea-t-elle avec une satisfaction sinistre. Alors, vaincue par la fatigue, elle se laissa tomber en arrière dans l'herbe humide, les yeux clos, laissant traîner dans l'onde ses pieds meurtris. D'un geste machinal, elle porta à son front le dos de sa main droite, cachant de ses doigts le soleil blessant ses paupières, et elle se surprit à écouter la bague, s'attendant presque à entendre le rythme régulier de battements de cœur. L'objet, cependant, demeura froid et inerte contre sa peau. Comme s'il fallait s'attendre à autre chose…Agacée, Deidara leva le bijou devant son visage et entrouvrit un œil.

La pierre bleu sombre était tombée depuis longtemps. Il ne restait à son doigt qu'un anneau de métal gris clair, un peu épais, que la déserteuse n'avait jamais pu retirer. Sur la surface polie s'étalaient sept lettres, gravées d'une écriture fine et régulière qui, parfois, étincelait brièvement au milieu de la nuit, et semblait presque murmurer son message :

_« T r a î t r e »_

-C'est « traîtresse », hm, marmonna la jeune femme, d'une voix rendue un peu éraillée par la trop longue présence de l'argile contre ses cordes vocales.

Elle les emmerdait, cet anneau et son message. Ca faisait près de dix ans qu'elle s'était barrée d'Iwa, faisant au passage sauter la cervelle à quelques uns de ses anciens supérieurs sans une once de culpabilité. A douze ans, elle avait vu pour la première fois sa photo dans le bingo book, et s'était faite une réputation dans un groupe de mercenaires terroristes, qu'elle avait planté sans autre forme de procès en rejoignant l'Akatsuki. Le chef s'imaginait-il sérieusement qu'elle avait besoin d'une antisèche pour se souvenir qu'elle était une traîtresse ? Non mais quel con…

Elle fronça les sourcils et, un peu surprise, effectua un rapide calcul. Oui, c'était bien ça. Dix années entières depuis sa fuite d'Iwa. Ca lui faisait vingt-et-un ans, maintenant. Deidara faillit sourire. Vingt-et-un ans. C'était assez drôle. Elle aurait eu du mal à imaginer, plus jeune, qu'elle survivrait jusqu'à la vingtaine. Si les membres d'Akatsuki avaient pu imaginer ça quand ils l'avaient récupérée... Ils étaient toujours partis du principe que la jeune créatrice d'explosifs ne leur servirait pas bien longtemps, les plus optimistes pariant qu'elle tiendrait huit mois avant d'être réduite en cendres.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'on ne lui avait jamais posé beaucoup de questions. Deidara ne savait pas au juste combien de déserteurs de l'organisation avaient découvert son secret. Itachi avait probablement vu à travers son sortilège : il était tellement fier de son Mangekyou Sharigan qu'il aurait été capable, en quête d'un Genjutsu, de scanner jusqu'à son vernis à ongles. Fidèle à lui-même, Tobi ne s'était jamais douté de rien. Sasori, par contre, avait dû finir par la percer à jour, et même Zetsu avait eu quelques doutes dans les derniers mois, notamment le jour où il s'était mis en tête de bouffer la jeune criminelle pendant sa convalescence. Le connard.

Deidara supposait que les autres s'étaient laissés berner, ou alors qu'ils ne s'étaient tout simplement jamais donné la peine de s'en apercevoir. Au fond, elle s'en foutait. Maintenant qu'ils avaient tous clamsé, ça ne changeait plus grand-chose…

Le sortilège lui avait tout de même bien servi, tout ce temps. Elle l'avait trouvé sous la forme d'un puissant sort de métamorphose, dans un rouleau de techniques interdites qu'elle avait embarqué au hasard en fuyant Iwa. Son Genjutsu était trop faible pour lui permettre de leurrer ses poursuivants, et elle avait vu là un bon moyen de les embrouiller. Inspirée par son nom masculin, la jeune fugitive s'était donc façonné un corps androgyne, qu'elle avait complété au moyen d'un sortilège d'illusion plus standard. Le Genjutsu n'avait jamais été sa spécialité, et le résultat n'était, il fallait bien le reconnaître, pas particulièrement viril, mais sa profonde voix de ténor suffisait à dissiper la plupart des doutes.

En fait, Deidara avait été surprise de constater avec quelle facilité ils étaient tous tombés dans le panneau. Elle avait dû échapper à une bonne cinquantaine d'arrestations de cette manière, ses poursuivants lui foutant la paix sitôt qu'elle prononçait trois mots, et avait passé la frontière d'Iwa plus efficacement que si elle s'était déguisée en Tsuchikage. Il avait fallu plus d'un an avant que l'on fasse le rapprochement entre la jeune déserteuse d'Iwa et ce créateur d'explosif téméraire, membre d'une organisation criminelle, qui arborait crânement le bandeau frontal du pays de la Terre, barré d'une profonde entaille. Même aujourd'hui, seuls les services secrets d'Iwa étaient au courant que le renégat Deidara, activement recherché pour ses nombreux crimes, avait probablement été une femme le jour de sa désertion.

Comme quoi, une fois encore, l'originalité triomphait de la prudence.

Tout de même, ça avait peut-être été un peu risqué d'effectuer un sortilège interdit de métamorphose au nez et à la barbe de l'Akatsuki, songeait-elle vaguement. Là encore, c'était un impressionnant coup de bol qu'elle n'ait pas été prise pour une espionne et exécutée aussi sec. Mais la parité sexuelle toute relative qui régnait au sein de l'organisation ne l'avait pas vraiment encouragée à baisser sa garde : à son arrivée, et tout au long de ses sept ans de service, il n'y avait eu d'autre femme admise à l'Akatsuki que la mystérieuse seconde, qui ne se montrait pratiquement jamais et semblait jouir d'un statut particulier auprès du chef. Deidara était persuadée qu'ils couchaient ensemble, et avait fermement décidé qu'il valait mieux pour son intégration être un gamin inexpérimenté et insolent plutôt que la même chose au féminin. Beaucoup mieux.

Son sourire sardonique se figea quelque peu. A l'époque, changer de sexe, trancher tous ses liens avec son passé, rejoindre une organisation de criminels, ça avait eu l'air d'une très bonne idée. Et elle ne s'était pas aperçue, elle n'avait pas été foutue de se rendre compte que tout ce temps, elle n'avait fait que se cacher et fuir, comme une putain de gamine prise en faute, perdant peu à peu tout ce qui avait eu un sens à ses yeux. De frustration, la jeune criminelle serra le poing contre son visage, s'efforçant toujours de ricaner, puisant une sorte de réconfort dans la sourde douleur qu'imprimaient ses doigts sur son arcade sourcilière.

L'Akatsuki lui avait tout pris, tout arraché, et elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien. C'était pitoyable. Elle avait été ensorcelée, contrainte à l'obéissance, dépendante de cette organisation macabre qui avait peu à peu drainé sa force vitale. Les autres aussi, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, avaient dû subir le même sort. Comment expliquer autrement toutes ces morts ridicules, sans parler du suicide de Zetsu, qui d'ordinaire ne se posait de questions que lorsqu'il fallait choisir, parmi deux cadavres, lequel il allait bouffer en premier ? Même cet enfoiré d'Itachi avait été un esclave…Qu'importe. Elle les emmerdait tous.

Quelle promesse lui avait-on faite, à son entrée parmi eux ? De l'argent, du pouvoir, l'impunité, la possibilité d'exprimer son art ? Pour quelle chimère leur avait-elle sacrifié sa liberté et ses forces ? La jeune déserteuse avait passé de nombreuses nuits blanches, ces deux dernières années, la tête dans les mains, suffoquant de colère et de honte, à tenter de se souvenir. Mais il n'y avait rien. Un brouillard glacé semblait avoir englouti sa mémoire, et il lui était chaque jour plus difficile de se remémorer une période où elle n'avait pas arboré ce putain de manteau noir et rouge.

Même ces rares morceaux de souvenirs qu'elle rassemblait parfois avaient perdu leur sens. Il y avait eu quelque chose, avant, quelque chose qui lui avait échappé à jamais. Son art ne s'était pas toujours résumé à balancer des bombes à tort et à travers comme une putain de terroriste, comme la putain de terroriste dont l'Akatsuki avait besoin pour foutre un peu la zone dans le camp adverse. Deidara serra encore davantage le poing, consumée par l'humiliation, au point que ses doigts avaient dû laisser une marque rouge sur son visage. Elle souriait toujours. C'était assez drôle, dans un sens, que ces enfoirés lui aient tout pris, absolument tout, jusque sa raison d'être, et qu'elle les ait laissés faire. Si pitoyable, et si stupidement marrant…

Elle se souvenait être restée des heures entières immobile, debout devant l'explosion qu'elle venait de produire, observant avec fascination les nuages de fumée qui s'effilochaient et disparaissaient peu à peu, et encore plus tard, contemplant le silence et le vide jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, comme si cela aussi faisait partie intégrante de son œuvre. Elle se souvenait avoir fait exploser bombe sur bombe dans le vide, autour d'elle, tout son être vibrant d'une sorte de colère, au point qu'elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas sérieusement cherché à détruire quelque chose, dans le ciel immense dépourvu de nuages. Elle se rappelait la profonde exaltation qu'elle avait ressentie en ces occasions. Mais ce qu'elle avait pensé ce jour-là, le sens qu'avait eu ce spectacle, la raison pour laquelle elle avait pour la première fois murmuré « l'art est explosion », tout cela avait disparu.

L'Akatsuki lui avait volé son art. L'organisation de l'Aube, cette enfoirée d'Aube, l'avait rongée peu à peu, et avait fini par occuper l'intégralité de son esprit.

Et maintenant que l'Akatsuki aussi s'était effondrée, il ne lui restait vraiment plus rien.

Un rire sec lui échappa. C'était ça, alors, ce que le jeune seigneur de Suna avait voulu dire. Marrant, que deux ans de cavale lui aient suffi pour sombrer dans une inertie semblable à celle de Gaara, quand il avait été privé de son âme…

Comme en réponse à l'appel de son nom, la silhouette drapée d'ombres du jeune réceptacle reparut devant ses yeux clos, sa tête inclinée vers le sol, immobile, ses cheveux écarlates comme un bouquet de flammes, si irréels dans le noir, son regard trouble qu'un brouillard semblait égarer, et sa voix de basse résonante, trébuchant dans ses efforts pour retrouver un peu de l'intensité, un peu de cette vie que l'Akatsuki lui avait arrachée.

_« Si je retrouve mon âme…il est probable que je vous perde, vous aussi. Alors, il ne resterait plus rien. »_

Mais lui était libre, à présent. Anima avait été réduite en cendres, les membres de l'Akatsuki traqués comme des bêtes sauvages, et le jeune possédé avait repris sa place à la tête du pays du Vent, entier à nouveau, en possession de l'intégralité de sa puissance et, bordel de merde, les deux yeux toujours bien en place. Itachi était en petits morceaux et Deidara l'emmerdait.

Le ciel couleur de chaux brûlait son visage. Elle plaça le creux de son bras contre ses paupières, se foutant bien de ce que sa position, allongée de tout son long dans l'herbe humide, désarmée, pieds nus, aveugle, ne lui laissait aucune chance de victoire ou de fuite en cas de bataille.

Ca avait pris un certain temps, avant que le nom de Gaara ne soit mentionné de manière un peu fiable au milieu des rumeurs. La déserteuse avait tout de même fini par apprendre que le jeune Kazekage, après avoir été longuement examiné par le conseil de Suna, avait pu reprendre ses fonctions. Les anciens du village n'avaient de toute manière pas vraiment eu le choix, vu le bordel qui régnait sur le monde des ninjas à l'époque. Le réceptacle de Shukaku était manifestement parvenu à rétablir la situation politique et économique de Suna, faisant comprendre de manière assez explicite aux puissances armées des pays limitrophes, qui espéraient profiter de la situation pour agrandir leur territoire, que le démon des sables était rentré chez lui. Et qu'il serait prudent de leur part d'en faire autant.

Les pays rivaux en bavaient surtout depuis un an, date à laquelle Deidara avait entendu une rumeur qui l'avait _particulièrement _fait marrer, après qu'elle se fût remise du premier instant de stupeur. Elle avait pris la peine de vérifier ses sources à cinq reprises, parce que, quand même, ça paraissait vraiment trop con. Mais le doute n'était plus permis :

Le réceptacle de Kyûbi, Naruto Uzumaki, dont le seul trait de caractère que Deidara connaissait avec certitude était la connerie profonde, était devenu Hokage de Konoha aux côtés de la Cinquième.

Ceux qui avaient pressenti des problèmes à ce moment-là auraient au moins la satisfaction de pouvoir marmonner de sinistres « Je vous l'avais bien dit ». A la grande horreur de leurs rivaux, le nouveau Hokage et Gaara s'étaient empressés de resserrer les liens d'amitié entre leurs deux villages, au point que l'on parlait de plus en plus rarement de l'un sans mentionner l'autre, et que Suna et Konoha étaient aujourd'hui considérés comme une unique, incroyable puissance politique et militaire.

Et ils semblaient s'être donné le fin mot pour foutre le monde des ninjas en l'air.

Ecouter les rumeurs était alors devenu très divertissant : le morveux de Konoha s'était d'abord concentré sur son propre village, enchaînant les propositions de réformes, et on racontait que la plupart des membres du conseil étaient devenus gâteux avant l'âge. Les Hyûga avaient été sa première grande victoire : il était apparemment parvenu à chambouler le système de branches principales et secondaires, plongeant l'illustre clan de Konoha dans l'anarchie la plus totale avant que l'ordre ne se rétablisse plus ou moins. Ca avait fait des heureux, à ce qu'il paraissait.

N'empêche, Deidara n'excluait pas tout à fait la rumeur selon laquelle les poupées vaudou à l'effigie d'un gamin blond habillé en orange, traitées au Ninjutsu de façon à gueuler quand on leur enfonçait des aiguilles, se vendaient très bien à proximité du manoir Hyûga, ces derniers temps.

Les trois autres grands pays ninjas n'avaient eu peur que d'une chose : le jour où Hokage le Sixième déciderait de s'attaquer à la scène internationale. Ce que ce dernier s'était empressé de faire, proposant avec un aplomb que les autres Kage avaient, non sans perspicacité, mis sur le compte de la bêtise, une loi permettant de réhabiliter les déserteurs.

Ils l'auraient volontiers envoyé paître, malgré son incontestable popularité à Konoha, et la puissance de son pays. On n'allait pas se laisser manipuler par un gamin tout juste majeur, et il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que tout ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était sauver la peau du dernier membre des Uchiha, pour lequel il avait le béguin depuis un petit moment. Deidara ne savait plus trop où elle avait entendu ça. Son projet aurait même pu être effectivement rejeté, si Naruto Uzumaki n'avait pas bénéficié tout au long de sa manœuvre de l'appui de Suna.

En effet, le Kazekage, pas encore majeur celui-là, bénéficiait d'une plus longue expérience de la vie politique, et d'une aura qui avait tendance à faire fermer leur gueule aux opposants les plus coriaces.

La loi de réhabilitation des déserteurs avait donc fini par passer, sous certaines conditions bien sûr, on n'allait tout de même pas gracier n'importe qui à tort et à travers. Sasuke Uchiha était devenu le premier test. Et les conservateurs du monde des ninjas avaient appris à craindre les deux jeunes réceptacles comme la peste noire.

C'était en raison de leurs deux dirigeants, si semblables, disait-on, et pourtant si radicalement différents par l'apparence, le comportement et les méthodes, que Konoha et Suna avaient reçu leur surnom. On en parlait à présent comme d'une entité unique, guidée par deux démons dont l'un semblait escorter l'autre comme une ombre, que l'on appelait l'Alliance du Jour et de la Nuit.

Deidara souriait toujours. « l'Alliance du Jour et de la Nuit », c'était vraiment de la poésie pour mômes…Un souffle de vent tiède passa au-dessus d'elle, ridant la surface du lac, et il lui sembla percevoir dans la brise un bruit de pas, ainsi que les faibles échos d'une conversation. Probablement pas bon signe. En soupirant, la jeune criminelle laissa sa tête basculer sur le côté, presque contre l'herbe humide, son bras bloquant toujours sa vue.

Qu'allait-elle faire, à présent ?

Elle avait survécu un bon moment, tenu tête à de puissants shinobi, et avait passivement assisté à sa propre déchéance. Elle était parvenue à franchir la frontière du pays du Vent, où elle avait pu entendre davantage parler de Gaara, puisant un peu d'énergie dans ces bribes de rumeurs, dans la seule information qu'elle se préoccupait vraiment de recueillir : le seigneur de Suna, le jeune démon contre lequel elle s'était battue il y avait longtemps, était toujours en vie, quelque part dans l'immensité désertique, au sommet de sa puissance. Quelque part dans ce monde, très loin d'ici.

Et puis, parfois, le bordel que les deux Kage foutaient dans le monde des ninjas la faisait tellement marrer qu'elle en oubliait, l'espace de quelques minutes, sa propre situation pitoyable.

Mais tout cela valait-il vraiment le coup de continuer ? Ce jeu-là aussi, cette petite course-poursuite longue de près de vingt-quatre mois, ne s'était-il pas prolongé trop longtemps ?

Un frémissement d'appréhension parcourut son échine. Quelqu'un approchait. Le fil de ses pensées s'interrompit, la déserteuse se raidit et écouta. Elle percevait distinctement le chakra d'une poignée de shinobi, trois ou quatre peut-être, qui paraissaient sur le point de l'encercler. En retenant son souffle, elle pouvait même entendre leur respiration forte, un peu rauque et saccadée, qui se mêlait au bruissement des roseaux. Les yeux toujours dissimulés sous son bras, Deidara fronça les sourcils.

Dans l'état où elle se trouvait, elle ne leur foutait quand même pas la trouille ?

Certes, ils n'avaient pas l'air extrêmement doués. Complètement nuls, pour éviter tout euphémisme. Leur tentative de dissimulation de chakra était assez foireuse, sauf celui à sa gauche, qu'elle ne localisait qu'avec difficulté et dont le niveau devait être à peu près celui d'un Jounin. Ils étaient plus proches. Un frémissement électrique parcourut son corps affaibli, comme pour la tirer de sa torpeur et la replacer sous l'emprise de son propre instinct de survie. Déjà ses doigts se déplaçaient vers sa taille, à la recherche d'une arme quelconque. Ils n'étaient pas très forts, sans doute débutants pour la plupart, et ils ne s'étaient manifestement pas attendus à tomber sur une déserteuse classée S dans le bingo book pendant leur mission.

En fait, avec un peu de chance, elle pouvait même espérer s'enfuir. Elle s'en tirerait avec une hémorragie, un membre amputé dans le pire des cas. Mais ça signifiait qu'il faudrait se lever, se battre un peu, et courir très vite, ce qui en ce moment lui paraissait vraiment trop crevant.

Et puis, où fuirait-elle, quand bien même elle parviendrait à leur échapper ? Maintenant que l'Akatsuki n'existait plus, que tout était détruit à jamais ?

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle sentit vaguement que les ninjas l'avaient cernée, demeurant tous prudemment à quelques mètres de distance. Ils avaient dû sortir leurs armes. Elle commençait à être dans la merde. On lui ordonna de se redresser, les bras loin du corps, et de montrer son visage, mais la jeune criminelle ne se donna pas la peine de réagir. Elle était à bout de forces, bordel. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était de se plier à leurs formalités à la con.

Son immobilité n'avait pas l'air de les mettre franchement à l'aise. Ils s'agitèrent un peu, maladroitement, certains d'entre eux se concertèrent à voix basse, leurs murmures couvrant à peine la rumeur du vent, de sorte que Deidara n'en comprenait le sens qu'avec difficulté. Ils semblaient assez jeunes, pour la plupart. La créatrice d'explosifs se retint de soupirer. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se faire buter par une poignée de gamins ?

Ils parlaient d'un ton nerveux, avec un léger accent guttural qui lui parut étrangement familier, comme lié à un souvenir lointain et mélancolique.

-Il…ne bouge pas, on dirait, lui parvint une voix un peu aigue, probablement féminine. Euh…Vous pensez qu'il est mort ?

-Il vit toujours. Et il ne se donne pas la peine de le dissimuler. Ce démon se moque de nous.

Celui-là semblait un peu plus mûr que les autres : il demeurait relativement calme, et sa voix grave ne tremblait pas. Ce devait être le Jounin du tas. Alors même qu'elle aboutissait à cette conclusion, Deidara se souvint de l'accent curieusement rythmé, un peu sombre, qu'elle avait entendu à maintes reprises, notamment dans une grotte poussiéreuse, prononçant un chant de démon dont elle n'avait pas saisi les paroles. Le même accent.

Ces types étaient des shinobi de Suna.

Intéressée, la créatrice d'explosifs dressa l'oreille, ne bougeant toujours pas d'un pouce, juste pour les emmerder.

-C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Marmonna une troisième voix, plus proche. Le membre de l'Akatsuki qui a attaqué notre village il y a deux ans.

Il y eut un silence. Certains des jeunes ninjas eurent un mouvement de recul, et Deidara crut même les entendre serrer leurs doigts sur le manche de leurs armes. Celui de ses assaillants qui venait de prendre la parole poursuivit avec hargne :

-Allez, lève-toi, espèce de lâche ! Tu as attaqué et enlevé Gaara-sama, et tu n'es même pas capable de nous faire face ? Tu as peur, Deidara de l'Akatsuki ? Réponds !

L'interpellée n'esquissa pas un geste, et ne dit toujours rien. Mais les shinobi qui l'encerclaient remarquèrent probablement le large sourire ironique qui s'était formé sur ses lèvres. Un nouveau frémissement parcourut son échine, il y eut un léger sifflement métallique, et elle supposa que le type de tout à l'heure avait dégainé une arme quelconque et se préparait à se jeter sur elle. Elle se demandait non sans lassitude si elle n'allait pas continuer de dormir et se laisser assassiner ici, dans l'herbe humide, quand la voix de gamine s'éleva tant bien que mal :

-Ah…Attends, Kimihiro-san. Il y a un problème, regarde…Cette personne ne peut pas être Deidara…On dirait que c'est une femme.

Nouveau silence. Plus long, cette fois.

-…Mais elle lui ressemble, non ? Marmonna le plus belliqueux du groupe avec incertitude.

-O-oui, je suppose. Peut-être que nous nous sommes trompés, et que Deidara est une femme ? Celle qui a attaqué Gaara-sama, je veux dire…

-Deidara est un nom d'homme.

-Oh, c'est vrai…Attends, je regarde…

Un froissement lui parvint, semblable à celui d'un livre dont on feuilletterait nerveusement les pages. La jeune criminelle écarquilla les yeux contre son bras.

Ces abrutis n'étaient tout de même pas en train de consulter le bingo book ?

-Ah, je l'ai trouvé. « Deidara, déserteur d'Iwa classé S… ». Ils disent que c'est un homme. Mais il ressemble un peu à une femme, sur la photo, tu ne trouves pas ? Ils se sont peut-être trompés en recopiant…

-Mais…Mais je m'en balance, moi, que ce soit un mec ou pas ! S'emporta une quatrième voix. Je sais reconnaître un membre de l'Akatsuki quand j'en vois un, quand même ! Cet enfoiré porte même la bague de l'organisation à son index !

-Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit ça…D'après les rapports, la bague de Deidara porte une pierre bleue. Celle-là n'a pas l'air d'en avoir…On dirait qu'il s'agit juste d'un anneau.

Ca devenait vraiment ridicule…

-Vous pensez que nous avons pu nous tromper ?…Que cette personne n'est pas Deidara de l'Akatsuki ? Elle porte le bandeau frontal d'Iwa, et il y a même une rayure sur le symbole…

-Il faudrait vérifier s'il y a des bouches dans ses paumes…

-Vous pensez que ce pourrait être quelqu'un de sa famille ?

A nouveau, le froissement des pages d'un livre que l'on tournait frénétiquement. Deidara aurait été tentée de lever les yeux au ciel, ces morveux étaient vraiment trop cons, mais le bras en travers de son visage bouchait sa vue, et elle avait la flemme de le déplacer.

-Attends…Je ne suis pas sûre que Deidara de l'Akatsuki ait encore de la famille…c'est à la même page que le reste ?

-Il suffit ! Interrompit le Jounin. Vos palabres ne vous mèneront nulle part. Maintenez votre position, et ne quittez pas ses mains des yeux. Toi.

Le sifflement d'une arme quittant son fourreau fit taire les derniers murmures.

-Nous t'avons demandé si tu étais Deidara de l'Akatsuki. Réponds, ou nous chercherons la réponse sur ton cadavre.

C'était une menace imbécile. Comme si révéler être une criminelle classée S dans le bingo book pouvait lui sauver la mise…Un rayon de lumière frappa son visage, reflété, supposait-elle, par la lame d'une épée. Le chakra tourbillonnait autour du shinobi, brûlant et électrique, maîtrisé pourtant, se propageant dans l'air environnant comme une bourrasque. Il ne rigolait pas, décidément. Deidara poussa un profond soupir et marmonna, sans se départir de son léger sourire sardonique :

-C'est mon nom, hm.

Il y eut un long silence. Les gamins semblaient avoir sursauté.

-Elle…n'a pas une voix d'homme, reprit-on enfin. Maître, est-ce qu'il s'agit vraiment de Deidara de l'Akatsuki ?

Elle avait eu l'impression de s'être montrée explicite, pourtant. Ravalant un juron, la jeune déserteuse souleva son bras droit en direction de ses assaillants. Elle espaça les doigts, laissant la bouche dans sa paume s'ouvrir l'espace d'une seconde. Des exclamations étouffées lui parvinrent. La lumière reflétée par la lame blessait ses paupières, à présent non protégées, et elle se décida à entrouvrir les yeux.

Les nuages dans le ciel, immenses et déchirés, bougeaient à une vitesse impressionnante, laissant de temps à autre apparaître le soleil. Ses rayons frappaient le tranchant d'une étrange épée courte, translucide, dont la lame recourbée semblait sculptée dans le cristal. L'arme brillante était imbibée de chakra, et la main du shinobi serrée sur la garde brûlante était enveloppée d'un épais gant de cuir. Aveuglée, la déserteuse d'Iwa ne pouvait distinguer le visage du Jounin, dont la silhouette sombre se découpait sur le ciel d'un blanc de chaux.

Deidara considéra le type et son épée lumineuse avec agacement. C'est que ça avait l'air de faire mal, cette chose, bordel.

-Et c'est Deidara tout court, hm, ajouta-t-elle néanmoins. Je sais pas si vous êtes sortis de chez vous ces deux dernières années, mais ça fait déjà un bail que l'Akatsuki n'existe plus.

Un bruit de piétinement et de métal. Ses assaillants avaient brandi leurs armes. La jeune criminelle les considéra du coin de l'œil. Ils n'avaient pas l'air trop mal placés, et coupaient la plupart des issues dépit de leur petit nombre. Ces idiots ne savaient pas se battre, quand même ? Elle était dans la merde, décidément. Le Jounin s'avança d'un pas, la lame de son épée pointée vers sa gorge et, un instant, Deidara sentit la brûlure du chakra contre sa peau.

-Relève-toi, Deidara de l'Akatsuki, dit-il avec calme. Lentement, et les bras loin du corps.

Ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'elle disait, ou quoi ?

La jeune déserteuse obtempéra tout de même, s'appuyant tant bien que mal sur ses bras engourdis pour s'arracher au sol. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux sandales élimées qui gisaient toujours dans l'herbe, mais il y avait peu de chances qu'on lui donne le loisir de les remettre. Elle se redressa donc pieds nus au bord du lac, une main sur la hanche, son bras gauche amaigri demeurant le long du corps, histoire de leur faire comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de leurs putains d'ordres.

Les jeunes ninjas qui l'encerclaient se crispèrent sur leurs armes, surveillant d'un air farouche la grande silhouette amaigrie, aux vêtements sales et aux traits tirés, qui se dressait devant eux d'un air goguenard. Même le Jounin face à elle, un homme imposant à la peau presque noire, ne la dépassait que d'une demi-tête. L'arme toujours pointée dans sa direction, il n'avait pas bougé d'un orteil, et ne la quittait pas des yeux, une expression de gravité figée sur ses traits durs.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit, l'ironie moqueuse se mêlant à quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de la nostalgie. Typique des gars de ce village.

Du coin de l'œil, la criminelle encerclée fit rapidement le tour de ses autres adversaires. Ils portaient leur bandeau frontal un peu n'importe comment, et certains d'entre eux étaient tout juste des ados. Elle mémorisa rapidement quelle arme portait chacun, juste au cas où, et se tourna à nouveau vers le ninja à la peau cuivrée, qui avait repris la parole.

-Je n'ignore pas ton niveau, Deidara de l'Akatsuki, mais je te crois suffisamment affaiblie pour pouvoir te tuer si la situation l'exige. Te ramener vivante ou la tête séparée du corps m'indiffère. Par respect pour ce point d'eau, je te suggère néanmoins de nous suivre sans résister. Peut-être alors seras-tu exécutée sans torture.

Le chakra se dilatait sur la lame de l'épée comme le souffle d'une créature vivante, Deidara pouvait sentir sa chaleur, presque brûlante contre son visage. L'arme translucide était devenue si aveuglante que la créatrice d'explosifs ne pouvait regarder son opposant en face sans plisser les yeux. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir.

Il lui restait suffisamment de chakra pour effectuer un sortilège Dôton ou deux, du moment qu'ils n'étaient pas trop complexes. Elle pouvait également tenter de s'échapper par le lac, en misant sur le fait que les shinobi de Suna n'étaient probablement pas très à l'aise dans l'élément liquide. Ou alors, il fallait briser leur cercle et se servir de l'un d'entre eux comme bouclier : le type derrière elle avait l'air blessé à l'épaule, ça pouvait donner quelque chose de taper à cet endroit. Elle pouvait aussi tenter le coup sur la gamine à sa droite, qui semblait être la plus faible du tas, et dont l'espèce de bilboquet qui lui servait d'arme n'avait pas l'air destiné à tuer. Quatre possibilités de riposte.

Pas trop mal, vu son état.

Avec un rictus un peu sinistre, Deidara fixait toujours l'arme pointée sur sa gorge. C'était drôle, de se retrouver dans une situation pareille. De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais eu peur de mourir, et encore moins celle de se faire prendre. Si ça tournait vraiment mal, s'était toujours répété la jeune artiste au regard sauvage, elle n'aurait qu'à réaliser une dernière sculpture, la plus belle, et se détruire avec. Ce serait son œuvre finale. L'apogée de son art.

Mais ses sacs d'argile étaient vides, et elle ne pouvait penser à rien qui vaille la peine d'être réalisé entre ses doigts. Aucune sculpture. Aucune œuvre. Rien. Elle n'avait plus l'énergie de vivre, ni l'inspiration de mettre fin à ses jours.

Et ces types allaient la conduire à Suna, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je me rends, hm. Par respect pour le point d'eau.

Un instant, il lui sembla que le visage du Jounin s'était durci, et qu'une expression de surprise méfiante avait assombri ses traits. Il ne bougea pas de sa position menaçante, le chakra à la pointe de son épée enflant et se relâchant au même rythme, paraissait-il, que la respiration de la jeune déserteuse. La chaleur de l'arme la frappait comme une poigne enserrant sa gorge. D'immenses tâches vertes commençaient à se déformer devant ses yeux, l'aveuglant presque.

-Matsuri.

Deidara n'eut que le temps de se demander pourquoi cet abruti au regard sérieux venait de prononcer le mot « fête » comme s'il s'agissait d'une condamnation à mort. Il y eut un mouvement à sa droite, du côté de la gamine, le claquement d'une corde mince qui s'enroulait autour de l'ancienne membre d'Akatsuki et plaquait ses bras contre son corps. Elle se laissa faire, considérant avec une sorte d'amusement ses bras immobilisés. La kunoichi miniature serrait convulsivement son bilboquet, s'arc-boutant sur la corde qu'elle empoignait d'une main.

Une arme de capture. Elle se souvenait, maintenant.

Leur maître s'approcha et appliqua le plat de sa lame contre le cou de la captive, sans se préoccuper un instant de la vague odeur de chair brûlée qui s'en échappait. Un autre gamin le rejoignit, saisissant les poignets de la renégate avec la même répulsion que s'il se fût agi d'araignées venimeuses, et les lia ensemble avec de minces fils transparents, imbibés de chakra, qui entaillèrent ses doigts comme de la fibre de verre. Son regard tomba sur le bras gauche de la jeune criminelle, d'un blanc d'ivoire, parcheminé, si maigre que les os semblaient avoir été mis à nu.

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'exclama le jeune ninja avec écœurement.

Deidara leva les yeux au ciel.

-On vous apprend plus la bio, à l'académie ? Ca s'appelle un bras, hm.

L'autre lui jeta un regard furibond, mais se contenta de pointer son arme vers le cœur de la captive, s'éloignant de quelques pas et suivant ses gestes avec prudence.

C'était drôle, de voir qu'ils arrivaient encore à faire preuve de discipline malgré l'étendue de leur connerie. Le système d'éducation de Suna devait être assez bizarre.

Le Jounin fit un rapide signe de la main, et le groupe se remit en marche, encadrant leur prisonnière, tournant le dos au lac dont les roseaux bruissaient avec indifférence. L'herbe défilait sous leurs pieds, se clairsemant peu à peu. Ils n'allaient pas très vite, mais Deidara s'agaça de constater que, pieds nus et boitant toujours, elle pouvait à peine tenir le rythme. Dans l'espoir cynique de se changer les idées, elle se concentra sur la douleur rongeant la blessure sale à sa cheville, qui remontait le long de sa jambe et coupait sa respiration à chacun de ses pas.

Au point où elle en était, elle risquait même de s'évanouir. Bordel de merde.

S'être fait taillader la cheville par derrière au cours d'un duel, c'était vraiment trop con. L'herbe se faisait plus rare à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient, le sol se couvrait d'une poussière jaune, ardente, et de cailloux acérés qui perçaient la plante de ses pieds. Perdre ses sandales, il ne lui avait plus manqué que ça…Ses bras attachés gênaient son équilibre, ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober sous elle à tout moment, mais elle avait trop de fierté pour se permettre de se casser la gueule tant qu'elle ne serait pas une fois pour toutes dans les pommes.

-Madame la criminelle…Vous…Vous êtes blessée, n'est-ce pas ? Hésita une voix dans son dos, interrompant le cours de ses réflexions.

Sceptique, la criminelle tourna la tête, autant que le lui permettait la lame translucide plaquée contre son cou. Un filet de sang coula sur sa gorge et dans son dos, brûlant sa peau en sueur, mais elle ne laissa pas les traits de son visage se contracter.

La gamine au bilboquet, que le Jounin avait appelée « Matsuri », se tenait à un pas derrière elle, serrant son arme d'une main, et de l'autre un kunai qu'elle maintenait contre la taille de la déserteuse, et dont la pointe traversait avec une simplicité désagréable le mince tissu de son filet de ninja. Croisant brièvement son regard, la minuscule kunoichi se mit aussitôt à regarder le sol, mais reprit tout de même :

-On dirait que vous boitez…

Deidara considéra son interlocutrice en silence, avec surprise tout d'abord, qu'est-ce qui lui avait foutu une abrutie pareille, puis son visage se fendit d'un rictus sardonique. A son tour, elle baissa les yeux et fit mine d'examiner sa jambe.

-Merde, mais on dirait que t'as raison, répliqua-t-elle, feignant l'étonnement. Heureusement que tu le fais remarquer, hm. Je me demandais aussi pourquoi je boitais comme un âne depuis une semaine.

Le rouge aux joues, la petite fille demeura sans voix quelques minutes, le regard rivé sur le sol. Ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire pour le moment, Deidara profita de ce qu'elle lui foutait la paix pour l'examiner. La gamine portait une tenue de Chunin d'un ocre terne (ils fabriquaient des modèles miniatures, à Suna ?), mais il était difficile d'imaginer qu'elle puisse être autre chose qu'une aspirante, vu la manière avec laquelle elle bafouillait et semblait pratiquement essayer de faire amie-amie avec une criminelle captive de rang S. Ca faisait longtemps que la déserteuse avait renoncé à comprendre comment fonctionnaient les montées en grade, dans les villages…Ses cheveux châtain sombre, qui avaient gonflé allez savoir comment et encadraient son visage rond avec une élégance qu'elle n'aurait pu égaler qu'en se foutant un récipient en terre cuite sur la tête, ne lui donnaient pas l'air franchement plus mature. Sans parler de ses grands yeux marron chocolat, humides et pratiquement dépourvus de blanc, un peu comme ceux d'un animal. Pas méchants. Mais quand même très cons.

Elle avait emmagasiné tous les détails disponibles sur la gamine au bilboquet, et décidé qu'elle lui faisait penser à une espèce de veau larmoyant, quand la petite voix s'éleva à nouveau, incertaine :

-Je…Je veux dire que votre blessure a vraiment l'air sérieuse…En plus, elle est très sale, elle est peut-être déjà en train de s'infecter. Vous n'auriez pas dû mettre un pansement, ou…ou quelque chose ?

Tremblant un peu, elle ne quittait pas des yeux la plaie, sur les lèvres de laquelle s'accumulait une poussière écarlate, et qui laissait suinter, à chaque nouveau pas que faisait la déserteuse, un sang épais et noir mêlé de pus. Le sourire de Deidara s'élargit, féroce.

-C'aurait été pas mal, hm. J'ai même essayé de demander au type qui m'a fait ça s'il saurait pas où je pourrais trouver un kit de médecine, mais bizarrement, il a rien voulu répondre.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, dont la lumière crue blessait ses paupières, elle fit mine de réfléchir.

-Peut-être parce que les chacals lui avaient déjà bouffé la moitié du visage, hm.

La petite kunoichi laissa échapper un petit cri aigu, et Deidara sentit le kunai trembler contre ses côtes. Le Jounin surveillait la fillette d'un œil sévère, mais sans intervenir, comme s'il s'était habitué depuis longtemps à la voir déblatérer des conneries devant leurs captifs. La créatrice d'explosifs songea brièvement que, si ce type relâchait son attention l'espace de quelques secondes, elle pouvait tenter de briser leur formation en embarquant avec elle la morveuse, qui serrait toujours convulsivement le bilboquet et la corde dans sa main gauche. Vu son niveau et sa taille, elle pouvait utiliser ses jambes pour la retenir et l'utiliser comme otage. Ensuite…

Elle haussa les épaules. Ben voyons. Elle parvenait tout juste à marcher droit, et ses pieds ensanglantés semblaient sur le point de se couvrir de flammes. Sa gorge commençait déjà à se dessécher, elle avait dans la bouche un goût de métal et de poussière, renouvelé à chacune de ses inspirations. La douleur et la lumière l'aveuglaient. C'était un peu tard pour imaginer des plans d'évasion foireux. De toute façon, bordel de merde, elle s'était déjà rendue.

Ce devait être l'habitude…

-Comment pouvez-vous faire des choses aussi horribles ? Articula finalement la gamine, d'une voix encore plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire. Tous ces crimes, c'est…c'est vraiment monstrueux ! Vous avez même failli tuer Gaara-sama…

En fait, elle _l'avait_ tué. L'espace d'une quinzaine d'heures, pour être exacte. Mais la criminelle n'avait plus de salive, et se contenta de sourire avec sarcasme. Cela ne parut pas décourager la kunoichi miniature, qui poursuivit sans relever l'expression de son interlocutrice :

-C'est si abominable…Je veux dire, Gaara-sama est tellement gentil et courageux, et il a fait tellement de choses pour Suna, je ne comprends pas comment quiconque pourrait vouloir le tuer…

D'après ses sources, Deidara n'avait pas été la seule à essayer de refroidir le jeune démon de Suna, loin s'en fallait. Mais elle ne dit toujours rien. Participer au monologue délirant de la morveuse (_« tellement gentil et courageux »_ ?) ne lui disait rien. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de fermer les yeux, se satisfaisant d'entendre prononcer le nom de Gaara.

-Il s'est même sacrifié pour protéger le village, avec un énorme bouclier de sable qui devait faire au moins un kilomètre ! C'est un Kazekage formidable ! Tout le monde l'aime, à Suna…

Ca, fallait voir. Les deux gamins qui les escortaient, pointant leurs armes en direction de la déserteuse, semblèrent toutefois hocher imperceptiblement la tête. La fillette était en train de se chauffer, apparemment.

-…et c'est normal, je pense. Gaara-sama se donne beaucoup de mal pour le village. C'est même le plus jeune des cinq Kage ! Comme il a toujours l'air sérieux, c'est dur d'imaginer qu'il n'a que dix-sept ans…Quand il fait des discours, il a vraiment l'air d'un adulte ! Gaara-sama est très intelligent, et aussi très beau…Vous vous rendez compte ? Il a même une petite amie !

Deidara faillit trébucher. Ses yeux se rouvrirent, fixant la poussière du sol qui défilait sous ses pieds nus, aride et brûlant. Le soleil de midi frappait sa nuque et lui donnait le vertige. Elle considéra la terre pelée en silence. Les mots avaient du mal à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit, et un moment, elle pensa avoir mal entendu. Le terme était trop…commun, trop ridicule et trop fade, pour qu'elle puisse l'associer au nom du jeune seigneur debout dans le ciel noir, ses cheveux écarlates agités par les rafales, qui commandait au désert en ouvrant les bras.

Ca ne collait pas.

Aucun des mots qu'avait prononcés la morveuse jusque là, pour décrire le jeune démon qui avait été jadis son adversaire, ne collait.

-Lui ? Prononça-t-elle, presque sans s'en rendre compte. Tu te fous de moi.

-Mais non ! Cela fait presque six mois qu'ils sont ensemble, et ils se sont même fiancés !

Les yeux de la morveuse brillaient d'enthousiasme, et quand elle reprit la parole, de sa putain de voix trop aigue, bordel de merde, Deidara n'avait pas buté Tobi pour avoir à supporter ça ensuite, le rouge lui était à nouveau monté aux joues, probablement pour une raison différente.

-Je…Je suis un peu jalouse d'elle. Elle est très forte, et vraiment très belle. Elle a aussi beaucoup de caractère, et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer tout ce qu'elle sait faire ! Elle est vraiment très intelligente. Et…et elle sent très bon. Vous savez, elle a toujours une odeur de fleurs, même dans le désert, je me demande bien comment elle fait, mais j'ai peur de lui poser la question…Mes amies disent que ce n'est pas juste, parce qu'elle a un an de plus que Gaara-sama, mais je pense qu'ils vont quand même très bien ensemble. Elle a de très beaux cheveux, aussi…

La petite voix aigue l'emmerdait, décidément. L'espace d'une seconde, Deidara se demanda si, par hasard, le Jounin ne laissait pas babiller la gamine dans le but de la torturer avant même leur arrivée à Suna. Il avait l'air du genre à vouloir gagner du temps. La jeune déserteuse ne sentait plus les traits de son visage.

Il lui semblait qu'elle souriait toujours.

-Et elle s'appelle comment, hm ? Ta princesse ?

-C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à une princesse ! Elle est la disciple de la Cinquième Hokage de Konoha. Elle s'appelle Sakura Haruno.

Le nom ne lui disait pas grand-chose. Il lui fallut un moment pour se remémorer la fille en minishort et bottes de cuir, dont les cheveux roses lui rappelaient sans qu'elle sût trop pourquoi des bonbons à la gélatine et qui, au cours de la mission visant à secourir Gaara, avait tué Sasori avec l'aide d'une petite vieille.

_Elle ?_

Le sol défilait sous elle avec une régularité étrange, et se couvrait lentement d'un sable rugueux qui s'infiltrait dans ses plaies et les déchirait encore davantage. Le vent se levait à nouveau, fouettant ses jambes affaiblies, lui jetant de la poussière au visage, il lui semblait avoir avalé de la cendre, et menaçant de la projeter à terre. Le soleil l'aveuglait, et risquait à tout moment, en frappant sa nuque non couverte, de lui faire perdre connaissance. La lame translucide, appuyée contre son cou comme du fer chauffé à blanc, l'empêchait de respirer. Elle continua tout de même.

Le monde devant elle était désolé, interminable, et à chaque nouveau pas qu'elle imprimait sur le sol, un peu plus de sang quittait son corps, s'échappant de ses pieds nus, imprégnant la poussière derrière elle, et traçant dans le désert un sentier pourpre qui se découpait avec une étrange beauté sur l'or du sable.

Alors, les bras liés, privée de ses armes, de sa liberté, de son art, Deidara renversa la tête en arrière, vers le soleil incandescent dans le ciel vide, et sous le regard déconcerté, un peu craintif de ses kidnappeurs, elle éclata d'un rire sauvage, que le vent emporta.

* * *

Et je m'en vais de ce pas préciser le sexe de Deidara dans le résumé…Pardon pour les fans de yaoi, mais je me suis trop attachée à Deidara en femme dans « Art de détruire » pour supporter d'en faire un mec. De toute manière, j'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de sexe, alors pour ce que ça change…

Je vais essayer de ne pas faire de Sakura-bashing, c'est non seulement complètement ridicule, mais aussi très ennuyeux pour les lecteurs, j'imagine…J'ai un peu de mal avec le caractère de cette fille, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'elle ne soit pas OOC.

Enfin, pour ceux qui auraient reconnu avec horreur Matsuri des épisodes inédits du dessin animé, je m'excuse d'avoir dû déterrer une tâche pareille, et je ne compte pas m'inspirer plus que ça de ces épisodes, où Gaara fait preuve d'écarts de caractère assez impressionnants (et il a une sale tête, en plus). J'avais juste besoin d'une abrutie de Suna, et plutôt que d'en inventer une, j'ai décidé de recycler un peu celle que j'avais sous la main. Je ne suis pas sûre de la faire réapparaître dans les prochains chapitres. Même si c'est le cas, elle ne risque pas d'avoir un rôle bien important…

Herm…Il me semble déjà voir voler des cailloux…Oserais-je espérer que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré tout ? TT


	4. Seule perdure la rumeur

_**L'Exaltation du vide**_

Rebonjour à tous ! J'ose espérer que vous me pardonnez mes mises à jour franchement espacées, hem… On va dire que j'ai rencontré début septembre une espèce de « camarade » particulièrement exigeante qui me colle aux basques depuis lors, et que l'on nomme première S. Ca prend du temps pour s'en occuper, surtout que je vais me mettre à me cours de conduite à partir des vacances de la Toussaint (je ne vois déjà pas comment je vais me débrouiller pour mes devoirs, mais je trouverai bien quelque chose…).

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre ma fanfiction malgré son incroyable bizarrerie, qui ne risque pas vraiment de s'arranger, soit dit en passant. _Akira Lyu_, ça fait plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas avoir supporté la masculanisation éhontée de Deidara, alors qu'il aurait fait une super fille, avec un peu de pêche sans être une prostituée de manga avec la poitrine de vingt mètres cube qui va avec... Quant à la camaraderie au sein de l'Akatsuki, je te renvoie aux fanfictions anglaises, on trouve des choses assez phénoménales (des entremetteurs aux fêtes d'anniversaire, avec toujours leurs beaux discours sur la grande famille unie que serait l'Akatsuki, maiiiiiis oui). Je suis vraiment flattée d'avoir reçu ton premier commentaire : il est très bien fait, tu devrais te lancer dans le métier !

Merci aussi à _Doctor Flo, Elava, Arthisa, Chibi Maakuro _(merci pour le coup de l'acronyme, tu m'as évité de me taper la honte trop longtemps)_, Yeeru, _et plus spécialement à Sweet Tsubaki et au Petit Chameau (comme tu n'as pas de pseudo, je fais avec ce que je peux ;-)), pour m'avoir encouragé en dehors de la sphère d'Internet. Ca m'a sûrement été plus précieux qu'elles ne le réalisent !

Haha… Evidemment, tout le monde n'a pas été ravi par ma Deidara en fille. Je comprends que ça choque, je ne pense pas que j'avalerai très bien si on mettait Gaara ou Kankuro en fille (mais notez bien qu'il n'y a eu aucune polémique sur ces deux-là). Je vais tout de même essayer de me justifier, et ce avec trois arguments majeurs :

1) Hem… Bah, argument valable ou pas, c'est moi qui écris la fic, et mon scénario perd toute sa signification à mes yeux si je laisse Deidara en homme. Le GaaraXDeidara perd toute sa signification aussi, d'ailleurs, ou alors ce serait un truc complètement différent que je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'exploiter.

2) A ma décharge, il y a eu une époque où la féminité de Deidara était pratiquement officielle, période à laquelle j'ai écrit mon premier one-shot à son sujet. Or, il est tout à fait possible à un auteur de se baser sur n'importe quelle époque du manga, quitte à zapper des choses que l'on a appris plus tard : par exemple, la connerie profonde de Tobi, l'identité du chef, l'apparition de certains personnages et, tant qu'à faire, la mort de Deidara et ses particularités anatomiques qui deviennent un peu gore et pas franchement nécessaires, à force… Deidara en femme n'est, au fond, qu'une partie de ce retour arrière, que vous pouvez considérer comme un UA (ou AU si vous êtes plutôt anglophones)

3) Un argument pas très subtil, mais faut bien se lancer : on a vu pire. Je ne sais pas si vous lisez beaucoup de fanfics anglaises, et s'il y en a beaucoup en français concernant Deidara, mais on voit des choses assez intéressantes. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de laisser Deidara en homme si c'est pour en faire une espèce de lycéenne mâle en pleine puberté, avec les jacassements particulièrement mâtures qui vont avec, ou un petit traumatisé de la vie qui bégaie, chiale et s'ouvre les veines chaque fois qu'on le traite de monstre, ou un pervers pas beaucoup plus fin qu'un taureau en chaleur, parfois les trois à la fois, allez savoir comment. Je préfère changer son sexe et conserver le personnage que le contraire, et je pense que c'est plus supportable.

Voilà pour l'argumentation, je suis quitte avec ma prof de français. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas tapés la lecture… Quoi qu'il en soit, bon chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Seule perdure la rumeur

_They can and they will skin us all one day_

_Oh, __can you hear them cry? (can you hear them cry)_

_As far as a man can run from us we're following_

_The trail of blood_

_So hunt, my young ones_

_The pack they've always feared is back!_

_(Ils peuvent et ils vont tous nous dépecer un jour_

_Oh, les entendez-vous gémir ? (les entendez-vous gémir)_

_Aussi loin qu'un homme peut nous fuir, nous suivons_

_La traînée de sang_

_Alors chassez, mes enfants_

_La meute qu'ils ont toujours redoutée est de retour !)_

Sonata Arctica,Ain't your fairytale (CD Reckoning Night)

* * *

Le vent nocturne laissait échapper une sourde plainte, tandis qu'il s'infiltrait entre les branches tordues d'un arbre mort, perdu au milieu de la lande. Dans le ciel sans étoiles, les nuages se déplaçaient avec lenteur, laissant apparaître par intermittences une lune écorchée dont la lumière froide n'éclairait pas le sol. Sur une branche noueuse se tenait un hibou, immobile et silencieux. Ses grands yeux ronds brillaient comme des lampes. L'animal examinait, non sans méfiance, le sol autour de l'arbre, où la poussière avait paru frémir. S'attendant peut-être à voir surgir quelque proie, il ploya lentement le corps, les ailes entrouvertes, le regard étincelant.

Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien.

Alors que l'oiseau nocturne semblait sur le point de se détendre, le sable se souleva dans le noir, tourbillonnant avec une grâce et une violence qu'aucun animal n'eût pu lui communiquer, et qui ne pouvait provenir de la faible brise. Avec un claquement sec, une branche fut arrachée par la tourmente. Le hibou prit son envol dans un hululement effrayé, curieusement sinistre, et disparut.

Le sable tournoyait maintenant avec furie, sifflant sauvagement, arrachant à l'arbre des brindilles sèches et des fragments d'écorces. Au centre de la tornade se matérialisa la silhouette d'un jeune homme, le corps à demi ployé, les yeux clos, comme en transe. Il ne parut pas remarquer la tempête anarchique qui le cernait. Réajustant posément sa lourde calebasse contre son dos, il se redressa sans hâte, et le sable, comme pour accompagner son geste, retomba avec lenteur, s'enroulant autour de ses chevilles avec docilité. Le calme revint. Seule la brise nocturne agitait les pans de son manteau et ses cheveux en bataille.

Gaara leva les yeux vers le ciel. La lumière blafarde semblait assombrir encore davantage les traits de son visage, faisant paraître auburn ses cheveux écarlates. Avec une attention soutenue, il considéra les alentours, la colline pelée sur laquelle se découpait l'ombre fantomatique d'un arbre mort, les racines noueuses à ses pieds, desséchées depuis longtemps, et la plaine désolée que la nuit engloutissait. Ayant achevé son examen, il posa sa calebasse sur le sol d'un geste fluide, gardant nonchalamment sa main sur le bouchon de liège, s'adossa contre l'écorce froide, et attendit.

Le silence retomba, uniquement perturbé par la rumeur du vent survolant la lande qui, en effleurant l'herbe courte, faisait frissonner les collines.

Tout à coup, ses yeux s'ouvrirent ; verts et sans pupille, cernés de noir, ils étincelaient avec intensité dans les ténèbres, assez semblables à ceux de l'oiseau de proie qui s'était tenu là avant lui. Dehors, rien ne bougeait. Attentif, le ninja balaya du regard le décor assombri. Le sable à ses pieds fut parcouru d'un frémissement. Le bouchon de liège remua imperceptiblement sous sa main.

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Un souffle de vent plus violent que les autres fouetta la colline, et une seconde silhouette apparut non loin de l'arbre, surgie de nulle part, semblait-il. Une longue cape de voyage rabattue sur son visage dissimulait son corps, ne laissant entrevoir que quelques mèches de cheveux désordonnés. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Toujours immobile, Gaara plissa les yeux. D'ordinaire, ce type de capes n'était utilisé que par de puissants pays ninja, lors de missions d'assassinat ou d'espionnage. En raison de leur coût de fabrication, il n'était pas simple de s'en procurer à moins d'être un shinobi de haut niveau : larges et solides, elles permettaient une grande liberté de mouvement et, d'une couleur sombre et unie, on les appréciait pour la discrétion parfaite qu'elles assuraient.

Alors, se demandait le Kazekage de Suna, pourquoi avait-on jugé opportun de peindre sur celle-ci une gigantesque spirale orange ?

Il n'eut toutefois pas le loisir de se pencher plus avant sur la question, car le nouveau venu, jetant sans autre forme de procès le précieux morceau de toile en travers d'une branche, se jeta sur lui avec l'enthousiasme d'un missile et, surpassant le sable de vitesse, manqua d'assommer son jeune contrôleur en le plaquant contre l'écorce.

-GAARA ! Ca fait un bail ! Je voulais venir te voir, mais depuis deux mois j'ai pas été foutu de sortir du village, tu peux pas imaginer à quel point c'était chiant ! Je veux dire, c'est pas que j'aime pas Konoha ou quoi, mais putain, j'étais enfermé dans le bureau des Hokage les trois quarts du temps, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais devenir taré ! En plus, la vieille en fout pas une rame, elle passe son temps à boire et à dormir, résultat c'est moi qui me tape tout le boulot ! Elle s'imagine sûrement que c'est son cochon qui va remplir les papiers à sa place… Tu sais quoi ? Ses discours sur les responsabilités du Hokage, elle ferait bien de se les foutre au cul, je parie que je les connais mieux qu'elle. Et les gars du Conseil qui m'engueulent sous prétexte que soit disant j'écris mal, ils me les cassent aussi ! A mon avis, ceux qui sont pas contents devraient tout copier à ma place, ça leur ferait peut-être passer l'envie de râler pour des conneries pareilles ! Je veux dire, c'est d'un _pays _qu'on s'occupe, oui ou merde ? J'ai essayé de leur faire comprendre à la dernière réunion, et là évidemment…

Gaara cligna des yeux à deux reprises, un peu sonné, et fut incapable de suivre le reste du discours. Il tâchait de retenir le sable qui ondulait nerveusement autour de ses sandales, sur le point de surgir pour repousser la menace potentielle que représentait l'individu orange, ou peut-être simplement pour le faire taire. Figé, le corps tendu, tassé contre le tronc rugueux qui écorchait ses vêtements, le regard fixe et un peu égaré, le seigneur de Suna n'était pas sans rappeler un animal sauvage, peut-être pas traqué, mais quand même sérieusement pris au dépourvu.

Son interlocuteur finit par remarquer la mine consternée du jeune homme, se tut un instant sur le coup de la surprise, et dut réprimer en catastrophe son fou rire. L'exercice lui prit une bonne minute. Finalement, il recula d'un pas, un peu gauche, se grattant l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Ah, ouais, désolé, j'aurais dû prévenir avant de te balancer contre cet arbre. En plus, je crois que je suis un peu à la bourre, hahaha… Mais ça, tu sais, c'est la faute de Kakashi-sensei ! Tu peux pas imaginer ce que ça fait d'avoir été son élève tout ce temps, à attendre chaque JOUR au moins deux heures avant qu'il se décide à se bouger le cul, tout ça pour nous déballer une de ses excuses à la con ! Forcément, à force on prend des mauvaises habitudes… Bien _sûr_, maintenant que je suis le chef du village et tout et tout, il essaye de faire croire que sans lui j'aurais jamais été foutu de quitter l'Académie, mais putain, c'est pas lui qui va se mettre à parler de ses foutus vices. Je veux dire, OK Sasuke-teme me traite de pervers, mais c'est QUI qui lisait des bouquins pornos sous mon nez pendant l'entraînement ? Bon, je suppose que de ce côté-là, c'est plutôt à cause de l'ermite pervers… En tous cas c'est sûrement pas ma faute ! Hem… Dis, je t'ai pas trop fait attendre, au moins ?

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Gaara pour comprendre que l'on venait de lui poser une question. Il se redressa avec lenteur, s'écartant du tronc qui griffait ses omoplates, et fit deux pas vers la lande. Il avait emporté avec lui le bouchon de sa calebasse, et le sable suivait sa trajectoire comme un long ruban sombre. Du coin de l'œil, il considérait le jeune ninja blond, aux yeux un peu trop espiègles, peut-être, pour paraître tout à fait inquiets, tandis qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse.

-La nuit…murmura-t-il enfin, et sa voix grave semblait être un écho de la rumeur du vent, j'ai l'habitude d'attendre.

Après un temps d'hésitation, il inclina la tête en direction de Naruto, et ajouta :

-Je suis heureux que tu aies pu venir.

L'autre répondit par un sourire rayonnant, qui sembla presque fendre en deux son visage :

-Bien SÛR que je suis venu ! Depuis le temps que je suis coincé dans ce putain de bureau, j'allais pas louper une occasion pareille ! Moi qui croyais que j'aurais un peu plus de temps libre maintenant qu'on est en paix… Merde, « être en paix », ça veut dire que tout se passe BIEN, normalement. Mais naaaaan, toujours autant de boulot que si on se faisait attaquer sur toutes les frontières. Toi aussi, je parie que ça te fait du bien de prendre un peu l'air… AAH !

Le sable fut parcouru d'un spasme et se ramassa sur le sol comme une créature griffue. Gaara s'était figé, scrutant les ténèbres en quête d'un adversaire. Seul le vent gémissait dans la plaine. Après s'être assuré que personne ne se tenait tapi dans le creux des collines, le jeune réceptacle jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon, qui paraissait toujours aussi choqué, la bouche ouverte et comme foudroyé sur place. Il remarqua avec quelque surprise que l'index accusateur du Hokage était pointé dans sa direction.

-Gaara, merde… Me dis pas que t'as _encore_grandi ?

Un peu déconcerté, et se demandant toujours s'il convenait ou non de baisser sa garde, l'interpellé regarda gauchement sa main, comme dans l'espoir d'y voir écrit une réponse quelconque.

Il était vrai que, ces dernières années, il avait grandi plus vite et plus régulièrement que son collègue. Naruto s'était davantage élargi avec le temps, pas peu fier de constater que sa musculature se développait sensiblement, et lui attirait de plus en plus fréquemment l'admiration, voire l'intérêt de ses concitoyens des deux sexes. A sa majorité, le Hokage de Konoha, s'il ne mesurait pas beaucoup plus d'un mètre soixante-cinq, pouvait du moins se vanter, et il ne s'en privait pas, de disposer d'un mètre soixante-cinq particulièrement bien bâti.

Gaara, au contraire, semblait n'avoir poussé qu'en longueur. Comme s'il se fût subitement lassé de la stature chétive, un peu enfantine, qui avait été la sienne jusque deux ans auparavant, il s'était déployé comme une fougère, se déroulant calmement pour se tendre vers le ciel. Quelques mois avaient suffi à la transition pour s'opérer et, à présent âgé de dix-sept ans, le Kazekage de Suna était haut et droit comme une tige de roseau, presque aussi mince. On ne savait pas au juste d'où il tirait la force de manipuler sa volumineuse calebasse de sable, avec la même aisance que s'il se fût agi d'une partie de son propre corps.

Tout cela pris en compte, il était possible, en effet, de supposer qu'il avait encore grandi depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Ayant examiné le problème, Gaara songea à formuler une réponse. Cependant, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'espacer les lèvres que Naruto, commençant sans doute à s'impatienter,s'était à nouveau jeté sur lui. Une fois encore, retenir le sable qui frémissait nerveusement sous ses sandales. Le jeune shinobi se tenait debout face à lui, un air de profond sérieux dans ses yeux plissés, si près que leurs nez se touchaient presque, et que le jeune réceptacle pouvait percevoir sa chaleur corporelle contre sa propre peau. Ayant examiné son vis-à-vis des pieds à la tête, le Hokage de Konoha plaça le tranchant de sa main au sommet de son crâne et, une moue exagérément concentrée tordant ses traits, le reporta lentement vers le visage de Gaara, quelque part au milieu de son propre front.

Le jeune seigneur suivit le rituel avec une circonspection modérée. Il avait appris à ne pas chercher à comprendre trop longtemps certains agissements de Hokage le Sixième, destinés, sans doute, à lui demeurer insondables pour le restant de ses jours. Seule la mine catastrophée qu'arborait son ami le préoccupait encore, et le poussa à avancer une hypothèse.

-Tu aurais voulu que je sois moins grand ? Demanda-t-il avec lenteur.

Il avait déjà amorcé la série de signes composant un sort d'illusion mineur quand Naruto protesta bruyamment, son large sourire réapparaissant sans transition sur ses traits :

-Nan nan nan, bien sûr ! …Bon, j'ai un an de plus, donc si t'avais vraiment été un pote, t'aurais pu essayer de rester un tout petit peu plus petit que moi… Mais c'est cool que tu grandisses ! T'as une classe d'enfer, comme ça. Et puis, tu pouvais pas continuer à être plus petit que Sakura-chan ! Depuis le temps que vous êtes ensemble !

Il ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport, mais au vu du ton enjoué de son collègue, Gaara supposa que le problème ne devait pas être bien grave. Il garda le silence.

-Tiens, regarde ! Continuait Naruto avec entrain, réitérant son geste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Avec les cheveux, je te dépasse ! Impec ! Maintenant, tout le monde est content !

Sur cette déclaration, la tornade orange s'écarta en sautillant, au grand soulagement du jeune réceptacle, dont le conduit auditif commençait à émettre un sifflement aigu. Naruto étira ses bras, aspirant de grandes bouffées d'air nocturne, et tourna sur lui-même avec un sourire si large que ses dents paraissaient briller dans le noir. Gaara le regardait faire en silence, la tête légèrement penchée de côté. Il était difficile de s'en assurer dans les ténèbres, mais son regard semblait s'être adouci.

-Ouah ! C'est trop bien d'être dehors ! S'exclama le jeune Hokage, laissant le vent glacé engourdir son visage. Putain, je sais pas comment j'ai pu tenir tout ce temps coincé dans ce fichu bureau. Je vois pas pourquoi ils me forcent à faire ça, tout le monde dit que je suis insupportable quand je reste trop longtemps à l'intérieur. Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point je me suis _emmerdé !_Il se passe jamais rien, à Konoha.

Cette fois, Gaara n'attendit pas pour réagir. Le visage à nouveau rigide, il prononça :

-En es-tu sûr ?

Sa voix grave résonnait sourdement dans la steppe obscure, pareille au grondement de l'orage, avec un écho un peu sinistre que le silence amplifiait. Naruto avait saisi son coude de la main droite, et commençait à étirer son cou dans un concert de craquements. Toutefois, à la question du jeune homme, il s'immobilisa, et se retourna pour lui faire face. Son visage, barré de fines cicatrices en forme de moustaches, était redevenu sérieux.

-Ouais… En fait non. On a eu ces histoires. Des espèces de…de sectes, ou un truc du genre. Il y a les mêmes au pays du Vent, c'est ça ?

Lentement, le réceptacle inclina la tête. Il y eut un silence, uniquement perturbé par le sifflement du vent dans les branches de l'arbre mort.

Naruto eut un petit rire, un peu forcé.

-C'est bizarre, non ? Dans deux pays différents, comme ça… Je veux dire, c'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient tous être en contact ou je sais pas quoi, ce serait un peu énorme… Enfin, personne nous a attaqué, jusque là. En plus, ils ont l'air franchement nul ! On se fait du mouron pour rien, si ça se trouve.

-…C'est possible.

-Au fond, ça montre vraiment qu'on a rien d'autre à foutre : deux Kage qui se déplacent pour un truc pareil ! On s'emmerde, en ce moment. Faudra que tu viennes à Konoha plus souvent, comme l'année dernière ! Là, au moins, il se passait des trucs.

A nouveau, le jeune seigneur inclina la tête. Il y avait toutefois quelque chose de moins sinistre dans ce geste-ci, de plus fluide.

-J'essaierai, dit-il doucement.

Naruto retrouva instantanément sa bonne humeur, et se mit à marcher de long en large sur la colline. Ses sandales martelaient le sol avec un bruit sourd, régulier, dans lequel on pouvait presque percevoir, en se concentrant pendant des heures, le résonnement des profondeurs de la terre. C'aurait été un bruit très apaisant, s'il n'avait été couvert par les jacassements enthousiastes du jeune seigneur de Konoha :

-Cool ! On se débarrasse vite fait de ces sales types s'ils décident de nous faire chier, on remplit deux rouleaux, on en parle plus, et ensuite on se débrouille pour se voir plus souvent. Ca paraît un bon programme ! Je vois pas pourquoi les vieux du Conseil mettent tellement de temps à prendre ce genre de décisions : vu comment ils radotent et grattent le papier pendant des semaines à la moindre petite tension, c'est pas étonnant si ça met un temps dingue pour tout résoudre. Moi je dis, la paix, ça devrait se régler en trois jours maximum. Faudrait faire une réforme.

L'idée semblait un peu étrange, mais Gaara, par respect pour son ami de longue date, résolut de réfléchir à la question. Après tout, certains de ses projets, même les plus incongrus, avaient donné naissance à des lois tout à fait sensées.

Une fois retournés en tous sens au point de se donner le vertige.

-Au fait, Gaara, en parlant de vitesse… Il serait pas un peu à la bourre, ton agent, des fois ? Déjà que j'étais pas franchement à l'heure…

-Il va venir, répondit calmement l'interpellé. Je lui ai donné l'ordre de se montrer avec quelques minutes de retard. Que trois shinobi se rassemblent au milieu de la nuit sans intervalle de temps pourrait attirer l'attention.

-Mouais. Prise de tête. Et il fait bien son boulot, ce type ?

Hochement de tête. Le jeune homme leva lentement les yeux vers le ciel noir. Un nuage volumineux venait de masquer la lune et sa lumière blafarde, et les traits du réceptacle se fondaient avec l'ombre des collines. Immobile comme une statue de granit, seuls ses cheveux rouges en bataille étaient agités par le vent nocturne. Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques instants, comme pour entendre ou ressentir quelque chose. Quand ils se rouvrirent, une lumière farouche s'était allumée dans ses orbes verts.

-Il approche.

Naruto regarda vivement autour de lui, mais il se détendit rapidement, apparemment satisfait, et croisa les bras derrière la tête avec un sourire décontracté. Levant la tête à son tour, il lança d'un ton espiègle :

-Pas mal, la technique de déplacement. Un peu plus, et je t'aurais pas entendu venir. Mais tu sais, se percher sur une branche pour faire une entrée classe, c'est un coup tellement vieux que ça fait plus peur à personne !

Son regard moqueur s'était arrêté sur le visage fantomatique, d'un blanc de craie, qui se découpait comme une seconde lune dans le ciel noir, lévitant mystérieusement au-dessus de l'arbre mort. La face blafarde était dépourvue d'yeux, hormis les deux trous minuscules, de part et d'autre d'un large bec de faucon. Des traces de peintures sombres donnaient à la créature des traits anguleux, sinistres, et son regard vide était d'une fixité désagréable.

Le visage blanchâtre semblait flotter dans le ciel noir comme un spectre. Toutefois, si l'on regardait avec une attention suffisamment soutenue, on pouvait distinguer la cape de ANBU qui dissimulait sa silhouette, ainsi que ses sandales, appuyées nonchalamment sur une fine branche morte, bien trop fragile pour supporter son poids. Une longue écharpe noire, très large, l'enveloppait jusqu'au menton, l'un de ses pans s'agitant paresseusement derrière lui, claquant parfois dans le vent nocturne. Dans son dos, on devinait la garde d'un sabre immense.

Au mépris de la gravité, l'individu salua profondément. Le masque couleur de craie s'était fixé sur Naruto et, d'une voix masculine, ferme et enjouée, un peu condescendante, il prit la parole :

-« Tellement vieux que ça ne fait plus peur à personne » ? Avec tout le respect que je dois à un seigneur étranger, permets-moi de te contredire. Si ces techniques te semblent tellement archaïques, n'est-ce pas justement parce qu'elles ont survécu aux époques ? Les clichés sont ce qu'ils sont, après tout, car leur effet n'a jamais cessé d'ébranler la race humaine. Seigneur, un conseil : pour prétendre que je suis incapable d'inspirer la peur, attends du moins que la pointe de mon sabre n'ait quitté son fourreau, et luit contre ta gorge.

L'interpellé avait cligné des yeux deux ou trois fois, essayant de comprendre si ce type le provoquait en duel, ou se contentait de délirer ferme. Ou alors il se foutait de sa gueule ? Le ANBU le regardait toujours d'en haut, l'ironie dans le ton de sa voix contrastant bizarrement avec le masque sinistre à visage de faucon. Gaara le fixait également, le regard comme d'habitude indéchiffrable, mais suffisamment insistant pour avoir l'air d'attendre. Le shinobi parut s'en rendre compte, fit volte-face et reprit d'un ton plus posé, quoique toujours plein d'assurance :

-Pardonnez ma négligence, Maître Gaara. Je parle, je parle, et j'oublie tous mes devoirs.

Sur ce, il disparut dans les ténèbres, sans faire frémir la branche qui le soutenait. Il se réceptionna silencieusement à terre, d'un mouvement fluide et curieusement élégant. Seule son écharpe émit un léger froissement en balayant le sol autour de lui. S'étant redressé, il s'inclina profondément devant le seigneur de Suna, puis se retourna de trois quarts pour ployer très légèrement la nuque en direction de Naruto.

Celui-ci aurait pu en être vexé, mais il venait de remarquer la cape du ANBU, qu'il avait savamment drapée sur son corps de manière à mettre en valeur la partie gauche de sa silhouette, laissant deviner sa taille élancée et les muscles de ses bras. On était loin des sacs de pommes de terre dont s'affublaient les unités de Konoha. Le jeune Hokage était trop occupé à se demander comment ce type avait fait son coup, et si ça pouvait marcher sur ses propres vêtements, pour songer à relever la flagrante partialité du ninja dans ses manifestations de respect.

-J'ose espérer ne pas vous avoir fait patienter trop longtemps, Maître Gaara. J'ai agi selon vos directives, et rassemblé autant d'informations que possible. Les nouvelles que j'apporte, il me semble, devraient retenir votre intérêt.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de sa cape un rouleau qu'il déposa respectueusement sur le sol, aux pieds du jeune homme. Le sable frémit autour de l'objet avec un léger crissement, l'agrippa comme une serre, et s'éleva lentement pour la placer entre les doigts du réceptacle. Hochant la tête en signe de remerciement, le jeune démon desserra enfin les lèvres :

-Ces informations sont destinées à l'alliance de Konoha et de Suna, commença-t-il…

-L'Alliance du Jour et de la Nuit ! Coupa joyeusement Naruto. On nous a refilé un surnom cool, Gaara, utilise-le !

Gaara hésita un moment, puis inclina la tête en direction de son compagnon.

-…à l'Alliance du Jour et de la Nuit, continua-t-il calmement. En conséquence, je voudrais que le Hokage puisse entendre ton rapport. Tu peux aussi retirer ton masque.

Et, se tournant à nouveau vers son collègue :

-Naruto, voici l'un des membres les plus jeunes de l'unité ANBU de Suna, et le plus efficace actuellement. Son nom de code est Shida.

Le shinobi s'était défait de son visage de faucon, dévoilant une peau bronzée aux traits volontaires, presque noire, dont les yeux sombres et un peu bridés brillaient d'une lueur crâne. L'écharpe drapée autour de ses épaules atteignait presque son nez, mais on devinait tout de même un léger sourire confiant sur ses lèvres, qui eut tendance à s'élargir aux paroles du Kazekage. Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de vingt-deux ans.

-« Shida », comme la fougère ? Demanda Naruto, un sourcil haussé. C'est bizarre, comme nom de code, pour un type qui vit à Suna… Ah ! Je parie que c'est à cause de ce truc sur ta joue ! Tu t'es fait ça comment ?

Il désignait la large cicatrice recourbée sur le visage du jeune homme qui, seule, perturbait la régularité de ses traits. La blessure partait de sa tempe et barrait sa joue droite, s'interrompant à quelques centimètres à peine de sa carotide. Quelqu'un avait gravé sur la chair de plus petites entailles horizontales, de part et d'autre de la plaie, lui donnant l'aspect d'une plante fossile.

Shida effleura du bout des doigts la marque blafarde sans cesser de sourire, et répliqua de sa voix assurée, où pointait un peu d'insolence :

-C'est une histoire bien trop banale, j'en ai peur, pour un shinobi de ta renommée. Tout au plus est-elle bonne à divertir de jeunes civils. Je ne doute pas que ta vie ait été plus mouvementée que la mienne, seigneur Hokage.

-Ha, tu parles ! S'exclama Naruto avec entrain (les fanfaronnades du ANBU avaient tendance à éveiller son côté grande gueule). Si t'entendais la moitié de ce qui m'est arrivé, tu crèverais de trouille ! J'ai pas ma tête sculptée sur la falaise de Konoha pour mes beaux yeux, tu sais.

-Je n'en attends pas moins du plus jeune Hokage qu'a connu Konoha, et à qui Maître Gaara voue une telle confiance, répliqua l'autre, le sourire incisif. Permets-moi, tout de même, de te contredire à nouveau : me faire « crever de trouille », comme tu le formules ? Vraiment, je serais un bien piètre shinobi si les mots suffisaient à m'effrayer, surtout prononcés dans un tel registre. Sans doute fais-tu référence aux membres de l'Akatsuki, et aux combats qui vous ont opposés. Cependant, n'y vois pas d'offense, je me pense largement de taille à leur donner du fil à retordre, si je venais à croiser l'un d'entre eux. Qu'en savons-nous ? Peut-être serais-je celui qui ramènera aux pieds du Kazekage le corps lié du chef d'Akatsuki, ou encore de ce déserteur d'Iwa, qui a vaincu Maître Gaara par la ruse il y a deux ans.

A ces mots, il s'interrompit quelques instants, comme pour refréner l'ardeur qui commençait à faire vibrer sa voix. Renversant la tête en arrière, il aspira plusieurs goulées d'air nocturne, de la vapeur se formant autour de ses lèvres à chacune de ses inspirations, et murmura entre ses dents, un vif éclat dans son regard : « mon pied sur leur échine, ces traîtres rampants, à genoux devant mon seigneur, à sa merci… »

Avec un léger rire, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, massant sa tempe comme pour s'éveiller d'une transe. Il reprit plus posément :

-En ce qui concerne tes yeux… Oh, je ne dirais rien à ce sujet. Peut-être les modes sont-elles différentes à Konoha et, ma foi, je me garderais bien de critiquer des goûts étrangers, aussi excentriques soient-ils.

-Eh…EEEEH ! Mais tu veux te battre, ou quoi ?

Courte révérence. Le ninja avait décidément l'air de s'amuser.

-Ce serait pour moi un grand honneur que de me mesurer au Sixième Hokage de Konoha, et je serais curieux de connaître l'issue d'un tel affrontement. J'ai peur, cela dit, qu'il ne nous faille reporter ce duel. Je suis venu faire un rapport, il me semble.

Naruto jura assez bruyamment, mais ne trouva rien à redire. Il croisa donc les bras sur sa poitrine et entreprit de bouder, ce qui ne produisait pas grand effet dans le noir. Shida s'était déjà retourné vers son Kazekage, droit et fier, pour s'adresser à lui :

-Comme convenu, j'ai commencé mon enquête aux frontières de notre pays, là d'où nous venaient les premières rumeurs. Je me suis ensuite infiltré dans les pays limitrophes, et j'y ai poursuivi mes investigations pendant quelques semaines. Il y avait, il me faut le reconnaître, beaucoup à entendre, c'est pourquoi ma mission s'est révélée plus longue que prévue.

Hochement de tête. Gaara avait plissé les yeux. Il ne desserra pas les lèvres, mais son regard, fixe et intense, bizarrement patient, formulait une question silencieuse, que le vent sur la lande paraissait murmurer pour lui.

Et, comme en réponse, Shida inclina la tête.

-Ils sont ce que nous pensions, et plus nombreux que nous ne l'avions imaginé. Mais ils sont faibles, et on dirait qu'ils n'ont pas conscience de leur propre nombre…

Il avait mis la main à son menton, songeur, et tordait machinalement un brin d'herbe glacé entre ses orteils. Il poursuivit avec lenteur :

-C'est étrange, d'ailleurs. J'ai vu un grand nombre de ces groupes : aux confins de nos terres, dans les pays limitrophes, à Konoha, et jusque sur les terres d'Iwa, dans le Nord. Ils avaient peu en commun : certains se rassemblaient en cachette au milieu de la nuit, d'autres organisaient des discours sur les marchés de leur village. Il y avait des shinobi, de Suna ou de l'étranger, des mercenaires. Certains de ces groupes, et cela m'a paru singulier, ne semblent composés que de civils… Tout varie énormément d'un lieu à l'autre, ils n'entrent pas en contact, hormis quelques communautés très proches, et paraissent ignorer leur existence respective. Mais ils sont tous là pour la même chose.

Cette fois, le jeune seigneur demeura impassible, et ce fut Naruto qui s'exclama, abandonnant son silence renfrogné, le regard soudain rempli de haine :

-Tu vas tourner autour du pot pendant des heures, comme ça ? Et juste pour confirmer un truc aussi… Me dis pas… Me dis pas que c'est vrai, ces conneries qu'on raconte !

Le ANBU aurait pu trouvé là matière à railler son jeune supérieur, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, il ne profita pas de l'occasion offerte, et garda le silence. Bien qu'il sourît toujours, une ombre passa sur ses traits, allumant l'espace d'une seconde un éclat curieusement menaçant dans ses yeux bridés, et cette ombre, en elle-même, était une réponse suffisante. Naruto serra les poings, tremblant un peu, jurant à mi-voix entre ses dents crispées :

-Putain… Les enfoirés…

Puis, il se mit à hurler :

-C'est pas possible, des connards pareils ! Ca fait plus d'un an qu'on a fondé l'Alliance, et on a pas détruit le monde avec, bordel ! Même les plus ahuris ont bien dû finir par laisser tomber leurs putain de superstitions, et réaliser qu'on était pas des monstres ! Mais ils se foutent de nous, merde ! Depuis le temps qu'on se casse le cul à maintenir la paix dans le monde des ninjas, et eux, et eux ils fondent leurs saloperies de sectes un peu partout, soit disant pour « purifier le pays du démon qui le possède » ou je sais pas quelle connerie, et ces abrutis d'enfoirés vont jusqu'à se faire appeler…

-Les Maîtres des démons, acheva posément le jeune ANBU. C'est le nom qu'ils se sont tous attribués.

Son ton était toujours posé, mais il ne souriait plus.

-BORDEL !

Naruto se précipita sur l'arbre mort, et décocha un violent coup de poing contre l'écorce rugueuse. Le bois s'écrasa contre ses phalanges avec un bruit curieusement clair, comme l'éclatement du cristal, peut-être en raison du givre qui couvrait sa surface. La douleur remonta jusqu'à son épaule, brûlante, comme sa colère et le chakra rouge qui lui donnait envie de démolir la colline. La lande était silencieuse, indifférente. Seul résonna brièvement l'appel lointain d'un oiseau de proie.

Gaara, quant à lui, n'avait pas esquissé un geste, et rien dans son attitude, ni dans son regard voilé par les ténèbres, ne trahissait la moindre amertume. Cependant, lorsque le ninja blond replia le bras pour frapper à nouveau, un ruban de sable s'enroula autour de son poignet, froid et souple, et arrêta son geste. Il y eut une pause. La main entrouverte, le jeune seigneur se demanda quelques instants ce qu'il convenait de faire, et finit par replacer délicatement le poing serré au côté du garçon. Il n'aurait su quoi lui dire, alors que son ami se tournait vers lui avec surprise, et fut soulagé de voir ses traits se détendre, et un léger sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

D'un signe de tête, il encouragea son agent à poursuivre.

-De pures superstitions, déclara celui-ci, esquissant du plat de la main un geste méprisant, qu'ils ne fondent sur rien de concret. La plupart d'entre eux sont des campagnards, perdus dans des hameaux en pleine montagne, ou dans des cités civiles où l'on n'entend guère parler de ninjas. Mal informés, par conséquent. Hormis les groupes les plus proches de Konoha, ils n'ont pour cible que vous, Maître Gaara, et semblent vous croire entouré d'une armée de créatures infernales, âmes enchaînées de vos victimes et tout le reste, qui auraient d'ores et déjà pris d'assaut le pays du Vent. Vous seriez surpris d'entendre les curieux détails que l'on fournit quant à votre apparence, votre habillement ou vos habitudes alimentaires. Mais il me faudrait tout un cycle lunaire pour les énumérer convenablement.

« Rares sont ceux qui savent qu'un démon fut également scellé en la personne du Hokage à Konoha. Ceux qui ont entendu prononcer le nom d' « Alliance du Jour et de la Nuit » se persuadent généralement que le Kazekage a dévoré l'âme de Naruto Uzumaki pendant son sommeil afin de le manipuler. Il prévoirait à présent de faire de même avec les autres Kage, puis avec l'empereur, pour finalement parvenir à son objectif final : plonger notre monde dans les ténèbres et la ruine. Ou quelque chose dans cette musique-là.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec un rire sec. Naruto cracha de mépris.

-C'est bien ce que je dis : on se fout de notre gueule ! Et évidemment, c'est encore Gaara qui trinque… Bordel, ces connards me dégoûtent, qu'est-ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse pour qu'ils comprennent qu'on est pas des monstres ? Faut qu'on leur greffe une autre cervelle, ou quoi ? Et avec des contes de vieilles femmes, maintenant… Comment tu peux supporter un truc pareil sans rien dire, Gaara ?

Arraché à son silence impassible, l'interpellé considéra son collègue un moment sans répondre. La nuit engloutissait à demi ses traits, ne laissant visibles que les légers nuages de vapeur qui s'échappaient régulièrement de ses lèvres. D'ordinaire, ce genre de questions le gênait, car il ne pouvait penser à une réponse susceptible de réconforter son ami. Cette fois, pourtant, il trouva sans trop de mal ce que Naruto voulait entendre et, avec un mince sourire mi-soulagé, mi-mélancolique :

-Tant qu'il y aura des gens pour nous considérer comme des êtres humains…ce genre de superstitions n'aura pas d'importance.

-Ouais, bien dit ! Renchérit immédiatement le Hokage, ravi de continuer sur une note optimiste. On s'en fout de ce qu'ils disent, après tout ces types nous connaissent même pas. Juste des villageois débiles qui ont bouffé des préjugés à en devenir obèses ! Et puis, ils sont nazes, pas vrai ?

Cette dernière question s'adressait à Shida, qui s'était adossé contre l'arbre et considérait la lande obscure avec nonchalance. Il avait rejeté sa cape sur son épaule droite, exposant son bras à la morsure de la nuit, sans que la peau cuivrée ne se couvrît de chair de poule. Ses yeux brillaient derrière l'énorme écharpe couvrant son menton, et paraissaient sourire. Il répliqua d'un ton railleur :

-Les plus puissants d'entre eux ne pourraient franchir nos murailles, ni tenir un siège plus de trois mois. Ils ne présenteraient de véritable menace que s'ils venaient à se rassembler, mais ils ignorent l'existence de leurs congénères. De plus, ils ne sont guidés que par quelques superstitions, et le Ciel sait que la peur n'a jamais été un étendard bien fiable. Si les choses restent telles qu'elles sont, nous n'aurons aucune difficulté à les écraser. Démanteler les organisations les plus rebelles devrait largement suffire à calmer les autres.

Naruto approuva joyeusement de la tête, mais Gaara, demeuré sinistre, répéta à voix basse :

-Si les choses restent telles qu'elles sont ?

Un silence.

-Oui… C'est un aspect un peu préoccupant du problème, que je m'apprêtais à évoquer.

Shida souriait toujours, mais il y avait dans son regard une sorte d'ironie, ou d'incertitude.

-Je vous ai déjà parlé, Maître Gaara, de la manière dont s'est déroulée mon enquête. J'ai tout d'abord identifié les soi-disant « Maîtres des démons » vivant sur nos terres, avant de poursuivre mes investigations à l'étranger. A mon retour, je les ai examinés à nouveau, afin de m'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas plus agités qu'auparavant. Cependant…

Il hésita un instant, et reprit, un accent plus sombre dans le timbre de sa voix :

-En l'espace de deux mois, le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour mener à bien ma mission et revenir, trois autres de ces groupes étaient apparus au pays du Vent. A l'intérieur même de nos frontières.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-Ca paraît un peu rapide, deux mois… Tu vas pas me dire que ces espèces de sectes surgissent de nulle part ? Ou que les gens se réveillent le matin en se disant « Tiens, on va fonder un groupe pour casser du démon ! » ? C'est débile.

-Improbable, rectifia le jeune ANBU avec légèreté. Mais il y a plus étrange. Deux rumeurs, qui devraient vous intéresser plus particulièrement, Maître Gaara, étant donné les comptes personnels que vous et votre collègue avez à régler avec l'Akatsuki.

Le seigneur de Konoha fit un bond d'un mètre. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges et, l'espace d'une seconde, l'herbe glacée autour de lui fuma avec un sifflement, tandis que le givre qui la couvrait s'élevait en vapeur.

-Ces types… Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents crispées. Je croyais qu'ils étaient presque tous morts ! Quel rapport avec cette poignée d'imbéciles ?

Gaara écoutait en silence. Le vent était retombé, seule la voix ferme du shinobi de Suna résonnait avec clarté dans la lande, un peu vibrante dans l'air nocturne :

-La première n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence, aussi perturbante soit-elle. Parmi les nombreux groupes qui cernent nos deux pays, seuls quatre d'entre eux ont formé une véritable organisation, et se sont dotés de moyens suffisants pour représenter une menace, même minime. Leurs emplacements exacts sont précisés dans mon rapport. J'ai été surpris de constater, en les espionnant, que tous quatre, à Suna, Konoha, Ame, et jusqu'à la frontière d'Iwa, sans s'être concertés d'aucune manière, s'étaient donnés le même nom de code.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, plus long, que l'air glacial et la profondeur de la nuit ne rendaient que plus pesant. Naruto reprit la parole avec lenteur, d'une voix soudain enrouée :

-…Akatsuki. L'organisation de l'aube. C'est ça ?

Cette fois, Shida éclata de rire et, se redressant face aux deux jeunes seigneurs, il secoua la tête et rectifia :

-Yoake. L'organisation du crépuscule.

Décrivant un large geste du bras pour souligner son geste, il reprit avec emphase :

-Yoake. C'est le nom qu'ils ont trouvé, tous les quatre. Le crépuscule que l'on confond parfois avec l'aube, mais qui annonce la nuit et non le lever du jour. Comme une aube plus sinistre et funeste… Vraiment, c'est une poésie singulière. D'autant plus étrange, que ces gens n'ont probablement jamais entendu parler de l'Akatsuki. Ce n'est pas le genre d'informations que l'on délivre aux villages de province. C'est ce qui me pousse à accorder du crédit à la seconde rumeur…

Naruto jura bruyamment.

-Parce qu'il y a _encore _autre chose ? Mais ces types nous emmerdent ! C'est quoi, cette fois ? Ils se baladent dans des manteaux rouges avec des motifs de nuages noirs, peut-être ? Ils ont tous des boucles d'oreilles avec des trucs bizarres gravés dessus et ils se mettent du mascara vert fluo ?

-Rien d'aussi excentrique, assura le jeune ANBU avec un sourire amusé. Juste un individu un peu singulier que les villageois prétendent avoir vu rôder au milieu de ces groupes. Quelques jours avant que les sectes ne se forment, paraît-il. Un homme en habits de voyage, qui semble se déguiser pour dissimuler son apparence d'un lieu à l'autre, et qui ne s'attarde jamais plus d'une ou deux semaines. Il porterait une bague au pouce droit.

Coupé dans son élan, Naruto ne trouva rien à dire et se contenta de fusiller l'informateur du regard, les poings serrés, les yeux remplis d'appréhension et de colère, comme s'il jugeait Shida personnellement responsable des nouvelles qu'il annonçait. Le ninja, cependant, ne quittait pas Gaara des yeux, et semblait avoir oublié la présence du second seigneur. Tout le temps de leur dialogue, le Kazekage n'avait pas bronché.

-As-tu pu t'assurer de l'identité de cet homme ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

L'autre s'inclina profondément.

-Malheureusement, tout ce que j'ai pu rassembler à son sujet sont des fragments de rumeurs. Aucun des villageois que j'ai interrogés n'a été capable de m'en dresser un portrait précis, et les rares détails physiologiques qu'ils parviennent à énumérer semblent varier d'un village à l'autre. Hormis la bague, il n'a manifestement rien de particulier dans son apparence ou son comportement, sinon sa grande discrétion, et une politesse marquée, paraît-il. Rares sont ceux qui l'ont soupçonné d'être un ninja.

Il se tut l'espace d'une seconde.

-Cependant, au vu des indices qu'il m'a été possible de rassembler, il y a une possibilité –une possibilité très mince, qu'il s'agisse du chef de l'Akatsuki lui-même.

Sur ces mots, il exécuta une révérence élégante, comme pour annoncer qu'il avait achevé sa représentation. Naruto était demeuré immobile, les poings serrés à s'entailler les paumes. Finalement, un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres, et il donna un coup dans le vide, le chakra autour de ses phalanges fendant l'air :

-Parfait ! Ca tombe bien, au fond, que cet enfoiré se montre enfin. Ca me rendait malade qu'il s'en tire pépère après toute la merde qu'il a foutue. On va se servir de ces sectes pour mettre la main dessus, crépuscule ou pas crépuscule, et je vais tellement le tabasser pour ce qu'il a fait à Gaara et aux autres qu'il reconnaîtra plus sa propre tronche !

-C'est une bonne manière d'envisager le problème, en effet, approuva le ANBU en remettant son masque. J'admire ta combativité, seigneur. Cependant, je crains qu'il ne te faille prendre ton mal en patience : les insurrections se concentrent davantage sur Suna que Konoha. L'organisation « Yoake » du pays du Vent n'est qu'à une semaine de marche de nos murailles, et semble décidée à entrer en contact avec nous. Une telle entrevue pourrait faire avancer notre enquête, et dans l'état actuel des choses, ils sont bien trop faibles pour représenter une menace sérieuse.

-Et merde, les salauds… Bon, c'est pas grave ! J'enverrai des renforts à Gaara, et s'il y a un problème, je me déplacerai moi-même jusqu'à Suna ! En attendant, faudra surveiller les sectes qui crèchent à Konoha, j'imagine… Pff, la prise de tête. Dis, Shida, là, je peux te poser une question ?

Le visage blafard se tourna vers lui, sinistre et figé, en contraste étrange avec les yeux bridés remplis d'une lueur crâne qui avaient été là quelques instants auparavant. Mais le Hokage soutint son regard sans broncher.

-Pourquoi, dit-il d'une voix forte et officielle, tu me tutoies alors que tu vouvoies Gaara ? On est tous les deux des Kage, bordel ! Et j'ai un an de plus que lui !

Du masque couleur de craie s'échappa un rire clair et, se couvrant à nouveau de sa cape de ANBU, il répliqua avec condescendance :

-Il est du devoir de tout shinobi, seigneur, de respecter la hiérarchie scrupuleusement. Toutefois, je ne suis pas de ceux qui jugent de la valeur d'un ninja de par son titre : je ne suis prêt à croire sur parole que ce qu'il m'a été donné de voir, et de vérifier par moi-même.

« J'ai vu Maître Gaara lutter contre ce traître d'Iwa, et sauver Suna de la destruction sans craindre d'y sacrifier sa victoire. J'ai entendu son testament, des semaines plus tard, dans lequel il renonçait à son titre, à son honneur et jusqu'à son existence, plutôt que de devenir l'esclave de l'Akatsuki. Je l'ai vu revenir de la servitude avec le cadavre disloqué de Konan, la seconde de l'organisation, pour annoncer la mort d'Akatsuki. Je l'ai vu rebâtir Suna, défendre ses frontières, et rendre à notre village sa splendeur et sa gloire. Je l'ai vu accomplir tout cela, en dépit de son jeune âge et du démon qui le possède.

« Tu comprends donc, seigneur, au moins en partie, la fidélité qui me lie au Kazekage. Sache qu'il me faudra davantage que les échos de tes exploits pour t'accorder un semblable respect. Qui sait ? Si un jour nous organisons ce duel dont tu parlais auparavant, peut-être serai-je amené à modifier ma conduite envers toi. Entre temps, contente-toi de ma politesse, et si le cœur t'en dit, tâche de mériter davantage.

L'expression faciale du Hokage valait le coup d'œil, cependant le ANBU à visage de faucon pivota sur lui-même sans lui accorder un autre regard, et s'agenouilla devant Gaara, le poing contre l'herbe glacée.

-Mon rapport est terminé, Maître Gaara. Quels sont vos ordres ?

-Nous devons nous concentrer sur les insurgés les plus proches, répondit l'interpellé à voix basse, mais sans hésitation. Observe les agissements de cette organisation « Yoake ». S'ils tentent d'entrer en contact avec Suna, tu assureras la fonction d'ambassadeur entre leur chef et le conseil. Organise une équipe d'espionnage pour enquêter sur les autres groupes, à nos frontières.

« Tu peux disposer.

Acquiesçant fièrement, le shinobi disparut, sans autre bruit que le froissement de son écharpe sur le sol humide.

A nouveau, il n'y avait dans la lande rien d'autre que deux ninjas debout dans les ténèbres, et l'arbre mort qui étirait sa silhouette fantomatique vers la lune et les étoiles. Ils se regardèrent un instant.

-On dirait que ça va plutôt se jouer de ton côté, Gaara, fit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Hochement de tête.

-Je sais ! Poursuivit-il avec entrain. Je vais t'envoyer quelques uns de mes hommes : ça te fera des renforts, et ils pourront servir d'intermédiaires entre Konoha et Suna ! On communiquera plus facilement, comme ça. EH ! J'ai qu'à envoyer Sakura-chan : ça fait un moment que vous avez pas pu vous voir, autant profiter de cette merde pour que vous soyez un peu ensemble !

-…Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda doucement le jeune réceptacle.

Le visage du Hokage se fendit d'un large sourire :

-Elle arrête pas de parler de toi, t'es pratiquement devenu un dieu ! Je crois que depuis deux mois, je l'ai pas vue une seule fois sans le pendentif que tu lui as offert. Elle s'entraîne à parler le dialecte de Suna, aussi, et tu la connais, ça fait même pas un an et on dirait déjà qu'elle est née dans le désert ! Là, elle est d'humeur massacrante, parce qu'elle dit qu'elle arrive pas à prononcer les « r » en raclant la gorge comme toi. Je vois pas pourquoi elle râle, moi je trouve que ça a la classe, le dialecte de Suna, en roulant les « r »… Elle est toujours aussi super, quoi ! Et je parie que tu la trouveras encore plus jolie que la dernière fois !

Gaara acquiesça lentement. Les traits de son visage, plus paisibles, lui donnaient un air curieusement mélancolique.

-Tu sais quoi, Gaara ? Reprit Naruto, soudain plus sérieux. C'est quand je pense à Sakura-chan et à toi que ça m'énerve le plus, ces histoires de maîtres des démons et de superstitions débiles. Je vois pas comment on peut encore te prendre pour un monstre, après vous avoir vus tous les deux. Et il y en a encore pour vouloir nous foutre dans une cage, les enfoirés… Et maintenant, c'est l'Akatsuki qui se re-pointe. On va les défoncer rapidement, pas vrai ?

Hochement de tête.

-Je t'enverrai les détails du rapport de Shida par la voie habituelle, ajouta l'adolescent.

Et, désireux de détourner son ami du train sombre qu'avaient pris ses pensées :

-Qu'en est-il de Sasuke Uchiha ?

Même dans le noir, il lui sembla discerner les yeux de son compagnon qui commençaient à briller.

-Ah, ce teme-là ! Toujours vivant, et toujours pas viré de Konoha, je trouve que je m'en tire bien. Bien sûr, on a dû tricher un peu, parce qu'il y a eu un moment où il m'a pas mal tabassé et il a fallu que Sakura-chan me soigne en vitesse pour pas qu'on s'en aperçoive, je veux dire, ça aurait largement suffi pour qu'il se fasse exécuter. Je t'assure que j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie ! Motus et bouche cousu, hein ? Si la vieille Tsunade ou le conseil apprend ça, je vais vraiment me faire défoncer. C'est moi qui l'avait provoqué, de toute manière, alors c'est pas franchement comme s'il avait voulu nous trahir ou quoi, il ferait jamais un truc pareil. Il est complètement con, mais pas à ce point, et puis ça s'améliore… EH ! Tu devineras jamais : j'ai réussi à le traîner à un terrain d'entraînement la semaine dernière. Bien sûr il arrêtait pas de râler, ou alors il la fermait et c'était pire, mais on s'est quand même exercé non-stop pendant six heures ! Ca fait un moment qu'il s'était pas concentré sur quelque chose pendant si longtemps. En plus, à un moment, je me suis cassé la gueule du haut d'un arbre (j'ai fait exprès, hein ! C'était pour descendre plus vite), et je t'assure qu'il a souri !

Il continua encore un moment de la sorte, et Gaara l'écouta patiemment, le sable dans l'herbe glacée ondulant avec lenteur et brisant des brindilles dans un claquement sec ; content, à sa manière, comme chaque fois lorsqu'il suffisait de demeurer immobile et d'écouter quelqu'un en silence pour rendre cette personne heureuse. Au bout de quelques minutes, cependant, il leva les yeux vers le ciel noir, dont les étoiles commençaient à pâlir.

-Il serait plus prudent que nous rentrions avant l'aube.

Naruto redressa la tête à son tour. Son visage était toujours fendu d'un large sourire découvrant ses dents, ses yeux toujours brillants, mais il finit par acquiescer.

-Mouais, je suppose. Au moins pour vérifier si le teme s'est pas ouvert les veines pendant la nuit. Avec un peu de chance, il sera pas de trop mauvais poil, et je pourrai le forcer à sortir un peu de chez lui pour bouffer du ramen !

Gaara l'avait salué d'un léger signe de tête, et commençait à faire volte-face, quand une main agrippa son épaule. Naruto n'avait pas cessé de sourire, mais ce sourire-là, peut-être en raison de la lumière blafarde qui pâlissait ses traits, paraissait moins large. Ses sourcils étaient à demi froncés, ses yeux bleus un peu humides, comme lorsqu'il se refusait à être triste, ou à avoir peur. Il lâcha enfin l'épaule de son compagnon, et lui tendit sa main ouverte.

-Toujours amis, hein ?

Lentement, mais sans hésiter, il présenta sa propre main, un peu pâle à la lumière de la lune, que Naruto saisit joyeusement dans les siennes et serra avec force.

-Toujours amis, répéta le jeune seigneur de Suna.

-Comme le Jour et la Nuit ! Continua l'autre avec entrain. Comme l'Alliance.

Naruto avait toujours adoré ce surnom, et l'image qu'il véhiculait.

-…Comme l'Alliance.

-Quoi que puisse inventer l'Akatsuki, ou les sectes, ou n'importe quoi, dit encore Naruto, et l'on sentait au timbre de sa voix que c'était à cela qu'il avait voulu arriver. Pour les empêcher de démolir tout ce qu'on s'est cassé le cul à construire, pour que plus personne ne nous considère jamais comme des monstres, et pour que rien de ce qu'on a obtenu ne change jamais. Juré.

Cette fois, le jeune réceptacle se tut quelques secondes, mais il finit par entrelacer délicatement ses doigts avec ceux de son ami, serrant de son mieux les deux mains qui couvraient la sienne. Sa voix était basse, comme à son habitude, mais cette fois, elle semblait dépourvue du grondement sourd qu'on croyait entendre résonner d'ordinaire. Elle était presque douce, sage :

-Pour que rien ne change jamais.

Souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, Naruto secoua énergiquement sa main avant de la libérer, et courut chercher sa cape de voyage, décorée d'une large spirale orange. Se retournant, il adressa un geste de bras frénétique à son collègue, qui avait déjà replacé sa calebasse de sable contre son dos.

-Et occupe-toi bien de Sakura-chan !

Le jeune homme inclina la tête, le sable commençant déjà à s'élever gracieusement autour de lui. Avant qu'il ne se fût tout à fait redressé, les deux seigneurs avaient disparu. Dans la lande glacée, envahie de ténèbres qui commençaient à pâlir, il ne restait plus que la silhouette tordue d'un arbre mort, dont quelques branches semblaient avoir été arrachées, des brindilles fendues gisant à terre, et qui présentait sur son écorce, comme une blessure, l'empreinte profonde d'un poing serré.

* * *

Gaara respirait posément l'air nocturne, sec et glacé, qui fouettait son visage. Les dunes défilaient de part et d'autre de son champ de vision, brièvement, avant de s'évanouir dans le noir. Les nuages au-dessus de sa tête se mouvaient à une allure invraisemblable, poussés par le vent furieux qui sifflait au-dessus des collines dans un gémissement sinistre. Mais le jeune réceptacle ne bougeait pas. C'était le désert tout entier qui avançait pour lui, le sable sous ses sandales s'élançant sans un bruit dans les ténèbres, souple et véloce comme un immense serpent des dunes.

Il tenait toujours à la main le rouleau que lui avait confié son agent, et ses doigts, de temps à autre, en suivaient distraitement les contours, sans y accorder un regard. Il avait oublié son existence. Il ne l'ouvrirait pas, il le savait, il n'y songerait même pas une seconde, tant qu'il n'aurait pas franchi les murs de son village.

D'ici-là, il ne penserait pas à ces étranges organisations qui surgissaient de nulle part et s'assimilaient au crépuscule. Ni à la réunion qui aurait lieu le lendemain pour faire part du rapport au conseil, ni aux décisions qu'il lui faudrait prendre et aux responsabilités qu'elles entraîneraient. Ni à l'arrivée de Sakura dans quelques jours. Il ne penserait à rien.

Le jeune réceptacle avait renversé la tête en arrière, laissant les rafales agiter ses cheveux écarlates, assombris par la lueur blême de la lune, de la couleur du sang sur le métal. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le ciel noir, profond comme un gouffre d'encre, que les constellations semblaient rendre plus glacial encore, et se laissait graduellement envahir par tout cela, le vent sifflant à ses oreilles, émaciant les traits de son visage et mordant la cicatrice à son front, l'odeur sauvage du désert qui s'ouvrait devant lui, le crissement du sable à ses pieds, tout autour, le chakra qui brûlait ses méridiens et irradiait par tous les pores de sa peau, jusqu'à ce que tout semble se confondre en lui, une unique sensation dévorante, l'immensité désertique.

Une falaise se dressa dans le noir, les roches anguleuses braquées sur lui comme des lances, et que la nuit semblait acérer davantage. Mais il s'agissait de ses lances, de son armée et de sa nuit. Il ne broncha pas. Le sable sous ses sandales effleura les bords de la falaise sans ralentir sa course, s'enroulant autour de leur pointe avec un bas sifflement, et il s'éleva dans les airs comme un démon ailé.

Un instant, Gaara laissa la sensation de vitesse et de pouvoir l'envahir, tandis qu'il se dressait de toute sa hauteur devant les falaises dentelées et les dunes au-delà, et le village quelque part au creux des falaises. L'éclat de la demi-lune, qui venait d'apparaître d'entre les nuages obscurs, inonda sa silhouette, détachant ses traits dans un violent contraste d'ombres et de lumière blanche. L'air était glacé, vif et sec, il portait avec lui l'odeur sanglante du désert et la morsure du sable. Il y avait un gouffre, dans ce ciel noir, immense, une ouverture béante qui semblait déchirer son corps, écarteler son esprit, l'étendre, tout engloutir.

Lentement, il ouvrit les bras. Le sable s'élevait avec lui dans les ténèbres ouvertes, dans le vide. Shukaku hurlait à ses oreilles, excité par l'altitude et le chakra affluant dans le corps de son réceptacle, tonnant un chant guerrier dans le dialecte guttural de Suna, qu'il devait tenir de l'époque où il avait été moine dans le désert, une très vieille mélodie remplie de haine et de gloire, dont les paroles avaient depuis longtemps perdu leur sens.

Et, un instant, Gaara espaça les lèvres pour imiter ce chant.

Cependant, Suna venait d'apparaître. Blottie dans les mâchoires des falaises, basse et ramassée, elle demeurait curieusement belle, semblable à une toile d'araignée sculptée dans la pierre, où çà et là une petite lumière jaune étincelait. Le jeune seigneur baissa les yeux vers elle, presque hâtivement, et il laissa l'instant lui échapper, coulant entre ses doigts comme de l'eau claire pour disparaître dans le sol asséché. Le sable descendit avec une grâce reptilienne pour s'enrouler à terre, l'entourant comme pour guider sa chute, tandis que lui-même atterrissait sans un bruit sur le large balcon du centre administratif, surplombant les rues silencieuses et la cité toute entière.

Un Chûnin l'attendait là.

Il semblait avoir patienté ici un certain temps déjà, adossé contre le bâtiment de pierre, frottant ses mains calleuses l'une contre l'autre en grimaçant, un carnet de notes coincé sous son aisselle. Cependant, avant que les sandales du Kazekage n'aient atteint le sol, et que le sable ne fût tout à fait retourné dans sa calebasse, le shinobi avait retrouvé sa raideur professionnelle, et s'était profondément incliné devant lui. Gaara le considéra du coin de l'œil, ce ninja de moyenne classe d'un certain âge, dont les ans avaient creusé le visage. Son regard était calme, mais toujours intense.

Cela pouvait venir de ce que le ninja ait attendu si longtemps, au beau milieu d'une nuit glaciale, dans le simple objectif de lui remettre un rapport. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une banale affaire administrative.

Ou alors, la brève exaltation qui avait envahi tout son être lors de sa course dans le désert n'avait pas encore tout à fait quitté ses yeux d'aigue-marine.

Mais il faisait trop sombre pour que le shinobi pût remarquer l'éclat étrange dans son regard, et sans s'en inquiéter, il prit la parole :

-Pardonnez-moi de vous importuner à une heure si matinale, Kazekage-sama, et ce dès votre retour. Cependant, il nous a été remis…un rapport, disons, de la part d'une équipe affectée à une mission de patrouille de rang B. Ils sont revenus peu après votre départ, avec deux jours de retard sur l'horaire convenu. Un événement imprévu a retardé leur retour à Suna, et les nouvelles qu'ils rapportent sont… Nous avons jugé nécessaire de vous prévenir dès que possible.

Il s'efforçait de maintenir une voix égale, mais son regard un peu fuyant, ainsi que les pauses qu'il marquait parfois pour reprendre ses esprits, trahissaient son incertitude. Ses doigts s'étaient légèrement crispés sur le carnet de notes et sur le crayon qu'il tenait à la main. Un éclat singulier, dans son regard, lui donnait l'air fiévreux, et il paraissait trembler.

Gaara plissa les yeux.

-De nouvelles menaces ?

Ce fut seulement après avoir prononcer ces mots que le jeune seigneur prit conscience de son erreur, alors que le vétéran se redressait de toute sa taille, comme secoué par une décharge électrique, et qu'un mince sourire empreint de fierté, presque féroce, commençait à tordre ses traits. Quand il répliqua, ce fut d'une voix plus forte, qui parut dévorer son incertitude :

-Non, en aucune manière. Kazekage-sama, il s'agit peut-être de la meilleure nouvelle que nous ayons eu depuis votre retour, il y a deux ans. Notre revanche à tous, l'honneur qu'on nous avait ravi.

Cette fois, l'interpellé pivota lentement sur lui-même, scrutant son interlocuteur de ses yeux verts sans pupille, cernés de noir. Sa concentration froide contrastait fortement avec le visage animé de joie mal contenue qu'arborait le Chûnin, et un instant, ce dernier parut sur le point de détourner le regard. Cependant il poursuivit avec une énergie renouvelée, qui semblait avoir balayé le froid et la fatigue, un accent victorieux dans le timbre de sa voix :

-Deidara de l'Akatsuki a été capturée par Suna. Elle est à présent détenue dans les cachots du village. A la merci de notre colère, et de la votre.

Gaara ne broncha pas, et seul la mince pellicule de sable, à ses pieds, fut parcourue d'un léger frémissement, qui se répandit autour de lui comme une onde de choc. Il garda le silence.

-Nos hommes sont arrivés peu après la tombée de la nuit, poursuivit l'autre, et aucun d'entre eux ne présentait de blessures sérieuses. Manifestement, la criminelle était déjà dans un grand état de faiblesse quand ils l'ont débusquée, et n'a opposé aucune résistance lors de sa capture. Elle a fini par perdre connaissance, peu avant la fin de leur voyage, et ne s'est pas encore éveillée. Nous l'avons séquestrée et placée sous bonne garde. Nous commençons à rassembler nos meilleurs inquisiteurs, en vue de l'interrogatoire.

Il avait prononcé ces dernières phrases avec davantage de lenteur, guettant les réactions de son supérieur en quête d'une marque d'approbation. Celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas. Les traits de son visage ne trahissaient aucune émotion, et seul son regard, si attentif qu'il ne cillait plus, permettait de s'assurer qu'il écoutait toujours. Il se tut quelques instants, et parut plusieurs fois sur le point de prendre la parole. Finalement, il ne prononça qu'un mot, d'un ton calme, un peu froid, qui ne semblait pas être celui de la surprise :

-« Elle ».

Un silence.

-Ah… Oui, en effet, j'avais oublié ce détail, marmonna le Chûnin avec gêne. La personne qu'a ramenée l'équipe de patrouille était une femme. Nous ne sommes pas encore en mesure de trouver une réponse concluante à ce problème, mais il n'y a pas d'erreur possible. Nous avons d'ores et déjà procédé à l'analyse de son chakra, et les bouches dans ses paumes ne permettent pas de douter de son identité : il s'agit bien de Deidara de l'Akatsuki. Un certain nombre de sorts d'illusion auraient pu lui permettre de dissimuler ainsi son apparence, j'imagine… Nous avons prévu d'éclaircir également ce mystère lors de l'interrogatoire, bien que la priorité soit de vérifier qu'elle a pu garder avec l'Akatsuki, et notamment avec son chef. Si jamais elle connaît son refuge, ou si elle est impliquée de quelque manière dans les insurrections actuelles, la questionner fera considérablement avancer notre enquête.

Gaara écouta l'intégralité de son discours en silence, et ne posa aucune question quand l'autre eût terminé. Il n'avait toujours pas esquissé un geste et, si ses yeux n'avaient été si brûlants, ou si glacés, mais on ne pouvait identifier leur éclat dans le noir, on l'aurait cru pétrifié à jamais. Seul un léger souffle de vent bruissa autour d'eux, agitant paresseusement ses mèches assombries, et brisant l'illusion qu'il donnait d'avoir été changé en pierre.

Si le shinobi remarqua son manque d'enthousiasme, et même de surprise, il n'en laissa rien paraître. S'avançant de quelques pas avec une lenteur respectueuse, il lui tendit son carnet de notes en s'inclinant : sur plusieurs pages s'étalaient une longue ligne de questions que l'on avait arrangées, assez ironiquement, à la manière d'un questionnaire de l'Académie. Gaara le reçut dans ses mains, sans le quitter des yeux, et sans que l'expression de son visage ne se modifie, avec la même précaution et la même indifférence que s'il s'était agi d'un artefact extra-terrestre, dont la signification lui échappait, et ne le concernait pas.

-Nous prévoyons de commencer l'interrogatoire dès son réveil. Les questions ont été classées dans l'ordre de nos priorités. Si vous souhaitez apporter des modifications…

Le jeune seigneur ne répondit pas immédiatement, et parcourut des yeux, comme s'il avait été capable de les lire dans le noir, les phrases bien alignées et sagement organisées sur la feuille, étrangement inertes, pour des questions dont la réponse devait s'obtenir dans le sang, les cris et la torture. Il s'écoula peut-être une minute de la sorte, et finalement, il inclina la tête avec lenteur, et tendit sa paume ouverte. Comme le Chûnin se contentait d'observer ses doigts avec une légère consternation, il perdit patience, et le sable s'empara du crayon entre ses doigts pour le déposer au creux de sa main. La pointe de graffite s'attarda sur chaque phrase, descendant avec une lente régularité jusqu'au bas de la page. Là, il hésita encore quelques instants, et ajouta deux lignes d'un unique geste fluide. Après quoi il remit les deux objets entre les mains de son agent et prononça avec calme :

-Ces questions ne figurent pas parmi vos priorités, et je n'attendrai pas beaucoup de détails les concernant. Toutefois, il est possible qu'elle refuse tout à fait d'y répondre. Si tel est le cas, veillez à les poser régulièrement. L'un d'entre vous viendra me fournir un rapport tous les jours, quel que soit l'avancement du réquisitoire.

L'interpellé tendit le carnet de notes devant lui, laissant la lumière pâlissante de la lune éclairer la feuille et l'écriture étroite du jeune seigneur, qui contrastait étrangement avec les autres lignes, formelles comme la calligraphie d'un maître d'école. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quelque peu, sans comprendre, et il parut même sur le point d'émettre un commentaire. Cependant, il se contenta de s'incliner, et demanda d'une voix égale :

-Avez-vous d'autres consignes quant aux…modalités de l'interrogatoire, Kazekage-sama ?

Un silence. Les yeux du jeune homme s'étaient rétrécis, et il lui fallut un moment pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

-Veillez à ce qu'elle reste en vie, dit-il enfin, sa voix très basse, comme le bruissement du sable à ses pieds. Et ne la mutilez pas. Ce sont vos seules restrictions.

Le shinobi acquiesça, prononça une formule de salut d'un ton officiel que l'accent guttural de Suna rendait presque sinistre, et s'en fut.

Le vent était tombé. Il y eut un profond silence, et Gaara demeura longuement immobile, une expression indéchiffrable dans ses yeux d'aigue-marine, sans cesser de fixer le lieu où s'était tenu le shinobi, comme s'il réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et à ce que lui-même avait prononcé.

Il tenait toujours à la main le rapport de Shida, mais ne s'était pas encore tout à fait remémoré son existence. Bientôt.

Et puis, il finit par se détourner, pivotant sur lui-même d'un mouvement fluide, pour faire de nouveau face à son village, de sable et de toiles de pierre, dont quelques lumières commençaient à s'allumer. Et jusqu'à l'aube, perdu dans ses réflexions, il continua de considérer le paysage à ses pieds, les tentacules de Suna qui s'étendaient jusqu'à la falaise, les ruelles étroites, encore silencieuses, et les dunes, très loin devant lui, que le lever du jour commençait à teindre d'un or ensanglanté.


	5. Par dela nos murailles, on murmure

_**L'Exaltation du vide **_

Et oui, je suis toujours vivante… Seul argument pour me faire pardonner : ce chapitre fait soixante-deux pages Word. J'ai enfin fini mes heures de conduite, aussi. Maintenant, il s'agit de rouler avec la famille. Par conséquent, si je cesse définitivement d'écrire, ce sera peut-être parce que j'ai percuté quelqu'un sur la route et que je suis morte. Amis lecteurs habitant en Ile-de-France : particulièrement pendant les week-end et les périodes de vacance, ne prenez pas la voiture, ne traversez surtout pas la route, et évitez dans la mesure du possible de fréquenter les trottoirs.

Merci beaucoup à _Dracosplendens_, _Doctor Flo_(exaucée)_, Sweet Tsubaki _(et remets-toi vite : tu nous manques TT), _Kahyyami, Myrhil _et _Akira Lyu _pour leurs commentaires ! Akira, j'espère qu'on est à peu près aussi ébahies devant tant de génie avec le merveilleux et ô combien dynamique affrontement de Sasuke et de son frère. Finalement, moi, je sais toujours pas si Itachi est pas resté sur son trône et Sasuke perché quelque part dans la pièce à se faire du Doujutsu alors qu'ils se tournent le dos…

N'empêche, admirez ma grande clairvoyance : ce que Kishimoto développe en trois chapitres sur le clan Uchiha, les greffes et les fratricides, je le résume en deux paragraphes près d'un mois auparavant. Bientôt, on va découvrir que Deidara a survécu, et qu'en fait il s'agit bel et bien d'une femme.

Tant qu'à faire, et à titre de protestation contre toutes ces fics évoquées au chapitre précédent ou Deidara, sous prétexte d'être un homme, parvient à être à la fois une prostituée, une gosse dépressive et un genre de guenon-croisée-taureau en chaleur, je fonde dès aujourd'hui le CDI : _Contre les Deidara Ithyphalliques, _et invite mes lecteurs à adhérer au plus vite.

Sans plus attendre, la fic. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Par-delà nos murailles, on murmure 

_**Did I see a spark on your eye?**_

_**Was it just the last light of hope**_

_**That died**__**? …Hope that died…**_

_(Ai-je vu une étincelle dans ton regard ?_

_N'était-ce que la dernière lueur d'espoir_

_Qui mourait ? …L'espoir qui mourait…)_

Sonata Arctica, Sing in silence(CD Silence)

* * *

-J'hésite, déclara Shida d'un ton léger, sur le parti à prendre. Devrions-nous admirer leur aplomb, ou plaindre l'étendue de leur sottise ?

Sa voix était ferme, vibrante de jeunesse et de force, et résonnait presque dans l'air vide. On hésitait à l'associer à la créature immobile sous le soleil de plomb, dont le visage de faucon scrutait le campement, en contrebas, avec la fixité patiente d'un prédateur.

Aux côtés du ANBU se tenait une poignée d'hommes, non masqués ceux-là, debout sur l'affleurement rocheux qui surgissait des dunes comme la corne d'un monstre, perdu dans l'immensité désertique. L'un des guerriers, surtout, se distinguait par ses cheveux écarlates en bataille, par la manière dont les grains de sable en suspension dans l'air l'entouraient comme une aura, et par la toge immaculée qui drapait son corps, renvoyant la lumière crue du désert, de sorte qu'il était pratiquement impossible de le regarder en face.

En réponse à sa remarque, une jeune femme, ses cheveux roses dissimulés sous un châle pour protéger son visage de la brûlure du soleil, fit craquer ses articulations une à une :

-S'ils sont vraiment sur le point de nous tendre un piège, gronda-t-elle, au risque de compromettre sa délicatesse, tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est les regarder cracher leurs dents.

Il y avait de la véhémence, dans le timbre de sa voix et dans ses traits fins contractés. Cependant elle avait baissé les yeux, elle aussi, sur le groupement de tentes, protégé du vent, du sable et de la chaleur infernale par les plaques rocheuses qui les soutenaient. Son expression s'adoucit, d'une expression qui tenait davantage de la tristesse ou de la crainte. C'était un vaste campement, dont la tente centrale, de toile pourpre qui se découpait comme un rubis dans la poussière, avait la taille et l'allure d'un petit temple, gardé par plusieurs sentinelles armées de lances. La place était en effervescence, les gens s'y agitaient comme des fourmis au travail, bien ordonnés, mais ne quittant jamais réellement du regard la douzaine de guerriers qui les surveillait d'en haut, impassibles.

Sakura remarqua les yeux méfiants des voyageurs, rendus rouges et fiévreux par la fatigue, la poussière, et par la sueur perlant sur leur visage, qui faisait luire leur peau d'un éclat maladif. Une défiance acide suintait de ces regards, du campement tout entier, comme une épidémie, et il semblait à la kunoichi que cette défiance corrosive, empoissant l'air, attaquait le tissu délicat de sa peau.

Lentement, elle reporta son regard sur le dos du jeune homme en habits de seigneur, immobile, une lourde calebasse de sable fixée à son dos, contemplant l'horizon avec une apparente sérénité. Lui aussi, forcément, avait senti ce poids malsain qui figeait leur respiration. Retenant un soupir, elle demanda d'une voix plus douce :

-Il n'y a aucune chance pour que leur déclaration de paix soit sincère…n'est-ce pas ?

Le seigneur de Suna tourna légèrement la tête, laissant apparaître le pictogramme sanglant gravé sur son front. Ses yeux d'aigue-marine rencontrèrent ceux, d'un vert plus tendre, de la jeune fille derrière lui. Longuement, il garda le silence, et Sakura remarqua, à la gêne qui transparaissait dans ses yeux clairs sans pupille, qu'il cherchait en vain les mots réconfortants qu'il aurait voulu prononcer. Cette constatation lui arracha un faible sourire.

Quand Gaara se décida à prendre la parole, ce fut pour s'adresser à Shida, mais il considérait toujours la kunoichi du coin de l'œil, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'efforçait de répondre sérieusement à sa question :

-Comment les négociations se sont-elles déroulées jusqu'à présent ?

L'interpellé rejeta sa cape de ANBU sur son épaule, au mépris du soleil incandescent qui frappait son bras cuivré (et qui aurait dû épuiser sa gaieté crâne depuis un moment déjà, songeait Sakura avec une pointe de lassitude). Il répliqua d'un ton dédaigneux :

-Sans chercher un instant à me plaindre, Maître Gaara, c'est une véritable pitié que d'avoir à converser avec des opposants si peu subtils. Vous leur faites trop d'honneur en daignant poser votre regard sur eux, et plus encore en prétendant vous laisser abuser par de si piètres leurres. Toutes ces palabres manquent cruellement d'intérêt… Comment pourrais-je les résumer efficacement ?

Il s'accorda quelques instants pour réfléchir et puis, accentuant ses mots d'un large geste théâtral, trop vif dans l'air brûlant, il reprit avec emphase :

-Soit ! Je me contenterais d'une ancienne légende, qui devrait suffire, ce me semble, à vous faire part de l'essentiel. Soumis à une situation semblable, il y a des siècles de cela, l'ambassadeur d'un vaste empire chemina jusqu'aux terres ennemies, traversant la mer fermée qui les séparait. Arrivé aux portes de la ville, il forma un pli dans sa toge, comme pour y dissimuler un artefact, et s'adressa en ces termes au peuple rival : « J'apporte ici la paix, ou la guerre. Choisissez celle qui vous conviendra le mieux. »

Emporté par son récit, il avait à son tour plié sa cape de ANBU pour former une sorte de besace, et décrivait du bras un large geste d'ouverture, comme pour haranguer une foule imaginaire. A travers le masque rigide, on pouvait pratiquement deviner le sourire suffisant, empreint d'ironie, qui faisait scintiller ses yeux sombres. Il se tut quelques secondes dans cette position, s'assurant d'avoir capté l'attention de son auditoire. Sakura se surprit à espérer que le jeune homme en reste là : sa voix forte résonnait dans son esprit comme un coup de gong, accentuant le mal de tête que provoquait la poigne du soleil immense sur son échine, d'une omniprésence abominable dans le ciel incandescent.

Tout cela commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs.

-Dans la légende, poursuivit cependant Shida, avec davantage de légèreté, la foule hurlait d'une seule voix « La guerre ! », et jurait de mener cette guerre avec la même volonté et la même énergie qu'ils avaient employées pour la déclarer. Ainsi commença la seconde guerre punique, et la déchéance de Carthage.

« Ici, le dénouement diffère quelque peu : les ambassadeurs de Yoake se sont empressés de jurer leur fidélité au village caché de Suna, ainsi qu'à son Kazekage. Selon leurs dires, les Maîtres des Démons, paisible organisation de marchands, de guides et de mercenaires, ont entrepris ce long voyage dans l'unique objectif de lui faire serment d'allégeance. Touchante ingénuité.

N'allait-il pas se taire ?

« A dire vrai, j'envie nos ancêtres, et ces manières qu'ils avaient de régler les conflits : pour pallier à leur manque flagrant de bon sens, du moins faisaient-ils preuve d'une témérité aveugle, qu'on pourrait presque qualifier d'héroïsme. En comparaison, je crains que ma propre histoire ne perde beaucoup de sa portée épique…

-Bon sang, Shida, ce n'est pas un jeu ! Lâcha la kunoichi en serrant les poings. Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles, comme si tu faisais une partie d'échecs ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que leur comportement pourrait très vite mener à la guerre civile ? Ces gens sont des êtres vivants, pas des acteurs de théâtre ! Et s'ils sont vraiment en train de préparer un assassinat…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Sa tête tournait un peu, un vert venimeux dansait devant ses yeux clos, la chaleur liquéfiait son esprit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour prendre conscience de ses mots, et regretter sa perte de contrôle. A nouveau, elle chercha des yeux le regard de Gaara, toujours à demi tourné vers eux. Il avait suivi leur dialogue avec une attention silencieuse, et même une sorte de curiosité. Un moment, il observa la jeune femme sans rien dire, presque inquiet, paraissant un peu égaré dans ses habits blancs trop formels.

Shida, pour sa part, ne se priva pas de réagir. Il effectua une profonde révérence devant la jeune kunoichi, sa lourde écharpe noire (comment diable arrivait-il à porter une chose pareille dans le désert ?) balayant le sol autour de lui dans un froissement diffus. Le masque de faucon la dévisageait toujours, avec une fixité et une indifférence désagréables. Les rayons ardents du soleil se reflétaient sur ce visage blafard, durci de marques sombres. Elle détestait ça.

-Je suis terriblement navré, princesse Sakura, que tu te sois faite si vite pareille opinion sur ma personne. Sans doute la mission qui m'a été assignée, et le contenu pessimiste de mes rapports en sont-ils la cause. Je pourrais, certes, tâcher de présenter les événements avec davantage de délicatesse, voire en éluder le plus désagréable… Cependant, tu le sais probablement toi-même, le registre de mes discours ne changera rien à la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, ni aux intentions belliqueuses de ces charmantes couleuvres. Tout ce dont je puis véritablement me blâmer, et je ne m'en priverai pas, est de t'être apparu si tôt comme un oiseau de mauvais augure. J'ose espérer que tu daigneras bientôt revoir de tels préjugés…

-Tu parles trop, Shida, le coupa une seconde voix féminine. Cela devient pathologique, à force ; un jour ou l'autre, ton efficacité va en pâtir.

Une jeune femme s'était avancée à son tour, la démarche sûre dans la fournaise, ses cheveux couleur de sable dressés en quatre queues de cheval qui, sur l'ombre à ses pieds, semblaient décorer sa tête d'une couronne d'épines. Seule une tunique beige la protégeait de la brûlure du soleil, mais elle ne semblait pas en être incommodée, et son sourire un peu narquois était empreint d'une profonde assurance, qui ne manquait pas d'une certaine beauté solennelle.

Le son de sa voix secoua le jeune ANBU comme si on l'eût fouetté au câble électrique. Projetant son écharpe derrière lui d'un geste vif, il se redressa prestement, portant instinctivement les doigts à son masque pour vérifier s'il était toujours bien en place. Quand il répondit, levant les yeux vers le ciel incandescent, manifestement il ne souhaitait pas regarder son visage, ce fut d'une voix plus lente, un peu plus grave, et curieusement plus vibrante :

-Vous me blessez, Temari-san. Vous mieux que quiconque, vous devriez savoir que les quelques vantardises qu'il m'arrive de prononcer ne m'ont jamais fait perdre de vue l'objectif de mes missions, ni même, malgré toutes les raisons que j'aurais eu, sous-estimer mes adversaires.

Il s'interrompit une seconde, et reprit avec davantage de douceur, comme s'il eût souhaité que seule la jeune shinobi du sable fût capable de l'entendre :

-C'est un serment que j'ai déjà prononcé par le passé : à Suna comme ailleurs, dussiez-vous chercher jusqu'au bout du monde, ni vous ni Maître Gaara ne trouverez jamais d'agent plus sûr, ni plus efficace, qu'en ma personne.

La jeune femme répondit par un geste négligent. Elle surveillait du coin de l'œil l'agitation des soldats, dans le campement à leurs pieds, et son front s'était barré d'un pli sérieux. D'une main, elle tenait machinalement la poignée du large éventail métallique, en travers de son dos, dont le tranchant renvoyait la lumière du jour avec la clarté blessante d'un miroir.

-Quel que soit ton zèle, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton coupant, si vous vous disputez aussi bruyamment et donnez des soupçons supplémentaires à ces types, notre situation pourrait devenir délicate. C'est à croire que tu n'as même pas remarqué leur méfiance.

Cette fois, Shida baissa la tête en signe de soumission. On ne pouvait deviner l'expression de son visage à travers le masque livide mais, l'espace d'une seconde, ses doigts semblèrent se crisper légèrement. Compatissante, Sakura s'approcha avec gêne, chassant une mèche rose qui collait à sa tempe, et intervint d'une voix plus docile :

-Tu ne devrais pas t'en prendre uniquement à Shida, Temari-san. J'ai eu tort de m'emporter, moi aussi. J'ai perdu mon calme. Toute cette histoire d'insurrections est en train de me rendre folle. Et ce soleil…

Avec un soupir, elle rajusta son châle, dans le vain espoir de protéger sa peau trop délicate des rayons ardents que les dunes réfléchissaient, à perte de vue. Rien n'y faisait. Vaincue, elle leva les yeux vers la lumière ennemie, sa main en visière.

Ce disque de flammes blanches, immense dans le ciel vide, ne pouvait pas être le même astre que celui de Konoha, clair et chaleureux, dont elle aimait tant sentir la caresse. Ce soleil-là semblait être plus grand, plus acéré et cruel. Railleur, inaccessible, il envahissait le ciel tout entier de son éclat blessant, répercuté jusqu'au sol, une interminable fournaise qui faisait trembloter l'air, l'aveuglait où qu'elle portât le regard, amplifiant la sensation de vertige que provoquaient la chaleur et la soif. De frustration, elle baissa à nouveau les yeux vers le campement.

-Vivement que tout ça se termine, conclut-elle avec un petit rire, un peu forcé.

C'était stupide, de toute manière. Elle s'était déjà rendue au village caché du Sable à plusieurs reprises, par le passé. Gaara lui avait appris comment utiliser son chakra pour réguler sa température corporelle et se protéger des insolations. Comme d'habitude, elle avait appris très vite. Alors, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'y habituer, à ce satané morceau de flamme qui la narguait depuis les airs ?

Remarquant sa mine sérieuse, un léger sourire amusé, non dépourvu de sympathie, flotta sur les lèvres de la jeune femme :

-Pitié, Sakura, si tu commences à me parler aussi poliment, c'est moi qui vais perdre la tête. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas l'habitude, avec les deux brutes qui me servent de famille…

Shida s'agita un instant, mais n'intervint pas, gardant la tête résolument baissée tandis qu'il surveillait les mouvements des travailleurs.

Gaara considérait les deux femmes avec un égarement croissant, hésitant manifestement sur le comportement à adopter, et s'il était opportun de défendre sa cause et celle de son frère. Ses yeux clairs sans pupille s'étaient un peu agrandis, le vent sec de Suna agitait ses cheveux en bataille et la longue toge blanche qui l'enveloppait, il était tellement adorable que Sakura ne put retenir un éclat de rire, cristallin dans l'air vide. Temari dut masquer sa bouche de sa main, et tousser plusieurs fois pour masquer sa propre hilarité. Les autres membres de l'escouade les regardaient faire avec un étonnement poli, s'appliquant à conserver malgré tout la rigidité professionnelle qu'exigeait leur mission.

Les travailleurs, qui continuaient de les surveiller du coin de l'œil en contrebas, semblaient franchement pris au dépourvu.

-Regardez la tente principale, prononça soudain Shida, le corps raidi par l'excitation du chasseur. Un homme en sort ; certainement leur meneur, voyez ses vêtements et l'assurance de sa démarche. Mais serait-ce…

Il s'interrompit l'espace d'une seconde, et quand il reprit, on pouvait presque deviner le lent rictus qui se formait sur ses lèvres, derrière le masque rigide.

« Eh bien, voilà qui me semble instructif : à en juger par sa pâleur, la crispation des traits de son visage, et la manière dont il se retourne pour regarder à l'intérieur de ses propres appartements, je dirais que notre homme a dissimulé plusieurs assassins dans cette tente, et qu'il se maîtrise fort mal. Quelle pitié…

Les deux jeunes femmes se calmèrent aussitôt, et tous les regards convergèrent vers la tente écarlate, haute comme un temple, qui dominait le campement de plusieurs mètres flamboyants. De l'entrée, maintenue ouverte par deux piquets d'or, un homme venait d'apparaître.

C'était pratiquement un colosse, et à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, on distinguait déjà les veines gonflées de ses tempes, et ses énormes poings à demi serrés. Un turban pourpre protégeait son crâne chauve du soleil incandescent, et une longue cape de velours noir bordée d'or sombre flottait derrière lui, s'ourlant dans le vide à chacune de ses enjambées. En plissant les yeux, Sakura remarqua le pictogramme du vent, brodé en caractères immenses à l'aide de fils dorés.

A son approche, les quatre gardes mirent un genou à terre et courbèrent l'échine, présentant leurs lances en signe d'allégeance. D'un geste imperceptible, le géant leur fit signe de se redresser et, remuant à peine les lèvres, il prononça quelques mots à mi-voix. La kunoichi distingua nettement leurs visages qui s'assombrissaient, leurs traits brièvement figés par l'appréhension. Puis l'instant passa, et ils reprirent leur place, de part et d'autre de l'entrée, plantant à terre le manche de leur arme comme pour annoncer un cortège, rigides.

-Ils sont plutôt disciplinés, pour des mercenaires et des civils entraînés sur le tas, constata Temari, les sourcils froncés. Dire que cette organisation n'existe même pas depuis un an… Cet homme doit avoir un certain don pour diriger les troupes.

C'était vrai : il émanait du meneur un puissant magnétisme, qui semblait rendre l'air autour de lui électrique et brûlant, plus étouffant encore que ne l'était l'atmosphère de Suna d'ordinaire. L'éclat de ses yeux noirs, si vif qu'il paraissait fiévreux, et presque maladif, piégeait le regard plus efficacement encore que ses habits richement ornementés. Il marchait énergiquement, à grandes enjambées qui semblaient faire résonner le sol. Sakura reporta son attention sur son visage tanné, et le temps d'un battement de cils, elle vit ses yeux luisants glisser de côté, jetant un rapide regard en coin, intense et très sombre, vers l'intérieur de la tente. Un frisson parcourut son échine, douloureusement froid dans l'air incandescent.

-C'est vraiment un piège, souffla-t-elle. Il y a des assassins là-dedans.

Shida semblait avoir oublié sa frustration. Il ouvrit les bras, dans un geste d'impuissance feinte, et soupira en secouant la tête :

-Vous ne riez plus, à ce que je vois. Quel malheur qu'à nouveau, mes observations en soient à l'origine ! J'attends mon heure, où il me sera accordé de délivrer quelque bonne nouvelle, et d'éclairer vos visages…

Sa bonne humeur nonchalante n'était qu'une maigre consolation pour la jeune fille. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de cet homme immense et énergique, fourbe, qui avançait vers eux avec l'assurance d'un seigneur. Elle considérait ses mains halées, puissantes et calleuses, percevait son aura brûlante, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que Gaara, emmitouflé dans sa toge blanche, moins grand et près de trois fois moins large, paraissait frêle en comparaison.

Le colosse s'était arrêté au pied de l'affleurement rocheux, imposant, même d'une telle hauteur. Derrière lui, ses hommes avaient interrompu leur labeur, et s'étaient rassemblés en lignes ordonnées, des dizaines de soldats au regard farouche et aux yeux rouges, droits et raides comme s'ils avaient été des shinobi eux-mêmes. D'un geste martial, leur meneur replia son poing énorme contre sa poitrine, et s'inclina profondément.

Gaara n'esquissa pas un geste, mais le sable autour de lui fut parcouru d'un long frémissement, comme si l'air se dilatait en effleurant sa peau. Il prit la parole sans élever la voix. Le son était grave, très calme, bien que l'on crût percevoir à l'intérieur un grondement imperceptible :

-Nous descendons.

Le sable s'éleva pour l'encercler, et il disparut. Sakura, Temari et les autres membres de l'escouade n'eurent que le temps de sauter à terre pour encadrer leur Kazekage, les bras nonchalamment croisés face aux mercenaires. La kunoichi se plaça aussitôt à ses côtés, et constata avec plaisir que quelques hommes de Yoake avaient amorcé un mouvement de recul. Même les yeux noirs du colosse s'étaient brièvement figés en croisant le regard clair, intense, de ce jeune homme mince et taciturne. Elle observa Gaara à la dérobée, avec un soulagement presque possessif. Il n'avait nullement l'air frêle, le jeune seigneur de Suna, devant cet homme qui le dépassait de plus d'une tête. Droit et fier, la tête haute et le visage impassible, sa posture ne manquait pas d'une élégance maîtrisée, pleine d'assurance, et même légèrement dédaigneuse.

Rendus nerveux par son silence attentif, les troupes de Yoake échangèrent quelques regards, et certains même commencèrent à s'agiter inconfortablement.

Le dirigeant, en revanche, ne fut pas long à masquer son trouble, et un sourire suffisant se forma sur ses lèvres pleines. A nouveau, il s'inclina jusqu'à terre, la cape de velours noire fouettant l'air avec un claquement lourd, comme un étendard sanglant sur un champ de bataille. Gaara courba légèrement la nuque en réponse à son salut, raide, profondément calme dans le désert immense.

Alors, comme s'il avait voulu faire voler en éclats ce silence assourdissant, qui semblait entourer le jeune seigneur comme une aura, amplifiant l'intensité de son regard, le maître de Yoake prit la parole, et sa voix forte résonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans l'air vide :

-Quel honneur, quel immense honneur de vous recevoir en notre pauvre campement, Seigneur Kazekage ! Une réponse si prompte à notre requête, et par le seigneur de Suna en personne… J'ose espérer que votre voyage ne vous ait pas trop éprouvé. Sans doute aurait-il été plus convenable que nous nous soyons déplacés nous-mêmes, moi et mes hommes. Mais enfin ! Vous savez mieux que moi qu'il n'est pas accordé à tout le monde de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du village caché de Suna, le cœur battant de notre vaste pays. Bien peu de nos hommes ont eu cet honneur.

« Aussi, pardonnez la médiocrité de notre accueil, et veuillez agréer la dévotion de l'organisation Yoake, votre vassale, et de moi-même en tant que dirigeant, Saemon Kamitsukenu, votre très humble serviteur.

La voix de Kamitsukenu emplissait l'espace, secouait l'interlocuteur, le colosse paraissait enfler et s'agrandir à chaque nouveau mot qu'il aboyait. Il y avait une telle habilité à commander, une telle habitude de se faire obéir suintant de tous les pores de sa peau, que même ses phrases les plus serviles semblaient être des ordres railleurs. Sakura se sentit se redresser malgré elle, sur le qui-vive.

Il avait le soleil dans le dos, et un brouillard lumineux obscurcissait les traits de son visage, donnant à sa silhouette l'aspect cruel et rigide d'une statue de pierre. Seuls ses yeux fixes étincelaient comme des braises noires. Les pans de son turban écarlate s'agitaient paresseusement de part et d'autre de sa tête, au gré du vent sec de Suna ; on aurait cru voir deux serpents rouges rampant sur ses épaules, d'un pourpre qui aurait été intense, s'il n'avait été rendu curieusement terne par les cheveux flamboyants du jeune seigneur, face à lui.

Ni la silhouette imposante de Kamitsukenu, dont l'ombre l'engloutissait entièrement, ni sa voix tonnante n'avaient ébranlé Gaara. Il répondit d'un ton neutre, presque absent. Les soldats, rangés derrière le chef de Yoake, ouvrirent de grands yeux au son de cette voix grave, plus grave encore que ne l'était celle de leur imposant meneur :

-Il est rare, dit-il, et l'on ne pouvait déterminer à sa voix atone s'il formulait un éloge ou une mise en garde, qu'une organisation marchande entreprenne un si long voyage dans l'unique objectif de rencontrer les ninjas de son pays.

Le colosse se tut l'espace d'une seconde, et puis il éclata d'un grand rire agressif, qui sembla ébranler l'air :

-Quelle perspicacité, Seigneur ! Me voilà confondu ! Eh oui, bien rare, en effet. Un marchand a-t-il jamais parcouru un long voyage, sans prévoir de faire quelques profits sur le chemin ? J'apprécie votre franchise, Seigneur Kazekage, elle s'accommode bien avec votre âge. Soit, parlons à bâtons rompus :

« Voyez-vous, les routes sont peu sûres pour des hommes de notre profession, même avec la protection que nous confère le climat hostile du désert. Vous savez quels ravages peuvent causer dans nos affaires les bandits et leurs rapines. En conséquence, nous espérons entamer une relation de commerce avec Suna, afin de pouvoir engager des escortes qualifiées.

« Vous ne regretterez pas une telle décision : notre organisation est déjà importante, et notre réseau ne cesse de s'étendre ; je suis persuadé que nos services sauront contribuer à la grandeur de votre village.

Il avait l'air de croire à son propre mensonge, songeait Sakura avec un certain malaise. L'aplomb du géant, son assurance presque défiante, tout cela lui déplaisait profondément. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, lorsqu'il avait évoqué l'expansion de l'organisation Yoake, une lueur sombre, triomphante, s'était brièvement allumée dans ses yeux noirs. Ses mains énormes étaient à demi crispées, comme pour saisir et étouffer un animal.

Une idée abominable planait dans son esprit, celle que Kamitsukenu, en plaçant ces mains crispées comme des serres sur la nuque de Gaara, pourrait presque sans effort lui rompre les cervicales.

La jeune kunoichi se sentit frémir, une goutte de sueur glacée coulait le long de son dos avec lenteur. La sensation était déplaisante, elle se sentit brusquement maladroite et faible, dans l'air brûlant qui l'étourdissait. Elle tenta de se secouer, de chasser de son esprit ces yeux noirs et cruels qui embrouillaient son jugement.

C'était stupide. Gaara avait le sable avec lui, le désert tout entier, qui réduirait en cendres ce Saemon avant même qu'il n'ait pu avancer la main. Elle se tourna brièvement vers Temari, debout et impassible aux côtés de Shida, avec le professionnalisme dû à deux ambassadeurs. Sentant son regard, elle trouva toutefois l'occasion d'adresser à la jeune kunoichi de Konoha un imperceptible signe de tête, et l'ombre d'un sourire encourageant.

Soulagée et honteuse, Sakura s'efforça de recouvrer son calme. Le poids du soleil incandescent, qui écrasait sa nuque et paraissait liquéfier l'oxygène, ne l'aidait en rien. Il lui fallait déployer des efforts immenses pour suivre la conversation, ou plutôt le monologue de Kamitsukenu, ponctué ça et là d'une question brève, un peu coupante, que lui adressait le Kazekage. Avec emphase, le prétendu marchand énumérait leurs nombreux contacts avec l'étranger, la diversité de leurs produits, l'importance de leurs moyens ; sa voix résonnait comme un gong qu'on aurait taillé dans de l'or en fusion, les narguait dans la fournaise, c'était dur, tellement dur de continuer à entendre…

-Nos guides, surtout, sont particulièrement compétents, et possèdent une bonne expérience des trajets dans le désert. Ils ne valent pas grand-chose, certainement, à côté de vos propres effectifs, cependant je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de leurs services jusqu'ici. Mais plus particulièrement, Seigneur Kazekage, nos armes devraient retenir votre intérêt : des sabres forgés à Kiri, l'un d'entre eux mesure près de quatre mètres, des boken réalisés à Konoha, selon le même modèle que l'arme du Troisième Hokage… Toutes d'une efficacité redoutable, bien entendu. Nous avons apporté avec nous quelques unes de nos pièces les plus précieuses.

Il y eut une courte pause. Le vent de Suna sifflait sourdement autour d'eux, faisant onduler les deux serpents pourpres, sur les épaules de Kamitsukenu.

-S'il vous convient de poursuivre cette conversation à l'intérieur de ma tente, poursuivit-il en s'inclinant à nouveau, peut-être pour masquer l'éclat sardonique dans son regard, vous pourrez juger de leur qualité par vous-même.

Sakura s'était figée, le cœur battant, fixant stupidement les colonnes que formaient les Maîtres des démons face à elle, raides et silencieux. Déjà une menace ? Et si mal dissimulée ? Elle avait du mal à s'en convaincre. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua Gaara qui inclinait imperceptiblement la tête pour marquer son accord, exposant un instant sa nuque aux yeux luisants du colosse. Il lui fallut retenir un cri de protestation.

Un large sourire avait fendu le visage tanné de Kamitsukenu. Cependant, affichant un air légèrement contrit, il reprit la parole avec davantage de prudence :

-Vous me faites trop d'honneur, Seigneur Kazekage, et vous ne pouvez imaginer ce qu'il me coûte de devoir exprimer une requête supplémentaire… Veuillez pardonner mon excentrisme, mais il est d'usage, dans la région dont je suis originaire, que ce type d'accords se règle dans une situation de confiance mutuelle, et non à la manière de deux guerriers se disputant un otage. Ce système nous permet d'éviter toute pression lors des débats, et je dois avouer que l'habitude s'est ancrée en moi : comme vous l'avez certainement constaté, comme chaque fois lorsque je désire parler d'affaires, je ne suis pas armé. Mais je comprendrais très bien qu'il vous paraisse dégradant de vous conformer à des coutumes civiles…

Il y eut un silence. Les shinobi de Suna avaient retenu leur souffle, et fixaient le dos de leur Kazekage, comme s'ils n'attendaient qu'un geste pour exterminer l'organisation toute entière. Cette fois, Sakura dut déployer de véritables efforts pour ne pas prendre la parole, au moins pour ne pas laisser la situation lui échapper tout à fait, au moins pour faire remarquer qu'elle-même avait su installer des pièges moins grossiers avant d'être Chûnin. Gaara ne pouvait-il s'en apercevoir ? Elle reporta son attention sur lui, et il lui sembla que son cœur se figeait dans sa poitrine :

Sabaku no Gaara, Gaara qu'elle aimait depuis près d'un an, était en train, calmement et sans anxiété apparente, de faire passer la courroie de sa calebasse de sable par-dessus son épaule.

L'artefact heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd qui lui parut assourdissant, peut-être en raison de ce satané soleil et de son poids étourdissant contre sa nuque. Toute prudence oubliée, elle tourna les talons vers Gaara, les poings serrés, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui interdire de suivre ce colosse qui le guidait vers sa mort, pour lui ordonner d'au moins la laisser l'accompagner, elle n'aurait pas besoin d'arme pour démembrer ce sale monstre, s'il s'avisait de le toucher…

Cependant, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard du Kazekage, stoïque et dépourvu de pupilles, elle fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Ce fut Gaara qui, un peu perplexe, dut identifier de son mieux l'expression, proche de la détresse, peinte sur le visage de la jeune femme, et en déduire que cette dernière se faisait du souci pour lui. Non sans maladresse, il s'efforça d'esquisser un sourire et, lui tendant sa gourde de sable, il prit la parole avec davantage de douceur :

-Voudrais-tu garder ceci pour moi ?

Avant qu'elle ait pu enregistrer tout à fait le sens de ces paroles, l'arme volumineuse avait été placée avec précaution dans ses mains. Elle sentit à peine son poids.

Gaara adressa un signe de tête imperceptible à Shida, lui ordonnant probablement de protéger la jeune kunoichi en son absence. Il distribua encore quelques regards à son escorte, leur intimant des ordres tacites, des mises en garde que Sakura ne pouvait interpréter. Tout cela ne lui prit qu'une poignée de secondes, après quoi, écartant lentement ses doigts, comme à contrecœur, de l'arme minérale qu'il avait toujours tenue contre son dos, il pivota pour faire face au colosse coiffé d'un turban écarlate :

-Je suis prêt à vous suivre, Kamitsukenu Saemon.

L'interpellé, cette fois, ne réagit pas aussitôt. Comme hypnotisé, il avait suivi des yeux le trajet de la calebasse de sable, des mains fines de Gaara jusqu'à deux autres, plus délicates, probablement féminines… Levant les yeux, il avait enfin remarqué la jeune kunoichi aux cheveux roses, debout aux côtés du Kazekage, qui paraissait un peu fragile, protégée sous un châle, pareille à une rose nouvellement éclose qu'on aurait oubliée, par folie ou négligence, dans le désert aride.

Son regard s'attarda sur la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire, un bijou magnifique dont l'anneau, formé de fils d'argent entrelacés, soutenait une fleur sculptée dans une pierre cristallisée d'un rose pâle. Presque translucides, les pétales rehaussaient l'éclat du minuscule diamant au centre, taillé à la manière d'un bouton de rose.

-Eh bien ! S'exclama-t-il soudain. Comment pourrais-je jamais me pardonner ma grossièreté ? Et serais-je devenu aveugle, pour n'avoir pas été ébloui par l'éclat de votre beauté ? Car vous êtes bien la jeune princesse Haruno, fiancée au Kazekage de Suna, dont tout le pays chante les atouts ! Vous n'auriez pas dû entreprendre un tel voyage sous le soleil ardent de Suna pour écouter les requêtes d'une poignée de marchands. Vraiment, princesse, vous nous faites trop d'honneur.

Il avait effectué une profonde révérence, accompagnée d'un mouvement emphatique de son bras droit, assez semblable, peut-être, aux gestes théâtraux qu'affectionnait Shida, mais qui donnèrent à la jeune kunoichi une indéfinissable sensation de vulgarité. Elle se raidit malgré elle.

-Regardez-moi la teinte de ces cheveux ! Reprit-il, enthousiaste, à l'adresse de Gaara. Et ce regard ! On ne saurait trouver son pareil, dans le pays tout entier. A ce que je vois, il n'y a pas qu'en politique que vous ayez la main heureuse. Une bien charmante créature… De Konoha, si mes souvenirs sont exacts ? Vous avez du goût, Seigneur.

Sakura sentit son visage s'empourprer, de confusion autant que de colère. Est-ce que ce type était en train de parler d'elle comme d'un cheval ? Une grande partie de sa crainte s'envola, remplacée par le besoin brutal d'écraser son poing sur la face chauve de ce salopard, histoire de lui apprendre à manquer de respect aux jeunes femmes. Toutefois, elle dut se contenter de crisser des dents, de serrer les doigts sur la calebasse de Gaara à s'en blanchir les phalanges, et d'enfoncer son talon dans le sol de quelques centimètres en rêvant qu'il se fût agi de la mâchoire de Kamitsukenu.

Ledit seigneur, quant à lui, ne réagit pas aux flatteries sinon par un léger agrandissement des prunelles, qui pouvait correspondre à un haussement de sourcils perplexe.

-Qu'elle reste à l'ombre, surtout, poursuivait Kamitsukenu de sa voix bourrue ; manifestement, le sujet le mettait d'excellente humeur. Mes hommes lui porteront de quoi se rafraîchir, ainsi qu'aux autres membres de votre escorte. J'y pense ! Nos marchandises comportent également de nombreux bijoux ; nous avons emporté certains d'entre eux avec l'espoir de trouver des acheteurs dans les villages qui nous servent d'étape. Vous viendrez les voir ; je tiens à vous offrir l'un d'entre eux, en symbole de la future entente entre Yoake et Suna. Je suis persuadé, Seigneur, que vous saurez trouver un ornement qui la fera resplendir comme une déesse. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Les hommes de Yoake s'étaient brusquement séparés en deux colonnes, ouvrant une voie de poussière et de sable incandescent jusqu'au campement de l'organisation. Gaara s'avança sans un regard en arrière. A nouveau, Sakura le trouva douloureusement frêle, dépourvu de la calebasse qui lestait son dos d'ordinaire.

Son pas était étrangement léger, quoique toujours très lent, et ne semblait qu'effleurer le sable sur le sol. Une fois encore, la jeune kunoichi s'efforça de se rassurer, non, il n'avait pas l'air fragile, en passant de part et d'autre des membres de Yoake, il dépassait même de quelques centimètres un certain nombre d'hommes mûrs. Après tout, aucun d'entre eux n'avait le gabarit de ce satané géant (et grossier et stupide et _laid_), qui marchait devant à grandes enjambées insupportables.

Et puis, Gaara avait toujours du sable à sa disposition, même sans la calebasse, tout le sable du désert qui se faufilait dans le campement et s'infiltrait jusque dans les tentes. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de l'atteindre…

L'escorte se déplaçait autour d'elle. Retenant un soupir, elle alla se placer auprès d'eux, à l'ombre des rochers. Shida avait trouvé le moyen de se rapprocher discrètement, et lui tendit sans la regarder une gourde de toile, qui parut délicieusement fraîche sous ses doigts. Elle but, presque désespéramment, oubliant les autres ninjas autour d'elle, qui continuaient de surveiller les alentours d'un air grave. Chaque gorgée semblait accuser sa fatigue, et nouer un peu plus sa gorge, elle crut en suffoquer, mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de boire. Quand, enfin, elle replaça le bouchon de la gourde d'une main tremblante, elle se sentait épuisée et faible, inutile, et elle constata avec rage qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

Remarquant sa détresse, le jeune ANBU avança encore d'un pas (à sa droite, pour pouvoir dégainer l'énorme sabre dans son dos, en cas de besoin, sans risquer de trancher en deux la jeune femme). Alors, il porta une main à son masque lugubre, le sépara brièvement de son visage hâlé et vigoureux, et lui adressa un clin d'œil animé. A mi-voix, il prit la parole, d'un ton non dépourvu de l'ironie crâne qui lui était coutumière :

-Que crains-tu au juste ? Que Maître Gaara périsse des mains de pareils pitres ? Allons, fais preuve de bon sens : il faudrait au bas mot un retournement des lois de la physique pour concevoir une telle chose. Quelle douleur éprouveraient les historiens, s'il en était autrement ! N'aie crainte, princesse : ton fiancé n'a-t-il pas déjà vaincu la mort ?

Sakura ne parvint pas à sourire. Les mains crispées, rendues glissantes par la transpiration, elle regardait le jeune homme en toge blanche s'éloigner sans se retourner dans le décor tremblotant, guidé par le chef de ceux qui se nommaient les Maîtres des démons, et disparaître au détour d'une tente.

Alors, convulsivement, la kunoichi serra contre elle la volumineuse calebasse de sable, l'arme si précieuse que Gaara lui avait confiée, comme si elle eût étreint son dos, et réprima une grimace en respirant sa légère odeur sanglante.

* * *

C'était une sensation singulière, ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer Gaara, que de marcher en milieu hostile sans la calebasse de sable, privé de cet énorme poids réconfortant contre son dos. Il se sentait étrangement léger, et tellement exposé qu'il lui semblait, en avançant au milieu des tentes poussiéreuses et de ces hommes au regard luisant, que l'on avait placé la pointe d'une épée entre ses omoplates. 

Kamitsukenu continuait de parler, de sa voix puissante, manifestement au sujet des bijoux qu'il avait évoqués tout à l'heure. Gaara ne feignit pas d'écouter, et s'appliqua plutôt à examiner le campement dans lequel ils s'enfonçaient. Les tentes avaient été plantées selon une logique mystérieuse, dans un ordre compliqué et apparemment chaotique. Les abris de toile brune dessinaient un enchevêtrement de ruelles tortueuses, parsemé de culs-de-sac, un labyrinthe que les hommes de Yoake ne manqueraient pas d'exploiter en cas d'affrontement. Ils pensaient probablement pouvoir séparer ses propres effectifs, et les piéger un par un…

Un moment, il analysa la chose. L'éclat du ciel, brûlant comme de la chaux, se répercutait de toute part autour de lui, incendiant l'air. Dans le désert, une odeur forte et sauvage s'était levée avec le jour, cela sentait le soleil et le sang, et cette odeur l'apaisait, fluidifiait le cours de ses pensées.

La stratégie des Maîtres des démons était un peu primaire, et supposait pour fonctionner un certain désordre dans le camp adverse, qui leur donnerait l'opportunité de disperser ses hommes. Les travailleurs, qu'il voyait défiler de part et d'autre de son champ de vision, les yeux rouges, une étrange hébétude dans le regard, se raidissaient imperceptiblement à son approche. Les « Maîtres des démons » avaient certainement prévu de l'assassiner avant de passer à l'offensive…

Leurs regards convergeaient vers son dos, aigus comme une lame. Et Saemon Kamitsukenu l'entraînait vers cette tente écarlate, aveuglante dans le ciel incandescent.

Là où se dissimulaient ses meurtriers.

Le sable, cependant, ondulait toujours à ses côtés, frémissant légèrement à chacun de ses pas, silencieux et fidèle. Pareille à une extension de son âme, il tournoyait, épars, dans la faible brise, parcourait les ruelles du campement, sur le sol, dans l'air, contre les parois des tentes ; il semblait à Gaara qu'en fermant les yeux, et en se concentrant uniquement sur ces innombrables fils d'Ariane qui s'étendaient autour de lui comme une toile, comme un formidable faisceau de nerfs, il pourrait retracer dans son esprit le dessin exact du labyrinthe.

Son sable s'insinuait dans les tentes, sur le poitrail brûlant des robustes chameaux qui portaient les marchandises, sur le fer même que les gardes tenait crispé entre leurs doigts, et jusque sur le corps de cet homme, cet homme si bruyant, si imposant, et tellement faible, cet homme qui prétendait mettre fin à ses jours.

Comment aurait-il pu les craindre ?

Un zéphire agita brièvement ses cheveux, et quelques poussières dorées effleurèrent la cicatrice brûlante à son front. Sa respiration était profonde, régulière, semblable aux mouvements lents et calmes qui animaient le désert immense.

-…réalisées à Iwa, bien sûr. Après tout, rien n'égale en splendeur les ambres que l'on crée au Sud de ce pays : vous pourrez admirer leur éclat, de véritables petits soleils ! Oh, mais où avais-je la tête ? Pour votre adorable fleur, des pierres aux teintes plus douces seraient sûrement préférables… Ah ! Ces jeunes créatures de Konoha ne sont-elles pas irrésistibles ?

Le colosse éclata d'un grand rire volubile, un peu gras, manifestement il ne se lassait pas de ce sujet. Ses bras énormes fendaient l'air de leurs mouvements emphatiques, et l'espace d'une seconde, il parut même sur le point de lui frapper familièrement l'épaule. Cependant, il se ravisa aussitôt, ayant peut-être perçu le léger crissement du sable autour d'eux.

Il sembla à Gaara qu'une unique goutte de sueur avait perlé à la tempe du géant. Malgré tout, Kamitsukenu reprit le fil de son discours, d'une voix naturelle, quoique moins claironnante :

-Un printemps à elle seule. Vous ne pouvez imaginer l'honneur que vous me faites, en m'accordant le plaisir de la rencontrer. Et quelle marque de confiance ! Je m'en veux de n'avoir pas pu en faire autant : il y a bien peu de femmes au sein de ce campement, je le crains. Mais, vous le comprenez certainement, je ne pouvais sélectionner qu'une maigre portion de mon organisation pour ce voyage…

Cette fois, le jeune seigneur de Suna tourna brièvement ses yeux d'aigue-marine, dépourvus de pupilles, vers les traits durcis du colosse, et commenta d'un ton égal :

-Seuls ceux capables de se servir d'une arme.

Ils étaient arrivés au centre du campement, de part et d'autre des piliers d'or lumineux, et des gardes impassibles. Le soleil, à son zénith, semblait s'être empalé au sommet de la tente, et déversait ses rayons sur la toile écarlate, comme des flots de sang ébouillantés. Un rideau pourpre, tiré à demi, laissait entrevoir l'intérieur : la lumière ne filtrait qu'à travers de lourdes tentures, il régnait une pénombre rougeâtre. On ne distinguait rien, hormis une petite pièce circulaire, une sorte de hall vide de tout ameublement, un sol terne tendu d'un carré de toile où, ça et là, du sable s'amoncelait.

L'espace n'était pas suffisant pour dissimuler des assassins, songea-t-il. Et puis, il aurait déjà senti leur peur, la peur qui empoissait leurs mains, et viciait l'air autour d'eux.

Alors, on allait l'entraîner plus avant dans la tente. Il pouvait distinguer trois autres rideaux pourpres, aux extrémités de la pièce, trois carrés de toile presque invisibles dans la lumière étouffée et luisante…

L'homme s'était immobilisé, à sa gauche. Gaara détacha brièvement son regard de l'ouverture sombre, entre les deux piliers d'or, et reporta son attention sur lui. Kamitsukenu transpirait, assurément. Sa respiration s'était faite plus sifflante ; un instant, son corps demeura ainsi, figé, stupide, les yeux fixes. Le jeune démon ne remua pas d'un cil, l'observant toujours, plus inerte, et pourtant plus attentif encore que ne semblait l'être l'énorme corne de pierre recourbée, dans le ciel, qui surveillait le campement avec un intérêt lugubre.

-Ah ! En effet, en effet, répliqua soudain Saemon, partant d'un rire rauque qui ressemblait à un aboiement. Seuls ceux capables de se défendre, bien entendu. Je ne peux pas entraîner tous mes hommes, après tout. Et on ne sait jamais quelle mauvaise rencontre on peut faire quand on voyage, n'est-ce pas, seigneur ? Si vous voulez me faire l'honneur de me suivre…

Ils entrèrent, Kamistukenu chassant le rideau de toile dans un large geste de courtoisie. Le sable frémissait sourdement autour des sandales du seigneur, et fit légèrement onduler la toile sous leurs pieds. Une pénombre tiède s'était abattue sur ses épaules, ternissant l'éclat de sa toge. Immobiles, maintenant que le vent de Suna ne les agitait plus, ses cheveux écarlates étaient devenus rouge sang. Gaara s'interrompit un instant au centre de cette petite pièce, un mince carré de lumière dans son dos, songeant que la main du garde, à sa droite, avait imperceptiblement tremblé à son approche, qu'il devait avoir le niveau approximatif d'un Chûnin, il pouvait donc se trouver quelques Jounins parmi ses assassins. Il songea également que Saemon Kamitsukenu, dans la pénombre, semblait entouré d'un halo rougeâtre, que ses yeux noirs brillaient fiévreusement, comme s'il eût été aveugle, et qu'au fond, il pouvait tout aussi bien le tuer maintenant.

…Mais il n'avait encore rien vérifié, se ravisa-t-il en considérant la lourde cape de velours noir dont se drapait le géant, à quatre pas devant lui. Il fallait que cet homme ait davantage confiance, qu'il se sente suffisamment assuré de sa victoire pour lui répondre…

-Quelle chaleur, n'est-ce pas ? Une chance que vous portiez des vêtements si clairs, seigneur. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas eu cette clairvoyance… Mais il fera meilleur dans la pièce voisine. Mes hommes auront apporté de quoi vous rafraîchir, si toutefois je peux faire confiance à ces fainéants pour écouter mes ordres.

Cette dernière phrase fut ponctuée d'un rire gras. Kamitsukenu avait soulevé un rideau pourpre, à l'extrémité de la salle, et l'invita d'un geste affable dans les ténèbres. L'air plus frais, à l'intérieur, caressa le visage de Gaara, lui apportant une vague, étrange odeur froide, de maison abandonnée ou de maladie. Un instant, il hésita sur le seuil, saisi de l'impression que le sable, en refluant contre ses bras et ses chevilles, s'efforçait de le tirer en arrière, vers la lumière du jour et le soleil ardent du désert.

Malgré tout, il avança d'un pas, dans une pièce plus spacieuse et plus fraîche, dont les lourdes tentures obstruaient presque toute clarté. Plusieurs coffres aux poignées étincelantes s'entassaient à l'extrémité de la salle, et au centre, sur le parterre de toile, il y avait deux coussins brodés, ainsi qu'une table basse où l'on avait disposé une cruche et deux coupes d'argent.

Soudain silencieux, un sourire crispé sur ses lèvres pleines, le chef de Yoake avait marché jusqu'à cette table et, restant debout par déférence, il versa de l'eau dans les deux récipients. Le bruit cristallin, étranger, de l'eau contre l'argent ne résonnait pas dans l'air chargé de miasmes. Gaara se demanda une seconde s'il était possible que le liquide fût empoisonné. Ce pouvait être une précaution de leur part…

Quelques assassins étaient tapis derrière les coffres. Les autres devaient être dissimulés par les tentures. Celles-ci étaient tellement épaisses qu'on distinguait à peine le jour, à travers elles, dans un curieux brouillard rougeoyant qui se reflétait sur la toile couvrant le sol, méticuleusement balayée, hormis çà et là un caillou minuscule…

Le sable.

Il se figea.

Le sable, sur le sol, sur ses vêtements, dans l'air autour de lui, le sable avait déserté la pièce. Le rideau pourpre était retombé lourdement, lui coupant les ultimes rayons du soleil, et ses dernières attaches au désert.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Shukaku ricanait en sourdine. Kamistukenu s'était immobilisé, en alerte.

Lentement, comme un animal approchant un piège, il fit un pas de plus. Seuls quelques graviers roulèrent sur la toile. Le sable ne le suivait pas. Il l'appela en silence. Pas de réponse.

En revanche, un frisson parcourut la plante de ses pieds, comme une vapeur glacée montée du sol. Un sortilège. Un sort immense dessiné dans la doublure de la toile, qui repoussait son sable avec l'efficacité et la discrétion d'une peste. Il avança encore, et put presque sentir les écritures contre sa peau, froides, comme gravées à l'intérieur de ses sandales. C'était un puissant jutsu, que seul un shinobi qualifié avait pu mettre au point.

Etrange.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au chef des Maîtres des Démons, toujours debout derrière la table, immense, une coupe d'argent pleine à la main. L'ombre d'un rictus planait au coin de ses lèvres, mais ses traits étaient crispés, et ses yeux noirs, fiévreux, luisaient d'une sorte de crainte. Il ne parlait toujours pas.

Gaara continua d'avancer dans la pénombre rougeoyante.

C'était une sensation singulière : le regard des assassins pesaient sur ses épaules, entre ses omoplates qui n'auraient pas dues être exposées de la sorte. Leur peur empoissait l'air ; il n'aurait eu besoin que d'un geste pour les détruire. Mais il n'y avait pas de sable. L'air était immobile et creux, froid et lourd.

Un autre pas.

Il se sentait écartelé. Le désert n'était qu'à quelques mètres, le faisceau de nerfs formidable qui ne demandait qu'à se connecter à son corps, et à prolonger ses sens. Il lui semblait qu'en tendant les doigts de toutes ses forces, peut-être, il pourrait rétablir le contact rompu. Mais il manquait quelques mètres. Une fine paroi de toile pourpre qui bloquait sa route. Et plusieurs assassins à l'affût.

Encore un pas.

Il ne pouvait pas sentir la pièce. Il était aveugle et sourd, amputé. A nouveau, il appela à lui le sable, et perçut un frémissement. Les écritures semblèrent vibrer sous ses sandales. Le désert était proche. Il lui faudrait deux secondes et quelques dixièmes pour rompre le charme, et dresser son bouclier. Etant donné la distance qui lui restait à parcourir, il se déroulerait quatre secondes avant que ses assassins ne l'atteignent.

Le chef de Yoake l'ignorait probablement. Toutefois, il était toujours raide, et ne desserrait pas les lèvres, sans paraître se rendre compte d'à quel point son comportement pouvait être suspect. Le jeune seigneur remarqua que ses yeux luisants étaient rivés sur une ligne invisible, au centre de la pièce. Il attendait.

Alors, Gaara continua d'avancer, très lentement, avec l'impression persistante que la pointe d'un sabre effleurait sa nuque. Trois pas. Cinq.

Enfin, il s'immobilisa, la table à portée de sa main, le colosse à deux mètres. Il faudrait sept secondes à son sable pour le rejoindre.

Les hommes, tapis derrière les coffres et les tentures, seraient sur lui en une demi seconde.

Il se tenait debout, écartelé, au centre d'un trou minuscule dans le désert, une toute petite cage qui le séparait du reste de son corps.

Il leva la tête.

Kamitsukenu exhalait profondément, ses épaules rigides s'étaient affaissées. Un rictus s'élargit sur son visage, découvrant ses dents jaunâtres, déformant ses traits. Une joie malsaine, presque maladive, s'était allumée dans son regard.

-Vous ne buvez rien, seigneur ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement, sa coupe d'argent toujours à la main.

Gaara planta sur lui ses yeux intenses, sans pupilles. L'autre ne broncha pas, la vision obstruée par une suffisance railleuse. Tout juste paraissait-il le voir. Avec un sourd, lugubre sentiment de satisfaction, le jeune seigneur continua de considérer ce faux marchand qui le dépassait de plusieurs têtes, et qui lui renvoyait son regard avec condescendance, le visage congestionné par une joie sauvage.

Le masque était tombé.

Enfin.

-Vous espérez m'assassiner, dit-il à voix basse, sans surprise.

-Toujours perspicace. Mais un peu lent à tirer des conclusions, peut-être ?

-Il vous faudra percer mon armure.

Il y avait une pointe de défi dans le ton de cette phrase. Le visage de Kamitsukenu se tordit encore davantage. Il se pencha en avant, et répliqua d'une voix lente, un peu sifflante, et presque douce :

-Tu n'as plus d'armure, démon. Ni armure, ni bouclier, pas le moindre grain de sable, tu ne sens pas ? Le piège s'est refermé. Tu es mort.

Alors, il connaissait l'existence de ce sortilège sous leurs pieds, qui le privait de son arme. Pourtant, ni lui ni aucun de ses subordonnés n'avait pu le mettre en place…

-Inutile d'essayer de faire des signes incantatoires, continua-t-il plaisamment. Mes hommes te tueraient sur le champ. Je te laisse choisir l'instant de ta mort : il te suffit d'un geste. Prends tout ton temps, je ne suis pas pressé.

Il faisait nonchalamment tournoyer l'eau, rendue rougeâtre par la pénombre, dans sa coupe d'argent, railleur et détendu, mais ses doigts étaient restés curieusement crispés. Le phénomène l'intrigua.

-Qu'adviendra-t-il de mon escorte ? Finit-il par prononcer, calme, parfaitement immobile.

Un rire sec.

-Rassure-toi, démon : ils ne seront exterminés qu'après ta propre mort, lorsque j'en aurai donné l'ordre. Les hommes, du moins. Quant aux femmes… Ma foi, nous aviserons.

Evidemment, rien qui pût l'intéresser. Mais il lui avait semblé logique de poser la question. Il prit le temps de réfléchir.

-Projetez-vous d'envahir Suna, après m'avoir mis à mort ?

-Je t'avais déjà prévenu, il me semble. Les marchands n'entreprennent rien s'il n'y a pas de profit à la clé. Pour avoir débarrassé le monde d'une créature de cauchemar, un village de ninjas me semble être une honnête rémunération, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il examinait pensivement les motifs délicats gravés sur la coupe, avec un sourire cruel, un peu absent, comme la grimace d'un homme ivre.

-De plus, il nous reste encore un démon à exterminer. Tu souhaitais cacher son existence, sans doute ? Et pour assassiner le Hokage de Konoha, les armées de ton village ne seront pas de trop, j'imagine…

Il savait donc que Naruto Uzumaki était un réceptacle. Une nouvelle question qu'il pouvait cocher dans son esprit. Il fit rapidement défiler la liste restante, en s'efforçant de les ordonner avec logique. Ensuite…

-Vous comptez sur l'aide des autres Maîtres des Démons… Les organisations Yoake de Konoha ?

Cette fois, le colosse haussa un sourcil, et posa sur lui un regard toujours condescendant, mais légèrement incertain.

-D'autres organisations Yoake ? Que racontes-tu là, démon…

Gaara ne répondit rien, et le fixa intensément. L'autre semblait réfléchir.

-…Eh bien, d'autres groupes auraient donc pris notre exemple, fit-il enfin, songeur. Voilà qui est… intéressant. C'est un renseignement précieux que tu me fournis là, démon. Je tâcherai d'exploiter cette aubaine pour mes projets futurs. Mais dis-moi, cher monstre, je suis donc si célèbre, pour qu'on entende parler de mon organisation jusque par-delà les frontières ?

-Non : certains de ces groupes existaient avant le votre. Vous n'êtes donc pas à l'origine de ce projet. Tous ces hommes se font appeler les Maîtres des démons, et ont fondé une organisation semblable, du nom de Yoake. C'est pourquoi nous vous soupçonnions d'avoir un supérieur commun, à l'origine d'un réseau plus vaste.

Un temps de silence. Kamitsukenu le dévisageait avec une véritable stupéfaction, qui parut, l'espace d'une seconde, rendre un peu de clarté à son regard. Et puis, ses yeux luisants se troublèrent à nouveau, et le rictus reprit sa place sur ses traits déformés.

-Je vois : tu mens. Il faut que tu sois bien perturbé, démon, pour espérer t'en sortir par des procédés si puérils. Un supérieur commun ? Quelqu'un au-dessus de moi ? Comme c'est amusant…

Il éclata de son rire gras, qui ne résonna pas et retomba lugubrement dans l'air immobile. Ses réactions avaient quelque chose d'un peu étrange, mais Gaara était trop concentré sur son interrogatoire pour s'y attarder.

-Pourtant, ce n'est pas vous qui avez conçu ce sortilège, ni aucun de vos subordonnés.

Le sourire du colosse s'élargit, une lueur de plaisir apparut, venimeuse, dans ses yeux fiévreux et vides.

-Tu l'as senti, alors ? Très bien, démon, magnifique. Un superbe travail, n'est-ce pas ? Quel dommage que nous ayons dû le couvrir d'une toile. J'aurais voulu te la faire admirer. Cet homme est un fin calligraphe : il m'arrive de rester des heures à contempler son œuvre…

Gaara ne répliqua rien. Il y eut un silence.

-Et ce serait lui mon supérieur, selon toi ? Poursuivit le colosse avec un ricanement. Non, non, bien au contraire : c'était un voyageur fort serviable, qui approuvait mes projets et avait quelque connaissance de l'art des sceaux. Il s'est mis à mon service, pourrait-on dire. Et n'a jamais remis mon autorité en cause. Un homme bien agréable… Je regrette que nous n'ayons pu rester en contact.

-Il était donc à vos côtés quand vous avez fondé l'organisation ?

L'homme tourna lentement ses yeux vers lui, avec un intérêt soudain :

-Tu es bien curieux, démon.

Le jeune seigneur se garda de répondre, n'esquissa pas un geste, les bras le long du corps, le poing droit crispé à demi. Kamitsukenu l'examina un long moment, peut-être avec un début de méfiance, mais finalement il éclata de son rire fêlé, qui ne soulevait pas d'écho dans la tente sombre. Lentement, il contourna la table, avec un sourire prédateur :

-Est-ce que, par hasard, tu chercherais à gagner du temps ? La mort t'effraie donc, démon ? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement me supplier de te laisser vivre quelques minutes de plus ? Je suis de bonne humeur, tu sais. Très bien, très bien, je vais répondre à cette question-ci également : vois-tu, mon camarade ne s'est présenté dans mon village qu'un mois après la création de Yoake. J'avais de nombreux subordonnés efficaces, à l'époque. Et mes projets étaient déjà bien arrêtés sans son influence, si c'est ce que tu insinuais.

Intriguant.

Jusqu'à présent, toutes ses confessions avaient corroboré les observations de Shida. Mais celle-ci… _Un individu un peu singulier que les villageois prétendent avoir vu rôder au milieu de ces groupes. Quelques jours avant que les sectes ne se forment_, avait-il affirmé. Kamitsukenu ne semblait pourtant pas se méfier suffisamment pour dissimuler ce genre de détails. Un mois d'intervalle…

A tout hasard, il retint la contradiction.

Entre temps, Kamitsukenu s'était approché, et tournait lentement autour de lui, dérangeant parfois les quelques graviers qui s'éparpillaient sur le sol, ce sol ensorcelé dépourvu de sable. Une sorte de rapacité avait révulsé ses traits, déjà tordus par un rictus ; ses pommettes tendues luisaient, rougeâtres dans la pénombre.

-Finalement, reprit-il soudain, l'examinant sous plusieurs angles comme un spécimen enchaîné, de près, tu ne ressembles vraiment pas à un être humain. Tes yeux, tes cheveux, ton regard, surtout… Jusque par ta démarche et tes paroles, tu te trahis, démon. Ta couverture n'est pas très convaincante ; j'ai du mal à croire que tant de monde s'y soit laissé prendre. Mais ce n'est pas grave, non, c'est même une très bonne chose. J'aime capturer les bêtes sauvages…

Il était derrière lui. Gaara se força à demeurer de pierre, et le surveilla du coin de l'œil, tandis que son visage maladif réapparaissait à sa gauche. Il remarqua que, en dépit de toute sa suffisance, la main qui tenait la coupe demeurait étrangement figée, les doigts crispés sur les gravures de l'argent. Son bras était resté collé à son corps.

Au-dehors, on n'entendait rien. Combien de temps lui restait-il, avant que son escorte ne décide de passer à l'attaque, de partir à sa recherche ? Suffisamment. Il avait donné des ordres clairs : laissez-moi seul. Kamitsukenu était à nouveau derrière lui. Laissez-moi seul.

Pour le moment, il était libre.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi d'attaquer maintenant ?

A la périphérie de sa vision, le colosse s'immobilisa. Quelques secondes de silence, et Gaara discerna le rictus qui, un instant rétréci par l'incompréhension, se reformait lentement sur son visage grisâtre :

-La date ne te plaît pas, démon ? Nous sommes passés à l'action sitôt que nos moyens nous l'ont permis, bien entendu. Qu'aurais-je dû attendre ?

Cette fois, les yeux du jeune démon se plissèrent imperceptiblement. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu entendre. Agacé, il essaya à nouveau, sans plus se préoccuper de trouver une logique à l'enchaînement de son interrogatoire :

-Cherchez-vous à secourir une personne retenue captive dans nos murailles ? Ou à l'exterminer ?

Il guettait le visage du colosse, sans ciller, attentif. De la surprise. De l'incompréhension. Nul choc dissimulé. Aucun secret. Juste l'incompréhension, la surprise hébétée et stupide sur ses traits flasques.

Avec lenteur, Gaara inspira profondément, laissant l'oxygène monter à son cerveau et accompagner sa colère.

_Réponds._

-Mesures-tu l'absurdité de tes propos, démon ? Finit par prononcer l'homme chauve, le rictus toujours présent sur ses lèvres tordues. La proximité de la mort t'aurait-elle fait perdre l'esprit ? Non, rassure-toi, les cachots de Suna ne m'intéressent guère.

Un éclat de rire ponctua sa dernière phrase. Kamitsukenu était à nouveau derrière lui. Un instant, les doigts de Gaara se crispèrent. Ses yeux furent réduits à deux fentes d'un vert incandescent. Il ne dit rien pendant un long, long moment, inspirant, expirant, avec une régularité menaçante, toujours immobile.

Enfin, d'un ton plus froid, coupant :

-Avez-vous déjà entendu prononcer le nom d'Akatsuki ?

Incompréhension. Ni choc ni crainte ni colère. La réponse était non. Cela lui suffisait.

L'interrogatoire était terminé.

-L' « aube» ? Encore une de tes divagations ? Il serait peut-être temps de te libérer de ta détresse, tu ne crois pas ? Que…

D'un geste vif, raide et gracieux, Gaara s'était tourné vers le géant, et fixait son visage déformé de son propre regard froid, intense. Lentement, il leva sa main droite, paume vers le sol, les doigts crispés comme pour soutenir un poids immense.

Kamitsukenu souriait avec supériorité, les yeux luisants, troubles, aveugles. « Qu'espères-tu faire, démon ? » Prononça-t-il en levant sa coupe, comme pour boire à sa santé.

Un signal, songea brièvement Gaara.

Le bruit de tentures déchirées. Le sifflement des lames qui fendaient l'air, et un autre sifflement, plus grave, comme un essaim de frelons. Une ombre se ruait dans sa direction. Il n'aurait pas le temps de réagir.

Un battement de cils, et l'assassin était sur lui, son épaule contre la sienne, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien ; c'était un homme sec et solide comme une tige de métal, des cheveux gris tirés en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, contractée, une profonde stupéfaction dans le regard.

Il n'avait pas tiré le sabre de son fourreau.

Une seconde, dans son impuissance, il contempla les iris d'aigue-marine, les yeux glacés du seigneur de Suna, sans comprendre.

Puis, sans un râle, il s'écroula. Un mince filet de sang coulait du trou minuscule qu'il avait à la tempe.

Gaara considéra le cadavre sans broncher, sans surprise, et épousseta distraitement sa toge là où l'épaule du mercenaire avait effleuré la sienne. Son regard, où étincelait encore un reste de ressentiment, tomba sur Kamitsukenu, effondré à terre à quelques pas de lui. Dans sa chute, le faux marchand avait perdu son turban écarlate, et l'on pouvait distinguer dans la pénombre rougeâtre un crâne chauve, luisant et rugueux comme la peau d'un serpent. Une grimace de triomphe tordait toujours ses traits, un petit trou écarlate ornait son front ; ses yeux noirs étaient plus vides et plus vitreux que jamais.

Le jeune seigneur de Suna constata avec quelque ennui que, en s'effondrant, son ennemi avait répandu l'eau de la coupe sur le sol.

Contournant quelques corps, les doigts crispés sur des armes qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de brandir, il atteignit la table basse, où un autre cadavre s'était écroulé, et redressa la cruche avec précaution. Cela faisait beaucoup d'eau gaspillée, songeait l'habitant du désert, les yeux plissés à demi. Un sujet d'agacement supplémentaire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'on l'avait empoisonnée au préalable…

Un mouvement à sa gauche.

Il se retourna vivement, levant à nouveau son bras, comme s'il se fût agi d'un geste offensif plutôt que d'un simple réflexe de protection. Ses yeux se rétrécirent.

L'un de ses adversaires était encore debout.

Il s'en fallait de peu : l'homme devait s'appuyer sur l'un des lourds coffres ornementés qui encombraient la pièce pour soutenir son propre poids. De sa main libre, il agrippait son épaule, blafard, grimaçant de douleur comme si une lame lui avait transpercé l'omoplate. Son poignard gisait à ses pieds, il tremblait de tous ses membres, des mèches de cheveux gras collaient à son front et à ses tempes. Les yeux hagards, la respiration saccadée, il fixait avec effroi la haute silhouette drapée d'une toge blanche, debout au milieu des cadavres, ses cheveux écarlates, le pictogramme sanglant gravé à son front, ses traits fins, lisses, figés comme l'auraient été ceux d'une statue de marbre, ses yeux surtout, des yeux profondément cernés de noir, froids et magnifiques, aigue-marine et sans pupille, qui lui renvoyaient son regard avec indifférence.

Gaara le considéra quelque temps sans rien dire, le bras toujours levé. Une vague de chakra afflua de ses méridiens, brûlante, régulière, agitant imperceptiblement ses mèches écarlates. Et à nouveau, les minuscules graviers qui jonchaient le sol s'élevèrent autour de son visage, noirs et acérés comme un essaim de frelons.

Il avait manqué celui-là d'une dizaine de centimètres.

C'était ennuyeux.

Les pierres s'étaient mises en mouvement, tournoyant autour de lui, très lentement tout d'abord : il n'était plus pressé…

Cette technique, il l'avait mise au point quelques mois auparavant, et ne la maîtrisait encore qu'imparfaitement : il s'agissait de sa « botte secrète », en quelque sorte. L'appellation ne le convainquait guère, mais il ne s'était pas donné la peine de donner un nom à ce qu'il considérait comme une technique d'ordre inférieur : ses possibilités étaient péniblement réduites, le mouvement des pierres était grossier, lourd, rigide, l'exécution du sortilège réclamait des quantités phénoménales de chakra. Rien que pour maintenir cette poignée de graviers en suspension dans le vide, il dépensait davantage d'énergie que n'aurait exigé sa Défense impénétrable…

Un complet gaspillage de ses forces.

Toutefois, portant le nom de Gaara du Désert, étant le Kazekage de Suna et de surcroît possédé par l'esprit du sable, il lui avait semblé nécessaire de prévoir une technique de secours, au cas où un adversaire raisonnablement renseigné trouverait le moyen de le priver de son arme coutumière.

Au fond, il serait probablement ingrat de mépriser ces cailloux minuscules, acérés, poisseux de sang et de cervelle, qui avaient su pallier à son sable et le défendre. Le chakra se déversait des pores de sa peau comme un torrent de lave, allumant dans ses yeux clairs une lueur sauvage.

Le mouvement des pierres s'accélérait.

L'homme eut un mouvement de recul, pratiquement un spasme, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de s'arracher au coffre qui le soutenait, pour s'éloigner de ce démon au visage inexpressif. Il tourna la tête de tous côtés, convulsivement, scrutant la pénombre comme dans l'espoir d'y trouver de l'aide. Les yeux vitreux, il porta une main tremblante à son crâne.

Ses yeux passèrent des angles obscurs de la pièce aux tentures déchirées, puis au lourd rideau pourpre qui les séparait de l'extérieur, avant de fouiller du regard l'espace entre les coffres, derrière lui, avec une panique grandissante.

-…Où…Où est-il ? …Le silence…

La voix du mercenaire était pâteuse, malhabile, comme s'il se fût exprimé dans son sommeil. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Gaara, hagard et terrifié. Mais ses yeux fixes ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué les pierres minuscules qui fendaient l'air autour du shinobi, menaçantes.

Ce n'était pas lui qui l'effrayait, songea soudain le jeune seigneur.

Ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur son crâne, d'un geste compulsif, au risque de s'arracher les cheveux. Sa respiration était saccadée, irrégulière, il dégageait une odeur aigre, poisseuse, l'effroi qui collait ses vêtements contre sa peau et rendait ses mains moites.

De quoi avait-il peur ?

-Je…n'entends rien. Pourquoi…plus rien… Où est-il ? Réponds, mon Dieu, dis quelque chose, parle… Le silence…

Il poussa un bref gémissement, s'efforçant de porter son autre main à sa tempe, malgré la blessure qui paralysait son épaule. Les yeux écarquillés, privé de raison, il parut se ratatiner sur place, comme une bougie à demi consumée, et finit par s'accroupir à terre. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le poignard qui traînait au sol, et se refermèrent convulsivement sur la garde.

Un nouveau spasme.

-Ce silence…Oh, mon Dieu… Où…est…il ? Parle…

Ses yeux vitreux avaient scruté la pénombre désespéramment, et s'étaient à nouveau arrêtés sur Gaara, impassible au centre de la salle, sans voir son regard dépourvu de pitié, sa main levée à demi, les doigts crispés, menaçants, ni les pierres qui bourdonnaient sombrement, pareilles à une armée d'insectes ensanglantés.

Il se redressa en titubant, et ne lâcha pas le poignard.

-Parle…ce silence…il me fend le crâne ! Parle…PARLE ! Parle, tue le silence ! TUE-LE ! QU'IL MEURE !

Il s'élança en avant. La lame étincela dans la pénombre rouge. Gaara esquissa un mouvement brusque, instinctif, le chakra qui se dilatait soudain, et le sifflement des pierres rugit à ses oreilles.

Une manqua sa cible d'un centimètre, et traça une marque brûlante sur la tempe du mercenaire.

Trois se logèrent dans sa bouche restée ouverte, écumante.

Deux autres crevèrent ses yeux.

Les cinq dernières criblèrent son front.

Il était mort avant d'avoir touché le sol.

Le tueur demeura un long moment immobile, à guetter son visage convulsé et sanglant, comme s'il se fût attendu à le voir se dresser à nouveau, et planter sur lui ses yeux déments, écrasés. Le silence était retombé, très lourd dans l'air froid de la tente, vicié comme l'atmosphère d'un tombeau où l'on serait mort de maladie depuis longtemps déjà.

Excité par le massacre, Shukaku hurlait à tue-tête, réclamant davantage de sang et de vacarme. Gaara l'écouta quelque temps, les yeux mi-clos, puisant une sorte de sérénité dans ces glapissements sauvages, qui lui rappelaient la proximité de son désert. Ses épaules se détendirent. Il put réfléchir plus posément.

Cet homme avait été ensorcelé.

Kamitsukenu également, et peut-être l'ensemble de son organisation. Il faudrait examiner certains d'entre eux. Et organiser des recherches sur ce tisseur de sortilèges qui avait séjourné dans leur village.

D'un geste lent, un peu négligent, le jeune démon parcourut du regard la pièce saccagée, la scène macabre qui avait eu lieu derrière les rideaux sombres.

Il était temps de rejoindre son escorte.

A nouveau, il leva les bras, les paumes cette fois tournées vers le ciel invisible. La vapeur glacée du sortilège monta le long de ses jambes, comme pour étouffer le chakra brûlant qui affluait dans ses méridiens, mais le désert était trop proche, son appel trop puissant, et l'emprise du sceau éclata comme du verre.

Un instant, l'idée l'effleura que, peut-être, il ne s'agissait là que d'une infime portion du pouvoir de cet homme, une esquisse de sort qu'il avait laissée derrière lui comme un objet sans valeur, aussi insignifiante à ses yeux que la tentative d'assassinat de Saemon Kamitsukenu, dérisoire. Mais alors, pourquoi…

La toile se déchira au-dessus de lui, et la lumière du jour se déversa, brûlante, sur ses cheveux écarlates, soulignant la cicatrice sanglante qui labourait son front. La tente s'écroula avec lenteur, entourant sa silhouette d'un océan pourpre. Le sable enlaça un instant son bras et sa taille, souple et docile, imprégné de l'odeur sauvage du désert immense. Il n'y avait pas une tache de sang sur sa toge.

Le vent souffla dans ses cheveux, sec et vif, et lui apporta le fracas lointain d'une bataille. Il plissa les yeux.

Les hommes de Yoake n'étaient-ils pas supposés attendre un ordre de leur meneur pour passer à l'offensive ?

Le jeune seigneur ne s'inquiétait pas trop du danger que pouvait représenter une poignée de mercenaires mais, à tout hasard, il porta la main devant son visage et exécuta un signe. Le sable s'éleva autour de lui, envahit ses sens ; un instant, il fut _tout_, chaque particule de la fine paroi minérale qui le protégeait, chacun des minces tentacules de sable entre les tentes, l'espace infini au-delà, le sable scintillant qui tournoyait dans la brise comme un dragon doré, très loin au-dessus des dunes, et en bas les roches assoupies, froides et apaisantes, jusqu'aux racines de la Terre.

Gaara rouvrit les yeux une seconde plus tard, debout sur la corne de pierre immense, recourbée comme une gargouille à l'extrémité du campement, là où il avait laissé son escorte. Il avança d'un pas, les pans de sa toge faiblement agités par le zéphire, considéra le nuage de poussière qui s'était formé en deçà, immobile et attentif comme un faucon, et hocha la tête avec un sombre contentement.

Leurs ennemis étaient déjà presque tous à terre.

Ses hommes avaient rapidement rompu la formation défensive, s'étaient éparpillés en un cercle vague, et se contentaient d'exterminer méthodiquement les plus coriaces. Un large vide s'était formé autour de Temari, dont l'énorme éventail métallique capturait les rayons du soleil. Concentrée et aveuglante, ses attaques désarçonnaient les mercenaires avant même qu'ils n'aient pu amorcer une offensive. Elle allait bien.

A quelque distance tournoyait le jeune membre de son unité d'élite, Shida de son nom de code, manipulant son sabre immense avec grâce et assurance. La lourde écharpe noire flottait derrière lui comme un ruban sombre, et retraçait sa gestuelle. Il maîtrisait trois de ses opposants à la fois, les guidant presque, et secouant un peu sa tête masquée devant leur maladresse. Finalement, d'un unique mouvement fluide, négligent, il les trancha en deux et partit chercher de nouveaux adversaires.

Le jeune ANBU s'arrangeait toutefois pour ne jamais s'éloigner de Sakura, demeurée à l'ombre de la roche et qui, la respiration un peu saccadée, avait déjà écrasé la mâchoire de plusieurs ennemis. Pour libérer ses mains, elle avait fixé la calebasse de sable contre son propre dos, et cette charge inhabituelle semblait la déséquilibrer, perturber ses déplacements.

Un autre homme s'effondra, le souffle coupé par un puissant crochet au ventre. D'un geste vif, la kunoichi repoussa derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux roses, collée par la transpiration, qui bloquait sa vue. Momentanément déconcentrée, elle ne remarqua pas l'homme blessé, le visage gris-ocre tant il était sale, qui s'était traîné derrière elle et s'apprêtait à planter son poignard dans le creux de son genou.

La lame étincela une seconde dans la poussière.

Gaara ouvrit les doigts, la calebasse dans le dos de la jeune femme s'ouvrit et se déforma, couvrant jusqu'aux chevilles ses jambes exposées pour parer l'offensive. Sakura fit volte-face, surprise, et finit par lever les yeux vers l'affleurement rocheux, dans le ciel incandescent, et le jeune seigneur qui la protégeait à distance.

Tout d'abord, elle demeura immobile, le souffle coupé, eût-on dit, et puis un large sourire soulagé éclaira ses traits fins ; elle leva le pouce en signe de victoire, les yeux étroitement clos comme pour retenir des larmes de soulagement.

Le jeune homme inclina la tête, étirant à son tour les coins de ses lèvres. Le sable de sa calebasse avait enveloppé le mercenaire et, appréciant la maîtrise qu'il exerçait sur cette arme, plus puissante et plus souple que le mouvement lourd, maladroit des pierres, il s'apprêtait à l'écraser. Toutefois, la pensée lui vint que ces deux actions, le sourire maladroit et le massacre d'un homme, s'accorderaient probablement assez mal entre elles, et il se contenta d'exercer sur ses tempes, d'un mouvement imperceptible du pouce et de l'index, une pression suffisante pour lui faire perdre connaissance.

Il ne restait plus qu'à décomposer tout à fait la calebasse de sable, pour dispenser Sakura de cette charge énorme contre son dos, et à scruter posément le champ de bataille envahi de poussière, qui peu à peu redevenait visible. Il ne restait plus qu'un homme, les yeux rouges, dilatés, toussant par intermittence, un son très rauque qui résonnait beaucoup au milieu de l'hécatombe.

Le souffle court, il considéra les shinobi impassibles qui l'entouraient, leurs armes encore tâchées de sang. Tenta de s'enfuir.

On ne vit pas bouger Shida, hormis une très légère ondulation de son écharpe noire. Il y eut un imperceptible sifflement, et l'ennemi était mort, un kunai planté dans la nuque.

Machinalement, Gaara composa à nouveau un signe incantatoire, et se matérialisa auprès de ses hommes, afin de dresser un rapide bilan de leur état de santé. Il était parfois difficile de les distinguer sous la poussière qui les couvrait des pieds à la tête, mais mises à part quelques blessures superficielles, son escorte semblait indemne. La calebasse de sable avait repris sa place contre son dos, formant une mince courroie minérale pour remplacer celle qu'il avait confiée à Sakura. Le contact était froid et dur, solide et familier, comme un membre perdu dont il aurait fini par retrouver l'usage. Il put se tenir plus droit.

Shida, la mise impeccable hormis quelques taches de sang sur son masque blafard, essuya son sabre contre le dos d'une de ses victimes, et s'inclina profondément devant le Kazekage :

-Quoique sans surprise, Maître Gaara, je me réjouis de vous voir sain et sauf. Mais de grâce, veillez à expédier ce genre d'affaire plus promptement à l'avenir : il serait malheureux que, sous prétexte d'occuper une poignée de civils, vous fassiez mourir votre fiancée d'inquiétude.

Il n'avait pas envisagé le problème sous cet angle, songea le jeune homme avec quelque gène. Préoccupé, il se tourna vers Sakura, et cette dernière, comme si elle n'avait attendu d'autre signal, se précipita dans ses bras. Cette pratique ne le surprenait plus autant que les premières semaines, et Gaara ne laissa pas son corps se raidir au contact de la jeune femme, ni le léger parfum de fleur, presque sucré qui frappait ses narines, le prendre de court.

Maladroitement, il plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, répondant à voix basse aux questions qu'elle alignait sans logique, et s'efforçant tant bien que mal de s'assurer qu'elle ne souffrait d'aucune blessure. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais percevait une odeur de sel humide, vraiment diffuse. Sans doute avait-elle les larmes aux yeux, peut-être même pleurait-elle pour de bon, cela l'inquiétait quelque peu.

Son escorte était demeurée immobile autour de lui, avec une patience toute professionnelle, certains parmi les plus âgés se demandant vaguement s'il serait opportun ou non de détourner les yeux.

Gaara les remarqua du coin de l'œil. Il lui restait des ordres à distribuer. Il attendit patiemment que les bras, encore trempés de sueur après la bataille, se détachent de derrière son cou. Repérant le shinobi le plus robuste parmi le groupe, indemne si l'on exceptait les quelques écorchures à ses mains et sur sa tempe, le Kazekage l'apostropha posément :

-Fouillez la tente rouge, où a eu lieu l'embuscade. Dans la pièce centrale, un sortilège a été tracé sur la doublure de la toile, au sol. Vous mémoriserez son dessin. Vous trouverez ensuite le chef de Yoake, Kamitsukenu, vérifierez s'il porte sur lui un sceau de calligraphie semblable, et ferez de même avec quelques uns de ses hommes. Cherchez celui dont les yeux ont été écrasés. Vous nous rejoindrez par la suite.

« Notre travail ici est terminé.

Il s'exprimait avec une certaine lenteur, d'une voix basse, très calme et complètement atone, comme chaque fois lorsque sa fonction ou des circonstances particulières le contraignaient à faire de longs discours. Pourtant, il y eut un dernier accent métallique dans sa dernière phrase, comme un relent de la colère et du sombre dépit qu'il avait éprouvés naguère, derrière les rideaux sombres.

Mais il l'ignora.

Le shinobi s'inclina sobrement et disparut. Gaara adressa un signe bref à son escorte, et ils tournèrent le dos au campement, pour s'enfoncer dans le désert immense, vers les murailles de leur village. Le jeune seigneur marchait rapidement, la démarche sûre, n'attachant que peu d'attention à son entourage. Aucun de ses hommes ne boitait, et ils avaient même repris leur formation défensive. Le sable crissait sous leurs pieds, mouvant comme un animal. Dans le ciel de chaux, le soleil étincelait, écrasant la petite troupe qui cheminait à terre. Cruel, peut-être, songeait pensivement Gaara. Peut-être.

Quelqu'un était arrivé à sa hauteur. Il allait d'un pas légèrement appuyé, pour compenser l'instabilité du sol, mais sa démarche était demeurée fluide, élégante, produit d'un entraînement presque superflu. Le jeune seigneur reconnut du coin de l'œil le masque de faucon, rigide et blafard, dont les yeux minuscules le fixaient sinistrement.

-Si je ne me trompe, Maître Gaara, vous soutenez que ces individus ont été manipulés au moyen d'un sortilège. Par un ennemi qui avait pour but, si ce n'est de nous effrayer, du moins de nous avertir…

Le ton était léger, presque nonchalant. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question. Gaara garda le silence, et ne quitta pas des yeux les dunes. Le ANBU, toutefois, loin de s'offusquer de l'absence de réaction qu'affichait son seigneur, reprit avec une vigueur renouvelée, rejetant sa cape sur son épaule pour mieux souligner l'emphase de ses mouvements :

-Soit ! Après tout, ne faut-il pas au moins dix sortilèges pour faire perdre ainsi la raison à un grouillement de civils, au point qu'ils espèrent sérieusement attenter à vos jours ? Le bon sens l'exige : ils sont manipulés, ou ils sont fous. Et pour avoir intimé des ordres d'une telle précision concernant ces fameux sceaux, vous avez probablement des faits précis sur lesquels vous appuyer, dont moi-même je n'ai peut-être pas connaissance.

« Mais avez-vous observé ceci ? Le comportement de nos adversaires -si l'on peut les qualifier de la sorte, ayant admis qu'ils étaient tout juste capables de tenir une arme- m'a paru pour le moins étrange. Ne serait-ce que par la vanité de leurs efforts…

Ses mouvements ralentirent. Le timbre de sa voix se fit plus posé. Plus sérieux.

« Voyez-vous, peu avant que vous n'apparaissiez, ces mercenaires ont brusquement paru perdre leur cohésion. C'est d'ailleurs un geste de panique de l'un d'entre eux qui a provoqué la bataille. Et l'aspect décousu de leurs attaques… Parfois, il m'a semblé qu'ils avaient tout bonnement perdu la raison. Aviez-vous remarqué que certains paraissaient souffrir de migraine, de spasmes ?

Il s'interrompit une seconde, manipulant pensivement l'écharpe à son cou.

-Ensorcelés, supposez-vous. Je n'ai pas connaissance d'un Genjutsu susceptible de provoquer pareils symptômes. Par ailleurs…il faudrait en conclure que l'intégralité des organisations Yoake, qui grouillent comme des vers autour de notre région, serait l'œuvre d'un homme seul, suffisamment puissant, endurant et rapide pour ensorceler en l'espace de deux ans à peine plusieurs milliers de victimes, et ce dans un certain nombre de pays voisins. Quand bien même une telle prouesse serait humainement envisageable, je vois mal quiconque se donner un tel mal pour de vulgaires pions, dans l'unique objectif de les sacrifier les uns après les autres.

Il avait levé sa tête masquée vers le ciel incandescent, son visage de faucon toujours impassible, et murmura pour lui-même :

-Vraiment, quelle stratégie singulière…

Le Kazekage hocha lentement la tête, sans détourner les yeux de l'horizon. Le sable glissait contre les pans de sa toge avec un léger froissement. Patiemment, il manipula dans son esprit les multiples sensations ressenties moins d'une heure auparavant, les organisa sommairement (il lui faudrait davantage de temps et de concentration pour faire efficacement ce travail ; ce soir, peut-être). Appliqué, mais avec l'assurance d'une longue pratique, il les sépara une à une de toutes les émotions violentes, crainte, colère, frustration, haine, qui s'y trouvaient encore tissées.

Alors, il put examiner les événements de la journée avec une objectivité presque parfaite, comme si le piège du colosse, l'embuscade derrière les tentures sombres, dans la pièce à l'odeur empoisonnée et fétide, l'homme privé de raison qui hurlait après le silence, avaient eu lieu des mois auparavant.

-Nous ne pouvons plus nous considérer dans une situation de menace, décréta-t-il d'une voix posée. Demain soir, après-demain si nos experts ne parviennent pas à étudier ces sortilèges en un jour, nous ferons réunir le Conseil. Tu rassembleras quelques uns de nos stratèges pour assister à la réunion, toi et Temari parmi eux. Là-bas, tu pourras faire part de tes observations.

Le jeune homme cessa de prêter attention à son interlocuteur, et laissa son esprit se perdre parmi les dunes. Il avait beaucoup parlé aujourd'hui, et commençait à en concevoir une certaine lassitude.

Portés par le zéphire, les grains de sable dorés dansaient dans ses cheveux écarlates, effleurant la cicatrice brûlante à son front. Le contact était familier, apaisant.

Shida s'inclina profondément, sans ralentir sa marche, et partit aborder Temari, à la tête du cortège. Gaara était quant à lui demeuré en retrait, afin de ne pas perdre de vue Sakura, le souffle un peu court dans l'air brûlant et poussiéreux, mais qui, pour le moment du moins, semblait tenir le rythme.

* * *

Le jour déclinait quand ils passèrent les portes du village._ Enfin_. Sakura soupira d'aise au contact de la pierre, solide et ferme sous ses bottes. Le village caché du sable, avec ses énormes murailles de roche brute, ses petites maisons arrondies, repliées les unes sur les autres, et du _sol_où l'on pouvait marcher sans se fouler la cheville parce que la moitié de la dune se dérobait sous vos pas, ne lui avait jamais paru si accueillant. 

Elle crevait de chaud, suait comme une truie, et ne pensait qu'à une bonne douche fraîche depuis deux heures. Surtout, elle ne sentait plus ses pieds, en dépit de tous ses efforts pour apprendre à marcher dans le désert. Il n'y avait rien à faire : ses chevilles étaient terriblement douloureuses, elle était sûre d'avoir les talons farcis d'ampoules. La jeune femme grimaça. _Rapide à apprendre, tu parles._

Il était hors de question de se plaindre, pourtant. Gaara s'était déjà donné suffisamment de mal pour lui faciliter le voyage.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la ville, et comme en réponse à sa pensée, le bouclier de sable se résorba lentement, laissant la lumière plus clémente inonder le visage de la kunoichi. Sakura renversa la tête, souriante, parvenant enfin à apprécier ce soleil qui déclinait lentement, et perdait peu à peu sa chaleur sauvage.

Gaara surveillait chacune de ses réactions avec une attention presque religieuse. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit, et elle serra brièvement le bras de son fiancé. Ce bras, le jeune seigneur le lui avait offert quelques heures auparavant, sans rien dire, lorsque la kunoichi de Konoha avait commencé à laisser entrevoir des signes de fatigue. Il avait également gardé le silence quand, d'un unique geste de ses doigts, il avait dressé le sable au-dessus d'elle pour la protéger de la morsure du soleil. Mais il ne l'avait pas quittée de ses grands yeux clairs, prudent et presque angoissé, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle approuvât bien l'initiative.

Sakura rougit un peu. C'était typiquement ce genre de comportement, si classe, et en même temps tellement _adorable_, qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été replongée dans les contes de fées de son enfance. Bien sûr, dans ses rêves de petite fille, le royaume était plus clément et plus vert, avec tant qu'à faire un beau palais de cristal élancé, au lieu de ces bâtisses de roche recroquevillées au milieu du désert. Et le prince était brun, aussi, avec un beau regard ténébreux sous des sourcils élégamment arqués, un tout petit peu plus entreprenant et un tout petit peu moins timide.

La jeune femme faillit pouffer de rire en se remémorant ces premières semaines, à Konoha, il y avait plus de six mois déjà, lorsque Gaara avait entrepris de lui faire la cour.

Toute à ses souvenirs romantiques, elle ne fit qu'à moitié attention à l'escorte qui se dispersait dans la ville. Seul Shida était demeuré aux côtés de Temari, s'exprimant avec une emphase et un empressement qui ressemblaient à une tentative de drague. Leur conversation avait manifestement dérivé de la stratégie militaire aux techniques de Shogi et de Go, et ils débattaient de l'efficacité d'un jeu précis et agressif, comme le leur, notamment face à l'offensive plus patiente et insidieuse qu'utilisait Kazekage le Quatrième de son vivant, ou encore Nara Shikamaru de Konoha.

Le jeune ANBU semblait assez désireux de discréditer ce dernier, d'ailleurs.

-…Nous sommes arrivés.

Gaara avait parlé doucement, agitant un peu son bras pour attirer son attention, avec autant de précaution que s'il eût tenu une poupée de cristal. Ladite poupée manqua jurer de soulagement : ils étaient en face d'une maison arrondie, de pierre nue et épaisse, comme tous les bâtiments à Suna, suffisamment spacieuse pour permettre à plusieurs jeunes adultes d'y vivre sans se marcher les uns sur les autres. La demeure familiale des Sabaku no, l'essentiel de l'héritage de leur père.

A chacun de ses séjours au village caché du Sable, la famille de son fiancé l'avait hébergée ici.

La vue de ces murs ocres, rêches, délicieusement frais, rappelèrent à la kunoichi de Konoha l'objet de ses préoccupations actuelles : une douche. Se débarrasser enfin de toute cette satanée sueur, elle était persuadée de sentir le singe. Et vérifier si, dans ses bottes qui la serraient comme des étaux, ses pieds n'étaient pas devenus irrémédiablement difformes.

-Tu es fatiguée. Il faudrait que tu dormes, continua le jeune homme d'un ton sérieux.

En souriant, Sakura relâcha enfin son bras, et donna un vigoureux coup de poing dans le vide.

-Il faut plus qu'une petite promenade de ce genre pour me fatiguer, je croyais que tu le savais déjà ! Protesta-t-elle en riant. Je suis l'élève du Hokage, je te rappelle. Et tu es mal placé pour me faire une recommandation pareille : tu vas encore passer la nuit dans ton bureau à travailler, je me trompe ?

Gaara ne répondit pas, et détourna évasivement le regard, action qui arracha à la jeune prodige en Ninjutsu médical un sourire de triomphe un peu amer. C'était une victoire facile à remporter : le jeune Kazekage passait le plus clair de son temps dans ce satané bureau. En fait, il ne vivait même pas officiellement dans la demeure familiale, mais dans les appartements du centre administratif réservés à sa fonction, assez peu spacieux, et dont le principal privilège était de pouvoir se faire déranger à n'importe quelle heure en cas de menace. Surtout la nuit, allez savoir pourquoi…

Cette pensée lui fit brusquement remarquer les cernes noirs, inhumainement profonds sur les traits réguliers du jeune homme, qui faisaient ressortir presque sinistrement ses yeux clairs sans pupille.

-…Je travaille toujours sur le médicament, reprit-elle soudain, d'une voix plus douce. Ca avance vraiment bien, tu sais. Avant mon retour à Konoha, je suis sûre que tu pourras dormir sans que Shukaku ne prenne possession de ton esprit.

C'était l'une des choses qu'elle s'était jurée d'accomplir. Une des rares choses qu'elle, elle seule, pouvait faire pour le libérer d'un peu de son fardeau, d'un peu de cette hostilité que l'épuisement allumait encore, parfois, dans son regard si doux. Elle y était presque. La jeune femme respira plus librement. Avant son retour à Konoha.

C'était promis.

Les yeux de Gaara s'étaient imperceptiblement agrandis à ces paroles ; le sable frémit légèrement sous ses sandales, et il parut sur le point de dire quelque chose. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'espacer les lèvres, un shinobi était apparu devant lui, un genou à terre. Le poing dans la poussière, son turban à moitié défait, le souffle court, sa large poitrine se soulevait et se rabaissait à un rythme sporadique. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'une dureté professionnelle, froide, tempérée peut-être par une vague incertitude.

C'était le ninja que Gaara avait laissé en arrière, pour inspecter la tente de Kamitsukenu et vérifier la présence de sortilèges, se souvint la jeune femme.

Le seigneur avait déjà reporté son attention sur lui. Croisant les bras sur sa toge, qu'agitait la brise plus légère et clémente du soir, il attendit que son agent ait repris son souffle avec une patience silencieuse.

-Pardonnez-moi…d'avoir tant tardé à vous rejoindre, Kazekage-sama, parvint enfin à prononcer le Jounin, la sueur perlant à ses tempes couturées de cicatrices. Mais il m'a fallu vérifier…mes observations…m'assurer…que je n'avais pas commis de négligence. Vous paraissiez sûr de vous…

Les yeux de Gaara s'étaient rétrécis.

-Vous n'avez rien découvert ?

Ses forces drainées par sa longue course dans le désert, le shinobi se redressa péniblement et tendit deux rouleaux au jeune homme. Sa respiration était forte. Un maigre sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres craquelées.

-Rassurez-vous, Kazekage-sama : le sort qui avait été tracé dans la toile de la tente n'a pas été bien compliqué à repérer. Et vous aviez vu juste : le meneur de cette organisation, ce Kamitsukenu Saemon, présentait effectivement un sceau minuscule, derrière l'oreille droite. La calligraphie est très semblable à celle de l'autre sortilège. J'en ai reproduit le dessin le plus fidèlement possible. Vous pourrez les examiner par vous-mêmes.

« Cependant, en ce qui concerne ses subordonnés… J'ai fouillé l'homme que vous m'aviez décrit. Puis quelques autres, pour m'assurer de n'avoir fait aucune erreur. Des heures durant, seigneur. Ni lui, ni aucun de ceux que j'ai examinés, ne présente le moindre sortilège.

Le jeune seigneur n'avait pas remué d'un cil, et se contenta d'un bref signe de tête pour encourager son agent à approfondir son rapport. Sakura aurait aimé y prêter attention. Participer au débat, même, se rendre utile. Cependant la lassitude de ses jambes douloureuses, de sa peau brûlée par le soleil, qui semblait encore irradier d'une chaleur fiévreuse, s'était étendue à son crâne, pressant les tempes comme si on lui avait passé la tête dans un étau. La brise, de plus en plus fraîche, caressait son visage épuisé. Elle retint un bâillement.

-D'un point de vue stratégique, si l'on souhaite manipuler une organisation, intervint Shida de sa voix orgueilleuse, trop claironnante, bon sang, il ne pouvait donc vraiment pas se taire ? il me paraît suffisant de n'en contrôler que la tête. Toutefois, comment pourrions-nous alors expliquer ces maux dont paraissaient souffrir nos adversaires, s'il ne s'agit du fruit d'un sortilège ? A-t-on déjà entendu parler de telle épidémie ? Temari-san, que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle énigme ?

Temari s'était approchée à son tour, un pli sérieux barrant ses traits magnifiques, et elle interrogeait le shinobi avec véhémence. Shida s'efforçait de parler plus fort que tout le monde, et se proposait d'ores et déjà pour mener une enquête et résoudre le mystère. La conversation se mua rapidement en polémique. Chaque mot prononcé résonnait dans le crâne de Sakura comme si un imbécile s'était mis en tête de lui broyer la cervelle à coups de maillet. Prise de vertiges, elle résolut de s'éclipser, et pénétra avec une discrétion instinctive dans le hall de la demeure.

Le silence et la fraîcheur de la pièce étaient une véritable bénédiction. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme retira son châle, l'agitant un peu pour le débarrasser de tout ce sable, qui persistait à s'infiltrer partout. Alors qu'elle retirait avec effort ses bottes, étroites comme les mâchoires d'un piège, son regard parcourut machinalement le décor sobre, presque spartiate de la salle. Les murs étaient épais, d'une pierre terne et grossièrement taillée, les rares meubles d'un bois desséché depuis longtemps, quoiqu'on les eut entretenus avec soin. Cela sentait le calcaire, mêlé à l'odeur plus fauve du désert qui imprégnait le village entier, les vêtements, _tout_. Pas de fleurs, évidemment. Aucun souci d'esthétisme. Aucun faste.

Sakura savait que, même avec le meilleur goût et tous les moyens du monde, il aurait été impossible de donner aux intérieurs de Suna un quelconque aspect élégant ou confortable, sans jurer horriblement avec ces énormes murs arrondis, rêches et plissés comme la peau d'une gargouille, si laids à ses yeux, ces murs massifs qui protégeaient les habitants des chaleurs infernales et des tempêtes de sable.

Mais tout de même…

Avec un faible couinement, la chaussure finit par céder, libérant comme à contrecœur un pied rougi et douloureux, relativement intact tout de même. La kunoichi se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux roses, si soyeux d'ordinaire, et grimaça en constatant que la transpiration les avait noués entre eux, comme une unique masse gluante.

Une douche, et vite.

Marchant avec précaution, elle traversa la pièce en direction de l'escalier et commença à gravir les marches, étrangement courbées et inégales, appréciant leur fraîcheur contre ses talons et ses orteils. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter du contact de la pierre lisse, polie par des centaines de pieds avant les siens, aboutit à un couloir, suivant le mur du bout des doigts, jouant toujours à l'aveugle, après tout elle commençait à bien connaître cet endroit…

Soudain, il y eut un choc, un juron étouffé, et l'élève du Hokage s'effondra à terre, accompagnée dans sa chute par un froissement de feuilles, et le bruit sourd de livres qui heurtaient le sol. Quelque chose de massif, une saloperie, lui écrasait le dos.

Abasourdie, la jeune femme se redressa tant bien que mal au milieu du chaos ambiant, récupérant machinalement l'ouvrage volumineux tombé sur ses omoplates, qu'elle considéra avec animosité. Puis elle aperçut le jeune homme affalé non loin d'elle, solidement bâti, les traits de son visage à peine discernables sous les épaisses traces de peintures, un bonnet noir loufoque, placé de travers, couvrant son œil gauche. L'œil droit la considérait avec consternation.

Sakura demeura un moment assise par terre, encore un peu sonnée, tandis que ses yeux faisaient lentement le tour du foutoir occasionné. Passant une main gênée derrière sa nuque, elle adressa à son vis-à-vis son sourire le plus désarmant.

-Ah, Kankuro… Désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Attends, je range tout ça…

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se remit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds et entreprit de rassembler les divers feuillets qui traînaient à terre. Le marionnettiste n'avait pas esquissé un geste, un dossier ouvert étalé sur ses genoux et un livre volumineux écrasant sa main droite sans qu'il ait l'air d'avoir remarqué l'un ou l'autre, les yeux toujours fixés sur elle, avec une telle stupéfaction qu'on eût dit de la terreur.

Sakura s'aperçut alors qu'elle n'avait pas lâché l'énorme livre, responsable de ce fichu mal de dos. C'était un vieil ouvrage jauni, à la couverture abîmée, aux pages lourdes et rêches comme du parchemin. Il traitait des grandes lignées de pouvoirs héréditaires qui avaient marquées l'histoire de Suna, apparemment. La jeune femme avait à peine eu le temps de déchiffrer le titre que Kankuro, d'un geste presque compulsif, lui arrachait l'objet des mains.

-…T'occupes, dit-il rapidement, un peu bourru. Rien de très important. Je pensais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison…

Il avait déjà entassé la plupart des feuillets, en hâte, sans se préoccuper de l'ordre ou de ce que certaines pages se fussent cornées dans leur chute.

-Hum… Tu ne t'es pas fais mal, au moins ? Demanda-t-il brusquement, sans la regarder.

Sakura sourit devant ses tentatives, assez pitoyables, pour faire preuve de délicatesse. C'était de famille, semblait-il. Elle secoua la tête, et comme le marionnettiste n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux vers elle, elle l'assura joyeusement que, le jour où une poignée de bouquins la mettrait KO, elle devrait songer à se faire muter dans un village de civils. Kankuro ne répondit que par un hochement de tête et un vague sourire un peu crispé, les yeux toujours rivés au sol, empilant rapidement les dossiers par-dessus les livres.

Elle le regarda faire avec amusement. Il lui avait fallu quelque temps pour s'accoutumer à l'étrange caractère du shinobi, toujours vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête, même aux plus chaudes heures du jour, allez savoir comment il tenait le coup. Ses manières manquaient de finesse, ses techniques de combat étaient inhabituelles du point de vue d'une kunoichi de Konoha, où le marionnettisme ne s'était pratiquement pas développé ; elles lui semblaient même un peu malsaines, avec ces pantins hideux qui luttaient sinistrement pendant que lui demeurait tapis dans l'ombre.

En quelques occasions, elle lui avait trouvé un cynisme désagréable, qui tendait presque à la cruauté durant les batailles. Il avait regardé avec une circonspection prudente, et même une certaine réserve, les premières semaines de sa relation avec Gaara, et n'avait adressé la parole à la jeune femme qu'en des termes excessivement formels. La kunoichi avait cru discerner dans son comportement de la froideur, et en avait été quelque peu froissée.

Mais peut-être ne savait-il simplement pas très bien comment se montrer aimable.

Sakura le connaissait mieux à présent : elle avait été surprise de constater que ce drôle d'adolescent taciturne, toujours à moitié déguisé, était loin d'être le rustre sans cervelle qu'elle avait soupçonné tout d'abord. Kankuro possédait de grandes capacités de déduction, renforcées par son objectivité et son sang-froid naturels ; il avait un certain art du compromis allié à une bonne culture générale et quelque connaissance de la politique, qui lui permettaient de remplir tout à fait honorablement la fonction d'ambassadeur.

Il était fiable, critique, sans doute intelligent, et à sa manière il s'efforçait de prendre soin de son entourage.

Cela dit, songea-t-elle en considérant l'impressionnante pile d'ouvrage, elle ne se souvenait pas qu'on ait jamais pu le qualifier de « bosseur ».

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces monstres, de toute manière ? Reprit-elle en riant. Tu étais déjà dessus ce matin. J'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses t'intéresser autant à quelque chose qui ne concerne pas tes marionnettes.

Kankuro avait achevé de rassembler le chaos de feuillets et de livres, et à la vue de la pile globalement ordonnée, dont les premières feuilles, tournées dans le mauvais sens, empêchaient que l'on pût lire quoi que ce fût, il parut se détendre. Il étira nonchalamment les muscles de ses bras et rajusta son bonnet, un sourire plus franc sur ses lèvres peintes.

-Oh, il y a quelques allusions au marionnettisme là-dedans… Celui que tu tenais tout à l'heure, par exemple : il y a un chapitre qui explique comment des acteurs kabuki ont mis au point les premières adaptations martiales de leur art. J'en profite pour… peaufiner ma culture générale, on pourrait dire. Rien de très important. Votre expédition s'est bien passée ?

Comme un sortilège, l'évocation de sa journée rappela à la jeune femme toute sa fatigue, qui s'abattit sur ses épaules comme un flot de boue froide. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu, constata-t-elle avec honte, et elle se redressa aussi lestement que possible.

-Aucun mort à déplorer, ni aucun blessé grave, énuméra-t-elle en s'efforçant de chasser toute trace de lassitude du timbre de sa voix. L'organisation Yoake a été mise hors d'état de nuire. Mais, pour les détails… Tu comprends, j'avais prévu de me reposer un peu, et…bon, si tu pouvais demander à Gaara ou Temari…

-Bien sûr, coupa aussitôt le jeune marionnettiste, presque avec précipitation. Je voulais pas te retenir. Tu dois être fatiguée.

Il hésita une seconde. Une expression un peu étrange avait détendu ses traits, on aurait dit une sorte de culpabilité, mais il était difficile de se prononcer avec tout ce maquillage.

L'acteur avait repris cette habitude bizarre de fermer à demi ses yeux étroits, et de ne jamais regarder son interlocuteur en face, constata la kunoichi non sans une certaine surprise.

-Tu sais, se décida-t-il à poursuivre, maladroitement, fixant obstinément le mur derrière elle, essaye de pas trop te pousser à bout. On perd vite ses forces, par ici. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es…parce que tu as une relation avec Gaara que tu es obligée de te comporter comme si tu étais née dans le désert.

Sakura sourit avec reconnaissance, et prit congé aussi poliment que possible étant donné son niveau de fatigue, tout juste capable de comprendre les mots qu'elle articulait. De toute manière, Kankuro ne semblait pas franchement d'humeur à faire la conversation, lui non plus… Avoir passé la journée penché sur ces minuscules écritures, pratiquement indéchiffrables, semblait lui avoir drainé ses forces. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, le marionnettiste resta quelques instants assis sur le sol, sans songer à se redresser, fixant toujours le même point sur le mur terne, un étrange sérieux sur les traits de son visage, qu'on devinait crispé et un peu pâle derrière les marques de peinture.

Elle avait prévu de ne faire qu'un crochet très rapide par sa chambre, afin de récupérer quelques vêtements propres, et ensuite de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pendant au moins une heure (au risque de se faire à nouveau réprimander pour avoir gaspillé l'eau, mais elle était trop épuisée pour s'en soucier). Cependant, alors qu'elle fouillait dans son armoire, des éclats de voix par la fenêtre ouverte attirèrent son attention. Elle s'immobilisa une seconde.

Oui, il y avait bien la voix de Gaara parmi elles. La jeune femme faillit soupirer. N'avait-il toujours pas fini sa petite polémique avec les autres membres de l'escorte ? On prononça quelques phrases. Elle ne reconnaissait pas les tirades claironnantes de Shida, ni la belle voix pleine d'assurance de Temari. Un peu intriguée, la jeune femme tendit l'oreille, et presque aussitôt une voix de basse lui parvint, profonde, plus distincte que les autres.

Le Kazekage n'avait pas haussé le ton, pourtant. Le timbre de sa voix semblait même globalement neutre. C'était quelque chose d'autre, une étrange tension dans l'enchaînement des paroles, comme une minuscule corde vibrante, qui amplifiait l'accent légèrement guttural de ses mots, et les rendirent discernables :

« Des tentatives de suicide ? »

Le terme la fit frémir, une désagréable sensation de froid parcourut son corps en sueur. Un instant, elle demeura paralysée. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Poussée par une curiosité un peu morbide, elle s'approcha silencieusement de la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur à la dérobée, très prudente, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Temari et Shida avaient bel et bien disparu. Dans la rue large, encore bien éclairée par le soleil rougeoyant qui faisait scintiller le sable porté par le zéphire, comme un courant de poussières d'or le long des bâtisses, il n'y avait plus que trois silhouettes.

Le jeune seigneur lui tournait le dos : elle ne distinguait de lui que la lourde calebasse de sable, ses cheveux écarlates en bataille, et ses mains fines, immobiles le long de son corps, apparemment détendues. Face à lui, deux Jounins se tenaient debout, professionnels, baissant les yeux respectueusement. Des cernes naissants accusaient leur fatigue, mais leur voix à tous deux était ferme, très calme, un peu froide. Sakura se sentit se blottir davantage contre le mur qui la dissimulait.

Il y avait quelque chose, dans leur regard figé, dans leurs visages blanchâtres si dépourvus d'émotion qu'on n'aurait pu les différencier l'un de l'autre, quelque chose de sinistre qu'elle ne pouvait réellement saisir. Leurs yeux avaient un éclat fiévreux, curieusement fixe, toujours alerte, comme s'ils n'avaient plus vu la lumière du soleil depuis des semaines. Leurs mains étaient gantées de noir, leurs bottes lourdement cloutées, tachées de marques sombres, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air d'agents de terrain.

L'un d'entre eux tenait à la main un carnet de notes, sur lequel s'étalait ce qui ressemblait à un long, très long questionnaire de l'Académie.

Cependant, il ne s'agissait probablement pas d'examinateurs.

-Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter à ce sujet, répondit celui à sa gauche. Le poison que nous lui injectons contracte tellement ses muscles que, la plupart du temps, elle est incapable du moindre geste. Par ailleurs, étant donné sa réputation, nous la faisons bien évidemment surveiller par plusieurs gardes, et ne lui laissons que très peu de répit.

Il lissait distraitement son gant, comme pour le débarrasser d'une souillure imaginaire. Ses mouvements étaient désagréables, sa voix aussi, imprégnés d'une douceur désincarnée, ironique. Profondément cruelle. L'ombre d'un sourire flotta sur les lèvres blafardes du tortionnaire.

-Et puis, de toute manière, seigneur Kazekage, les prisonniers poussés à la limite de leurs forces ont une tendance marquée à…manquer d'imagination, pourrait-on dire. De cohérence. Donnez-nous encore quelques jours, et nous pourrions laisser un couteau entre ses mains sans même qu'elle ne songe à se le planter dans le cœur.

Sakura remarqua que les doigts du jeune homme s'étaient imperceptiblement crispés. Sa nuque était immobile. Il reprit lentement, d'une voix atone, curieusement intense :

-…Donc, des tentatives de suicide.

Il y eut un assez long silence. Le seigneur avait levé la tête vers l'horizon crépusculaire. La lumière du soir, qu'il recevait de plein fouet sans en paraître incommodé, ensanglantait sa toge. Les deux hommes face à lui demeurèrent silencieux, impersonnels, quoique celui qui tenait le carnet de notes le considérât avec une certaine perplexité. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, et pourtant quelques grains de sable, à terre, tournoyaient silencieusement autour de ses sandales.

Gaara semblait avoir oublié ses interlocuteurs.

-Vous l'interrogez à présent depuis une semaine, prononça-t-il soudain. Quels ont été vos résultats ?

Son accent neutre, un peu froid, donnait à la phrase un aspect curieusement incisif, comme s'il se fût agi d'une question oratoire. Un certain inconfort se dessina sur les traits des deux subordonnés. L'un d'eux reprit la parole, avec toute l'attitude dédaigneuse d'une assurance formelle. Mais ses dents semblaient s'être légèrement serrées :

-Nous l'avons indéniablement sous-estimée lors des premières séances, seigneur. C'est une erreur que nous répèterons pas. Cette déserteuse fait preuve d'une remarquable résistance à la douleur, quoiqu'elle ne semble pas avoir déjà subi d'interrogatoire. Cela ne nous facilite nullement la tâche. De plus, elle ne paraît souffrir d'aucune phobie sérieuse, si ce n'est la légère claustrophobie que vous aviez évoquée il y a quatre jours, et que nous nous efforçons d'exploiter.

« En conséquence, nous avons rapidement résolu d'abandonner la torture physique : le poison, et les drogues hallucinogènes, obtiennent dans son cas des résultats plus probants. Nous tâchons également de fléchir sa volonté au moyen de plusieurs Genjutsu. De jour en jour, nous cernerons davantage ses points faibles. Mais sans doute nous faudra-t-il…davantage de temps, avant de la briser tout à fait.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, un peu tendu, alors que les deux ninja guettaient la réaction de leur Kazekage. Ce dernier n'esquissa pas un geste, et si l'expression de son visage s'était modifiée, Sakura ne pouvait pas le voir. La poussière dorée tournoyait, éparse, autour de ses cheveux en bataille, et crissait sourdement à terre. Cela dura un certain temps, très long, sans doute, aux yeux des deux hommes immobiles face à lui.

Finalement, le seigneur tendit sa paume ouverte, d'un geste presque absent, et le carnet de notes fut arraché des mains du tortionnaire par un ruban de sable. Un moment, il examina l'interminable liste de questions, et les espaces supposés en accueillir les réponses, tous vierges. Ses mains demeuraient parfaitement immobiles, détendues, semblait-il.

-Elle n'a donc pas prononcé un mot depuis sept jours ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus basse.

Menaçante ? Sakura n'aurait su le dire.

-L'influence des hallucinogènes lui fait parfois tenir des propos incohérents, dans le dialecte d'Iwa… Principalement des jurons, d'après notre traducteur.

Le Jounin marqua une courte pause, comme hésitant à poursuivre. Et puis, non sans une certaine exaspération :

-Il lui est également arrivé de s'adresser à nous. Des provocations. A croire qu'elle ne désire rien de mieux qu'être torturée à mort. Mais rassurez-vous, Maître Kazekage : ce sont typiquement les fortes têtes dans son genre qui se comportent de la façon la plus pitoyablement _servile_, une fois leur petite résistance écrasée.

Soulignant son propos, dissimulant avec peine une joie malsaine non dépourvue d'animosité, il fit craquer ses articulations sous ses gants noirs. Le son écœurant parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de la jeune femme. L'espace d'une seconde, celle-ci fut prise d'une violente envie de vomir, et se tassa davantage contre l'épais mur de pierre, épiant toujours la conversation.

Pourquoi se cachait-elle ?

En dépit de ses efforts pour demeurer impassible, un léger rictus sadique avait commencé à tordre les lèvres blêmes du tortionnaire, mais il se figea soudain sous le regard de son jeune seigneur, dont Sakura ne pouvait toujours pas distinguer l'expression.

-…Qu'en est-il des directives que je vous avais données ?

Sa voix était neutre, atone, coupait l'air environnant comme une dague.

-Nous avons agi selon vos ordres, bien entendu. Les deux questions que vous aviez ajoutées lui ont été posées régulièrement, entre autres aux moments où elle paraissait le plus affaiblie. Comme pour le reste, elle n'a pas desserré les lèvres.

A nouveau, le silence pesant, glacial dans l'air brillant et rafraîchi comme du métal, et qui semblait paralyser l'oxygène. A plusieurs reprises, Gaara parut sur le point de prendre la parole. Chaque fois, il finit par se raviser.

Comme repoussés par un puissant champ magnétique, les grains de sable portés par le zéphire s'animaient en l'approchant, et dansaient sauvagement dans les rayons de lumière déclinante. Sakura distingua les épaules du jeune seigneur qui s'affaissaient quelque peu, comme s'il eût expiré profondément.

-De quoi écrire.

On s'exécuta aussitôt, et Gaara demeura quelques instants immobile à considérer la liste sous ses yeux, l'épais stylo noir entre ses doigts fins. Un filet de sable, très mince, s'était enroulé autour de l'objet, et paraissait le compresser par intermittence, comme pour en enrayer la surface.

Lentement, il raya la première ligne. Marqua une courte pause. Et puis, avec une soudaine assurance, il procéda de même, patient et inexorable, pour chacune de l'interminable liste de questions qui s'étendait devant lui. La feuille pâle se couvrit de noir. Finalement, seules subsistèrent les deux dernières lignes, qu'on avait pour une raison ou pour une autre rédigées dans une calligraphie différente.

Si cette lubie brutale choqua les deux shinobi, ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître, et considérèrent sans émotion particulière leur Kazekage qui, le massacre achevé, ajoutait posément une troisième question à la liste, ainsi simplifiée. Son écriture était étroite, et bien qu'elle plissât les yeux autant que possible depuis son poste d'observation, Sakura ne put rien déchiffrer.

Calme, toujours très calme, Gaara remit à ses subordonnés les deux objets, et d'un ton métallique :

-Vous allez poursuivre l'interrogatoire. Veillez à ce qu'elle comprenne le sens de vos questions. Harcelez-la, nuit et jour. Qu'elle réponde. Vous vous relaierez de manière à ne lui laisser aucun répit. Si elle parle, vous vous interromprez et irez me prévenir.

Un mouvement de sa nuque lui indiqua que le jeune seigneur avait planté son regard dans les yeux rougis des tortionnaires.

« Vous avez deux jours.

Les deux hommes venaient de lire la dernière ligne, qui se démarquait rageusement des autres par son encre noire, plus brillante. Cette fois leurs yeux s'agrandirent, et l'un d'entre eux tenta de prendre la parole :

-Seigneur Kazekage, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, quel est au juste l'intérêt de telles questions, et de telles méthodes ? Je comprends tout à fait que vous accordiez de l'importance à cette affaire, et nous en tiendrons compte : cette criminelle recevra un châtiment à la hauteur de ses affronts. En temps et en heure, ayez confiance, elle souffrira davantage qu'elle ne l'aurait cru _imaginable. _

_« _Mais pour l'heure, vous le comprenez certainement, une impatience intempestive ne nous apportera rien de bon. Après quelques semaines, peut-être un mois ou deux…

Il le fit taire d'un geste.

-En deux mois ou en sept ans, vous n'arriverez à rien par vos méthodes, répliqua-t-il nonchalamment, sans ce soucier du côté quelque peu dégradant de son affirmation. Quarante-huit heures. Si elle n'a toujours rien dit pour protéger son existence d'ici là, vous m'informerez.

Résignés, les deux subordonnés s'inclinèrent profondément, et celui qui avait tenté d'argumenter contre lui se contenta de demander d'un ton égal :

-Avez-vous d'autres directives quant au déroulement de l'interrogatoire, seigneur Kazekage ?

Le jeune homme les considéra quelque temps en silence, ces deux hommes aux traits tirés et blanchâtres, au regard fixe, lugubre, leurs épaisses mains gantées de noir, les énormes bottes garnies de clous, tachées de sang.

-…Vous persisterez dans l'utilisation des drogues hallucinogènes. Et des sortilèges Genjutsu. Exclusivement.

Hochant la tête, ils s'éclipsèrent. Il sembla à Sakura que l'air se remettait à circuler, comme s'il se fût figé tout le temps de leur dialogue, et que le lieu qu'ils venaient de quitter était soudain devenu plus lumineux.

Gaara était à présent seul dans cette large rue vide, éclairée par un crépuscule sanglant. Longtemps il demeura immobile, ne quittant pas des yeux le soleil agonisant, concentré, avec une expression que la jeune kunoichi, qui ne voyait toujours que son dos, n'aurait pu saisir. Seuls ses cheveux s'agitaient imperceptiblement dans la brise. Le sable dansait gravement autour de lui, sifflant sourdement, de plus en plus haut, comme pour le porter jusqu'au ciel, comme pour déchirer le crépuscule, et il disparut.

Il fallut encore plus de temps à Sakura pour retrouver l'usage de son corps. Elle se sentait inexplicablement épuisée et fébrile, tremblant de tous ses membres comme si elle se fût tout juste relevée d'une forte fièvre. Le vent de plus en plus froid glaçait sa peau en sueur. D'un geste un peu saccadé, elle referma la fenêtre, et manqua tomber à genoux contre le mur de sa chambre.

Les interrogatoires étaient nécessaires. Elle le savait.

Ses doigts tremblants s'étaient crispés contre la pierre. Elle avait froid, mal au cœur.

Nécessaires. Surtout quand il s'agissait de criminelles de la trempe de Deidara de l'Akatsuki.

Et, étant donné ce que cette personne lui avait fait subir, il était…normal oui, _normal_, que Gaara la déteste. Qu'il veuille la voir souffrir.

Elle avait froid, et transpirait toujours. Normale, la haine grondante qui transpirait dans les paroles du jeune seigneur, teintée de dépit. Elle se força à respirer profondément. L'oxygène dans ses poumons lui donna tout d'abord le vertige, mais finit par l'apaiser quelque peu. Elle avait la tête lourde. Envie de dormir.

Tout de même… Gaara n'avait-il pas demandé à ce que l'interrogatoire soit écourté ? Il était un shinobi, bien sûr… L'un des meilleurs. Et il faisait son travail en tant que Kazekage, son travail de chef militaire. Mais ce n'était pas un monstre.

Elle serra les poings contre la pierre. Oui, il avait davantage de cœur que ces deux rapaces aux gants de cuir, avec un teint à peine moins terreux que celui d'Orochimaru. Davantage d'humanité, en dépit de ce démon qui s'efforçait en permanence de le pousser au meurtre. Un petit sourire commença à apparaître sur ses lèvres délicatement rosées. Inconsciemment, elle serra contre son cœur la petite bague d'argent à son annulaire, l'adorable fleur taillée dans une gemme aussi douce et brillante que du cristal.

Torturé, oui, soumis à ses devoirs de Kazekage, mais toujours fidèle à la bonté de ses sentiments. Puissant et doux. Son prince.

Elle se figea à cette dernière pensée, interloquée, et manqua rire de confusion. Il fallait qu'elle soit vraiment à bout de forces, pour se raccrocher de la sorte à ses délires de petite fille, et ce deux fois en moins d'une heure.

Un peu gênée, riant toujours en sourdine, la jeune femme s'accouda au profond rebord de la fenêtre. Elle avait une jolie vue du village, et apercevait même les dunes teintes d'un bel or sombre à l'horizon. La lumière du crépuscule donnait à ces petites maisons recroquevillées les unes contre les autres une espèce de charme. Quelques personnes profitaient de la température plus clémente pour déambuler, la tête entourée de turbans, l'air détendu.

Le village de son fiancé, qu'il défendait de tout son cœur.

Abandonnant son visage dans sa main, la kunoichi attarda son regard sur l'horizon plat et mélancolique, les innombrables dunes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue dans la lumière rougeoyante. Peut-être était-ce le mal du pays qui la poussait à se remémorer, presque avec tendresse, les contes de fées qui lui avaient été si chers, petite fille. Elle avait gardé le sourire.

Non, Suna ne ressemblait nullement à ce palais merveilleux dont elle avait tant rêvé. Et Gaara n'était probablement pas un prince, avec ses yeux étranges, et sa maladresse qui à force relevait pratiquement de l'autisme. Mais peut-être cela valait-il mieux, au fond…

Après tout, ces rêves, ces idéaux romanesques de mariage avec son amour d'enfance, il avait bien fallu faire une croix dessus. Et la désillusion avait été quelque peu violente.

Elle repensa, avec un reste de perplexité, mais plus trace du choc abominable, de la colère et du désespoir ressentis un an auparavant, à la relation que partageaient Sasuke et Naruto, ses deux amis d'enfance, et dont elle avait mis un certain temps à saisir l'ampleur. La raison pour laquelle le jeune ninja survolté avait remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver et le protéger de la mort… C'était toujours bizarre, mais dans un sens, peut-être n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise chose.

Après tout, si Sakura avait toujours idéalisé à ce point Sasuke au moment où le jeune Kazekage de Suna avait maladroitement entrepris de la séduire, si ses rêves de jeune fille n'avaient été brisés par l'homosexualité du prince charmant, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas daigné remarquer la gentillesse timide de Gaara, la finesse de ses traits, sa grande fidélité, ou la douceur de son regard.

C'aurait été triste pour lui. Terriblement triste…

Rêveusement, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, sans cesser de contempler le coucher de soleil. Son sourire se figea lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec une masse emmêlée, poisseuse, filamenteuse, écœurante, une masse qu'elle refusait tout net d'appeler « cheveux » tant qu'on n'aurait pas mis un bon shampoing et plusieurs peignes dessus. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, elle serra rageusement le poing, comme pour immortaliser un serment.

Alors, forte de sa résolution, elle empoigna la pile de vêtements abandonnée au bord de son lit, fit volte-face en direction de la porte, et alla d'un pas martial s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

* * *

Deidara s'éveillait avec lenteur. Tout d'abord, elle ne se souvint que de son nom. Un brouillard opaque engloutissait son esprit, s'amincissant peu à peu. 

Derrière, la douleur.

La sensation d'étouffement, surtout. L'abominable brûlure qui rongeait lentement sa gorge, ses lèvres ; la soif qui paraissait craqueler tout son corps. Le reste était confus. Peut-être une migraine, assez violente, mais ces abrutis n'avaient pas pu être niais au point de lui broyer le crâne, si ? Pour le reste, c'était une souffrance globale, indistincte, qui enveloppait son corps d'une espèce de chaleur, et embrumait ses réflexions.

Longtemps, Deidara ne put se concentrer que sur elle, cette drôle de créature surnaturelle aux griffes plantées dans sa poitrine, son souffle brûlant sur son visage inerte, ce poids hostile qui l'étouffait peu à peu.

Bordel. Elle croyait s'y être habituée, pourtant.

Peut-être qu'on ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y habituer… Apprendre à la connaître, à la rigueur. A réagir… Non. Mauvais terme, bordel, mauvais terme. Sa tête tournait dans ses tentatives décousues pour réfléchir.

C'était la première chose qu'elle avait retenu avec la douleur : ne pas réagir. Sinon, on était sûr de devenir fou. Faire le mort, c'était encore le plus efficace. Pas très classe, bien sûr. Mais la jeune criminelle savait par expérience que, lorsqu'on se retrouvait, juste pour l'exemple, recroquevillé à terre dans les ténèbres, qu'une pluie glacée nous tombait dessus, dévorait toute chaleur corporelle, et que la douleur nous broyait les entrailles, la classe, on avait un peu tendance à l'envoyer chier.

Il fallait demeurer passif, laisser la souffrance envahir son corps comme une vague, tout emporter ; submergée, suffoquant, mais intacte. Parfois, la créature finissait par s'assoupir, et l'on restait longuement, longuement immobile sur le sol, en nage, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés, à bout de forces et de conscience, pour l'écouter dormir.

On pouvait diminuer son impact, mais pas s'y habituer. Si ç'avait été le cas, _bordel de merde_, à force elle aurait fini par le savoir. C'était peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait d'un signal…prévenir un danger par un message des nerfs, fracture, gèle, brûlure, tout ça. Cette pensée l'agaça profondément. Il fallait vraiment que son cerveau la prenne pour une conne. Comme si elle ne savait pas déjà pertinemment ce qu'elle risquait. Ce qu'elle risquait…

…Où était-elle, au juste ?

C'était pénible, tenter de faire appel à ses souvenirs… Quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux ne rien savoir. Ca ne changerait pas grand-chose, de toute manière, et peut-être alors elle pourrait tenter de se détendre, récupérer un peu de ses forces, réduites à de minuscules éclats de verre, très fins, très coupants.

Au cas où elle en aurait besoin pour plus tard.

Inerte, sans conscience, elle gisait entre l'instant présent et la réminiscence, quelque part hors du réel, au milieu des éclats de verre. Calme, en quelque sorte.

N'empêche, c'était chiant de ne rien savoir. Emmerdant son bon sens, elle tenta de se souvenir. Elle avait un peu froid.

Tout était très lent. Couvert de givre, aurait-on dit… Son esprit était flou, constata-t-elle avec impatience. Désorganisé. Des fragments de souvenirs la frappaient çà et là, épars. Il faisait noir, très froid, l'air coupant et sec avait un goût de poussière, les murs tout autour, la douleur entaillait ses poignets, brûlant sa gorge, tout son corps, comme si ses veines eussent charrié de la lave…

La lumière violente, froide elle aussi. Et des voix qui l'accompagnaient, toujours les mêmes, inlassablement. Un ton aussi inerte que la poussière autour d'eux. Elle se rappelait vaguement qu'elle emmerdait ces mecs, qu'ils posaient des questions stupides, vraiment stupides, qu'elle les emmerdait et qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de leur répondre. Leur apparence, ce qu'ils foutaient là, ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui vouloir ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en foutait, au fond…

Le froid… Les ténèbres, la lumière, la soif… Quoi d'autre ?

Brusquement, ses nerfs se tendirent comme des cordes. Ses sens se figèrent.

Elle s'était souvenue des créatures.

Des êtres minuscules, ondulants, au visage poisseux et écrasé, la gueule ouverte garnie de canines, en train de grimper le long de son corps…ils rongeaient sa peau et sa chair pour atteindre les os, dévorer ses organes, le contact était froid, visqueux, grouillant, insupportable… Elle fut parcourue d'un spasme de répulsion, douloureux pour ses muscles épuisés, instinctif, pareil aux mouvements brusques que laissent échapper les cauchemars. Elle transpirait.

Un instant, l'impression demeura vivace. Elle faillit même la raviver, et sentir à nouveau les dizaines de petites griffes et de petites dents qui rampaient sous ses habits, sous sa peau, le contact écœurant, si flou et si _réel_…

Son corps s'était tendu. Elle faillit éclater de rire. Les muscles de son visage ne fonctionnaient pas. A nouveau, à nouveau, la même sensation, il y avait longtemps… Pourquoi riait-elle ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit devenue tarée… La sensation s'estompait avec lenteur. Le reste de drogue hallucinogène que charriait son organisme n'avait plus le pouvoir de la maintenir. C'était une illusion, comme avant… Mais pourquoi riait-elle ?

Elle finit par se rappeler, et cette fois il lui fallut tout son épuisement pour que son rire ne franchisse pas ses lèvres. Bien sûr…

Elle avait déjà bu cette saloperie-là auparavant.

Cela devait faire près de neuf ans, à l'époque où elle était encore à la tête de son groupe de terroristes. La jeune criminelle ne se souvenait pas au juste où elle avait pu dénicher ce ramassis hétéroclite d'anarchistes et de kamikazes qui avait constitué son équipe. Certains souffraient de sérieux problèmes psychiatriques, notamment un schizophrène à peine moins frappé que Zetsu, un épileptique et pas mal de pyromanes, elle la première.

C'avait vraiment été une période marrante.

Etre chef de cette petite organisation chaotique lui avait permis d'établir des règles sommaires, voire inexistantes, laissant une part très large à l'improvisation. Ils n'avaient d'autres objectifs que de faire exploser le plus de choses possibles, pour l'éclate, pour l'art, pour foutre la zone, et éventuellement pour gagner un peu d'argent et éviter de crever la dalle au fond d'une planque.

C'était peu après son départ d'Iwa, et sa nouvelle condition de paria, traquée où qu'elle se rende, contrainte de se déguiser en homme pour échapper aux ANBU de son ancien village, l'insomnie, la terreur, toute cette pression accumulée semblait avoir fait monter en elle une adrénaline permanente, une recherche désespérée de sensations fortes, de vie, de mort, _tout_. Une addiction qui s'était soldée, bien évidemment, par un certain nombre de conneries.

Parmi elles, peut-être en tête de liste, ces fioles de drogues hallucinogènes trouvées sur le cadavre d'un shinobi de Suna. Le liquide était d'un violet profond, un peu brillant, comme moite, on eût dit que cette teinte maladive était elle-même le produit d'un cauchemar. Poussée par une fascination fiévreuse, quel genre de créatures allait bien pouvoir générer son esprit, est-ce que ce serait de l'art ? elle avait trimbalé la petite bouteille partout avec elle, la journée entière, tellement obnubilée par son contenu qu'elle ne pouvait la quitter des yeux plus d'un quart d'heure.

Le soir venu, elle en avait avalé une dose.

Et hurlé sans s'interrompre pendant quarante-huit heures, d'après ce que lui avaient rapporté ses hommes. Ils avaient été contraints de lui lier les bras et les jambes, de peur qu'elle ne se suicide, ou qu'elle ne se lacère les bras et le visage, ou qu'elle ne les tue tous, pour échapper aux visions de cauchemar qui l'assaillaient. Ses muscles s'étaient tellement contractés qu'ils avaient rompu quelques os.

Elle était probablement devenue folle plusieurs fois.

La jeune criminelle n'avait qu'un souvenir imprécis de cette courte période, et pourtant profondément vivace, comme si on eût en cet endroit précis fait éclater le fil de son existence, et laissé les lambeaux s'éparpiller dans le noir. Quand elle avait enfin recouvré ses esprits, les membres de son organisation étaient à genoux auprès d'elle, tarés qu'ils étaient, une véritable vénération dans le regard, persuadés déjà que leur gamin de meneur avait accédé à une condition supérieure, un genre de prophète, une véritable divinité de l'art et du feu.

Et Deidara, enchaînée à son lit sans songer à trouver ça anormal, en nage, était demeurée un long moment immobile, les yeux dans le vague, se demandant un peu par quel curieux miracle son corps et son esprit s'étaient finalement retrouvés au même endroit, pourquoi elle vivait encore. Sa première expérience de la torture…

Torture.

C'était ça. Elle se faisait torturer par les ninja du village caché du Sable.

Il lui sembla qu'elle souriait, mais ce devait être une impression : son visage était de pierre, tout juste trouvait-elle l'énergie d'aspirer un peu d'oxygène poussiéreux. Torturée, alors. Ca avait le mérite d'expliquer pas mal de choses… Ses réflexions avaient retrouvé un semblant de clarté. A présent que le mur de l'épuisement s'était écroulé, un flot ininterrompu de sons et d'images défilait devant ses yeux, à ses oreilles, déformé et insistant, harcelant son esprit comme sous une mitraille. Ca devenait vraiment lourd.

_« …je te suggère néanmoins de nous suivre sans résister. Peut-être alors seras-tu exécutée sans torture. » _disait au hasard la voix rauque, lointaine, l'ombre immense d'un Jounin.

Elle l'emmerdait, ce connard. Exécutée sans torture, vachement crédible… Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre s'y connaître particulièrement en matière d'inquisiteurs, mais ceux-là avaient l'air plutôt efficaces. Pas du genre à lâcher une proie tant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas réduite en tous petits morceaux, un peu comme de gros clébards, vraiment très cons, à peine plus autonomes qu'une paire de godasses sans semelle, mais qui, peut-être par connerie justement, faisaient preuve d'une efficacité et d'un zèle de machine une fois qu'on leur avait fixé un objectif. C'était même un peu étrange qu'ils n'aient pas déjà remarqué les signes de son réveil, et repris l'interrogatoire…

Pas qu'elle se plaigne, après tout.

La jeune déserteuse aurait aimé pouvoir se rendormir, et laisser là ses réflexions. Cependant, une vague impression de bizarrerie persistait dans un coin de sa tête, déstabilisante, comme un petit insecte volatile et très emmerdant. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Il lui semblait même savoir quoi, mais la réponse lui échappait, se décomposait, comme une fumée glissant entre ses doigts. Elle se sentait sur le point de se rendormir. Pourquoi se cassait-elle la tête à réfléchir, de toute manière ? Pour s'épuiser encore davantage, pour rendre service à ces connards qui la torturaient, peut-être ?

_Ces imbéciles qui se repaissaient de son énergie vitale répandue, tassés comme des porcs autour d'un cadavre, s'attribuant toute la gloire de sa chute, la pierre qui lui avait rompu les ailes, mais ça faisait deux ans, deux années entières qu'elle ne décollait plus, bordel…_

Excédée, Deidara laissa sa tête glisser sur le côté, négligemment, ne pensant déjà presque plus, respirant la très légère odeur de linge propre, récemment lavé, la diffuse odeur fraîche que portait le tissu sur son épaule.

Attends une seconde.

Décidément, il y avait quelque chose d'anormal._Récemment lavé_ ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Légère migraine. Elle était de nouveau réveillée, maintenant. Bordel. Autant mettre tout ça au clair.

La vague odeur, persistante, lui redonnait graduellement conscience de son corps. Tout ce temps, il avait paru très lourd, insensible, suspendu contre un mur de pierres froides, par des chaînes rouillées qui mordaient la chair de ses poignets. Mais elle ne sentait plus les chaînes. Ses bras étaient détachés, à présent, libres, immobiles de part et d'autre de sa taille comme les ailes d'un oiseau mort. Elle était allongée, aussi. Sur quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu à une couverture. Très fine, mais une couverture.

Vraiment bizarre. Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux. Maintenant qu'elle y prêtait attention, même sa douleur avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Elle était plus sourde, plus diffuse et plus chaude, elle enveloppait son corps d'une espèce de brouillard qui la rendait un peu somnolente. Deidara, la jeune déserteuse en cavale depuis deux ans, torturée depuis un temps qu'elle n'aurait su mesurer, Deidara était en train de guérir.

Vraiment, vraiment bizarre.

Péniblement, elle parvint à espacer les paupières. Seul un brouillard blanchâtre s'imposa à sa vue, agressif, peu différent de cette satanée lampe qu'on lui avait braqué sur le visage pendant des heures, des jours, peut-être des semaines. Ses traits se contractèrent quelque peu, elle dût se forcer à respirer. Il lui semblait, sans qu'elle sût d'où lui venait cette impression, qu'un autre individu se tenait à quelque distance, inspirant et expirant le même oxygène, immobile. Peut-être un garde. Avec un grognement agacé, elle referma les yeux.

Il y avait toujours un poids sur ses poumons, une pression diffuse qu'elle avait tout d'abord prise pour un symptôme de sa souffrance. Cependant il s'agissait de bandages. Très serrés, destinés à éviter qu'elle ne ravive la douleur de ses côtes en inspirant trop profondément. Des bandages, ses bras en étaient pratiquement couverts, ainsi que ses pieds et sa cheville, là où la douleur de l'infection était si vive qu'elle s'étendait comme une crevasse jusqu'à sa hanche.

Qui était le trisomique qui l'avait soignée ? Qui au _monde_ aurait eu une idée aussi imbécile ?

Son esprit s'exacerbait. Il y avait décidément quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Toujours immobile. Mais ce n'était pas un inquisiteur : ceux-là auraient déjà perçu les signes de son réveil, et ils se seraient remis à poser leurs questions stupides, toujours de la même voix doucereuse, monocorde, insupportable, qui parfois se muait en sifflements de rage lorsqu'elle les faisait vraiment trop chier, quand elle s'en sentait la force, ou même lorsque ça lui prenait, comme ça, machinalement.

Ca faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient plus été absents, toujours aux aguets, au seuil de sa conscience…

Et maintenant, non seulement on la laissait dormir, mais on allait jusqu'à panser ses blessures… Elle ne s'était pas mise à parler, tout de même ? Elle s'en serait rendue compte. Certes, il lui avait parfois semblé tentant de répondre à ces questions absurdes, au moins une, dans l'espoir qu'on lui foutrait la paix cinq secondes. Mais à quoi bon, finalement ? Pour qu'ils s'imaginent qu'en la maintenant en vie, ils obtiendraient quoi que ce soit d'elle ? Merci bien.

Et puis, quitte à n'avoir plus rien, rien que ces misérables fragments de souvenirs, vidés de leur substance, autant faire un peu chier son monde avant de disparaître tout à fait…non ?

Toute la situation était absurde, cette satanée odeur de linge propre, tous ces bandages, ce type qui ne bougeait toujours pas à un bout indéterminé de la pièce, son étrange aura qui semblait dilater l'air, et cette fichue semi douleur qui lui donnait envie de dormir. Excédée, Deidara résolut de renoncer à percer ce petit ensemble de mystères stupides. Ses muscles s'étaient à nouveau détendus. Elle ne réagit pas en entendant le son imprécis de bruit de pas, lointain, eût-on dit, les pas de l'intrus qui s'approchait.

Machinalement, elle compta les chocs contre le sol de pierre. Quatre pas. Le dernier plus tardif que les autres. Plus sourd. De l'hésitation, presque. Elle s'en foutait.

Et puis une voix grave, une profonde voix de basse atone, glacée, la secoua comme une décharge.

Cette voix. Sombre, et calme, et lourde du désert entier, et vibrante comme une fronde dans les ténèbres.

_Sa_ voix.

-Êtes-vous morte, Deidara-san ?

L'accent légèrement guttural pénétra jusque dans ses os, balaya sa torpeur. Elle écarquilla les yeux, la lumière artificielle d'une lampe nue, pendue au plafond, frappa ses prunelles. Aveugle. Elle ne saisissait pas encore tout à fait ce qu'il était en train d'advenir. Mais_il_…Comme dans un rêve, sans savoir d'où lui venait la force de faire obéir ses propres muscles, elle se redressa sur son bras valide, sur le banc taillé à même la pierre où elle avait dormi, et leva les yeux, tout juste accoutumés à la clarté blanche.

Les bras du jeune homme étaient croisés sur une espèce de toge très ample. Seule une main était visible, un peu pâle, le poing à demi crispé. On pouvait distinguer la calebasse dans son dos, ainsi que le mince filet de sable qui s'échappait de l'orifice avec un bas sifflement, tournoyant autour de sa taille et de ses chevilles comme un long serpent ailé.

Un moment, elle ne put faire un geste.

Cela faisait deux ans, se remémorait-elle soudain. Deux ans qu'elle errait de village en village, de pays en pays, sans autre préoccupation que de savoir quel serait le jour de sa mort, sans avoir d'autre ambition que de faire chier quelqu'un ce jour-là. Nulle autre préoccupation que la perte de son art, sa propre déchéance, et l'écoute, qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre nonchalante, l'écoute de toutes ces rumeurs contradictoires.

La seule information qu'elle se souciait véritablement de recueillir…

L'air semblait se déformer autour de lui, plus brillant et plus fauve, chargé de braises et de cendres chaudes, comme l'atmosphère d'un incendie. Cette aura agitait presque ses cheveux écarlates. C'était un bouquet flammes. Deux ans… Cela lui en faisait dix-sept, donc. Gaara avait probablement grandi. Mais tout d'abord, elle ne vit que son regard.

Elle en avait oublié l'intensité.

Pendant des mois et des mois, elle avait regardé avec une rage impuissante, avec une véritable haine, ces deux orbes verts perdre peu à peu de leur substance, régulièrement, malgré tous les efforts de la jeune criminelle pour préserver un peu de leur éclat, régulièrement à s'en fracasser le crâne contre un mur. Des mois entiers, et cet éclat ne cessait de s'estomper, elle ne pouvait rien faire, _rien_, cet imbécile mourait, sans mourir, et elle aurait fini par lui arracher les yeux, pour qu'Itachi aille buter son putain de frère et se refaire une greffe. Connard…

Et à présent, deux ans plus tard, elle avait sous les yeux l'aboutissement de tous les efforts du plus puissant Uchiha, pour le pouvoir, pour la domination, pour écraser toute force rebelle. Elle avait sous les yeux l'aboutissement de l'Akatsuki toute entière.

Et c'était une monstrueuse baffe dans la gueule.

On n'aurait même pas pu dire avec exactitude que ses yeux eussent été verts. Aigue-marine, peut-être. Ou une teinte entre les deux, inhumaine et intense, tellement intense, deux orbes incandescents et dépourvus de pupilles, brillant d'un tel éclat sur son visage impassible, avec une telle sauvagerie magnifique, il aurait pu s'agir d'une gemme unique dans laquelle on aurait taillé tout son corps, et qui semblait irradier à travers sa peau. Il y avait de la haine, dans ce regard. Une haine puissante, globale et passionnée, teintée de frustration ou d'amertume, ainsi que d'un indéfinissable calme, sourd et menaçant comme le grondement de l'orage.

Elle ne sentait pas les traits de son visage, ne pouvait pas sourire. Mais un instant, une étincelle s'alluma dans son propre regard, presque de la fierté crâne, presque un sentiment de victoire : tous ces enfoirés avaient rêvé de l'écraser, de lui voler ses yeux, son âme, d'arracher à ce monde, à _son_ monde, tout ce qui avait pu s'apparenter à l'art. Ils avaient rêvé de le détruire. Et Sabaku no Gaara était plus vivant que jamais, plus vivant qu'elle n'avait été capable de se souvenir, plus vivant que son cœur enserré de bandages ne pouvait éprouver, peut-être, _peut-être_, tous ces actes et toute cette existence n'avait pas été tout à fait dépourvus de sens…

Et puis l'instant passa, naturellement, comme une bougie meurt faute d'oxygène. Elle était faible, si ridiculement faible, au bout de ses forces et de ses aspirations, sans art et sans existence, captive dans cette petite cellule d'où le Kazekage la considérait, derrière les barreaux de métal épais comme les avant-bras d'un homme adulte. Pieds nus, vêtue d'un kimono délavé, court et trop large. Les bandages couvraient la moitié de son corps. Et c'était tout.

Et il y avait autre chose, quelque chose d'assez stupide concernant ce même Kazekage, dont elle commençait peu à peu à se souvenir. Vraiment stupide…

Son bras tremblait, incapable de la soutenir plus longtemps. Elle se laissa retomber contre le mur de la cellule, la même pierre inégale qui avait griffé son dos des jours entiers, dans la salle de torture, et elle se contenta de considérer le jeune seigneur, silencieux face à elle.

Un léger rictus s'attardait au coin de ses lèvres, sans pourtant atteindre son regard, encore troublé par l'épuisement de la souffrance, et comme voilé d'une ironie éteinte.


	6. HIATUS note d'auteure

_**L'Exaltation du vide**_

Je suis désolée d'avoir à l'annoncer comme ça, et si tard. Il m'a fallu un moment avant de me rendre à l'évidence : chercher à poursuivre cette histoire était voué à l'échec. Les explications se trouvent en bas de la page.

Tout ce que je peux faire pour vous, c'est poster malgré tout le morceau de chapitre que j'avais péniblement rédigé avant de décrocher complètement. Il aurait fallu que je le peaufine encore une bonne douzaine de fois pour le rendre présentable, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Je pourrais aussi ajouter une seconde note pour résumer la suite et la fin, si vous désirez la connaître.

Si quiconque veut réutiliser des éléments de ma fic (intrigue, personnages…), il est le bienvenu et ça me ferait plaisir qu'il me contacte, pour que je puisse voir à quoi ça ressemble.

Le titre du chapitre, « Vae victis », signifie en latin « _Malheur aux vaincus_ ». De célèbres répliques dans des langues mortes depuis plusieurs siècles, c'est Shida qui doit être content…

* * *

Chapitre 5 : « Vae victis »

_**The ground's not shaking under my feet**_

_**The World's not turning anymore**_

_**Wind is a thief, lonelier than me**_

_**And it does not want me in here.**_

_(Le sol ne tremble pas sous mes pieds_

_Le Monde ne tourne plus_

_Le Vent est un voleur, plus solitaire que moi_

_Et il ne veut pas de moi ici)_

Sonata Arctica, The harvest (CD Unia)

Ils restèrent un certain temps immobiles face à face, indifférents semblait-il. Le seigneur considérait la jeune paria en silence : Deidara s'était amaigrie en deux ans. Les bandages couvraient la moitié de son corps, nerveux et mince comme une tige de métal. Affaiblie, elle tremblait même imperceptiblement dans le kimono délavé dont on l'avait vêtue.

Mais c'était son visage que Gaara scrutait, ces traits creusés par l'épuisement et la douleur.

Ses yeux, surtout. Principaux témoins des longues heures de torture qu'elle avait endurées. Ses yeux dont il n'avait jamais pu tout à fait déterminer la couleur (bleus, ou d'un étrange éclat d'or, semblable au regard ardent et moqueur que son démon allumait dans les ténèbres ?), ses yeux étaient troubles à présent. Vitreux, presque.

Et le Kazekage la dévisageait froidement, cette jeune captive à bout de forces, _éteinte_, avec dans ses propres prunelles une intensité furieuse.

_Etes-vous morte, Deidara-san ?_

La criminelle laissa traîner ce silence : elle ne souhaitait pas se donner la peine de répondre. Il était assez grand pour s'en rendre compte par lui-même, après tout… Son pied nu effleurait distraitement le sol poussiéreux, l'autre jambe s'était repliée sur le banc de pierre, froid, en dépit de la fine couverture qu'on lui avait fournie. Elle avait déposé sur son genou, avec une précaution instinctive, son bras gauche entièrement bandé. Le froid s'agrippait à ses omoplates, paralysait le dos de ses mains, inerte et pesant comme le souffle d'un mort.

Il y avait des sceaux sur ses poignets, remarqua Deidara sans intérêt particulier. Probablement un truc supposé bloquer l'arrivée de son chakra, et l'empêcher de faire appel à ses pouvoirs. Marrant. Est-ce que ces types s'imaginaient vraiment qu'elle était encore foutue d'exécuter des signes ? Son bras gauche était maigre, raide, cassant comme une brindille en hiver. Pas comme si on l'avait laissée faire ses exercices de rééducation pendant les séances de torture, songeait-elle avec un faible rictus.

Il faisait froid. Et sombre. A son réveil, la lumière artificielle qui éclairait la cellule lui avait paru violente, agressive. Aveuglante même. C'était dire à quel point elle était à cran : la petite ampoule nue qui pendait du plafond, encrassée de poussière, ne diffusait qu'une maigre lueur blanchâtre, franchement hideuse, qui salissait les murs de pierre grossièrement taillée et luisait maladivement sur la peau de la jeune déserteuse.

Le silence se prolongeait, de plus en plus pesant.

Gaara respirait avec une grande régularité face à elle : c'était le seul mouvement dont il parût s'embarrasser, l'imperceptible soulèvement des épaules sous la toge blanche, ses cheveux écarlates qui paraissaient s'élever de quelques millimètres à mesure que l'oxygène montait à son cerveau. Ses yeux, toujours intenses, s'assombrissaient à chacune de ses inspirations, silencieuses et très profondes, douloureusement profondes, comme s'il eût voulu se retenir de hurler.

Sabaku no Gaara, hurler ? L'idée était bizarre.

Son pied se balançait un peu au-dessus du sol, sans hâte. Seule partie visible entre les bandages, ses orteils esquissaient machinalement des dessins dans la poussière. Deidara continuait de sourire. Finalement, des choses bizarres, il y en avait un certain nombre. Pourquoi on avait arrêté l'interrogatoire, ce que le Kazekage foutait là, pourquoi ils avaient poussé la connerie jusqu'à soigner ses blessures… On allait pas lui faire avaler que cette bande de connards avait eu pitié d'elle et décidé de l'épargner : c'était pas du tout crédible et franchement dégradant.

Il lui restait un minimum de fierté, bordel.

Les bandages atténuaient sa douleur, protégeaient son corps affaibli de la morsure du froid, l'empêchaient même de respirer suffisamment pour avoir les idées tout à fait claires. Son souffle était posé, presque somnolent. C'était insupportable. Elle jeta un coup d'œil un peu méprisant aux bandelettes blanches qui enserraient sa taille. On les avait mises en place avec une application puérile, comme si l'imbécile qui avait fait le coup plaçait l'intégralité de son amour-propre dans l'assemblage de ces satanés bouts de tissu.

Avec lassitude, elle considérait l'ouvrage, ultime symbole de son impuissance, ressentant à peine l'aiguillon d'une frustration sourde. Même cela mourait.

…Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à y perdre, après tout, aussi résolut-elle de poser la question. Ca faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus parlé. Des jours, peut-être des semaines, une période interminable noyée au cœur de la souffrance, silencieuse, de crainte de répondre instinctivement à ces questions trop simples que les voix s'évertuaient à répéter. En espaçant les lèvres, elle s'aperçut que sa gorge desséchée ne supportait plus le contact de l'oxygène. L'air poussiéreux mordit ses cordes vocales, elle ne pouvait pas parler, seule une quinte de toux, rauque et caverneuse, secoua son corps amaigri.

Le Kazekage la regarda faire sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que les épaules de la déserteuse s'affaissent enfin quelque peu, et que sa voix s'élève, encore grave pour une jeune femme, le timbre écorché par la soif :

-Gaara, hm.

L'autre ne broncha pas, mais le sable autour de lui émit un léger sifflement et parut se ramasser contre ses chevilles. Mots familiers. Avec amusement, Deidara constata que deux ans plus tard ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient défaits de ces vieilles habitudes : elle de prononcer son nom avant de lui adresser la parole (qu'il se souvienne au moins de ça, bordel), lui de la vouvoyer et de lui attribuer ce drôle de titre honorifique. D'une voix plus fluide, presque nonchalante, elle poursuivit :

-Qu'est-ce que je fous là, hm ? Je me suis pas mise à parler, quand même ?

Cette fois, les yeux du jeune seigneur se rétrécirent. Ses doigts s'étaient imperceptiblement crispés sur la toge.

-Non.

Le ton était coupant. Métallique, semblable au crissement d'un sabre quand il fend les os de la nuque. C'avait l'air d'être plus ou moins son attention, en fait, vu la manière dont Gaara la fusillait du regard, complètement figé et raide.

Bizarre, cette rage rentrée qui dévorait le jeune seigneur, brillante dans ses yeux d'aigue-marine, belle en quelque sorte. Excessive. Frustrante, aussi, dans un sens.

Sans qu'elle en prît conscience, un rictus ironique s'était élargi sur les lèvres de la criminelle, et comme en réponse, les particules de sable refluèrent vers les murs de la pièce, repoussés par le flux d'énergie sauvage qui émanait du jeune démon. Deidara sentit les poussières rugueuses danser contre son visage, écorcher ses orteils qui dessinaient toujours dans la poussière. Gaara gardait ses yeux braqués sur elle.

Bizarre, décidément. Elle s'était remise à parler.

-Non ? Et c'est une coutume locale, de soigner les prisonniers de guerre quand vous êtes pas foutus de les faire parler ? Faudra m'expliquer tes méthodes, hm, ça m'a l'air original…Ca fait combien de temps que j'ai été capturée, au juste ?

-Treize jours.

Elle hésita une seconde, fronçant les sourcils.

-Même pas deux semaines ? J'aurais dit plus, hm.

-Après votre capture, vous êtes demeurée inconsciente une journée entière. Pendant dix jours, vous avez été interrogée. Deux autres jours vous ont été nécessaires pour reprendre connaissance. Treize jours en tout.

Il s'interrompit quelques instants, et reprit d'un ton laconique :

-Si l'interrogatoire s'était prolongé deux semaines, vous n'auriez probablement pas survécu.

Il y avait décidément du reproche, dans cette phrase atone et dans ce regard fixe. Presque du mépris. Cela agaça tellement la jeune femme qu'elle en oublia de se demander pourquoi. Bordel, que ce connard se paye une semaine de torture lui-même avant d'aller critiquer le manque de résistance chez les autres… Cependant elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, souriant toujours ironiquement. Malgré elle, en quelque sorte.

N'était-ce pas tout ce qui lui restait, l'ironie ?

-C'est le boulot des tortionnaires de se débrouiller pour que je reste en vie, non ? Tout ce que ça prouve, c'est que tu engages du personnel de merde, hm. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si tu n'es même pas foutu de…

-Vous auriez pu mettre fin à ces absurdités dès le premier jour de l'interrogatoire, _Deidara_-_san_, coupa le seigneur de Suna d'un ton cinglant, si vous aviez ne serait-ce que songé à protéger votre existence.

Les orteils de la jeune déserteuse, qui effleuraient toujours la poussière au sol et commençaient à y tracer les contours d'un oiseau, s'immobilisèrent. Elle fronça les sourcils, et chassa ses cheveux emmêlés de devant son visage pour mieux considérer son vis-à-vis. Le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas bougé, mais le sable continuait de s'éloigner de lui, très lentement, par crainte, ou peut-être par déférence.

Bordel, pourquoi se préoccupait-elle tout à coup de ce que pouvaient bien ressentir des grains de poussière ? Fallait vraiment qu'elle ait pété les plombs…

Les fragments minéraux, encore dorés en dépit de l'éclairage insalubre, griffaient son visage en dansant dans les airs, furieux et magnifiques. Ils frappaient l'ampoule crasseuse au plafond dans un crépitement à peine audible, celle-ci commençait à se balancer dans le vide, la lueur pâle vacillait autour d'eux et déformait leurs ombres. « Vous auriez pu mettre fin à ces absurdités » ? Merde, ça n'avait aucun sens. Et pourtant, il lui semblait comprendre ce que le jeune seigneur insinuait.

Dans le silence électrique qui s'était à nouveau installé, les voix murmuraient, obsédantes, tout juste perceptibles. Comprendre. Comme si le souvenir se fût trouvé à portée de sa main, au seuil de sa conscience…

Tout ça la faisait profondément chier.

-…Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, hm ?

Gaara ne répondit rien, mais la fixa de ses yeux plissés, un violent éclat dans le regard, comme pour la défier de réitérer sa question. Ses articulations étaient devenues blanches. Il ne bougeait toujours pas.

La voix des inquisiteurs, froide et doucereuse, insupportable, résonnait en boucle dans son esprit. Les mots s'enchaînaient lentement, détachés et monocordes, comme pour narguer ses propres pensées lasses. Cela ne finirait jamais, si ça se trouve, ces abrutis allaient rester là indéfiniment, tapis dans un coin de sa conscience, un grouillement de rats dans les ténèbres, à répéter ces trois fichues questions, toujours les mêmes, toujours du même ton morne et sérieux, si ridiculement sérieux, bordel, puisque les questions elles-mêmes étaient si désespéramment stupides.

…Stupides…

_«Quels étaient les objectifs de l'Akatsuki avant sa chute ? »_

Contrôler les neuf réceptacles en dérobant leurs âmes, et s'en servir comme d'armes pour conquérir le monde. Bordel, n'avaient-ils pas déjà deviné ça par eux-mêmes ?

_« Quelle est l'identité de l'assassin du Troisième Kazekage ? »_

C'aurait été si simple de tout laisser tomber et de répondre, de tout dire, de supplier cette douleur écrasante pour qu'elle quitte un instant son esprit et son corps. Mais à quoi bon, pour préserver quoi, pour quel corps, quel esprit et quel putain d'avenir ? A quoi bon renoncer à cette ironie fataliste qui lui permettait du moins de railler sa propre déchéance ?

La seule chose qui lui restait, après tout, les mâchoires du sarcasme…

L'assassin de Kazekage le Troisième. Merde. Comme s'ils ne savaient pas déjà pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de Sasori, ce foutu imbécile, exterminé d'une manière à peine moins pitoyable que les autres, privé de ce morceau de chair desséché dont dépendait son existence. Pathétique. Non, ça ne valait vraiment pas la peine de se fatiguer à prendre la parole. Deidara n'avait pas envie de prononcer son nom, de toute manière.

Et ces questions étaient tellement ridicules…

_« Quelle est l'identité du membre de l'Akatsuki responsable de tentatives d'attentats envers Suna, ainsi que de la capture du Cinquième Kazekage ? » _

C'était la plus récente, et aussi la plus crétine du lot. A ce niveau-là, ils devaient se foutre de sa gueule, elle avait du mal à envisager une autre explication. Ou alors ils fumaient vraiment des masses. Bordel, ça s'était passé sous leurs yeux, à ces cons. Il y avait même pas trois ans, de surcroît. Est-ce qu'ils avaient tous une mémoire de poisson rouge, dans ce putain de village, pour avoir déjà oublié que c'était elle qui…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Qu'est-ce que…

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, s'arrachant au mur glacé pour s'appuyer de tout son poids sur son bras valide. Il tremblait un peu, mais ne se déroba pas sous elle. Son pied s'était remis en mouvement sans qu'elle s'en aperçût. Ses orteils allaient et venaient sur le sol poussiéreux, dessinaient inlassablement : l'esquisse d'un oiseau, frêle et comme écorché, était déjà apparue. Ils s'attaquaient à une nouvelle créature. Mais Deidara n'avait d'yeux que pour le jeune seigneur face à elle, pareil à une statue de marbre, figé dans une colère froide, sans qu'elle sût encore, tout à fait, pourquoi…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries, merde ? Prononça-t-elle enfin, d'une voix sifflante. Ces trois questions… Putain, surtout toi, t'étais pas le mieux placé pour connaître les réponses ? Même si j'avais répondu, ça vous aurait avancé strictement à rien…

Elle s'interrompit, le fixant toujours ; ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi ternes qu'auparavant. On y devinait même une sorte de vivacité méfiante, animant son visage d'une lueur mouvante et imprécise, semblable à la lumière instable d'une bougie. Ses muscles s'étaient contractés, son bras tremblait violemment dans ses efforts pour la soutenir.

Ce fut Gaara qui acheva sa phrase.

-…et vous auriez pu obtenir un répit sans vous compromettre d'aucune manière, Deidara-san.

Sa voix grave, indifférente, se couvrit de givre en prononçant son nom. La déserteuse le dévisagea un moment sans rien dire. Ca devenait vraiment bizarre…

En fait, si on interprétait ses paroles et sa rage au premier degré, il fallait conclure que le Kazekage de Suna lui reprochait ni plus ni moins d'avoir refusé de se sauver la mise en répondant à une série de questions superbement inutiles, pour mettre fin d'elle-même à son propre interrogatoire.

C'était extraordinairement con.

Et pourtant Gaara était là, indéniablement furieux, avec cette colère réprimée qui incendiait son regard, sa respiration douloureusement régulière, comme pour ralentir le sang qui battait à ses tempes, et ce mépris teinté de frustration dans le timbre de sa voix. Toujours en alerte, Deidara s'efforça de se redresser davantage, ignorant la douleur qui explosait dans son bras. Le silence était très lourd, à présent, rigide, la jeune criminelle ne put le rompre que d'une voix plus basse :

-OK… Admettons que j'aurais pu en finir avec votre interrogatoire à la con si j'avais répondu à ce ramassis d'absurdités, hm. A quoi ça peut bien t'avancer ? Toi et ton village, vous en avez strictement rien à foutre de ces questions. Et pour ce que j'en sais, les ninja de Suna ont pas vraiment de raison pour m'accorder spontanément des répits au milieu de l'interrogatoire. T'as juste débloqué, ou ça rime à quelque chose ?

Le va et viens perpétuel de son pied sur la poussière rythmait ses phrases. Machinalement, elle avait reproduit la petite créature griffue, déformée et gluante, dont la meute avait rongé sa chair dans ses cauchemars. Il semblait chercher à atteindre l'oiseau écorché, mais déjà un autre animal prenait forme, encore inidentifiable. Pour la première fois, Gaara détacha son regard des yeux de la captive, lentement, pour contempler la fresque qui s'élargissait au sol.

-C'est vrai, dit-il comme pour lui-même. L'interrogatoire en lui-même ne nous était d'aucune utilité. Cependant, le Conseil vous soupçonnait d'être demeurée sous les ordres de l'Akatsuki, ou de ce qu'il en reste, et de jouer un rôle dans les troubles actuels. Il fallait vérifier cette hypothèse.

_Quitte à perdre du temps_, semblait-il sur le point d'ajouter. Ses yeux suivaient la création des animaux dans la poussière, le timbre de sa voix était plus lointain, plus posé eût-on dit. Mais ses poings étaient toujours crispés sur la toge, les articulations blanches mal dissimulées par ses manches. Il y avait quelque chose de menaçant, dans cette froide indifférence, dans la lenteur laconique de ses paroles :

-Les sept premiers jours de l'interrogatoire visaient principalement à vérifier si vous aviez gardé le contact avec votre supérieur, le chef de l'Akatsuki. Le cas échéant, vous auriez réagi différemment aux questions susceptibles de nuire à votre organisation. Mes hommes n'ont rien relevé de la sorte. Par ailleurs, d'autres enquêtes m'ont permis de m'assurer que Yoake ne projetait pas de vous venir en aide. Ni de vous éliminer, ce qui laisse à supposer que vous n'êtes pas davantage une menace qu'une auxiliaire aux yeux de nos ennemis.

Deidara avait vaguement entendu parler de « Yoake », des espèces d'organisations de fanatiques qui se multipliaient comme du chiendent. Ils s'étaient faits un délire sur les démons, aussi. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Gaara semblait les croire liés à l'Akatsuki, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pourquoi pas, vu ce qu'elle en avait à foutre.

La dernière phrase du jeune seigneur avait paru légèrement plus froide. Mécaniquement, il poursuivait son explication, à voix basse, comme pour économiser son souffle :

-Ayant déterminé que n'aviez plus aucun rapport avec l'extérieur, il ne nous restait rien à élucider sinon vos propres objectifs. Là-dessus aussi, vous vous taisiez. Mes hommes étaient prêts à en déduire que vos intentions nous étaient hostiles. M'assassiner. Ou détruire Suna. Par vengeance, selon eux. Mais ce sont des imbéciles…

Ses yeux s'étaient subitement rétrécis. Le sable crissait autour de ses sandales, sa voix sombre, réduite à un souffle rauque, crissait comme du givre entre ses dents. Mépris. Exaspération. Il fixait toujours intensément le sol.

-Quand on vous a capturée, vous étiez désarmée et à bout de forces, n'avez opposé aucune résistance contre une poignée de shinobi de seconde zone, et n'avez pas su endurer le trajet jusqu'aux murailles du village. Il ne m'était même pas nécessaire de vous offrir une chance de survivre pour m'assurer que vous n'en avez plus la prétention. Tout ceci n'a été qu'une incroyable perte de temps…

Soudain il releva la tête, planta à nouveau son regard dans les yeux cernés de la jeune déserteuse, ternis par la fatigue, et d'un ton métallique :

-Vos intentions ne nous sont pas hostiles, Deidara-san : vous n'en avez aucune. Votre existence ne vous importe plus. Tout au long de cet interrogatoire, de ces deux années depuis la chute de l'Akatsuki, vous n'avez rien attendu d'autre que la mort. Vous vous êtes laissée vaincre. _De quel droit ?_

Deidara était persuadée qu'un craquement d'orage avait accompagné sa dernière parole, tant le grondement haineux résonnait dans la pièce, et un instant elle se demanda si elle avait bel et bien été prononcée par la même personne.

* * *

Et c'est là que je dois avouer quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable. Jusqu'à présent, lorsque je perdais mon intérêt pour une histoire, je me contentais de passer à autre chose, sans m'expliquer d'aucune manière auprès de mes lecteurs. Exploitant le prétexte douteux qu'en tant que fanfiqueuse, je n'avais rien signé ni rien demandé à personne. Condoléances aux lecteurs du Rituel de Puissance, de l'Enfant-Démon, du KAGE, et aux quelques pauvres diables isolés qui ont entamé la lecture de De sang, de larmes et d'encre, tous plantés sans plus de cérémonie.

Cependant, pour l'Exaltation du vide, j'ai trop dépendu de mes lecteurs pour disparaître sans essayer de me justifier. Vraiment, je suis désolée d'avoir décroché : j'aimais beaucoup cette histoire, les idées, les personnages ; j'avais envie d'aller jusqu'au bout, et j'étais même persuadée d'en être capable. Vu mon tableau de chasse cité plus haut, il fallait vraiment que je sois naïve. Une chose m'énerverait : que vous vous fassiez des idées fausses, par exemple que j'aie laissé tomber cette fic par total manque de considération pour mes lecteurs. C'est au contraire grâce à vous si j'ai pu aller si loin : je ne m'attendais pas à être soutenue dans un projet aussi bizarre. Non, il y a deux raisons à la mort de l'Exaltation du vide :

La première, c'est Naruto.

Ou plutôt le vide intersidéral qu'est devenu cette série, cela dit sans offense pour les fans. Cela doit faire trois mois que je ne lis plus ni les livres ni les scans, et je n'entends parler de la suite que par ouïe dire : apparemment, les membres de l'Akatsuki sont tous partis en vacances, Itachi est un gentil garçon, s'il a torturé son petit frère, c'est pour son bien, et avant de mourir il distribue les pouvoirs aux héros dans un dernier affrontement (mieux que Jésus et ses croûtons, avouez-le). Sasuke, baptisé nouveau personnage principal de la série, a obtenu un Sharigan de niveau 345 labellisé spirographe, et par le pouvoir des rosaces il passe pour la seconde fois du côté obscur de la force… Manifestement, Pein le pré-supposé méchant de la série est depuis quatre volumes immobile à regarder Jiraya finir de se noyer, on apprend que le père de Naruto était aussi con que sa mère, Konan continue de macérer dans son huile, les autres se curent les ongles.

Et les deux protagonistes de ma fanfiction, alors ? Il m'avait semblé impossible que Kishimoto passe un volume entier à ressusciter Gaara sans lui donner un rôle important par la suite. J'avais malheureusement oublié qu'il s'agissait de Kishimoto, et que ce fameux rôle important, s'il existait bel et bien, consistait en serrer la main de Naruto… Je ne devrais pas me plaindre, ce n'est bien évidemment rien à côté du minutieux massacre dont a été victime le personnage de Deidara, qui perdit tour à tour sa nonchalance, sa classe, son ingéniosité, sa crédibilité et ses fringues pour passer un peu de vernis à Sasuke et au clan Uchiha.

Non, vraiment, rien à dire. Les seuls qui ont fait mieux à ma connaissance, ce sont les larves qui ont démoli la trilogie Terremer d'Ursula Leguin pour raconter les aventures palpitantes et hollywoodiennes d'un blondin à bouclettes qui fait plein de paillettes avec ses pouvoirs magiques. Mais eux, ils trichaient : c'étaient des attardés qui détournaient l'œuvre d'un génie. Détourner sa propre merde, c'est fort.

Je m'énerve, je m'énerve, et tout cela n'explique rien : Gaara et Deidara avaient déjà été réduits en petits morceaux au moment où j'ai commencé ma fanfiction, ma frustration a même été la raison pour laquelle j'ai entamé l'Exaltation du vide : une histoire qui ne vivait qu'en contradiction avec l'auteur. C'était classe, mais c'était épuisant et c'était un échec. Cela se voit au commentaire de mon prologue : je sentais bien que ce n'était pas très prometteur d'entreprendre une histoire sur une série que je m'étais presque mise à détester. La seule chose qui me rattachait à tout cela, excepté le zèle de mes lecteurs, c'était qu'aucun autre « coup de cœur » plus récent ne venait me détourner de mes projets.

C'est là qu'intervient la seconde raison : Avatar, the Last Airbender.

Ca m'est tombé sur le coin de la tête un peu par hasard : on m'avait offert le premier DVD, et un an plus tard je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de le regarder avec mon frère et ma sœur… Un manga américain, ça n'avait pas l'air exceptionnel, ça ne l'est d'ailleurs probablement pas, et je dois admettre que le gamin chauve en couverture me laissait un peu perplexe. Il se trouve que les décors me plaisaient, et que l'histoire me faisait rire, donc j'ai continué insouciamment sur Internet. Et j'ai trouvé :

-de vraies scènes de combat, véritablement animées avec même parfois de vrais katas crédibles…

-approximativement deux superbes paysages et demi par épisode, parce que les protagonistes sont des saltimbanques et passent leur vie à voyager sur un bison poilu.

-des animaux hybrides qui ressemblent à quelque chose (rare), notamment un gros rhinocéros d'assaut à trois cornes. Je l'ai immédiatement changé en animal domestique…

-des pyrokinésistes qui dansent avec des dragons (Yeah)

-un monde parallèle contenant des marécages insalubres et des esprits parfois absolument malsains, à la petite famille de laquelle je me suis empressée d'ajouter une salamandre rongeuse d'énergie vitale.

-Big Brother, le vrai. Avec les Ministères de la Paix, de la Vérité, de l'Amour, et même la police de la pensée. Il m'a même fallu un léger temps de réaction pour me souvenir que je regardais une série pour gosses.

-des bateaux ! et des voyages en bateau au milieu du pôle Sud ! Autant dire que quelqu'un devait à tout prix se retrouver coincer là-dedans tout seul. Une occasion si belle…

-des personnages malsains et manipulateurs dont quatre minutes de réflexion m'ont suffi pour démolir le peu de santé mentale que les auteurs avaient daigné leur accorder. C'était amusant.

-enfin, un personnage-cible persuadé que la meilleure manière d'éviter les ennuis est d'aller les provoquer au plus vite. Et il a raison : ceux qu'il ne provoque pas se présentent de toute manière sans qu'il s'y attende. On n'en était pas très loin, mais il n'était pas encore à proprement parler maudit : je me suis aussi chargée de ça.

J'imagine que vous avez déjà compris : cela m'a fait un bien fou de pouvoir apprécier une série sans avoir besoin d'entrer en guerre contre les créateurs, et avant de me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, j'avais donné un titre à mon projet de fic : En l'honneur de l'instant, avec pour résumé :

_« Ca arrive quand je dors… Il se débattait faiblement, tremblant dans ses efforts désespérés pour garder les yeux ouverts. Tous, mon oncle, l'équipage, tous morts, ils sont tombés en poussière, comme le navire, je vais me réveiller dans la neige, il ne faut pas que je dorme… »_

Il faudra probablement que je le raccourcisse, mais peu importe. Je ne saurais même pas vous dire si ce projet est plus beau, plus profond, plus original ou plus riche que l'Exaltation du vide. Les scènes principales ne voulaient tout simplement pas me sortir de la tête. Je voulais retranscrire l'Identité, opposer le feu au froid, les cris au silence, la chair à la rouille, la vie à ceux qui la vampirisent, et pourquoi pas essayer de comprendre ce que tout cela pourrait bien m'apporter.

Je m'égare encore. Mais j'imagine que l'essentiel est dans cette dernière phrase : ce que tout cela pourrait bien **m'apporter**, car chers lecteurs, je suis avant tout profondément égoïste. Je n'ai jamais commencé, ni abandonné aucune histoire pour vous plaire ou vous déplaire, simplement lorsque je pensais que cela m'amènerait, moi, à quelque chose. Je n'ai malheureusement jamais pu concevoir une autre manière de procéder.

C'est avant tout cela qui me tracasse : mon égoïsme dans toute cette histoire. Merci pour votre soutien à tous et, encore une fois, toutes mes excuses.


End file.
